TAFAO: Till All Fortresses Are One
by ripntear
Summary: The robots were winning on the Mann Vs Machine war. Mann Co's last stand was Mannhattan, but like all previous battles, the mercenaries were losing their final stand. Seeing soon that all will be lost, Scout was ordered to deliver a 'Teleporter' to teleport a payload but didn't went exactly as planned. Instead, it teleported him to the year of 2010, where alien robots roamed Earth.
1. The End is only a Beginning

**_Okay so technically, this wasn't supposed to exist. This damn rewrite I mean, but seeing that the Transformers styled TF2 fanfic I wrote 'Teamformers' wasn't going anywhere I decided to delete it and do a rewrite. This was the unfortunate result. However, this is focusing on Scout so just bear with me okay? If you're a Scout main reading this then I sure hope so that you'll be this, at least. _**

**_Now to begin with, this rewrite is now a crossover between Team Fortress 2 and Transformers, and yes, the Red team are the same crazed mercenaries but this time, it is Scout to interact with the Transformers. Now I didn't liked the idea of deleting the previous version where the mercs are transformers themselves, but trying to work on a plot for that current 2 chapter story wasn't working either so instead I had to put this one up, with the mercs, mostly Scout being human and to put it simply, it'll make it a little easier for me to portray him better as the Red Scout himself._**

**_Also just a reminder, Red team and Blu team aren't clones or identical like they are in the game of TF2 while also Pyro can talk in this story and also, there's no respawn as things on the beginning part of this chapter will be real life based fighting. And finally, t_****_his basically focuses on Scout while the other half focuses on the Transformers. _**

**_Okay I rambled too much, so now I'm gonna stop this here and get on with the story so here is chapter 1 hope you all TF2 and Transformers fans out there like it. :)_**

* * *

_"The best way to find yourself is to lose yourself in the service of others."_

* * *

_-The End is only a Beginning-_

It was six months since Mann Co slowly began crumbling down on the ground. Six months Red and Blu were summoned for a truce in preparing for the war coming. Six months, fighting countless numbers, losing facilities from the cold metal grasp of the plight of robots sent by wave after wave. Six months, their pay was cut, in due to the war still going at large between Mann Co and Gray Gravels.

Or at least that was six months, as some of the mercs would say, mostly Blu team for that matter.

But speaking of Blu team, the blue clad mercenaries were dead. None of the members of the Red team ever talked about it, their once rivals turned ally dying on defending the other facilities in result of failing.

They lost the facilities to the robots of Gray, Rottenburg was the first to be overrun. Then came Coal Town shortly after the defeat on defending Rottenburg and after Coal Town's defeat, the rest of the other facilities followed suit falling to Gray Gravels. Everything was going down. Saxton Hale fled the country, Miss Pauling unfortunately being assassinated and finally, Helen the Administrator was the only one left leading the last batch of mercenaries at her disposal the Red team included.

The Red team however unlike the other mercenaries left under Mann Co's control was the only thing keeping them going even though things were now being dragged down, but the team of Red clad mercs fighting the robots was enough small advantage to buy some time for the Administrator to gather the last remnants of her people before safely transporting them to Australia where she had arranged rendezvous with Saxton Hale. Deceased Blu team weren't given proper burial but we're left rotting on fallen facilities each of the Blu members fell. But the determined Red team was the complete opposite, at least Dell Conagher the Red teams' Engineer followed by Jane Doe the Red teams' soldier.

Gathered up on a small war room and circling a small rectangular table, the nine members of the Red team all stood to eyes down on a map on the table. A map layout of the facility they're in. The last facility standing being Mannhattan.

Standing inside of the circle of mercs andooking on each of the other mercs' eyes, Engineer cleared his throat before finally speaking.

"A'right fellas... Y'know what this means, right?"

He asked, clearly studying each of the other mercs' facial expressions as if expecting something.

The mercs only looked at the map layout in boredom, some of them like the Pyro and Spy looked at the Engineer with a pair of approving nod.

"So, how's this bloody strategy gonna go? Demo set up some stickies and bait the first incoming waves, or, Heavy will mow them robot yanks down again? Which we tried the last time and failed."

6 feet tall fireproof suited British Pyro interjected with a roll of his emerald green eyes.

Engineer frowned with a small glare before deciding to calm and speak.

"Somethin' like that Pahro. We're tryin' a different method this time."

"Vut if you please Engineer, vhy cannot ve just ask zhe Administrator for reinforcements? Ve alone at nine men cannot be fortunate standing for defense another one of zhese facilities. I've lost several liters of blood on our previous failed defense during Mannworks' facility. I cannot be fortunate to move around freely on zhe field."

Blurted out the French Spy with a sour expression on his face.

The others like Demoman and Heavy giving a nod of agreement.

"A'right folks, hear me out here. We can't call for reinforcements. Now ah know that's messed up that we're only doin' this on ourselves, but the Administrator needs all the men she can gather from what's left of it. We've been fending off Gray's robots for months now, and the more we tried, the more other mercenaries like Blu team died. Trust me fellas, less the numbers the better."

Engineer said in firm tone, which gained a frown from the team's Spy and Pyro.

"ENGI IS RIGHT MAGGOTS! WE CANNOT LET THOSE WALKING METAL BASTARDS WIN THIS TIME! WE WILL FIGHT LIKE REAL MEN ON THE FIELD! U! S! A!"

The team's patriotic Soldier yelled with a slam of bis fist on the table.

"Plan better work. We lose on tiny robots many times now."

The Heavy weapons guy suddenly said with his massive arms folder on his chest.

More comments and complaining then followed leaving the Engineer to arguing with the team while trying to bring out his strategy.

Stood next to the tall Aussie Sniper was the youngest member. The Red team's Scout from Boston.

Watching his team argue wasn't really a big deal for him since they all casually grew used to it, but the fact that they're arguing about a topic on defending the last facility they're protecting, it bothered him. It wasn't the thought of them losing again, it was the thought of them dying. There's no bringing them back to life. No second chances.

Looking around the small occupied war room, Scout eventually decided to slip away from the briefing as his traces of steps lead him to the armory.

A large metal vault with enough ammunition and explosives was where their weapons were in stored, although due to the asap transportations because of the robot attacks, the Red team were forced to carry large backpacks big enough to fit more ammunition, MREs first aid kits as well as personal items the mercs wish to carry, hell they looked like official soldier's on the field ready to go on call for duty as mercenaries. The heavy lifting packs were a pain in his ass. He can tell that some of the mercs were fine with it, especially Solider who seemed all too proud to actually carry enough supplies on the field lime a true army personnel, even though, he isn't and wasn't truly part of the army.

Sitting on the wooden bench, Scout decided to grabbed the large red and brown camouflage bag with a stitched official Red team's logo along with his scout class logo next to it.

Unzipping the bag, he began packing only necessity items as his personal items along with his chosen cosmetics. It was big enough anyway to carry more than food ammo and first aid. Thank god to Medic teaching them about basic medical treatment they can use those if the right time comes.

Inspecting his Winger Pistol, Scout began to load a few extra mags before putting it into an ammo box along filled with shotgun shells then stuffing the ammo box on the bag.

He picked up his Baby Face Blaster and began loading it with shotgun shells while also preparing his Boston Basher. Things are about to get dirty out there best to be prepared as he once thought of himself ever since Blu team's fall.

Done preparing his equipment, Scout zipped his bag close and approached the lockers.

Standing in front of his locker, he picked up his orange headphone and dog tags and began putting them on. Catching sight of another item, he recalled it was the mini body camera invented by the Engineer and was given to each of the other members of the Red team.

It was ever since the Blu team's fall, and before their fall, the Blu Sniper was captured by robot's and was brought to the robot headquarters of Gray Gravels, where he was tortured and killed. No one would've known if it wasn't from the robot themselves sending a message to them on Mann Co as a warning. The Red Engineer then came up with the body cameras in case for the members of Red if being captured, the Administrator would be aware as she will be watching through the equipped body cameras of the mercs.

Picking the camera up and activating it, Scout attached the small body camera onto his headphones, Scout felt the urge of not thinking about getting captured. He knew what will happen, let alone Blu Sniper be the example of what will happen if any of them get caught. Or on the side note, take Spy's word to keep a spare bullet on their pockets for their easy way out if any of them ever get caught.

Sitting on the bench again, Scout sighed. He didn't had alot of time to think about this, he always did but whenever he think of it, the more fear comes rushing towards him, where he or anyone on his team may pay the price. Like Blu team. He didn't wanted it to end that way, he didn't wanted them to end the way Blu team did. Left, rotting, lost and forgotten.

He looked on the red lined wall next to the lockers to see a small photo of them. Scout smiled gently before deciding to get up and walk towards the photo and taking it.

"We're going to die. Dat's for sure but let's hope nothing bad like dat happens. I hope."

He whispered with a weak smile while staring at the photo.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! PACK YOUR BAGS AND BE PREPARE FOR ANOTHER BATTLE!"

Soldier's loud yelling came from the hallway followed by the echoes of the boots of the mercs' heading inside the armory.

Scout emmidiately put the photo on the pocket of his brown trousers before setting his attention at this team.

"Scout! Dag nabit boy why'd ya left while the briefing was still goin' ? Damn it Scout I need everyone focused on this! We can't fail this time, Mannhattan is our last standing facility!"

Engineer scowled as he approached Scout with a firm stare through his circular goggles.

"It's okay, Engi I'll follow da lead. Just prepared my stuff before we head out."

Scout replied with a soft tone, trying not to initiate argument.

Engineer took off his orange construction hat and began running bing his temples.

"Listen son, I need ya focus on this. It's for your own safety too y'know? But a'right then, I'll be directing ya out on the field since, we're lacking time to do a quick briefing for ya."

Engineer said with a sigh in which Scout gave a nod.

"A'righty then, go get your pack, you good runnin' 'round with that big pack?"

Scout grinned and replied.

"I'm da fastest runner on da team right? Of course I can keep my ass up on da field."

Engineer gave a nod I can reply from the cocky reply from the young Scout.

Putting on his big backpack, it made him feel like he's a running target on the field with it, not only it's heavy, it'll get more attention from the robot snipers to target him, he can say the same for how the other members of the Red team feel running around with a big backpack not only slowing them down, but also making them an even bigger target to notice.

With the Red team done activating and attaching the body cameras to them Scout joined them to the resupply room.

The Administrator isn't announcing this time, it's just them trying to fend off the robots about to attack in hopes of defending Mannhattan.

"A'right fellas, remember the plan."

Engineer began with the mercs except Scout nodding in reply.

"Scout just stay close, we ain't havin' ya runnin' 'round gunnin' and I'll direct ya to where ya need to go via your headphone so be on call."

About gave a nod as he readied his Baby Face Blaster.

The ready entrance finally opened, the mercs all quietly moved out and to Scout's surprise, no one did a battle cry. No one.

The team began taking different directions around the area by three per group, not knowing who to join in, he waited for which group will be in need of one member for him to join but the came the Texan voice of the Engineer through his headphone.

_"Scout ya hearin' ?"_

Scout pressed his hand on the headphone he replied.

"Yeah loud and clear hardhat."

_"Good, I need ya on Pahro and Demo's group. You're gonna set an ambush point on those incoming robots."_

"Yeah gotcha."

He then run up to the two mercs with a Backburner flamethrower and Iron Bomber grenade launcher.

"Oi I see ye got informed by te Engineer 'bout te plan aye laddie?"

Demoman asked as he and Pyro turned to him.

"There wasn't time though, hardhat said he'll direct me and tell me wat to do through my headphone instead so I can help out."

Scout replied with a bit of an embarrassed look.

"Don't feel bad young mate, you'll do fine just stick close to me and Demo yeah?"

Pyro spoke, his thick British accent slightly muffled but was understandable through the filters of his Blizzard breather gas mask, his piercing green emerald eyes slightly visible through the iron grey fibre glass visor.

"Thanks."

Scout replied as he began to follow the two older mercs at the main area where the robots mainly enter the facility.

While standing guard with Pyro, Scout watched as Demoman began setting his sticky bombs on the walls with his Scottish Resistance.

"Oi! Don't forget to put extra bombs on the other entrances!"

Pyro said to Demoman who gave a nod.

"Aye! Ye two stand guard 'ere I'll be right back."

Scout gave a nod and watched the black Demolitions expert jog up to the nearest areas on the entrance to place some stickies. Scout smirked as he can tell the Scotsman was struggling keeping the heavy weight the big backpack on his back while jogging away.

While waiting for Demoman, Scout turned to Pyro and looked up, he was tall and but Pyro was taller. Even taller than Sniper, and looking up at the Brit firebug made Scout felt like he was talking to tall wooden log standing tall in front of him.

"So, uh... Miss Pauling... Was it true?"

Scout slowly asked not sure if now was the right time to ask of the question, or if Pyro would even answer it.

Pyro on the other hand took a glance at the entrance before looking down at him through his grey visor, as if studying Scout's face for a moment.

"Yes."

Pyro replied, his voice was bitter.

Scout nearly flinched.

"Wat? Wait, I mean, ah crap... For real? But-But how?"

Scout waited for Pyro to reply, but the deep breathing coming from the mask filters of his mask was showing sign of hesitance.

"Scout, I know how much you're attracted to Miss Pauling. Lads and I know. But if you, really want to know."

Pyro paused clearing his throat before continuing.

"It was unexpected. She was assassinated. By Spybots. It was around the time where Blu team was assigned to defend Rottenburg. She was there instructing them."

Scout's hearth sank, he admit he had an attraction towards the thing assistant of the Administrator and hearing her demise like that from someone else was something to affect him. Even though Miss Pauling turned him down many times to go out on a date with him, he still cared due to the long line years she had been looking after both Red and Blu on the Gravel Wars.

Looking at Pyro with a soft expression, Scout decided to ask.

"How'd it happen?"

Pyro remaining still on his spot not moving and calm before replying.

"According to the security cameras around the ressuply room of Rottenburg, she was standing on her back while talking to the Administrator through the phone then the footage showed six Spybots all cloaked appeared. Her guard was completely down, Blu team was outside fighting the robots at that time. She was completely vulnerable."

It was hard for Scott to take all in. Miss Pauling was more skillful than that. But picturing that footage how she died, mainly a backstab. She wasn't aware of the presence, and she was probably too late to react when it happened.

"Scout. I know how you feel lad, you like the young posh. But don't let that get your head right now. As of now we need to focus on our bloody job."

Pyro's voice with a serious tone came to his ears as Scout looked up to meet Pyro's green emerald eyes looking at his blue eyes on firm.

"Listen, Scout. I know how you're feeling, just like how you've felt towards losing Blu Scout whom you're befriended."

Striking a great emotion of loss, it was the thought that was bothering Scout for quite a while now, why he wasn't for focused even on the briefing earlier.

Looking at Pyro with a soft expression on his face, Scout let out a sigh.

"I know. They're once our enemies, but seeing some of us formed good friendships with Blu is understandable to see expressions of loss like yours. And I can tell the same on how you feel for Miss Pauling, too."

Pyro spoke again, his voice quite soft but a little gruff.

"Yeah, dat's been bothering me. Is it a bad thing, Pyro?"

Pyro only shook his head without saying a word.

"Guess it'll pass on, huh?"

Scout only gained a small shrug from the tall firebug.

"Depends on you mate."

Scout gave a small nod, then finally noticed Demoman approaching quickly.

"Got te bombs all set, we're ready ta blow up bloody robots!"

Demoman announced with enthusiasm.

"That's great lad, let's get to our position now. Scout stay close."

"Gotcha."

Following the two mercs near some barrels and crates, Pyro and Demoman too cover behind the large Mann Co crates with Scout crouched behind a pair of rusted barrels of oil.

_"Sniper's spotted the robot carrier is sending about six Heavybots with four Demobots. Scout set the ambush with Pyro and Demo and once it's rigged, head to the runway, Heavy and I will meet ya there."_

Engineer's voice came through his headphone.

"Got it. Wat about da others?"

_"Sniper is with us at the far back on a sniper nest, while Solly along with Medic and Spah will try to corner some of those bucket of bolts."_

"Alright den-"

Loud robotic battle cries emmidiately rang out, and peeking his head from the barrels, Scout saw six Heavybots all armed with miniguns while behind followed Demobots, Grenade Launchers raised high ready to fire.

"Now!"

Pyro signaled to Demoman who emmidiately detonated the sticky bombs killing all four Demobots with two Heavybots leaving the four remaining Heavybots distracted by the explosion knocking them down, but unfortunately were all getting back up on their feet.

"They're losing their crap! Let's go let's go!"

Scout jumped out of the barrels, his Baby Face Blaster aimed for one Heavybot.

Pyro and Demoman emmidiately followed suit with their weapons ready.

"I'll take the front!"

Pyro emmidiately got on front and began setting the first Heavybot in flames with his Backburner.

The other Heavybot aiming it's minigun only for Domain to fire his Iron Bomber at it.

"Ka boom!"

Demoman taunted as the Heavybot's upper body exploded.

"Get da next one!"

Scout yelled as he fired his Baby Face Blaster at the Heavy bot he targeted.

The Heavybot not being able to fire it's minigun at him ended up falling down on the ground with holes on its chest.

Seeing Pyro running around circles surrounding the Heavybot before pulling his Reserve shooter and shooting it's head blowing it to scrap metal.

Helping Demoman kill the last Heavybot they managed to put it down with one shot of Demand Iron Bomber blowing it's arm off and two shots from Scout Baby Face Blaster heavily dating it's making it fall onto it's knees with Pyro shooting it's head with his Reserve Shooter.

"Dat was easy, but we gotta get back to the others before more of those rusty buckets gets here huh?"

Both Pyro and Demoman gave a quick nod and the three of them all hurried to the runway where sentries and three of the other mercs await them.

As they ran, Scout who was at the front of the group began to hear quick movements from behind, taking a quick glance his eyes widened to see twelve Scoutbots armed with metallic baseball bats, all quickly sprinting after them.

"Ack bloody 'ell!"

Demoman cursed as he and Pyro also glanced back at the pack of Scoutbots.

"Just keep running guys!"

Scout yelled as he fired his Baby Face Blaster back at the closing Scoutbots killing two of the runner bots.

Reaching the runway both Pyro and Demoman emmidiately dodged away from where they're headed and went for cover as part of the palm, minus Scout still running and firing his Baby Face Blaster at the Scoutbots.

_"Scout get down!"_

Engineer's yelling screeched on his ear as he came to see four level 3 sentries deployed with Heavy standing still with his Brass Beast aimed at his direction. Engineer next to him had his Frontier Justice aimed at well.

Eyes wide and knowing what it is about to happen, Scout heard one more yell from Engineer as everything around him went to the slow motion.

_"SCOUT! GET DOWN TO COVER!"_

Everything in slow motion began speeding back to how it was as everything went on happening fast.

Scout emmidiately stopped down on the ground just in time before the penetrative bullets from the level 3 sentries and Heavy's Brass Beast firing at the Scoutbots with missiles coming straight towards the last Scoutbots.

It wasn't over, as several Spybots suddenly appeared on the runway following the now scrapped Scoutbots, Scout emmidiately got up on his feet his Baby Face Blaster firing of the first two Spybots.

"Ah knew ah sensed ya backstabbin' sons 'o bitches comin' !"

Engineer's shouting came from behind as he and Heavy with the sentries began firing again.

Scout quickly carried his heavy backpack away with him from getting shot and saw Pyro and Demoman who were blocking some Spybots preventing them from reaching the sentry spot.

Deciding to help out Scout emmidiately sprinted as fast as he could trying to keep the heavy weight behind him as light as possible while firing his Baby Face Blaster.

Noticing Spybots running and de-cloaking behind him getting shot in the head, Scout took a quick look into a higher ground on top of crates near the resupply room was Sniper with his Classic rifle aimed giving him cover.

"Guys hang on!"

Scout yelled as he sprinted towards Pyro and Demoman and began to help finding off the Spybots and help from Sniper Sniping out those attempting to backstab any of them three.

"MAGGOTS! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL RUN!"

Soldier suddenly came rocket jumping above the Spybots and fired his Air Strike rocket launcher killing four Spybots from explosive impact while avoiding to hit any of his teammates.

Landing with thud behind the Spybots, the helmeted patriot pulled out his Shotgun and began pulling on tops of his lungs like a maniac while shooting the Spybots he aim his Shotgun into.

Coming from the other direction was Medic armed with his Syringe gun and was rapidly firing at the Spybots nearing the Soldier. His Syringe gun may not be the best option against robot's, but it's penetrative shots certainly make perfection for the German Medic to help put on the field especially with his Syringe fun easy to control giving him advantage to accurately the Spybots.

As the two mercs began cornering the Spybots, Scout went on with Pyro and Demoman on pushing forward while Soldier and Medic cornering the Spybots and help of Sniper shooting those incoming towards them.

"Scout behind you!"

Medic shouted as he pointed frantically behind the young bostonian.

Hearing the sound of de-cloaking, Scout the glimpse of a blue plated Spybot with it's hand raised holding a butterfly knife ready to stab only for it's blue glowing eyes to flick out and fell down letting go of it's knife, Scout saw another one de-cloaking and came a huge sigh of relief to see the Red Spy with his own Butterfly knife.

"Thanks pally."

Spy gave a nod before speaking.

"Ve vere supposed to corner zhese robots und all six of us vill hold zhis point vhere Engineer vith Heavy holds the other. Vut unfortunately, I vent to sneak behind zhe first wave und saw dozens of Pyrobots all armed vith flamethrowers."

Spy informed, his French accent seemingly trying to hold back his grimacing.

"Wat else is coming, Spy?"

Scout asked emmidiately while reloading his Baby Face Blaster.

"Behind zhem are zhree giant Soldierbots, und one giant Heavybot. Ve vill not make a stand at zhat kind of strategy zhese robots had put up. Zhey seem too keen playing for keeps now zhan zhey ever vere before. Und to put it clear, I lost sight on zhe giant Heavybot, it must have taken another route somewhere around zhe area. Best ve not encounter it."

That's when Spy grimaced, his eyes darting on the last Spybots being finished by the other mercs.

"Crap... We gotta tell Engi-"

**_"MAGGOTS YOU ARE ALL WEAK! YOU ARE ALL BLEEDERS!"_**

Hearing the loud multi robotic voice of Soldier's robotic counterpart, Scout along with the other mercs all turned their head to where the voice came from to see sight of the mentioned three giant Soldierbots followed behind dozens of Pyrobots emerging from the entrance.

"Merde..."

Spy muttered as he checked his Diamond back to see it loaded.

Scout quickly turned to Pyro, Soldier, Medic while mostly turned and gave a stare at Demoman.

"Your call, Demo."

Demoman grinned shortly and detonated the sticky bombs, on the walls the robots are now near and emerging towards them.

Another set of loud and destruction caused by the sticky bombs destroyed the walls completely killing most of the Pyrobots and one giant Soldierbot, but some were lucky enough to survive with minor damages and were now aiming their flamethrowers at the mercs.

"Lads, I think now is where we run like bloody hell."

Pyro suddenly spoke out which the mercs agreed and began running back to Engineer and Heavy. Noticing Sniper had already abandoned his post on the sniping nest, Scout had the thought of something was wrong and if Sniper staying on his post while covering them going their point was the plan, then something was definitely wrong going on as the plan and strategy Engineer came up with wasn't going well.

Erasing the thought in his mind, Scout kept up running with the other mercs while they try to fire back at the Pyrobots after them, only for one of the Soldierbots to fire a rocket at them with it's Original rocket launcher but missed the shot on the mercs and instead hit the oil barrels causing a large amount of fire racing around the mercenaries as they try to outrun the robots.

"We're goin' ta die 'ere laddies!"

Demoman yelled as me almost tripped on a scrap burning metal once part of a barrel only to be helped by Pyro.

"MAGGOTS WE NEED TO GET TO ENGI! MAYBE HE HAS A BACK UP PLAN!"

"Another plan!? Zhe last zhing ve need is some of us dying because of another failure like Blu team!"

Scout couldn't take it anymore. He was already fed up with these robots, and he was not gonna have to deal with his team arguing while death is hit on their tail.

"GUYS JUST FREAKING STOP! WE NEED TO FOCUS! PYRO AND SOLDIER HELP ME SLOW DA ROBOTS WHILE WE'RE RUNNING!"

The mercs being surprised by the exclamation of Scout finally stopped on the argument as the said firebug and patriot ran with the group on the rear with Scout trying to slow down the robots even though they did little damage mostly on the Soldierbots.

**_*BLAM!*_**

"ARGH!"

Scout saw Spy got shot on the abdomen and fell onto his knees.

"Hang on!"

Medic rushed back to the French man who Scout, Pyro and Soldier covered him.

"Let's go let's go!"

Scout hurried them to move forward only for another bullet to pass by hitting Soldier on the leg.

"GAH! DAMMIT! THOSE DAMN CAMPERS ARE CAMPING AGAIN!"

Pyro emmidiately put Soldier's arm on his shoulder and helped him to keep moving while Scout slowing the robots down with Demoman raking their place.

"Bloody 'ell in comin' !"

Demoman's shouting came too late as Scout didn't expected a blue glowing grenade from a Demobot.

_***BOOM!***_

Scout was sent flying into a wall and fell on the ground with his front.

Groaning in pain while struggling to get up with the heavy backpack, he was emmidiately grabbed by a massive metal hand and was lifted up by his red shirt by a Heavybot.

"Scout!"

Hearing Demoman yelling and running towards his aid, Scout emmidiately roundhouse the Heavybot in the face, forcing the robot to drop him on the ground with a thud.

Groaning again in pain, he saw the Heavybot now regaining it's senses and was setting it's blue eyes onto him ready to kill him with its metal hands.

Noticing his Baby Face Blaster was too far for his reach, Scout emmidiately began to back away in fear but Demoman began shouting his name.

"Jeremy! Catch laddie!"

Looking emmidiately to Demoman, just in time as the demolitions expert quickly tossed him his Scottish Resistance.

Landing it onto his leg, Scout emmidiately picked it up and fired three stickies at the Heavybot and knowing Demoman's remote detonator with the demolitions expert himself, Scout quickly got up in struggle and picked ran away from the Heavybot and picked his Baby Face Blaster on the ground.

"C'mon boyo!"

Demoman called out as Scout ran up to him and seeing the demolitions expert took out his detonator remote and press it's single button, the Heavybot behind Scout exploded by the three stickies Scout fire at it.

"Ya alright laddie- Ah crape I shouldn't 'ave asked yer arm is bleedin' !"

"I'll be fine, Demo let's go."

Scout tried quickly as they both ran with the others while handing Demoman his Scottish Resistance back to him only the one eyed demolitions expert to shake his head.

"Ye might need tat fer now laddie. I can tell yer guns' doin' only do much bloody damage."

Scout frowned but decided to nod and keep the burrowed short grenade launcher in his disposal.

Reaching the runway, it wasn't as it was before. It was supposed to be the sentries, Engineer with Heavy going off the robots, now it was only Engineers along with Heavy and Sniper taking the place of the now destroyed sentries and using his SMG for the Scoutbots swarming them.

"Wat da-"

Scout's eyes widened in shock and horror only to be cut off by Pyro.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Pyro yelled with the ther doing so with enough time before massive amounts of bullets began coming straight towards them but missing and hitting the walks creating various holes turning it into a shooting gallery.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Scour yelled as he with the mercs covered their ears from the loud roaring gunfire of a large minigun held by the giant Heavybot that Spy mentioned earlier.

"Take it down!"

Spy shouted as they all took they cover behind crates hoping that wouldn't get hit by the huge amount of bullets.

"I CAN'T MAGGOT! THAT DAMNED FAT COMMIE ROBOT IS SHOOTING AT US AND I'LL GET SHOT!"

Solider exclaimed.

"VELL VE CANNOT STAY IN COVER HERE FOREVER!"

Spy exclaimed back but furiously.

Ignoring his two fellow teammates, Scout glanced suddenly at the Scottish Resistance, and an idea popped in his mind making him turn to Demoman.

"How do you reload this again?"

He asked as he brought up the Scottish Resistance into Demoman's view.

"Just pull te bolt, like Sniper's rifles laddie!"

Scout did as told and pulled the small bolt on the short grenade launcher like a mini bolt action rifle.

"It's six shots right?

"Aye!"

Scout gave a nod as a grin came across his face.

"Good."

He quickly peeked out of his cover and fired all six stickies onto the large minigun of the Heavybot.

"Detonate now!"

Scout quickly got back to his cover with Demoman press into the button on his detonator.

Hearing the explosion from the stickies, Scout emmidiately looked at the other mercs and gave a nod.

"RUN LIKE HELL!"

Everyone did as they're told while helping the wounded mercs.

"Hurry!"

Engineer shouted while he Heavy and Sniper fired at the incoming robots who were now swarming.

"Go go go!"

Scout ushered every merc while helping Demoman shooting at the robots.

Feeling a hand gently touch his shoulder, Scout turned to see Engineer with a grim expression on his face.

"We're losing ground. The Administrator contacted me, said she's got a helicopter on the way to pick us up. On the top floor."

Engineer then pointed at the rooftop on the building where resupply is in.

"Crap wat about da facility?"

Engineer gave a down expression, his eyes through his goggles showing defeat.

"Sorry, Scout. We lost. We failed... Our only solution is destroying this facility so the robots wouldn't get information about the whereabouts of the Australium. It's their every move same to the fallen facilities and our best option is teleporting a payload. The Administrator agreed to this term, as it is now our only chance. For the first time, she prioritizes our escape more than this base."

Taking it all in, Scout gave a nod. I but seeing many more robots swarming, they had to act fast.

"I know where dis goes hard hat."

Scout knew where this phase is going as he glanced at the other mercenaries trying to hold the robots down and trying to distract the giant robots, he looked back to Engineer who placed a different looking teleporter. A sleek and curvier design with a complex and sharp edges on both sides of it. Scout's eyes widened for a second the moment he saw it. He remembered the machine from sometime but his thoughts were cut off by the loud explosions and gunfire raiding around him.

"Scout, I need ya to deliver this to the resupply, we'll contact the helicopter pilot to pick us up here on the ground so you don't have to take double time running as seeing these robots are swarmin' in."

Engineer said softly as he handed Scout his Eureka Effect wrench to activate the toolbox.

"Okay, I got it. Demo! I need your detonator!"

Demoman who looked at him paused for a moment then tossed his remote detonator but seeing the teleporter that Scout picked up, his only eye left widened.

"YER NOT SENDIN' SCOUT BACK ON TE RESUPPLY ROOM!"

The demolitions expert furiously stomped his way towards the short engineer only to be held back by Heavy.

"Demo I'm sorry! It's our only choice! We have to destroy this facility ourselves if we want the robots to get nothing from here!"

"Enough! I'll do it alright!? It's final! No one's coming!"

Demoman gave him a shocked look with with the other mercs quickly stealing glances at Scout in shock before turning their attention back to holding off the robots.

"Scout bloody hell lad you won't make it!"

Pyro shouted but Scout only shook his head as he readied Demoman's Scottish Resistance leaving his Baby Face Blaster strapped on his waist and his other hand going the handle of the odd looking toolbox.

"Demo, Pyro. It's our only option here. Hardhat you go on to do helicopter wen it gets here, I'll catch up to you guys as soon as possible."

Engineer with a guilty expression forced a nod in reply and spoke.

"But please leave your bag son, it'll only slow ya down and make ya an even bigger target-"

He was cut off when Scout quickly looked at Demoman and a soft smile on his face was shown.

"I'll be burrowing dis little guy if you don't mind, dat okay, Demo?"

Scout softly smiled as he indicated the Scottish Resistance to Demoman.

Demoman only looked down, with the worried glance exchanged with Pyro then came a defeated sigh and finally nodding.

"Just hurry back laddie, we ain't losin' one of us 'ere unlike Blu team."

Scout gave a nod and forgot completely about Engineer's word of his back back slowing him down as he finally began sprinting as fast as his legs could do towards the resupply room.

He didn't loomed back, he has one thing to do. Just one last thing before calling this ends and they'll be away safe from the robots. But this comes first.

He sprinted onto the hallway and towards the armory, seeing the tons of explosives stockpiled inside made sense to him now that the armory was the best way to put the payload to create an even better explosion to prevent the robots from gathering more information from the last facility on Mannhattan.

Setting down the teleporter, Scout did as same to what Engineer does when activating his machines.

Hitting it with the Eureka Effect a few more times, Scout's eyes widened I can recognition of the machine. It was a prototype of the teleporter Engineer was working on several months back before the robots started attacking.

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_paying a visit in the workshop, Scout brought a tray with a bottle of beer and a plate of Sandvich. He loved bothering Engineer when the boredom overwhelms him. _

_"Ey, hardhat! Uh, wat's up?"_

_Seeing Engineer tinkering on a newly design of a teleporter, Scout entered workshop._

_Engineer finally turned his attention to him with a slight of annoyed expression. _

_Scout only grinned before adding. _

_"Heh you forgot to eat lunch buddy."_

_He smiled gleefully as he set the tray of Sandvich and bottle of beer on a makeshift table._

_"Yeah, I did. But that ain't no excuse to reason with me whah you're really here boy."_

_Engineer said, though he was chuckling afterwards as he took the bottle of beer and began taking a sip._

_"Yeah... But hey, I see you're working on something new. War's dat? Teleporter?"_

_Scout finally asked pointing at the machine at the size of the standard teleporter Engineer usually uses. _

_"Ah, that's mah new invention, still not done yet but it'll be soon."_

_"Hm, wat does it do? Not lime I'm interested or any but I'm curious, though."_

_Engineer gave a laugh before setting his beer down and replying. _

_"Ever wonder about seeing another dimension? Where there's another earth? Diffrent kind of people?"_

_Scout only shrugged and replied. _

_"I've read about wormholes, not much though but only little. Not a science guy here."_

_Engineer laughed again. _

_"That's it boy! It's the point of the machine I'm working on!"_

_He then grinned and continued._

_"Ah always wondered what it looked like, seeing another earth. What that other earth looked like. If they also go through a war like the Gravel Wars."_

_Scout eyed him in boredom. _

_"Just dat? Nothing else?"_

_Engineer's eyes furrowed in surprise. _

_"Nah, not just that boy! I wanna see it if there is a Gravel Wars on a different dimension!"_

_"And I'd there isn't?"_

_Engineer grinned. _

_"Then ah might stay and make a new life there. No more fighting for me. I'm kinda gettin' tired with all this too anyway."_

_Scout's eyes widened. _

_"Damn, you're willing to do dat? Leave everything behind you got here? Just like dat?"_

_Engineer was left quiet for some quite moment before responding. _

_"It's something I wanna do to achieve, to complete myself in life. Find myself."_

_Scout looked down for a moment._

_"I see. You're chasing a dream."_

_Engineer laughed softly._

_"You can call it that, son."_

_Engineer paused for a moment, then looked at Scout softly with a warm smile. _

_"Son, we all have our own dreams, I'm sure you have one too."_

_"Looking down for a moment Scout muttered. _

_"I haven't found it, yet..."_

_ He looked back up Engineer with a questioning look on his face. _

_"But... Wat if it fail? Da machine you're working on I mean, if you don't mind dat question?"_

_Engineer only smiled softly before replying with a smile. _

_"Then that machine will end up as anotjer teleporter instead then, only it looks curvier."_

_Scout snorted a laugh with a roll of his eyes. _

**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

It was the freaking prototype teleporter that Engineer dreamed of using to travel through a wormhole and to another just to see another earth and see for himself I'd there's no Gravel Wars there, so he can hopefully take the chance to make a new life. It was nigh impossible.

It wasn't a prototype anymore if it's only created for teleporter use only now. Right?

Hearing the helicopter outside and the voice the mercs with Engineer shouting from outside and to Scout to come out.

Crap, the damn robots ain't stopping from coming so it's now or never, he has to deliver the Payload by this teleporter, or at least that's wat Scout believes it's use now.

Seeing it flash it's light, it was odd that it didn't flashed red. It flashed purple, then came glowing brighter as the teleporter spins faster.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon please god work dammit!"

The sound of loud metals tapping the floor and echoing on the hallway got his attention.

Turning back, Scout's eyes widened in shock to see several robots from afar, a lone Scoutbot was sprinting after him and managed to tackle him on the floor.

Everything went happening fast, and the faster Scout acts as well with the situation, he might be able to survive but not long as seeing robot's now approaching him and crowing the only hallway back to the resupply room, he pushed the Scoutbot then dodged as it quickly got it's balance back and slam it's bat, unfortunately, it hit the teleporter as it failed to hit Scout.

"Uh oh..."

Scout's shocked expression remained as he exchanged looks with the robot scout and finally deciding to shocking it our of the armory and aimed Demoman's Scottish Resistance, at the Scoutbot killing jt as well as holding off the crowd of robots after him.

Looking back at the teleporter in shock, Scout saw it's purple light flicked out as the teleporter started buzzing before dying out.

"OH CRAP NO!"

he emmidiately got to his knees trying to find a way to repair it with the Eureka Effect but as he tried to walk it with the wrench, he heard more robot's doing in to him. He's screwed.

Seeing there's no other effect from the wrench. Scout finally gave up, there was no hope. The teleporter is dead, he has no way out and he's screwed.

Turning back to see the robots all standing on the large doorway, Scout wasn't sure if whether theyr taunting him or not, he didn't care anymore. It's over. For him. He'll be dead soon anyway.

Standing up straight while ignoring the big red camo backpack he carries not to mention the guns he has, Scout raised his arms free.

"I'm right here. Wat are you bozos waiting for? Kill me now!"

Hearing a sparking sound coming from below, his eyes glanced at the teleporter sparking purple light out of it.

"Uh-"

The teleporter exploded in bright purple surrounding him.

"OH CRAP! WAT DA HELL IS HAPPENING!?"

The purple light becoming a circle around him, Scout saw djs robot's slowly backing away as if they it wasn't good for them to be near the purple light.

One thing for sure that it wasn't really a food idea was that the light or purple was becoming a form of circular void, and the purple light slowly turning black. Almost as if, a Black Hole.

Scout's eyes wide in fear more than any, as his vision finally went black. Losing sight of everything. Everything he had seen last. Just black.

* * *

_-Diego Garcia-_

_Year: 2010_

It has been a year after the Fallen's defeat on Egypt, although Megatron is still at large along with his fellow Decepticons, there was still work for NEST to do. Hunting down these Decepticons.

Optimus driving in his flamed semi truck alt mode, he passed by some of the Autobots who all seemed busy with whatever they're doing, like Ironhide scowling at the Chevy twins Skids and Mudflap.

Transforming, Optimus began observing around the large hangar to find that every human personnel were busy on their duties, looking at the corner, he spotted a sparring match between Sideswipe and Bumblebee when Samuel Witwicky and his girlfriend Micaela Banes watched.

Nothing interesting today.

Setting his blue optics on the rail platform, the Autobot commander found the Major William Lennox seemed to be speaking to one of his men, bu the facial expression worn by the major, it was serious and his face showed almost if alarmed from what his informant is telling him.

Deciding to approach the rail platform he was emmidiately noticed by the major as his informant was dismissed.

"Optimus."

He greeted with a small smile, his expression however still the same.

"Will, is there something the matter?"

Optimus asked, his optics studying his expression some more.

Will looked down for a moment, biting his lip.

Looking back up to meet Optimus' blue optics, he began.

"I received a strange report coming from Roswell."

He payed, of course. He knew that Optimus and his Autobots were aware of the city, as well as Area 51 but seeing Optimus wore a patient look on his face, Will decided to continue.

"Something strange happened there. The entire city blacked out of electricity, then reports being said a strange black hole appeared and pure lights started flashing around it. Strange isn't it? It's even weirder than a UFO."

Optimus taking all the information in was left quiet for a moment before looking back at Will and responding.

"Were any human harmed during it?"

Will who let out a sigh of relief shook his head.

"Thankfully none, but the city being out of electricity is for sure bothering the people there on Roswell."

"We must investigate. It could be Decepticon activity."

Will nodded at Optimus' words.

After preparing a team of NEST troopers and some Autobots, the humans and cybertronians all boarded on the C-17 they emmidiately flew to Roswell.

Autobots aboard the C-17 aside from Optimus were Ironhide, Elita One, Arcee, Chromia, Ratchet as well as Jolt and Dino. All seated on the cargo bay behind the Autobot commander.

With silence enveloping the large aircraft, Elita One began an internal comlink with Optimus.

_::You seem troubled, Optimus. Is it about the report from Roswell?::_

_::Yes, Elita. I fear if the Decepticons were behind it, they may have something in plan, especially when e know that Megatron is still in hiding along with his remaining Decepticons.::_

_::But didn't Will said there was no one harmed? It's impossible for Decepticons to do such a thing without harming humans.::_

_::Yes, Elita. And it makes me wonder, what had been the caused for that black hole with pure light, causing a blackout on the city of Roswell.::_

There was silence afterwards. Optimus and his mate Elita One were left thinking about the Black Hole that appeared on Roswell.

* * *

_-Roswell-_

Scout didn't liked how the people here treated him. Mostly everyone called him alien. He already tried to explain that he was human, he _looked _human, at least. Seeing how shorter they are compared to his height, that's a plus, he is different, plus his pale skin as one little boy probably at the age of 10 even called him a video game character. Like freaking hell he came from a freaking video game. Now the more he walked exposed in public with his usual attire and carrying his big and heavy ass red camo backpack, the more people were running away from him scared. Scout couldn't blame them though, if he was in their position he'd probably be the first one to yell out a freaking alien. But he was scared shitless too. Having to wake up in the middle of a road, seeing wierd advance looking city, and what freaks him out even more was, the huge headed grey skinned alien human sized statues wearing white jumpsuits and a UFO on top of their heads. And what's with the Peace sign? Do these people actually think aliens would come here in peace? Are these people really that crazy? Well, that's what to expect from people from Roswell. But something in this Roswell was off. The advanced environment, looked almost as if it had already surpassed the world decades ahead. It's like Roswell had evolved to a newly advance civilization, or could the world really did the same? No that can't be. He's still in 1972. But it's _2010 _as what the other kind people whom he asked what year was now. Scout also couldn't help but notice many others taking pictures of him with strange little devices. He assumed some kind of advanced cameras.

Walking on the sidewalk, he perfectly blended in with his usual attire, minus the big heavy ass red camo bag on his back which was gaining more attention. He figured it'd be better to gain curious looks instead of panicked faces that he even had to shove his Baby Face Blaster inside the camo backpack along with Demoman's Scottish Resistance. Damn, that little bomb instrument is stuck with him now. At least he knows Demoman entrusted him with it. He'll return it to his Scottish friend but first, he has to figure out now the hell he can go back.

Scout hated to think about the prototype teleporter Engineer made. Maybe it was true, after all. Anything can be possible, with Engineer making shit happen when it comes to science. Though that shouldn't surprise Scout on the fact that maybe that Black hole was a wormhole that brought him here on this Roswell city. The _Other _Roswell that he didn't know and isn't familiar with. It didn't took long for Scout to realize, that he's on a different dimension, a different earth. Yep, Engineer, that smart magnificent Texan bastard made the impossible happen.

Scout couldn't help but chuckle. There was no point to panicking anyway, this is still earth, except, it's advanced and it's 2010. Maybe there aren't any Gravel Wars here, maybe there's even no Mann Vs Machine that took place in the 1972 of this earth. He'd hoped there was, wishing this was all just a mistaken teleportation. But it seemed to be different than what Scout was hoping for.

Upon walking on the street, finally in relief that the people left him to be on his own, Scout a black GMC Topkick followed by a red Ferrari Italia. Scout of course doesn't know the vehicles, but as he walked by the two vehicles slowed down on the road and seeing there aren't anyone around on the street, Scout's hearth began to beat faster, his gut hurting from a bad feeling.

Taking one last look at the black pickup truck that parked on the side of the road while parked behind it was the red sports car, Scout decided to turn away and continue on walking.

As he walked away he kept a glance back from behind and fount the two vehicles still parked, to Scout's relief, but unfortunately it didn't lasted by the time he turned his head forward to where he's walking, he was various vehicles, leading I can front of them as a red and blue flamed semi truck followed by what appears to be some kind of yellow hummer, along with with three racing motorcycles consisting of pink, purple and blue and each of its riders were gorgeous looking women, odd, they all looked identical which creeped out Scout by little. And lastly followed behind was a blue car with the Chevy logo on the front bumper on it's rear. Scout noticed the logo.

"Woah... A Chevy..."

His voice was heard bu the three women, or triplet women as they all turned their heads back at Scout, their motorcycles as well as the vehicles with them stopped on the empty road.

"Uh oh..."

Scout's blood ran cold, his heart skipping a beat mostly at the moment the vehicles room a U turn on the road now driving near him

Scout looked around, seeing it was only him on this street, he's alone, he doesn't look forward to seeing the trucker on that flame designed semi truck.

Slowly backing away, he watched as the vehicles parked on the side of the road, the 3 women getting off their motorcycles and slowly approach him. Turning his eyes to the drives side of the semi truck, Scout was emmidiately alarmed to see a man in military uniform and gear as well as a carbine assault rifle.

"Woah man! I ain't here looking for aliens! Dis place ain't like freaking Area 51!"

Scout emmidiately explained with his hands up in defeat.

The man who appear to be in his thirties or, possibly could even e a father gave smiled softly at him.

"It's fine young man, it's normal to speak of alien here."

He said gently with a smile as he glanced at all the environment with alien signs.

"So... Uh... Who are you?"

The man smiled and replied.

"Major William Lennox. United States Air Force."

Scout giving a nod tried to find the words to say in reply but seeing the triplet women standing a few feet away from and are all looking up at him now as same as the soldier, Scout tensed.

"Um... Did I do... Something wrong? Because clearly, I'm pretty sure I'm a popular guy now here in the streets of Roswell dat even da military is crawling up on me."

The soldier smiled softly then replied.

"Yeah... It seemed all eyes were on you, and it didn't made our job difficult on investigating here. Now that we know it's you that caused the blackout, young man."

The soldier looking up at him with the smile still on his make Scout to raise his hands in defense.

"Hey man, I didn't do dat. Didn't hurt anybody either. I just woke up in da middle of da road almost hit by freaking taxi cab and den, da people in da city is blaming me for their electricity going out. Den day all started calling me freaking alien 'cause I came right from dat little wormhole dat later disappeared-"

Covering his mouth, eyes wide, Scout met the wide eyes of the Soldier in surprise.

"So... It _was _you..."

Scout kept his hands raised in defense but he isn't going to be hostile here's, he needed help maybe this up can him.

"Listen pal it's, a crazy freaking story how I ended up here."

"Are you really an extraterrestrial? Because you look quite human in our optics."

One of the triplet women said, the oldest looking with a purple hair at the end of her curled brunette hair.

"Yeah, but... Do you believe?"

Scout asked as he took a glance down at the soldier.

"After everything I've seen, there can be a, possible chance that I may believe you. But you have to come with us to prove your story for this."

The soldier said softly with. Scout knew where this can lead, but he's desperate to find help and now he's getting the possible chance so he might as well go for it.

"Alright, I'll come with you. But... Where are we going exactly?"

The soldier smiled and replied.

"Safer place, away from the unwanted attention."

Scout gave a nod and was given a ride on the semi truck.

* * *

Elita One along with Arcee and Chromia on their holoform went back to their alt modes, seeing the young man was no threat, they were still alarmed as they scanned his big red camp backpack. Lots of ammunition, supplies, a medium gun a short one. This _human alien _is one interesting being to meet at such a random time.

Deciding to speak to Optimus through internal comlink, Elita One began.

_::Optimus, have you scanned what the young one was carrying?::_

_::I think all of us Autobots here have, Elita. Nothing wrong with the human supplies he had, although it alarms me of the ammunition and the two weapons on his pack.::_

_::Not to mention, one possible handheld weapon in it as well and a small gun.::_

_::Yes, I have scanned. This is quite, quite an interesting **human**.::_

* * *

It was long silent drive, Scout didn't cared to where he was being taken, as long as he'd get help. He didn't slept, he didn't counted how many hours had passed during the whole drive. It was at the moment when they arrived on an airfield, where the vehicles, which was driven by soldiers drove onto a large ramp inside a large aircraft than even fitted in the semi truck.

It's was another way, or flight as Scout thought to himself. Seeing major Will with a device on his hands, he raised a brow as he observed the man typing of the small keypad on it.

"So... War's dat, on your hand?"

He asked, curiously eyeing the device.

Will smiled at him and replied.

"It's a Cellphone, I'm texting my wife."

"Ah... Okay..."

Scout gave a slow nod of acknowledgement, so that's another advanced difference and another proof that he's on another dimension, a different one.

The entire way on the flight was awkward, Scout didn't said any word further, he believed it of course, that he's no longer on the earth where he rightfully came from. Thinking of that earth, the one with the Mann Vs Machine happening, it made Scout think of the Red team, hell, how he hoped they're all safely evacuated from Mannhattan.

"Are you, okay?"

Slowly turning his head to the driver's seat where Will was, Scout only shrugged in reply.

Will mentally frowned and decided to use another approach.

"I haven't gotten your name. If you don't mind."

He gave a light smile as he stared at Scout who seemed obviously hesitant.

"It's Jeremy. But, I go by Scout."

Scout slowly replied, his eyes glancing down at his red camo backpack on his lap, it's heavy weight was now killing him, bit he didn't wanted to show he's letting that get to overcome him.

"That's, some quite of well designed military backpack. Why red, though? If you don't mind me asking."

Will suddenly asked as his eyes were on the red camo backpack in curiousity.

Scout looked at him for a moment before slowly giving a reply with hesitance.

"I'm a member of a team called Reliable Excavation Demolition team, Red for short."

Seeing that he's gotten the man's full attention with interest he knew Will was about to ask another question.

"You part of a military organization?"

_'Crap. I know nothing about military. And I'm really desperate for help to get back to MY freaking earth right now. But if I tell him the truth, he might be alarmed, or maybe da chance of me getting helped will get bigger. I'll tell da truth, den.'_

Scout mentally said to himself.

He looked at Will with a friendly smile on his face and a patient expression was worn.

"It's... A mercenary company... I'm a contracted mercenary. On contract in fighting a war for da land of New Mexico."

Seeing that Will was taking all in the information, Scout took the chance to tell the truth, in hopes that maybe the man can help him or find someone who can help him get back to him dimension.

"I did accidentally said I can from a small wormhole, right?"

Will gave a nod.

"Yes, it's what the people I've asked on Roswell told me. What you're saying about coming from that wormhole is accurate to to the explanation of the people I've asked earlier."

"Oh, good good. So... Dis means you believe me? I really need to get back to my dimension. It's at freaking war."

Seeing Will's face having a shocked expression Scout emmidiately followed up an explanation.

"It's da war I'm on contract for, a secret war not even da government on my dimension know of."

"So, they hire mercenaries like you? To fight on a secret war?"

Will's eyes blinked in surprise by the time he asked the question.

"Yeah, better equipped in weapons and, we're more efficient on da field dan da military in my dimension, no offense."

Will only waved it odd with a smile.

"Anyway, where we're going?"

Scout finally asked, eyes focused on Will.

"Diego Garcia. Secret military base. Trust me, you'll only be asked some questions, alright young man?"

Scout only gave a nod.

"Alright then, you'll be able to talk there, with the General Morshower and explain yourself to him-"

"Wat if, I'm not believed? I'm still hanging here, people may think I'm a lying crook."

Will only smiled softly before replying.

"After what the world here has seen few years back, I'm sure anyone who believed in what they saw are ready to believe in just about anything. After all, you do look odd, for a human being...tall, pale something characteristics of a person of what we see in video games."

Scout in surprise flinched.

"Oh no I didn't mean to insult you. You just looked, different...how old are you?"

"I'm, 24..."

Will's eyes widened.

"24 that tall? 6 and a half feet tall?"

Scout snorted.

"I'm only 5.8 in height. I'm not even da tallest on my team."

Will's surprised face even.

"Though you certainly am 6 feet tall now. Or probably above..."

Scout smirked.

"I tell ya. I'm not from here. Come from a different earth from another dimension."

"Like a game styled dimension?"

"Yeah, something like that..."

Scout shuddered, remembering his battles with the robots, it did felt like a game, with the Administrator announcing, security cameras around the maps, like a complete game being watched played.

Seeing Will with a grin, Scout frowned then asked.

"Wat?"

"Nothing."

He paused with a snort before continuing.

"You reminded me of that character, Scout he's called."

"A freaking _game _character you mean?"

Scout asked bitterly with a frown.

Will kept his grin.

"I'm not saying it's you the Scout, Jeremy. It's just that, you reminded me of the 1999 team-based computer game called TF: Classic. Mercenaries clad in red and blue, identical but are enemies of opposing side."

"Uh huh. Something my dimension can relate, except we're not freaking video game characters."

Will raised his hands in defense with his grin still on.

"Hey now. No need to all bitter on me, Scout."

He chuckled the same continued.

"I think I can actually believe you, although it's you that might have to do be the one to believe me on what's on this earth."

Scouts eyes stared at him for a good moment.

"Wat do you mean?"

Will chuckled and replied.

"You'll see later. But first, you must speak with General Morshower."

Scout only nodded in reply before the silence took place again on the long flight to Diego Garcia.

After the flight, the vehicles drove on the large ramp behinds the large aircraft and finally, Scout saw through the window of the semi truck was a military base.

The semi driven by Will rolled in inside a large hangar, the other vehicles earlier followed suit. Scout forgot to ask, why'd the mighty even use civilian vehicles on a military base? He was cut in his thoughts as the semi truck finally stopped, parked on a corner of the hangar.

"Welcome to NEST, Scout."

Will finally said with a grin.

Getting out of the truck along with the major himself, Scout saw other soldiers got our of the other vehicles, the triplet women disappearing suddenly. Strange. Then came to his view on the opposite side of the large hangar, we're a few more civilian vehicles, something wierd that Scout couldn't place a finger on.

"You may leave your backpack if you wish."

Will said as he gave a soldier his rifle walking away with it.

"Uh... I'd rather hold onto it for now. I still got an explanation."

Will have a nod in acknowledgement.

"Back so soon? Oh man that must've been a quick one on Decepticon huh?"

A bold and black skinned man spoke as he approached Will and Scout, his eyes eyeing Scout in awe.

"Damn, Will. Who's this young guy? Tall and pale."

"I'm Jeremy. But I go by Scout."

Scout replied trying to make a friendly smile he can muster.

"Tech Sergeant Robert Epps, United States Air Force."

The black man named Epps took out his hand in which Scout gladly took it for a handshake.

Seeing he's getting skme curious glances from all eyes on the hangar, Scout finally let go of the handshake.

"Damn, you're taller than me and Will, you must be 6'2, or 6'6? Wow I feel like talking to an NBA player."

Will snorted.

"That's enough Epps, Scout here is needed to be brought to the briefing room. Private meeting. Has General Morshower arrived?"

"Hell be here soon, says he's wanting answers soon about that strange blackout happened on Roswell."

Scout tensed a little by the mention on what happened in Roswell. He was clearly the known reason why. Damn.

"Alright, I'll take Scout to the briefing room and wait for the general. This is gonna be an interesting day."

Epps raised a brow.

"How so?"

Will grinned.

"You'll hear about it soon."

And with that, he excused himself with Scout and lead him to the briefing room.

Walking the hallways and earning curious and even wary stares from others, Scout felt uneasy. But he's needing help, so he can't screw up this idea on coming along to the military base. He's even worried how to explain the ammo and weapons his has on his backpack, hopefully there's a way he can convince this general Morshower on believing his story of not being g from this earth, and hopefully, they won't take away all his hear. Hell need all of it for when he gets back to this dimension.

Taking a seat on one of the chairs on a long table, Scout noticed a large screen on the side of the room, he thought of how advanced this earth had gotten? He wondered if they ever evolved their technology from robots? Or if this earth ever had a war lime the Mann Vs Machine war? Though there's still something left on his mind, stuck, Scout wasn't sure how to remember or get the thought, but as he and Will waited, there came in a few military personnel, Scout assumed they were high ranking officials. Scout smirked a little as he thought of the Soldier wishing he'd be here to see this. But as the military men and women entered the room, follow lastly was an older man, Scout assumed the General Morshower. That's where realization hit him. He doesn't know how to pronounce the name right, he didn't quite get well on the way Will pronounced it. Crap.

Will saluting at the general to gave a nod mentioned for everyone to take a seat, his eyes eyeing Scout curiously.

"I see we have an unexpected guest, Major?"

Will stood up and gave a nod, Scout stood up as well with a slight bow towards the general.

"General, this young man, was the source of the blackout of Roswell."

The general then looked up at Scout, clearly studying his features.

"He is very tall for a young man, Major. And quite pale, that's an odd feature for a human being, is he having any medical issue related to skin?"

Eyes still on him and when the general asked, Scout did the answer.

"With all due respect, General, I am clearly in healthy condition."

Pausing and looking at Will who had a surprised look on his face but then nodded at him to continue to speak.

"And wat major Will said, it's true. I'm da main reason why Roswell is caused to go on blackout. But there is a reason, sir."

Trying to maintain his formal speaking as possible, Scout can tell that the general was listening intently and seemed to be allowing him more to speak. He has to speak the truth no. For his sake to vet back home to his earth.

"General, the reason is not as easy to understand. But, I have proof."

"A proof that you have nothing involve with the Decepticons?"

The general asked, in which confused Scout whom he referred Decepticons but deciding to nod in reply, he began to remove the small body camera attatched to his headphone then showed it to the general and to everyone in the room.

"Proof I'm not from this earth. Proof I'm an _alien _to this earth."

There were a few whispers coming from around the table but then were all silenced when the general spoke.

"So... You're that so called _human alien _from that small Black Hole that we've been hearing word of from Roswell? Those were true?"

His firm voice and gaze fixed on Scout as he eyed him up from his tall height.

"Yes, sir. I shouldn't be surprised. Seeing how freaking advanced this earth is I have no doubt communication is after here."

Scout said, obviously trying to avoid saying the General's name.

"Permission to speak, general?"

The General gave a nod towards Will.

"He seems to be speaking of the truth, seeing his different human features is a plus, he now show us of proof that he's from a different dimension, he's also mentioned he's from an earth where war is at large."

"And I'm in need of help to get back soon as possible."

Scout added.

See g the general wore a skeptical expression on his face, his eyes the same began observing his appearance. Scout remained still.

"You do look odd for a human being, but still, you strike a human appearance. But if you say you are from another dimension, it may seem that your dimension is more advanced?"

Scout shook his head.

"No, sir. I live in my earth in as it's current year of 1972. The only reason my travel to dis dimension happens was because of an advanced teleporter device created by my team's engineer."

There were a series of Impossible chanted in room, but ignoring it, Scout continued.

"Dis earth is 2010 as I was told by people on Roswell earlier, so I can say dat dis is da one advance in technology, mine's don't really. My travel to dis dimension was accident."

The general, taking the information in gas and, then motioned a hand for the small body camera on Scout's hand.

"What about that device on your hand? Camera isn't it?"

Scout gave a nod. Then approached the general and handed him the device.

"It's has footages of my battles on robots. My earth is on a secret robot war and me with many mercenary teams were hired to fight for it, seeing our militaries don't really stand a chance on our enemies' our employers decided to keep the war classified. Even to me and the fellow mercs I work with."

Surprisingly, the general nodded.

"It's above your pay grade I see."

Scout nodded.

"Alright then, we'll see these footages as your proof that you are indeed _alien _on this earth."

But before the general about to hand the body camera to Will, Scout stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Yes, what is it young man?"

The general turned to him again.

"I have weapons, dey are strictly needed by me, for wen I get back home. Surely you won't take away all of my stuff, it's only four weapons, but lots of ammunition and supplies I use on the field."

A firm loom was given given to him by the general, as all eyes were locked on the red camo backpack.

For a minute of silence, the general finally replied.

"We'll, see if we can work on a term."

Was all he said as he gave Will the body camera, with Will leaving the room.

Being told to sit down on is seat by the general, Scout waited with everyone in the room for half a minute until Will came back with a laptop in his hands, the body camera now had an adaptor connected to the laptop while on o e of the ports of it next to where the body camera was equipped, was a long connector.

Watching Will connect it on the large screen, Scout looked away. It'll show him and everyone the horrors of the robot war he's fighting on.

Hearing a loud come on the large screen, it showed the footage of the resupply room on Scout's point of view, Scout knew this was one of his failed defenses with Red and Blu team against the robots.

* * *

_**(Footage 1: Coal Town) **_

_The camera on Scout's headphone captures sight of the surrounding while Scout runs out of the resupply room, followed by the rest of the mercenaries. _

_Outside was a complete deserted town in the middle of the desert named Coal Town, one of Mann Co's facilities. _

_"Protect this facility!"_

_Coming from the loud speakers, was the Administrator's voice. _

_"MAGGOTS WE NEED TO DEFEND THIS POINT!"_

_"Engineers! Deploy sentries on the sentry nest!"_

_Looking around, the camera saw the view of dozens of Scoutbots armed with baseball bats charging at the mercs. _

_"CRY COWARDS!"_

_A Blu Heavy yelled as he mowed down the Scoutbots with his minigun with the Red Heavy doing the same, giving the rest of the mercenaries to take their advance on the field._

_"Pyros put fire now!"_

_Both red and Blu pyros began taking the from, their massive flamethrowers unleashing hazards for fiery doom, Scout top his advantage now while the robots were losing their ground. _

_He ran towards the fields, his Baby Face blaster firing. _

* * *

After an hour of watching the footage, the large screen played another footage. The last footage filmed on Mannhattan. Scout flinched seeing it on the large screen as he along with the military personnel watched it. The grounds were losing, Manhattan was falling, and finally he was carrying the prototype teleporter that Engineer once invented for travelling through dimensions.

He didn't said a word as he looked down, hearing the voices of people on this earth's Roswell calling him _alien, _Scout waited for the footage to end. He didn't bothered watching. Not wanting to see how he ended up here on this different earth by accident.

Hearing voices talking around the room, Scout heard by Will's voice calling out to him.

"Scout, you okay there buddy?"

Turning his head, eyes seeing all eues were on him, included General Morshower's, Scout gave a nod and replied.

"Dat was my last battle there, on my earth. It was failed..."

"And seeing it, you were to deliver a teleportation machine to your explosive chance to blew up your facility. In which, lead you to being teleported here, instead."

Scout nodded the General's words.

"Dats de only way I can get back to my earth. Maybe you can help me?"

Giving a hopeful look, he watched as there were glances around the room, the General liking at him with a doubt on his face.

"Listen, young man. We may have advance technology here, but I don't think our tech isn't advance enough to surpass or reach that of level your machine used, we haven't discovered these ways of travelling before and to think of it. It might take more than to say decades, to possess that kind of tech. Unless you have that machine that brought you here in the first place, we may have our scientists look at it and see if they can repair it for your use to travel back."

There was no hole on the General's expression, mostly showed a look of doubt.

"Perhaps, the Autobot engineer may be of help, but that aside, I must ask you something."

The General added a question.

Scout raised a brow, now expecting what's to expect.

"Seeing how you've shown skills in fighting in the field, how about we may settle this into an agreement. Would you like to join NEST?"

Scout expected it.

"Wat choice do I have? I don't even know dis earth, so I agree on contracting to join 'NEST' wat will be in exchange?"

The General smiled as if he knew where Scout was getting at.

"Knowing your a mercenary on your world, we can promise you protection here on this base as an extraterrestrial. And since your a human alien, we will be providing your personal needs as well as your own personal quarters."

Scout without thinking about it and no hesitation have a nod.

"As long as my weapons aren't confiscated, I'll be okay with dad along with your offer, sir."

General Morshower gave a nod.

"There is no need to worry about that, but they must go to the armory, we have rules here in NEST, a lot of rules. Especially for the aliens."

Scout noticed a grin on the General.

Aliens? There's aliens here aside from him being the only human alien? That's going to be very interesting, that's for sure in the way Scout sees it.

Seeing the general turn to major Will, he spoke.

"Major Lennox, please introduce our human extraterrestrial to our extraterrestrial commander and his Autobots. Then you may escort young Scout to his quarters. Dismissed."

Will nodded in reply the same turned to Scout.

"Follow me Scout."

He said with a smile with Scout nodding at the General and to the other personnel on the rim before exiting after Will with Scout carrying his red camo backpack on his back.

Walking in the hallway with Major Will, Scout began.

"So, you have aliens here, too? Even an even an alien commander?"

Will grinned and replied.

"Yep. Make sure you're prepared to meet Optimus and the Autobots."

Saying it with a grin, they arrived back at the hangar, aside from the military vehicles parked on the corners, the civilian vehicles gained Scout's attention again.

Hearing Will chuckle, Scout saw Will glance at the flamed semi truck then back to him.

"That's Optimus Prime. C'mon, I'll introduce you to him."

Will said with a chuckle.

Scout raised a brow, looking at Will skeptically.

"You saying dat truck from earlier is a freaking alien? Don't tell me these... Civilian vehicles are, too."

Will laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Aw you ruined the surprise. But now that you know it, let's go introduce you to them."

He said with his grin becoming wide.

Scout, having dealt with so many stranger things back in his dimension just shrugged in response as a yes, if he's handled so much back on his earth, aliens from this earth shouldn't be a difference. After all, this is still earth, only advanced and in the year 2010.

_'Now I feel like I'm getting tied into something new here. At least it's something, unlike doing nothing'_

Scout thought to himself as he and Will approached the semi truck named Optimus Prime.

* * *

_**This is the first chapter of the rewrite of that Transformers styled TF2 fanfic so hopefully I did well, mostly on the part of portraying Scout. **_

_**Now that this is another start of a new rewrite, here are three questions that can be asked then given an answer on each as of this chapter. **_

_**1\. How will Scout adapt to the world of Transformers set after Revenge of The Fallen? (Answer: He may try to get used to it, as that will be in next chapter)**_

_**2\. Since the teleporter that brought him to a different earth on another dimension wasn't clearly confirmed destroyed, any chance any of the mercs of Red team may possibly end up on the same dimension Scout is currently in? (Answer: Not possible. Unless more chapters are to be released and story plot may get deeper.)**_

_**3\. How long until chapter 2 can be released? (Answer: I'm not sure whether to release another chapter that quickly without hearing any feedback from the first chapter. I at least want to hear how well the chapter did, or get some advices for improvement. It's hard working on a damn story when you get no feedbacks about it.)**_

**_So that's all for this chapter, I can only hope you readers liked this first rewrite chapter of the rewrite story of 'Teamformers' so with that done, thanks for reading and hopefully this chapter gets a feedback. Any suggestions and help would be appreciated._**

**_ripntear _**


	2. Adjusting in the middle of struggling

**Welp, there was no feedback from the previous chapter, but it reached 121 views and there's 2 favs and follows on this story, that's a good sign this story is getting some progress on viewers, and for that here we are on chapter 2. Although while this is ongoing, I must humbly apologize for the typos, hate those things and happens often but anyway I'm stopping this AN and get on with the chapter so readers here's chapter 2 :)**

**_WARNING: MILD LANGUAGE!_**

* * *

_"Struggling is not the identity. You must learn to live while you struggle, such that anyone who sees you can separate the struggle in your life."_

* * *

_-Adjusting in the middle of struggling-_

Approaching the flamed semi truck, Scout was getting uneasy the more he took each step closer to the truck named Optimus Prime. Not that he worried seeing an alien, he just felt weird out about it, but since he is also an alien, he might as well get to know fellow aliens on this earth. But what was it, that's making him uneasy? His stomach hurting from a bad vibe, something left behind that he didn't even got to think about on the first place he got on _this_ earth. Crap. It hit him. Scout's slow processing mind due to all the thoughts he have now came to realization of his team being left behind. He mentally cursed as he walked with Will. He wasn't going to be fortunate to leave his team like that, not without knowing they're safe away from those robots of Gray Mann. But there was no chance knowing now, as he is stuck here on this earth, one he doesn't know, one he isn't familiar with. An earth were there is _no _Red team in existence. The team Scout considered family.

"Scout? You okay?"

Hearing a male voice, Scout eventually managed to get out of his deep thoughts of thinking as his blue eyes came to see Will looking at him with a hint of concern.

"You okay buddy?"

Looking down slightly to the major on eye level, Scout opened his mouth to reply, but stopped without even saying a word as his eyes noticed all vehicles, the civilian vehicles known as aliens were all parked next to each other on one side of the hangar.

Clearing his throat, Scout turned his attention back to Will. His eyes stealing glances over the vehicles.

"Just thinking, Major."

He simply replied, trying to mask his true thought away.

"You sure? Because you look like thinking about something, I dunno. But I can tell that you are."

Seeing a small frown on Will's face, Scout decided to give up. How hard could it be to tell the truth? He _did _told the truth of who he is, where he came from and how he got on this earth, after all.

"I..."

He paused for a moment, hesitating.

"Scout it's fine, you can tell me."

Seeing Will's frown faded replaced with a soft expression, Scout sighed and continued.

"... My team. I'm worried... Last I know was the chopper picking us up had them, but I never saw them got away. I'm not exactly sure if they actually got away..."

Looking down, Scout felt Will's hand on his shoulder. Looking at him, Will wore the same soft expression on his face, a soft smile in comfort before speaking.

"I'm sure they're safe, Scout. They did got to your chopper, right?"

Scout slowly nodded.

"Yeah... But I'm not worried about the one being left behind and ending up here. I'm worried... That my team, will be hunted by Gray Mann. That old man was damaged one who was in charge of our robot enemies. He'll do everything to kill my team, I know wat he can do, my team knows too, he got many mercenary teams killed with no mercy during our war."

Seeing Will now had focused his attention on him, Scout paused, he needed some time to think of the Red team. But he needed to say out the things he wanted to say to release his heavy thinking.

"You're... Worried, now that you lost your war, there'd be nothing for them to fight for?"

Will slowly asked, his voice gentle.

"I'm worried yeah. But our Administrator and the CEO of the company we work under will keep them safe. By now they're probably planning out how to fight the robots. But now that we've lost all the facilities we were trying to protect, things remained only on the land of New Mexico will go out public for sure."

Scout paused, his eyes looking into Will's with a grim expression on his face.

"Gray Mann aside from taking everything from our company at Mann Co, he wanted to rule. Conquer. For sure... He'll start threatning everyone not involve in our war. Believe me. Not even our military will have the chance against Gray Mann's robots. They're endless in numbers, they have real firepower, skills based off me, my team and many more mercenary teams on the mercenary world."

"I'm sorry to hear, Scout-"

"It's fine. I know my team will fight it out even though we failed protecting our company, I'm sure they would do everything they can do to fight those damn robots. Now that Gray Mann completely destroyed what we've been fighting for, his goal now is to conquer until he rules everything. It's now a fight between his army of damn robots, and whatever is left of the mercenaries and my team under the control of the Administrator."

Finishing his statement, Scout only remained quiet.

"I'm sure, whatever comes next your team would be able to handle it."

Will said softly with a gentle smile.

Scout gave a weak smile in return and a small nod but seeing Will still staring at him with the hint of concern, Scout didn't wanted to be all too emotional. He didn't wanted to ruin this day of him being introduced to the aliens like him. At least he can try to put aside the thoughts in his mind, for now.

Forcing a smile, Scout wanted to change the subject, he knew he was growing uncomfortable now. He can't stomach talking further about everything he's left behind, not anymore, at least for now.

"So, you gonna introduce me to the aliens now? Auto what again?"

Scout quickly changed the subject with a forced smile plastered on his face.

Seeing Will still staring at him, clearly studying his face in concern took a brief moment before finally not pressing further about the finished topic before smiling softly and replying.

"It's Autobots, Scout."

He said, his voice was soft with a low chuckle.

"Ah. Ill, keep that in mind."

Scout replied, his eyes now setting to the so called 'Autobots' which were the civilian vehicles.

Walking toward the semi truck, they stopped about seven feet away, to Scout's surprise Will was the first to stop on his tracks as Scout himself has to follow the man's lead.

He eyed the semi for a moment before turning his head to Will, a slight confused expression on his face.

"Um, do they talk? I- I mean, do they, how do I uh.. I'll try again. Do they, talk only as alien vehicles?"

Scout stuttered, his clearly dumb statement made Will to chuckle at him.

"No, Scout. They're only in disguise. Robots in disguise."

Will replied, a grin now across his face as he gave a slow nod at the semi truck.

Scout raised a brow as his mind was triggered about earth. _His _earth.

_'Freaking robots in disguise!? Are you freaking kidding me!? And I'm __just trying to freaking recover from all that robot fighting I went through! So much for that!' _

Scout found himself dumbfounded like a tall standing idiot as his vision only saw the semi shifting it's parts, it's big massive metal parts into forming a giant robot. Even taller than the giant robots he had fought against Gray Mann. The frame of the tall robotic body was masculine, male, but the metal plates on the various parts of the body frame were most likely to be jagged and complex, making Scout to identify a humanoid mechanical being, especially on the facial plate area was too realistic Scout had never seen before.

"Scout. This is, Optimus Prime."

Hearing Will's voice over to his left Scout swore that the Major was holding a but of excitement through his voice and was completely expecting this reaction he now has. The dumbstruck look he's got on his face.

Optimus Prime, the semi truck or Autobot as known gave Scout a greeting smile before slowly getting down to his eye level on one knee.

"Greetings young one. As Major Lennox had said, my name is Optimus Prime, I'm an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron."

His voice was deep calm, almost baritone but otherwise, like a computerized voice of a god, as the way Scout think of it.

Clearly taking a step back, Scout only stared at the alien being, his blue eyes somewhat showing something off as he stared back up at those ocean blue robotic eyes of the being staring back down at him.

"Son of a bitch..."

Scout began, his voice sounding obviously alarmed as his hand clenched into a fist.

"Woah there, buddy, Optimus is a friend!"

Will quickly reacted as he heard what the boy said, apparently Optimus heard it too and the Autobot was slightly taken back, he probably knew about human term of language and but Scout doesn't know as he just got on this secret military base and just got to meet this alien.

"Scout. C'mon kiddo he's a friend, no need to be alarmed."

Will continued, his voice being gentle as he tried to somewhat calm the tall slim human alien with a clenched fist, eyes stared up at the mechanical being.

"Robots..."

Scout muttered, for a moment he remained silent he didn't paid attention to Will who was trying to talk sense into him, his eyes focused on Scout's in slight concern and confusion.

To Scout's eyes, he only showed one thing as emotion. It didn't showed by his facr, but his eyes were enough to tell the Major himself and especially the alien named Optimus Prime. They saw anger flashed through those blue eyes of a young man named Jeremy. No. They saw anger flashed through those blue eyes of a young man known as Scout.

"Please young one, I am not a hostile but a friend and I assure you that my Autobots and every human on this base are as well."

Optimus gently spoke, his blue robotic eyes softly staring into Scout.

"Robots... God damn robots... Nothing but pain in the ass... Killers... Cold heartless emotionless killers... Whatever you bastard sons of bitches are... YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!"

Scout finally broke, his voice wasn't that loud, but it definitely earned the attention of the other vehicles as well as Will who was right next to the human alien trying to talk sense into him.

"Scout they're not-"

Will tried to reason only to cut off by the time Scout turned to him. Towering above him, blue eyes flashing what seemed eternal anger deep down inside the eyes of a young human alien.

"They're dangerous."

Will's face went grim expressioned, his eyes widened as the sudden changes if attitude of this young human alien.

"Scout..."

"They, are fucking _machines.._. They only know one damn thing: kill anything that bleeds. Major... I'm only 24, not even an enlisted military guy, but I _have _experienced worse than any war you military guys can tell as war stories combined."

Scout said, his voice somewhat cold. He didn't even paid attention as he heard various sounds of metal shifting from behind him as his eyes were focused Will's. As if looking at the older man's very soul.

"Scout... I know what you're trying to say. Yes clearly I know and I understand you."

Will gently said and paused as he turned his head to Optimus, now even seeing the rest of the other aliens disguised as human vehicles stood behind and beside him.

"Optimus please excuse Scout, he has been going through a very hard time on a war on his dimension."

Will said softly, and to his surprise, Optimus returned only a soft smile in reply his blue robotic eyes softly studying Scout's alarmed condition.

"Scout..."

Will continued as he turned to Scout.

"I know, you hate robots, from what I can already tell based on your story on how you fought robots on your earth. I can relate, too. I've killed one from the first human and alien battle that occurred back in 2007. It's not so easy to do that, so I can relate to what you're going in through, especially when me, and every men and women on this base had been fighting giant alien robots. Scout, I understand how you feel, but please understand that Optimus and the Autobots aren't as bad as you think they are. They have feelings, emotions, sentient living us."

Will meant everything he said, but not in firm tone, much likely more on a fatherly way.

Scout in the other hand, glared at him.

"You killed only _one_? One fucking alien? Will all due respect, _Major _I've killed many more about the size of that black pickup!"

Scout replied bitterly, as he pointed at the black Autobot that was disguised as the black pickup.

"They were various types of robots, most of them I've encountered and fought _and _killed were his size, armed with giant fucking grenade launchers, rocket launches miniguns and even flamethrowers! You should know how dangerous those are! Especially when they aren't the only ones you need to worry about where there are also the human sized versions then never seem to run out! I've spent a lotta damn ammo, effort and energy killing so many alongside my team and many other mercenaries!"

He watched as Will only stared back at him in shock, completely taken back at the words he had said.

"Yes I respect you fought alien robots here on your earth, but that's just it that you _do_, and you don't know the feeling of how I feel towards anything that's fucking robot! You don't know the feeling of someone- Some _thing_ that looks exactly like _you_ but robotic trying to kill you!"

There he has it. He screwed up. All because if the war with endless robots, Scout lost his shit. He went all asshole on the kind man who took him onto this base he is in. The man that was the source of getting his chances for help on getting back to _his _dimension. To his earth.

Looking at Will, Scout remained still and silent, his eyes then turned to that the sight of the group of giant alien robots all looking down at him with various reactions, some with uncertainty, few suspicious while most were just not sure what to make of him still as he was just new around this base they're in, technically, they're base too. Scout swore that Optimus along with a small purple Autobot stared down at him with a sympathetic looks on their metallic faces.

Scout frowned. He wasn't wanting sympathy. He wanted understanding but seeing Will has his reasons to defend these giant robots, Scout knew the man did understood him, but it was just not for Scout himself to take it in as an excuse before defending the Autobots as he now refer these giant robots.

"Please young one, listen. Although we may not know about how you truly feel against anything robotic, but we aren't like those you have fought on your world. We are not as you label us cold, sparkless and emotionless killers. Like you, young one, we too fight for what we believe in, although it is unclear to what you may fight for, but we can assure you that we are nothing compare to those robots you had been battling."

The purple Autobot spoke softly, a female voice was what Scout hear from her to be exact, the small female Autobot with a singular leg and wheel serving as her feet, while striking a resemblance with the other two more female Autobots beside her in pink and blue color.

Scout was left quiet after that. He looked down, his eyes closing before letting a huge sigh.

"Scout..."

Will said softly as he gently placed a hand in the boy's shoulder.

Scout didn't mean to. He kept his eyes closed as he started thinking if what he had just done. He didn't mean to. He was supposed to be friendly towards them and what he did instead was turn total prick on them. No. It want his fault, it wasn't his fault for it. It was the war on his dimension. It's that's fault. It's what made him said those things to these Autobots, it's what made him said those that he said to Will. Scout didn't mean to, but there was nothing he can do to undo it. And he blamed himself for that.

"I'm sorry..."

Scout mumbled in which Will heard it.

He turned to the Major who now wore a worried expression on his face while staring back at him.

Scout turned his head up to the Autobots. His blue eyes hurting as it showed a mournful loss.

"I didn't... Mean to... I just..."

He stuttered, his head then turning to the major.

"I can't... I can't, look at them, it's too much to take in... Please major... Just, show me to my quarters..."

His voice was weakened by the time he spoke. He couldn't make his voice any more with sound as his mind drifted back to the war against Gray Mann's robots. Everything that was left behind, the destroyed facilities of Mann Co, the various fallen mercenary teams and his team that he had left behind. The Red team.

"Of course, Scout. Let's go?"

Will spoke, his voice was very gentle, as if a father trying to console a son of his own.

Scout only nodded, barely.

Scout then began following the major to an entrance inside the base further, his eyes not looking back at the giant alien robots, the Autobots. He can't take anymore look at them, not right now. They're only triggering such traumatic events from the Mann Vs Machine war that Scout wanted to forget.

* * *

Watching the tall human alien walk away with Will, Optimus and his Autobots watched as the Major suddenly turned back at them after stopping on his tracks very shortly.

Optimus saw the Major wore an 'I'm sorry for that' look on his face before turning away and showing the human alien to his quarters.

"What the frag was that all about? And what kind of slag was that human talking about? Him killing robot's my size?"

Ironhide suddenly said with a growl.

Turning to his weapons specialist, Optimus only gave a sigh before responding.

"He _isn't _human, Ironhide. Maybe on his earth he is, but in here, he is an extraterrestrial, like us."

Optimus said slowly, his optics meting each of the optics of the other Autobots.

"My sensors indicate that the boy may be suffering severe trauma."

Ratchet said quietly to Optimus.

Turning to the medic, Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"He is suffering from traumatic experience?"

It hit Optimus, he realised of what Will had said _'he has been going through a very hard time on a war in his dimension' _Optimus looked at the medic and spoke.

"He needs help, Ratchet."

Optimus said gently, the other Autobots looking at him.

"I will try, but I don't think it will be that simple, judging by the characteristics the human alien had shown toward us."

Ratchet replied, almost as if bitter towards the attitude mostly on the part the human alien labeled them Autobots in.

Optimus let out a sigh, his optics setting down to Elita One who starts back up at him.

"Optimus?"

She said softly as she studied the expression on his face plate.

"He is suffering, Elita. The young one is suffering."

Optimus said gently, his voice a little low.

Elita One softly stared at him, optics on his before quietly replying.

"I know my spark. I know."

* * *

Walking on the hallway with the Major, Scout remained quiet along the way, his mind only stuck in thinking about the war, the robots, the many other mercenaries who fell, and his team, that were left behind.

As the echoes of the steps he took, he didnt said a word as his mind only remained in those thoughts stuck in him, neither was Scout himself being aware the Major shooting him worried glances as they walked in silence.

As the thoughts flow over his mind like a plague, the thoughts one by one as he thought of them further each began moving away, only to be replaced inch by inch on how it lead him to this very earth. This _alien _earth. It lead him back to the Autobots. His face went from anger to guilt. He didn't mean to. He didn't mean to compare them to those... Scout frowned. He didn't wanted to think about those cold metal killers. He wanted to forget them actually while he's stuck in this earth, but instead turned even more complicated as this earth, has those reminding him of what he feared, what he fought, what he hated so much. They had that group of massive living sentient metal, and are their _friends. _It wasn't helping, it was only making it worse for him. His condition on trying to at least forget of what he wanted to at least temporarily, only to be reminded again so easily by what he ended up meeting on this earth. Scout didn't wanted to admit it to himself, he wanted to stay strong as possible until he can make it back to _his _earth. But it was too much to handle from the beginning that he's stuck in this earth, much worse, those aliens, those Autobots, were triggering him the terrible experience he had back on his earth. Scout didn't wanted to admit, but because of him trying to forget and him being easily reminded, it was tearing him apart. It was breaking him instantly in one blow. By one look on at least one of those Autobots, it was already enough for him to be brought back to his reality, what his place was on fighting what he hated on his line of work as a mercenary.

Following Will further quietly, Scout stopped on his tracks after he saw the Major stopped in front of a door before turning back at him.

"Here's your quarters, Scout. You sure you'll be alright?"

Will asked slowly, his voice was gentle as he patiently waited for Scout's reply.

Scout let out a small sigh and a nod.

"I'm sorry... For, what I did back there... I know, they're not..."

He paused, he didn't wanted to say it. He knew to where the part will lead but he wasn't going to say it either, he wanted to to take a break from it, and reminding himself himself of it may only result him into mental breakdown.

"I understand, Scout. You're tired, I guess I should let you be for now to get some rest."

Will slowly said, already knowing what the boy wanted at the moment.

Scout nodded and replied weakly.

"I need to be alone for now. I need to, think about... _This._"

Scout knew, that Will knew exactly what he meant on what he said.

"Of course, Scout. I understand, I'll leave you to it now."

Scout gave a nod and opened the door to his assigned quarters.

Looking back at Will who had a soft and yet a still worried expression.

Scout cleared his throat and began softly.

"Thank you, Major. For... Taking me in."

Scout said, his voice almost as if whispering from exhaustion.

Will smiled softly and gave a nod before closing the door for Scout to give him some privacy.

Scout let out a sigh and turned to look at his assigned quarters. It was well arranged, a bed with small table next to it and a nightstand, a medium wooden wardrobe with drawers and across the room was a light brown work desk and a chair, the room even a had it's own bathroom. It's a total comfort room for him.

Setting his heavy camo backpack on the floor next to the bed, Scout let out a sigh as he sat in the edge of the bed.

Removing his hat and headphone, he buried his face in his hands. It was a long trip for him. He lost track of time to even know how long but not like he should care. It's an alien earth anyway. He's also an alien in the eyes of the humans on this earth. There's nothing to care about anything on this planet, but since he's staying here for he doesn't know how long, he might as well try to get to blend in, for now. Although he wasn't sure enough if he can try to get used being around those Autobots. Those _other _aliens aside from him.

Scout removed his hands off his face and laid back on the bed, a huge sigh escaped his lips as he thought about what he did back on the hangar. Optimus seemed friendly sure, even that female Autobot in purple, but still. He wasn't sure if he should just give away his trust. They may share the same of not being from this planet earth, but they're aliens from one another, he's an alien apart from them, and they're the same from him.

Scout remained in silence, his blue eyes now staring at the plain grey painted ceiling.

_'Fuck. Just why?'_

Scout mentally said to himself as he instead closed his eyes. He hated that color, and there it is, reminding himself of what was left on his earth. What he had to endure in getting used to, resulting him on suffering because if it.

_'Why, does everything in here has to remind me about... Aargh!'_

He thought as he let out an irritated sigh.

There he is now. Struggling now. Stuck with it, but he has to get over it at least for now. He has to. For the sake of the trust of these _humans. _

_'You're not a human Scout. Not until we get back home to YOUR fucking earth. This ISN'T your earth. It's NOT. So play by their rules. You ALIEN.'_

he mentally said to himself as he slapped his own forehead.

"Crap."

He muttered as he slowly sat up on the bed.

Looking around, Scout knew this room is safe, it's SAFE. He has his own privacy, just like back at Red's base. At least for now he can try to make himself not at home, but make himself comfortable, at least for that matter.

Deciding to open his camo backpack, he began taking our the items inside, firstly the cosmetics that he had. Maybe they'll serve as his civilian clothes for now as he took out few of his cosmetic wear that he has on his pack **_(Frenchman's formal, Wipe Out Wraps, Flapjack as well as Bootenkhamuns and Antarctic Eye wear.) _**he wasn't sure what the soldiers on this base will make of him if he wear any of these, but it's better than nothing for Scout as he considered himself lucky he had clothes to wear.

Putting the clothing on the wardrobe, Scout also put along the ammunition supplies he had, the Mann Co manufactured munitions will remain stored, as he considers using them once he gets back to his earth.

Scrounging through his big camo backpack, he came across the weapons.

_'Dammit... Now I have to surrender these on their armory, but that's military protocol, I guess. Dammit Soldier, you're more suitable in military stuff.'_

Scout said in his mind, although he found himself smiling weakly at the thought of Soldier's insane military formality attitude, the crazed patriot maybe insane, but Scout did found his military attitude now impressing, as he had learned much of it just by watching the patriot during the years he had with the Red team. Those formal military attitude he saw on Soldier would come in very helpful to him as he will need it for sure right now while being housed on a secret military base in Diego Garcia.

"You better give me one of your handmade medals when I get back, Solly, 'cause I'll be burrowing your insane military formations while being here on his earth."

Scout said softly, his hand reaching to the pocket on his trousers taking out the small photo of him with the Red team.

Scout smiled weakly.

"I missed you guys already... I won't lose hope... I will get back to you guys soon. Hopefully."

Scout said almost in a whispering monotone as he gently placed the small photo on the table with a nightstand before deciding to finish putting all his stuff in the wardrobe, being the first aid kits and mostly, the MREs he had put in the drawers. For snacks as Scout may need. At the moment, he hasn't been feeling hunger, maybe for now he isn't.

Seeing his camo backpack now empty, he out it in along on the wardrobe before closing it, leaving his weapons and Demoman's Scottish Resistance on the floor.

Scout took a glance at the weapons at his disposal, knowing hell have to out those weapons in the armory. Nothing in difference, just like how things were back on his earth, at least.

Picking up his weapons, including Demoman's Scottish Resistance, Scout finally huddled all the weapons and decided to head for the door.

Walking out of his assigned quarters, he eventually walked the same direction on the hallway Will lead him in. Trying to guess which direction it is to the armory, Scout ended up asking the soldiers he walk by, some were alerted by his presence while most seemingly feeling uneasy as he towered above them, making Scout in return to feel more awkward having military personnel with their heads looking up at him. But thankfully, every one he asked told him the same directions to take to the armory, thankfully none of those soldiers showed panic seeing Scout's tall gaze hugging a few number of weapons in his slim arms. Then again, maybe it would've been best if he only asked one soldier, saved him the trouble alarming a few more with his weapons.

_'Are my guns really that scary? Maybe they figured Demoman's mini launcher is an explosive gun... Guess I'll never know, but not like I'd care, though.'_

Scout mentally said thoughtfully as he walked along the hallways, taking the said directions given by the soldiers, while also having himself caught in strange yet curious glances from the others he walks pass. He didn't wanted to be weird as he gave a formal nod, maybe starting formal will give him points gaining trust of these _humans _after all, he isn't sure how long he'll be staying on this base, but while he's under the roof this base, he might as well try to gain trust, at least.

As he walked on a grey painted corridor, he finally arrived at the armory, a large vault opened with a few soldiers walking in and some walking out.

Gaining some curious and strange glances again, Scout only made a formal walk with a formal nod towards the soldier who seemed to be standing guard. It was a good sign the guard let him in with a nod in return, though, to Scout's surprise he found the vault much larger by the time he entered, the entrance was already bug enough for a vehicle to drive through and the inside of the armory storing all kinds of weaponry, Scout guess the ceiling was probably about 40 feet above him, he also noticed massive guns, cannons and even some strange massive devices on massive weapon racks.

_'That must be where the aliens- Autobots store their weapons... Well obviously! God stop being a dumbass Jeremy! You need to be Scout!'_

Scout mentally argued with himself with a frown on his face before shaking his head back to reality and walking over to the farthest section of the armory, where there weren't much weapons stored on the metal racks.

_'The less attention, the better. Think wisely Scout.'_

He mentally said to himself as he perfectly arranged the weapons on the same rack, all his guns and Demoman's Scottish Resistance all perfectly arranged on one weapon rack.

"These guys have fine advanced weapons too..."

Scout muttered as his eyes glanced at the high caliber rifles with longer barrels. Sniper rifles as Scout assume.

Turning to the Mann Co weapons he had placed on the same rack, Scout stared on each for a moment before mumbling.

"But you're all more attention gaining... Maybe it's best I keep you sorted here..."

He mumbled under his breath before turning away and walking out of the armory with formality. Soldier's damn military attitude is really helping him blend in nicely for sure.

As he was about to head back to his quarters, Scout raised a brow as a shorter soldier, male, holding some folders approached him.

"There you are er..."

The man said only to stop not knowing how to address Scout as he looked his head up at the human alien.

"It's Scout."

Scout crisply replied, his posture straight making him even taller.

The soldier nodded and replied.

"Scout, oh course. You are to proceed to the medical bay, Ratchet is to do some checkup on you."

The soldier informed as he gave an empty folder to Scout.

Scout gladly took the folder with a raised brow.

"What's this for?"

The soldier smiled and replied.

"You'll be given checkup, then be asked a few questions and he'll file it up and put it on the folder. That'll be your identity file. For alien purposes."

The soldier explained in which Scout nodded, but of course, with a slight frown at the mention 'Alien'.

"Understood. Can you lead the way to the medical bay?"

Scout replied formally as possible and the soldier nodded.

"Of course, please follow me."

Scout nodded and followed the soldier who lead him to the medical bay.

After a few turns on directions on the base, Scout was lead to a pair of massive glass doors.

_'Oh fuck... That Ratchet is a... Crap...'_

Scout mentally said, his eyes a bit wide in surprise as he turned to the solder looking up at him.

"This is as far as I go. Ratchet is inside, like I said, he'll give you a checkup, ask a few questions for your identity file to be filled in."

The soldier said but before he could dismiss himself and walk away, Scout stopped him.

"Wait. He's one of those... Autobots, right?"

The soldier gave a nod.

"Yes. He is the Chief Medical officer on this base. For the Autobots mostly I mean."

Scout trued to hide his frown, but either way remained calm.

"Alright... Go on."

Scout said and watched as the soldier walked off leaving him standing on the massive doorway.

Scout hated the feeling he's now having. It's that feeling of what he had felt earlier.

He felt sick and disturbed. Not by the aliens here. But bu the one thing these aliens, these Autobots remind Scout about.

Deciding to turn away from the massive doors, Scout was about to walk away only to hear the doors from behind began opening.

Scout emmidiately turned around to see a lime green humanoid alien. The Autobot he assumed Ratchet.

"I almost thought that fragging informant forgot fetching you. Come, I need to perform checkup on you."

Ratchet said with a frown, his blue optical eyes stared down at Scout with a firmly.

Frowning and crossing his arms, Scout fought the urge of growing anger as he forced himself on looking at the Autobot.

"Yeah thanks, but no thanks. I'll have someone else make me an identity file."

Scout said bitterly and turned away to walk off.

"Fragging no you're not! Major Lennox told me to do the checkup on you and fill in your identity file!"

The alien scowled making Scout to raise a brow before turning back to face the giant mech, fury on his eyes.

"I said I'll have someone else make me an identity file!"

Scout snapped making Ratchet to narrow his metal brows, now glaring at him.

"You listen to me human, I'm the doctor and you will follow my orders to go inside the medical bay and have me doing checkup on you! "

The Autobot snapped back as he glared at Scout even, surprisingly, Scout didn't flinched and instead leaned towards while pointing an accusing finger at the alien mech.

"You listen here tin can! I ain't a damn human from _this _planet! And I ain't taking orders from a fucking walking metal! Y'know why? 'Cause I ain't fucking trusting _you_!"

Scout guard back at the line green Autobot as he gritted his teeth, his finger still pointed up at Ratchet's face accusingly.

"Don't test my patience, _alien..._"

Scout didn't fazed by the time of the Autobot, but much ratherly, angered him. Reminding him of those damn metal he fought.

"You ain't scary you stupid crap. You're just irritatingly weird!"

"YOU DARE-!"

Scout huffed and turned away to walk off not letting Ratchet to finish his sentence.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME FOR CHECKUP!"

And with that, Scout before he could walk away further, he was grabbed by a massive arm and lifting him up.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING WALKING METAL FUCKING BASTARD PUT ME DOWN!"

Scout exclaimed as he felt the right grip of Ratchet around his slim body.

"YOU WILL GET A CHECKUP WHETER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, HUMAN ALIEN!"

Ratcher exclaimed back with a growl and a glare.

"NO! I'M! NOT!"

Surprisingly, much for Ratchet, Scout with his slim figure slipped out of his tightened grip and the young human alien ran forth on his arm straight towards to his face.

"YOU FUCKING METAL CRAP!"

Scout as he ran speed with ease back flipped on Ratchet's shoulder which meant bith his feet hurting the metal jaw of the Autobot.

"ARGH! YOU FRAGGER!"

Ratchet was then taken back from the slight impact of the kick as Scout landed on the floor perfectly fine.

"YOU FRAGGING-!"

Ratchet growled with a glare down at Scout only to be cut off by various hurried steps on their way.

"RATCHET! SCOUT!"

A very familiar voice yelled and both Scout and Ratchet turned their heads to see a few armed soldiers while in front was Will rushing towards them with a compete panicked look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Will demanded in questioning as he frantically looked up at Ratchet and Scout back and forth for an answer.

Ratchet still growling pointed down at Scout accusingly and began.

"THIS HUMAN ALIEN WOULDN'T FOLLOW MY ORDER ON DOING CHECKUP ON HIM! HE TURNED HIS BACK AT ME NOT JUST ONCE WHILE I'M SPEAKING TO HIM _AND _HE KICKED ME RIGHT BELOW MY FACE PLATE!"

The Autobot angrily replied while still glaring at Scout.

Will's eyes went wide from what he just heard, he then turned to Scout with an 'Are you crazy!?' look on his face.

Scout raised his hands nit in surrender but much likely, in defense and wasn't even panicked by the time the few armed soldiers pointed their rifles at him.

"Stand down let the young man speak!"

Will ordered his men and with hesitation wore on their faces for a second they complied.

"Scout, was that true? You kicked Ratchet..."

Will glanced up at Ratchet who was rubbing his metal jaw while stil glaring at Scout.

"... In his jaw? You _kicked _Ratchet in the jaw?"

He asked trying to make his voice sounding calm as possible.

Scout let out a sigh of frustration then folded his slim arms before giving his eyes onto Will's firmly and replied.

"I don't trust him, Major. And with all due respect, _he _grabbed me with his fucking hand. Wouldn't let me go, so I freed myself."

Will's jaw dropped agape from what Scout had said. His head turning back up to Ratchet for an answer.

"He wouldn't obey my orders Will! I had to take him in by force to do what you ordered me to do on doing checkup on him and making his identity file!"

Scout asked his eyes at what the Autobot said in defense before speaking to Will.

"Major, of course I'd let _any_ doctor so checkup on me. But not _him _'cause I ain't trusting these fucking rusted bucket 'o bolts."

Scout said in remark, Ratchet growling at him.

Will let out a sigh and began rubbing his temples before setting his eyes back up to Scout.

"Alright. Alright, alright... Scout, I'll take you to the human medical bay. There you'll be given checkup and you'll be asked questions and they'll make your identity file."

He then paused and turned to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I'm sorry if this didn't turned out the way I was hoping it would. I really am. Maybe I should've just had Scout on the human medical bay, would've saved you the trouble."

Ratchet only huffed before replying.

"Just get your human alien out of my medbay's doorsstep. I've already had enough of a slagging day."

Ratchet said bitterly while giving Scout one final glare and reentering the massive medical bay angrily.

"Alright, I'll take it from here. You go back to your stations."

Will commanded to his men who all seemed hesitant before complying.

As they watched the few armed soldiers leave, Will finally turned to Scout who had his arms still folded with a sour expression on his face.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Major. It was my bad I kicked your alien medic."

Scout said, his voice sounding he didn't reply meant what he said, indeed he didn't.

Will let out a sigh before responding.

"I'm not blaming you, Scout. But I'm not saying I'm defending you either. Matter of fact, from what you both told me, I can clearly see that it's fair that the two of you were responsible for how the situation turned from bad to worse."

Will said a little firmly, but his voice then became soft as he continued.

"I'm sorry, Scout. It was my bad. I shouldn't have sent you in on Ratchet's medical bay. I know you're going through hard times on being reminded of what you're trying to not remember much, and I know that you're trying your bet to adjust to this earth we're in, and I apologize for that, sending you in here. It was my bad for making it worse, Scout. But please, all I ask for you in return is to, respect the Autobots. Even if you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to, just... See them no different like how you see me."

Will paused, now clearly studying Scout's facial expression which was having a frown had a 'No fucking way' look in his face before Will continued.

"Scout, they may be... Mechanical, but they're sentient as we are. They have feelings and emotions, even have they're own version of what we call memories and hearts by the calling of processors and sparks."

He paused, letting Scout take in all the words gently said before allowing himself to continue.

Scout in the other hand only frowned even more, his eyes fixed down to Will's before speaking bitterly.

"I'm trying to believe you and what you're saying, Major. I _really _am. But seeing these Autobots and just by _looking _at one reminds me of... Robots..."

Scout felt the sting of pain on his chest. He hated the word. He hated it so much. It's a very personal word for him to hate and he held a very deep and personal pain from what that word has done to him. What it did to him, outside of his job on Mann Co before the Mann Vs Machine war even started.

"Scout..."

Will said softly, but Scout only shook his head. It's like Scout knew it and indeed he do. He knew it's too early to tell. Not now, and not ever to any of these _humans of_ what pain the word 'Robots' caused him into so much anger right now that seeing at least any of these Autobots reminded him of it. Whatever pain he's hiding.

Scout cleared his throat before he began.

"Please, let's just... Get this checkup done and my identity file. I can't take any more of these for today. I need to rest my mind, Major..."

Scout more than saying it whispered the words out of his mouth, almost as if, pleading just to drop the conversation.

Will have a sigh and a nod.

"Okay. But, I want to assure you, that you can trust me, Scout. Please remember that."

He said softly to Scout who only remained quiet with a small nod.

Saying nothing further, Scout followed Will and was led to another medical bay, for humans.

"I'll be here waiting until you're finished with your checkup then afterwards I'll walk you back to your quarters."

Will said softly as he stood still on the doorway of the medical bay, Scout giving a nod in response.

_'I just wanted this to end, so I can get some rest...'_

Scout mentally said to himself before deciding to enter the medical bay for humans.

* * *

The moment Scout entered the medical bay, Will leaned back Agathe wall next to the entrance, his arms folded on his chest and a small sigh escaping his lips. He was thinking about what Scout did to Ratchet. He wasn't even expecting a thing to happen, neither even expecting Scout do such a thing to the Autobot medic.

Now thinking of what just happened earlier outside Ratchet's medical bay, Will began to wonder, how capable is this human alien can really do? Was it the result of his for god knows how long and how much fighting he had spent on the war on _his _earth? Was it, evolved fighting experience? After all, Scout did mentioned he was a hired mercenary to fight for a secret war that not even the government on his earth were aware of it even happening.

_'What war... Were you really fighting on Scout, what kind of war other than, robots?'_

Will pondered in his mind, his thoughts began to flood as most were about Scout's job as a mercenary and so on, continued letting his thoughts take over as he waited for the young human alien.

* * *

Walking out of the medical bay, now holding a folder with a file in hand, Scout wore a tired look on his face. Not the one that would be exposed on a face of a being of being physically tired, but the face showing he's had enough of dealing with anything on this base for the day.

Seeing Will seemed lost in his thoughts, Scout let out a small sigh, then gently poked the Major on the shoulder.

Will slightly jumped in surprise startled by the poking, his head turned to Scout, eyes blinking for a moment before stuttering.

"S-Scout? Oh, um... Y-You finished with the checkup?"

Scout nodded and handed the folder to Will.

"That's great! I'll have this sent to General Morshower. You know what I mean, right?"

Will asked, his voice lowering at the last part of his statement.

"Yes, sir. Enlistment, and I assume, alien profile, too?"

Scout replied formally, thought his voice sounded tired.

Will smiled with a chuckle and replied.

"Smart guess young man and indeed it is."

He paused, his voice now lowering and softening as he continues.

"But, for alien profile, I hope you understand Scout. But, it's highly important we have personal files about everyone I mean _every _alien on this base."

Will explained slowly.

Scout gave a simple nod of acknowledgement.

"I understand, Major. It ain't surprising, the human chief medic asked too much personal questions, too complicated for me to even answer, but... Had no choice either way."

Scout said, a small frown on his face was shown but shortly disappeared.

"I apologize for that, but it's part of protocol. Though, think of it this way, just, pretend to you're still at home. _Your _earth I mean."

Will gently said, a gentle smile on his face.

"You tell the Autobots that too, Major?"

Scout asked, a bored look on his face was still managed despite his tired self.

"Yeah, but they make themselves at home not just here on the base, but more precisely, here on earth."

Scout folded his slim arms, a small sigh escaping his lips before responding.

"That's great, Major. But, I'd really like to get some rest now..."

He said, then came a small yawn afterwards.

"Of course, Scout. Let's get you to your quarters."

Will replied softly and stated to lead Scout back on the way to his quarters.

Following Will in silence, Scout was then bothered by what he just did to Ratchet. It's not his fault that he did it. He just didn't trusted the Autobot, and he couldn't bring himself to trust him or any of these Autobots that simply, nor he could force himself to do so.

Stopping on the front door to his quarters, Scout was brought to reality by seeing Will turning to him with a soft expression on his face.

"What is it, Major?"

Scout asked, his voice in between exhaustion and annoyance.

Will smiled gently and shook his head.

"Nothing. Just, get some rest. Though, I do think maybe a walk in the beach would be good to clear your mind from things your having but for now, just get some rest, Scout."

Scout just gave a nod in reply to end the conversation. He's looking forward more to getting some rest. It had been tiring during his final stand on Mannhattan with the Red team, but even more tiring, was being thrown into another and advanced yet weird earth. Worse, having to deal with giant walking metal.

As Will finally excused himself and left Scout in his own, Scout felt a little relieved at least. He can finally get some rest on this little comfort room.

Walking into his quarters and closing the door behind, Scout sat on the edge of the bed and began taking off his running shoes and long socks before laying back down on the soft comfy mattress.

His eyes couldn't stand seeing the grey painted ceiling due to certain personal reasons which wer left behing his earth, Scout frowned and stood up walking towards the light switch and turned off the light. Although he was quite not comfortable with the dark even from back on his earth, but the grey ceiling, not to mention the grey painted walls, he felt so uncomfortable being surrounded by the color. He thought about the color of the walking metal. Trying to kill him, his team, everything on its cold emotionless sights.

Silently walking back onto his bed, Scout laid back down again now closing his eyes only trying to find it difficult to get some sleep. He frowned and opened his eyes, seeing nothing black black. But not that he minded, but something on his mind suddenly appeared and started bothering him. Major William Lennox.

The older man, looking back from the start where he just met the man and on the way to this base, he had been friendly. Though this confusing Scout, he wasn't sure why, but maybe it's because he's also a human himself? Hell no that can't be. He looked and appeared differently on the eyes of this earth's humans. He's an alien to this planet, but still the Major showed kindness towards him, only for him to repay back by talking shit to those Autobots the humans in this earth considered ally. Even worse, going violent on one of them.

_'I did some crap, and yet the Major is still nice to me. Why? Why would he need to be, exactly?'_

Scout mentally said thoughtfully and a small sigh escaped his lips.

_'I'm not that important. I'm just an alien and a mercenary. That's what and who I only am. I'm nothing like those... Autobots.'_

Scout sighed again, a look of loss in his face somehow remained until he finally pulled the sheets, covering himself in it before finally closing his eyes.

_'Just keep it together, Scout. For the Red team's sake.'_

* * *

Entering the medical bay, Optimus found Ratchet cleaning his tools.

Standing on his spot for a moment, Optimus began.

"I was informed by the Major of... An incident."

The Prime began slowly.

Ratchet, hearing his voice grumbled before setting done a took he's cleaning and turning to face he Autobot commander.

"That human alien... Fragging kicked my jaw!"

Slightly flinching back, Optimus tried to remain his posture still and calm before replying.

"I was told by Will. But..."

Optimus paused, his optics fixing on Ratchet's firmly for a moment before softening.

"... You did not have to be so, forceful in the young one. Such actions can provoke alarm to others."

Ratchet growled and glared at him before replying.

"HE TURNED HIS BACK ON ME NOT ONCE WHILE I WAS SPEAKING TO HIM!"

Raising his servos on a calming demeanor, Optimus remained calmly still on his spot and replied.

"Calm yourself old friend. Have you forgot of what I have mentioned that the young one is in need of help, have you not?"

Optimus reminded.

Ratchet despite grumbling from it nodded and replied.

"Yes I know, Optimus... But how can I- We _help _him if he, would only push away what help we try to offer and not to mention go violent on us? I've witness myself, Optimus. He is _not _like any of these humans we've ever been living ever since we stayed here on earth. That young human alien isn't what we think he is."

Ratchet said, his vocal processor hinting grimace under it's tone.

Optimus was left silent for a minute by the statement. His processor thinking of an idea how to approach the human alien.

"Optimus?"

Optimus who was calmly quiet for a moment too almost a minute before he could even reply, almost as if he has something on his processor.

Turning his attention back to the medic, Optimus spoke.

"I may have an idea old friend. But, for now we must let the young one have the space he needs.

* * *

_"Scout run!"_

_A voice rang through his hearings, along with various loud noises. _

_"Scout!"_

_The voice came to his hearings again, this time much in distressed tone._

_"SCOUT GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE NOW!"_

_The voice yelled as it got closer. _

_Groaning in pain, Scout gritted his teeth as he found himself trapped on a small pile rubble. _

_Trying to clear the debris weakly, Scout found himself bleeding on the side of his abdomen, much likely a cut through the right side of his red shirt._

_"Scout is trap on the rubble!"_

_Another voice yelled nearby while followed by various explosions from from what appeared to be from grenades out of multiple grenade launchers._

_"Let's get him outta there! Blu team on me!"_

_Feeling the pain on his abdomen getting worse, Scout moaned in pain, now tilting his head weakly, his blurred vision managed to make out of four blue clad figures, armed with a Scattergun, Loch N Load and Rocket Launcher._

_"Scout hang on brother!"_

_The very first voice that yelled out to him called out, a younger voice almost as the same age as Scout himself. _

_Scout couldn't manage himself to say a word. His mouth was trembling much likely from the pain on his abdomen. _

_Seeing the figures got close, Scout managed to glance around only to find he's on a battlefield. His mind brought him back to reality. He's on the fifth month of a war between man and machine._

_Seeing the surroundings around him, Scoutnsaid countless empty bullet casings of various sizes, most of the scattered around were scrapped robots blown off to pieces, while on the other mixed with blood on the ground from the fallen mercenaries in dandelion. The now fallen dandelion team._

_"Scout!"_

_Turning his head weakly to where the voice came from, Scout found the Blu Scout emerging towards him, his Scattergun slung on his back with no weapon in his hands as he began prying off the debris all over Scout._

_Coughing slightly, Scout's eyes heard loud footsteps of heavy metallic._

_Out of all the loud heavy gunfire and explosions, Scout's eyes darted to a large metallic figure, armed with a large Sniper rifle._

_Opening his mouth to say something, but only to end up groaning in pain._

_"It's okay I gotcha brother."_

_Blu Scout gently said as he kept removing the debris off Scout. _

_"B- Behin..."_

_Scout tried again to speak only to cough. _

_"It's okay buddy, it's okay, were gonna get you outta here."_

_Blu Scout said gently as he finally got the last of the debris off and freeing Scout._

_Scout couldn't speak, but weakly raising his hand, a finger weakly pointing at the far back of Blu Scout._

_"It's okay Scout it's okay, you're gonna be-"_

**_*BLAM!*_**

_Scout watched in horror, as the Blu Scout was sent falling down hard on the ground from impact of what seemed a bigger bullet. _

_Blood splattered on his face as his shock forced him only to stare and watch as a giant Sniperbot loaded a bullet on it's massive Sniper rifle and managed to shot the Blu Soldier who attempted to rocket rump to hopefully fire a rocket on its head only for the poor dead Blu to fall on the ground, a huge hole on his chest._

_"No..."_

_Scout, now feeling tears on his eyes turned his head away at the sight to where the Blu Demoman firing his grenade launcher at the giant Sniperbot and blowing it's head clean off. _

_His attention now on the dead slim corpses clad in blue shirt, Scout felt a tear ran down his left cheek. _

_"No..."_

_"No..."_

_"NOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOO!"

Scout yelled at the top of his lungs as he emmidiately got up on his bed.

Emmidiately looking around and frantically in panic, Scout found his vision just black.

Reaching his hand for something next to his bed, he found a small swift and pulled it switching on a light on the night lamp.

Looming around the still dark surroundings, he remembered he was still on his assigned quarters sleeping. It wasn't there in the war. He wasn't there, because it already happened. It was finished. It was no dream as it _did _happened.

Wiping off the sweat on his face while breathing deeply, Scout got up and headed straight to the bathroom. As he got on the bathroom he quickly began washing off the sweat on his face and kept walking himself over and over until it too a whole minute for him to finally stop and look on the mirror to see a very tired reflection of himself.

_'There was nothing you can do... There was NOTHING you can do, to save him... It was too late. It was too late...'_

Scout mentally said to himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, his blue eyed stared at the tired reflecting blue eyes above the pair of black on the eyes.

_'There was nothing you can do. There was nothing you can do. There was nothing you can do."_

Scout kept on repeating to himself mentally before looking down and putting his hands covering his face.

"It was too late... He's gone. They're gone..."

He whispered under his breath before removing his hands off his face.

Looking at his tired reflection one last time, Scout decided to dry his face off with a clean towel and got out of the bathroom and sat back on the edge of his bed.

In silence as he sat thinking, Scout let out a small sigh. His mind thinking back of what he had dreamt, that horrible dream of a nightmare haunting him. It was no illusion, as it did occurred, but now it's coming back to haunt him. It was a horror of what war he had fought alongside many more unfortunate mercenaries. The war, Scout fought alongside the Red team.

His mind stuck thinking of the vision he had on the dream, he Blu Scout. One of the friends he made during the war against the cold ruthless fucking metal. Scout felt a guilt running inside him. He felt so bad, for not able to save the poor Blu, one of the friends he had back on his earth. But what was he supposed to do? He was bleeding worse on his side, he didn't had a weapon at the time it occurred. And thinking back of it now, made himself feel even more guilty. But on the one side of his mind, he felt angered. The hate, that he had towards those _things _in metal. Those cold, emotionless fucking killers. And yet, those things existed here on _this _earth. Those walking fucking metal. Even worse, they aren't labeled as enemies in the eyes of this human race. Even have one of them as a commander on this base.

His face becoming sour, Scout gritted his teeth. His hands clenching to a fist thinking back of what had happened on his earth. Thinking back to everything that had her, again.

_'Why, does this earth had to be so complicated? Why did it had to have THOSE walking metals fucking existing!? Do these human even know what those aliens are? Are they that DESPERATE on ensuring power on their military!?'_

The hate, as Scout kept wondering to himself mentally grew more and but thinking back of what the human Major had done for him, getting him on this base, trying to talk him sense about the certain complication he has related to what's on this earth. helping him.

_'Major William Lennox... A good man. Kind and helping man.'_

Scout pondered thoughtfully as his face from sour expression turned soft.

_'I know, you only want to help me see what you humans see on these Autobots... But it's not that easy, to see the way you see it.'_

Scout looked down, his face now showing guilt and loss all from that horrible dream he had that came to haunt him, to remind him of what he is, who he is. A mercenary is what he is. Scout, is a mercenary in his earth, a mercenary at hearth. But the hunting memories of the horrors from the fought battles of course was there on behalf of who and what he is.

_'It's never easy, to let go of those things... Things that you just can't let go.'_

Scout being brought back to reality heard a gentle knock on his door.

Going for the door and opening it, an average height soldier stood looking up at him. Scout also noticed the man was carrying a set of folder red clothing on his hand while in the other he held a pair of tanned combat boots.

"Apologies to bother you but the Major ordered me to deliver these for you, Scout."

The soldier informed.

Scout gave a nod. If course he knew what the human meant. It was part of his questioning to create his identity file, that he was also to wear a uniform as part of this so called NEST. although he agreed, Scout gave a side note of wearing a red colored uniform and an even drew the official insignia of the Red team as well as class logo to be on the uniform. Sure enough, that Scout may have agreed to play by the rules of these humans, but it doesn't mean, he will forget the color and insignia of his team in honor of being part of the very mercenary team.

"You're to wear the uniform from this day forward, Scout."

The soldier said slowly as he handed Scout the set of uniform and the combat boots.

Scout gave a small formal nod and gladly took the items before the soldier took off leaving him on his own.

Closing the door, Scout placed the tanned combat boots on the floor and sat in the edge of his bed, the set of red colored uniform sat in his lap.

_'At least they listened to my request.'_

Scout mentally said as he set aside the rest of the red clothing, and now began inspecting the uniform.

Despite it looking similar to the uniform worn by the humans on this base, the only difference was his requested uniform was bloody red, following it by the tan camouflage along with some bits of dark red, the same color pattern to the military pants.

Scout didn't liked the idea of a uniform anyways, but agreeing to wearing one, Scout has made a word, his word for it. He's a mercenary, not a soldier but seeing he's stuck on this earth, he'll just have to play along the rules of these humans. At least a little comfort for Scout, was the insignia on both sides on the sleeves. On the left sleeve was the Red team's insignia, while on the right was his scout class insignia. Though, it didn't left out the NEST insignia in it as we, being stitched on the left part of the chest on the uniform. A skull of a bull between a pair of wings inside a triangle formed upside down.

_'Great. I'm a soldier now. Dammit Soldier, you're more fit into this stuff. At least, you're military attitude I burrowed is helping me here. I could get used to that. Just, gotta get used being here with those... Autobots.'_

Scout mentally said, a small frown across his face afterwards before deciding to finally drop the thought as he looked at the clock on the nightstand to see it on 6:30 AM.

Scout let out a sigh.

_'First day being an alien. Fuck.'_

* * *

**Well, isn't that pleasent? Scout now gonna wear a military uniform as part of NEST? Though he isn't gonna be easy himself once he gets more sight on the Autobots. **

**BUT THAT WILL BE UP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Though what he did to Ratchet was rather too soon as an act of anger towards anything mechanical, but that's how it goes, his anger toward the robots he and the Red team fought still triggers itself by seeing the Autobots but somehow, guilt is haunting him, and most importantly the loss. But of what loss, exactly? What was it about that's it's too personal fit Scout? We'll get there, but for now let'****s see how he handles the other Autobots on the next chapter as this story is still in construction!**

**ripntear**


	3. In the eyes of an Alien

**Here we are on chapter 3. Wow, chapter 1 and chapter 2 are increasing on views, that's really a good sign on viewer progression, but anyways with that progressing fine here we are on the third chapter.**

* * *

**_|Song used for this chapter|_**

**_"Who You Gonna Run To" By Matt Willis _**

_"I'm sorry that I see fucking galaxies in your eyes, and you can't find a single star in mine."_

_"Be careful who you trust. The Devil was once an angel."_

* * *

-_In the eyes__ of an Alien-_

Tying the laces of the tanned combat boots, Scout wore a frown on his face as he finished tying the laces of each. Tucking the red camouflage pants in the boots further, Scout let out a small sigh, irritation hitting him.

_'Just be cool, Scout. Remember. Play by their rules.'_

Scout mentally noted to himself, almost formally as his mind was stuck mainly on maintaining his formality.

Now standing in front of a mirror on the wall next to the wardrobe, Scout took a good look at his new appearance in silence. His slim frame still the same, but in addition was the semi formal look into it, his red and tanned military uniform completely covered all of his skin, even his neck with the collar on and that formal look was something that reminded him on how formal the Soldier was on his team despite being a crazed patriotic maniac. Hell, Scout swore this uniform he now wears is much more formal than the one Soldier was wearing, Scout will give it that, but the frown on his face remained. It wasn't the uniform, honestly. It was mainly on how is he going to start a day on this earth. He wasn't sure still on what the human soldiers make of him, sure enough he had a few already suspicious, beware, even some alerted and uneasy around him but all of the above wasn't much worse as his main concern were these Autobots getting on his way. There was nothing he can do sadly since they, like he is on this situation is an alien. All of them in similarity, playing by these humans' rules.

_'Just go with the flow, Scout.'_

Scout mentally said to himself as he fixed the collar around his neck. He isn't going to fuck this up and he swears it to god. If, there's another version of god on this dimension of course.

Finally done and seeing himself on the mirror all ready to head out, Scout decided to put leace out his baseball cap, but putting on his dog tags underneath his uniform and finally decided to head out of his quarters.

As he walked on the hallway, Scout began to wonder where he should be going, it wasn't casual for him to wonder around himself without knowing where to go, but since this base was bigger than he expected, he came to conclusion on trying to find the exit and head to the beach. Like the Major suggested, he could use a walk while thinking about everything that was left behind on his dimension.

Taking random directions as he walk, Scout ended up meeting an entrance to what appears to be a big room with soldiers walking around with trays of food on their hands.

_'Crap. I'm trying to get to the beach, not the mess hall.'_

Scout mentally slapped his forehead by the time he realised he ended up standing on the entrance to the mess hall.

Hearing muttered _excuse me _a few times, Scout realized he was blocking some soldiers' entering the mess hall, resulting him to awkwardly step aside as he towered above the humans who felt uneasy walking past him.

"Hey you're awake! Was about to stop by to your quarters and invite you here to the mess hall."

Hearing a very familiar voice came from behind, Scout turned around to see Will walking up to him with a greeting smile on his face followed by another familiar black human, Scout recalled Epps was the other man's name was.

"I see tall guy is in red today. What's up with that?"

Epps began suddenly, his eyes eyeing Scout's different colored uniform from head to toe.

Scout raised a brow for a moment before setting his eyes onto Will who chuckled and replied for him.

"I already told you yesterday evening about Scout, Epps. Don't tell me you forgot."

Will said with a snort.

"Hell nah i didn't, but yeah I remembered everything you told me about him."

Epps paused and focused in Scout before continuing.

"So, you're team wore red uniforms huh? Even those other mercenary teams?"

He asked, his voice hinting interest to hear more as his gave Scout a curious look.

Scout gave a small yet lazy nod.

"Yeah. But, we are all separated on various teams, we identify our members by team color, Sergeant."

Scout replied, although he wasn't telling much either being a mercenary on Mann Co had it's rules given to him like the rest that there are information as such that they aren't allowed to share as classified.

"Hah no need for too much formality kiddo, Epps is fine."

Epps said with a short laugh with Will chuckling.

Scout fought the urge on rolling his eyes, but then decided to nod.

"Well since you're already here, how about you join us on a table then?"

Will finally began with Scout just simply nodding. Even though his stomach hasn't growled even yesterday, Scout was sure he hasn't felt hunger at all but seeing opportunity to try and earn at least little trust of these humans starting by eating breakfast with a Major and a Sergeant, Scout didn't hesitated and decided to go along.

"Of course, sir."

Scout replied earning a grin from both Will and Epps before deciding to lead him in onto the mess hall.

"You go on take a seat over there, we'll grab you some food."

Will said with a soft smile as he pointed to a table with a few soldiers already sat and eating.

Scout gave a nod without a word in reply and walked towards the said table, while of course earning startled looks from the soldiers sat on the table.

"Good morning. Mind if join in?"

Scout asked formally as he stood towering the few men sat around the table.

The few men, emmidiately exchanging glances for a moment all had their eyes on Scout before all nodding in unison.

"Thanks."

Scout replied now taking seat on the table.

Looking around the few men, about six total, Scout glanced over to Will with Epps who both were still getting food on their trays including his, Scout turned his attention back on the few soldiers eating, he felt uneasy sitting on a table with these humans, he knew that everyone if not most still wasn't sure to trust him, yet they seem calm with his presence around. But it didn't stopped Scout from feeling the vibe these humans are trying to hide from, the vibe of slight fear as Scout noticed one of the six soldiers shuddering without the others noticing as he sat next to Scout while also taking wary glances at him.

_"They probably heard about what I did to Ratchet... Crap. The Major wasn't the only human witness of the argument before that crap with Ratchet ended yesterday.'_

Scout mentally said thoughtfully, his senses suddenly coming to the realization that he was now gaining glances from all eyes on the mess hall. His slim pale but towering figure was gaining unwanted attention for himself, not to mention, his odd choice on uniform color with the pair of odd insignia of the Red team and his scout class, which were both unfamiliar to these humans.

At this point, Scout was feeling uncomfortable by the glances from almost everyone else on the mess hall, but deciding to remain calm, he kept his posture straight as he sat still patiently waiting for Will and Epps.

_'Stay formal, Scout. Stay formal.'_

He mentally mumbled to himself as he ignored all the eyes from around the mess hall glancing on him.

"Here's your meal buddy."

Scout almost startled in surprise quickly turned his head only to see Will with Epps sitting on the table with him with their trays of food and putting his tray in front of him.

"Sorry for the short wait, you okay buddy?"

Will asked, his brow raised as his attention focusing Scout.

Scout only gave a small nod before his uncomfortable feeling easing up a bit.

"I'm fine, Major. Just a little tired, still."

He replied instead, it wasn't a lie, Scout felt his body almost breaking down, his limbs feeling sluggish like bags of water from the extreme exhaustion and yet he was only trying not to pay any attention to it.

"You can get some more rest but first you need to eat. You haven't eaten anything since you got here yesterday."

Will said almost sympathetically.

"Yeah. And by the way, just excuse Ratchet. Word is going around about what happened last night between you and the doc."

Epps suddenly jumped right on the conversation with different topic.

Scout felt sick on the stomach with the brought subject, he didn't wanted to discuss it, not now or would he ever get over from that incident he just pulled on the Autobot medic.

"Hey, he's having a rough time. Just drop the topic man."

Will said sternly to the black man, a frown was on his face before changing to a soft expression as he turned his attention back to Scout.

"Don't worry, Scout. It'll be alright. Optimus told me earlier this morning he had discussed to Ratchet about that had happened last night."

He added with a reassuring smile.

Scout could only gave a nod followed by a mental sigh before deciding to out his attention to the food on his tray. Beef stew and a cup of hot coffee.

Scout quickly glancing up at Will and Epps now eating the food on their trays, he mentally shrugged and decided to start up with the coffee. He was sure himself a hundred percent that he wasn't hungry as the only feeling he felt was exhaustion from the final stand on Mannhattan and the pressuring trip he had on the way to this earth which was now both physically and mentally breaking him.

Taking the cup of coffee in his hands, Scout took a small sip. His mind suddenly drifting back to the short breaks he and the Red team would share after deadly fights against the robots. The sweet taste and bit of bitter on the coffee made Scout to mentally smile a bit in comfort. The simple sweet taste somehow reminded him of good times with his team on their short breaks, eating MREs on the field. A small comfort from the battles they had against the robots. Most of the time the team, mainly the Heavy would improvise a table from destroyed debris with the help of the Engineer. Scout remembered he'd mostly be sitting next to the Demoman while drinking his favorite BONK! atomic punch and be listening to the scotsman telling him stories about Nessie the loch ness monster and losing his eye while taking a swig of his scrumpy. Scout then remembered he would sometimes sit next to Pyro which was his favorite time with the firebug, as eating was the only times he sees the tall brit without a gas mask, and Scout would often ask about the huge scar across Pyro's right eye running down his cheek while eating with him. There were also times Scout would sit with the Sniper and Spy as his favorite entertainment during eating with them were the aussie and the frenchman arguing about the Spy himself drinking a glass of luxurious wine in the middle of the field. The good sweetest times Scout had in bonding with his team, but mixed with bitter, was the time he had left them. A clear bittersweet taste of thought.

Finding himself mentally smiling in mix of feeling upset while continuesly sipping on his coffee, Scout was brought back to reality by the concerned look of Will and Epps.

"Scout? You alright man? Will has been poking you and you've been just blank."

Epps said, his eye brow raised in curiosity unlike Will's look of concern.

"Scout, you haven't touched your food. Are you sure you're alright?"

Will asked a little worriedly, his face giving a bit of fatherly look.

Scout placed the cup of coffee on the tray and nodded. A weak smile cracked on his lips slowly but was weakly formed.

"I'm okay, Major. Just remembered good times. With my team."

Scout replied softly, his voice almost whispering the last part.

Epps was left blinking in confusion for a moment while Will who easily understood what he meant gave a soft smile.

"Do you... Remember times you eat with your team?"

Will slowly asked softly.

Scout, knowing it wouldn't hurt to share some facts about himself gave a nod.

"Everytime, Major. My team and I eat together everytime. On the various bases we have, on the field, wherever we go."

Scout said softly as he finally began to spoon his food on the tray and started savoring the taste of beef in his mouth.

Will kept his smile, Epps now smiling as well before deciding to ask.

"You have a good bond with them huh? Brothers in arms?"

Scout turned to him and shook his head, his weak smile returning.

"No. Were family."

Scout replied softly. He meant what he said, though he wasn't expecting to notice that the other soldiers sitting with them were now listening to him, even staring at him softly now. Almost as if he was human like themselves. But he isn't. Not on the face of _this _earth.

"My team and I... We fought together, bled together, ate together.. They're more of a family than brothers in arms to me. Some of them, Demoman and Pyro look at me like a nephew, seeing I'm the youngest on my team."

The eyes on each men around the table softened by the time Scout finished his sentence before continuing to eat his meal.

Will gently patting him on the back then spoke.

"We can relate here. Even with the Autobots, we considered them that way too."

Scout only gave a nod as he finally finished his food.

"So, what was it like... Being on combat. In your earth I mean?"

Epps suddenly asked, everyone on their table were now paying close attention to Scout with interest to hear his story.

Scout placed a finger in his chin.

"I dunno where to start... All that is back there is typically death."

Scout felt himself shivering. If he tells them, he might ruin this seemingly turned fine morning.

"It's okay buddy, we know the feeling of being out on the field."

Will said softly with a smile.

Scout smiled back, weakly, before deciding to continue.

"Well, like I said. All that's back on my earth is, typically death. Simply said, gruesome death. As mercenaries contracted to fight the wars, we go out there face to face with the enemy, no long ranged attacks like huge missles, no military-like tactics as most of our battles were facing the enemies. Seeing their faces before you shoot them or before you get shot. Mann vs Machine."

Scout paused, now seeing that the men around the table were listening to him and we're waiting for him to continue. But he wasn't going to tell all of the part from beginning, where the ridiculous beginning of the Mann brothers started their war over the gravel on New Mexico before the permanent truce occurred on the start of the war against Gray Mann and his army of robots. Almost every part of it was classified, mostly the part of Gray Mann's goals on the lost facilities that the mercenaries failed to protect, but on the slight brighter side, there were parts that Scout can only tell. Those were the basics on his work and only the basic information. Scout swore an oath with a signed contract to never share all classified information about the wars.

"Our war is something probably not what humans on this earth will have the guts to deal with. Going close ranged on the enemy just to blow their heads off. My job is to run around the field using using a shotgun and shooting enemies ar close range. My role class as the scout in my team. I've seen chunks of brains splattering. Eyeballs bouncing on the ground, and even experienced a stomach not mine hanging on my shoulder. Like I said, typical death, gruesome death. The gore work. Only mercenaries are qualified to stomach all of it."

The looks of the soldiers wore in their faces were grim and disturbed as Scout paused.

"Damn. Typical gore work? Do you guys ever get to sleep at night after those? Damn I'm sure you guys are being haunted by those sight, I can hardly imagine what it's like, though."

Epps commented, his face showed full disturbed by the shared information.

"No wonder why they only recruit mercenaries to fight on your war."

Will said thoughtfully with Scout giving a small nod.

"Mercenaries on my earth are true born fighters on the field, more than the officially enlisted soldiers around my world. In my dimension, we mercenaries were the dangerous breed of fighters on my mankind and because of it, on our mercenary world on my dimension, we had our own version of politics, various groups of mercenary communities, our own underground world hidden from the world's eye. Black market is our main government, connected to the biggest and to the smallest communities of the mercenary world, hidden under the public's eye."

Scout stated almost proudly, but deep down, he knew he should be proud on what he can share, even only partially.

"Damn, that's the complete opposite of the mercenaries here on this earth. Mercs here are just labeled as simple criminals, they don't last long out there for doing future contracts."

Epps commented, his face however was amazed by the mention of the world the mercenaries on Scout's earth has. None of it were lies, but it's only partial to what Scout can share.

"My team and I are just mercs. Forced on the job. Some become a merc 'cause of debts, others to help pay bills and help provide, while most trying to make a living for themselves. My team, the Red team are on the same third category. They all had past lives, but it's too personal for them even if they shared stories, I don't wanna discourage my team telling their own past personal stories myself."

Scout said softly, he knew everything that he said was enough to share, all if it were true.

"But what about you, Scout? You're only 24. And you're..."

Will suddenly spoke but paused, his face wearing a soft expression as he stared at Scout.

Seeing that everyone around the table he's in were now softly staring at him almost sympathetically, Scout let out a small sigh.

"It's a category quite hard to believe in, Major. Why I became what I am today."

Scout paused, he looked back at Will who was still staring at him softly in sympathy before continuing.

"I became a mercenary, because I was trying to find my place in the world."

He finally added before clearing his throat and continuing.

"I had brothers, were 8 total, I'm the youngest. All of them were successful in their careers, but all looked down on me with doubt. I was a weakest one. My Ma was the only one that gave me reason to push forward."

Scout paused again, his voice so low as if he was about to break down before deciding to continue on.

"I graduated college yeah... But I wanted to find myself in my world. So I jumped down to the mercenary world. I became one, the fastest runner of all mercenaries, running 40mph, shooting down my enemies, helping my team. I made a success of my own."

There was a stunned look of shock around the table and a chorus of 'No way' came from around the table with Epps having his mouth open from what he had just heard.

"You were the most nimble of all mercenaries?"

Will asked surprised, his eyes blinking a few times.

"Yes, Major. I also have the ability to double jump in air, too."

Scout replied and was quickly followed by comments from the other soldiers around the table with 'Holy shit' 'No way' and 'Wait, for real?'.

Scout couldn't help but smile weakly at it. He felt the tiniest bit of his cockiness self inside, but it was no longer the same as most of the things inside him were the breaking down self he is now, after all the battles and the failure to protect Mann Co, mostly leaving the Red team behind. It was tearing himself apart, and Scout was only trying to hold it together now for the Red team.

With the sight of everyone around the table he's in, Scout thought maybe these men were no longer feeling uneasy of him. Minus of course, the rest on this base, but not like he cared, he wasn't wanting the trust of practically _everyone _as his only focus was to fit in on among with these humans anyway he can.

Clearing his throat, Scout decided to speak.

"I'm gonna go now. Major?"

He turned to Will for permission who looked back at him.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

Will asked softly with Scout just nodding.

"Okay. Just take your time buddy, but if you're interested, shooting range is just two hangars away. You can stop by there. Use your guns there a bit freely."

Will added with Scout simply nodding again before completely standing up and excusing himself and headed out of the mess hall.

"That kid is one strange alien, but still, that war he's running on back in his earth? Damn..."

Epps suddenly interrupted the short silence and will replying.

"Yeah. And it's clearly obvious he's now dealing with PTSD..."

* * *

It didn't felt normal walking around the hallways of this base, mostly the eyes of the humans he seems gave him strange and even wary looks and glances. Scout didn't felt comfortable with it, but trying to find a space where he could think, he had a small hope that the beach would be the best choice to go by, and a walk in the sand while watching the ocean might help give him a bit of a peace of mind. Hopefully.

Reaching the main hangar, Scout emmidiately stopped right on his tracks. He knew he'd see them here again. He wasn't pleased, and he wasn't feeling good about what he did last night to the Autobot medic. But he wasn't blaming himself that he couldn't trust the mechanical alien.

_'Fuck, here we go. Be cool Scout. And be FORMAL.'_

Scout mentally noted to himself before continuing to step further in the hangar.

Walking in and ignoring the glances from around, Scout formally walked across the hangar, passing by the alien vehicles, only a few of them were present at the moment, which was a bit of relief for Scout especially when he caught no sight of the green lime vehicle that was the disguise of Ratchet.

As he walked, he quickly glanced at the vehicles to find a pair of cars by the color of gold and silver next to the three familiar motorcycles along with the blue Chevy and the black pick up.

_'Weird. The rest must be on some sorta mission or something.'_

Scout mentally said thoughtfully as he kept walking and passing by the few Autobots parked on a corner.

He wasn't into looking at them, he wasn't feeling comfortable at their sight and he was more looking forward to finally walking out of the main hangar he was in as his eyes were now set on the exit seeing the bright view outside.

* * *

_::What'd ya think Sides... Should we prank him?::_

_::Hmm, I'm thinking Sunny... Okay let's go prank him!::_

_::I'll have my cannons at you if you two fraggers dare! Prime said to leave the human alien be! Clearly meant for you two!::_

_::Ironhide remain calm. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. Don't. Start.::_

_::Dammit we just wanna give the fleshy a warm welcome, Chromia.::_

_::Pranking him would be stupid, especially with the human alien going through post traumatic stress disorder based on Ratchet's scan on him.::_

_::What else can we do, leave him be, Elita?::_

_::For the mean time, the rest of us should, Arcee. But from what Optimus had as an idea, he told me we may try taking a slow approach on the human alien. See if we can try to get to his good side and get him to see sense trusting us.::_

_::But Optimus is on a recon mission today, Elita.::_

_::I know, Ironhide. That's why one of us will give a first try of approach on the Scout.::_

* * *

Finally away from the the unwanted attention, Scout was more relieved finding the beach empty. He can finally take the space for now to think of those that he had to and has to think of.

Sighing shortly, he got on his knees and finally sat down, his hands on his lap with his eyes closing. It was only yesterday. Yesterday since he arrived on this strange advanced earth. But for Scout, it already felt long. He was taking longer already, taking too much time and he wanted to go back to his earth. But he wouldn't rely on these Autobots as Scout recalled the General mentioning an Autobot engineer who may help, but Scout wasn't going to try his luck either way.

Mentally cursing to himself, he knew that these humans wouldn't be able to produce such a machine that can travel through dimensions, he doubt it. Only way to get the real help to get back home is the Autobots' engineer.

_'You're making this too difficult for me. Fuck!'_

Scout frowned and kept his eyes closed.

Trying to enjoy the wind around him pass by, he tried to enjoy the sunlight instead but his mind reverted to the Red team. Scout inhaled deeply and began trying to calm himself even though he already started looking calm, but he can never be too sure. No. He was never sure anymore, that if he'll be in a calming state. But maybe he may be at calm again, when he gets back to the Red team, even if the war there was still going he would still rather go back. As what only mattered in his mind was reuniting with the Red team. But could he ever make it back?

Scout let out a small sigh, his eyes opening and setting onto the ocean as he let the thought go further.

_'What if... I can't go back? What if... There's NO way back?'_

He mentally asked himself in thought. His eyes only staring at the blue view of the ocean. Making himself look like he's talking to the ocean.

Scout frowned, his eyes closing again and folding his arms. He didn't wanted to think about that and he wanted to get back home as soon as possible. He has to stay thinking positive, just positive. Then he recalled the thought of the Autobot engineer, again. Scout has yet to meet the said Autobot, neither he was keen on meeting whoever it is, but under the circumstances of being stranded on this strange earth he doesn't know, he might as well take his chances in which, Scout frowned more as a bitter look crossed his face on the thought. He didn't wanted to have anything to do with these Autobots, but if they're _help _is the only way for him to get back to his earth, perhaps he might as well try that bitter luck. If there's any luck in the middle of such a dire situation that he's in. It was almost like gambling with fate itself that if he wins, his prize was a trip back to his own earth. If not... Then fuck. But there's no such luck in a gamble, and Scout being the member of the Red team who always lose in it, he perhaps might as well roll the dice and and try every bit of luck to win on this big, ridiculous, fucking gamble.

"I guess I was right to expect finding you here."

A female robotic voice suddenly interrupted from behind with a soft gentle tone.

Opening his eyes and slowy turning around with a small frown, Scout raised a brow as he set his eyes on who just interrupted his peace of lone time. It was the same female purple Autobot with a single leg and wheel perfectly balanced herself as she stood with a soft greeting smile toward him.

"Oh... It's, you er..."

Scout replied but actually not knowing the name of Autobot.

"It's Elita One. But you may call me Elita if you'd like."

The Autobot replied, her smile as soft as ever as realistically formed on her metallic face plate. Almost too human as Scout can clearly read her soft almost human like expression.

"Right... Elita... Can I help you?"

Scout finally managed to reply again with a pause for the Autobot, Elita One to reply.

"Well, I figured you may need some company. Seeing you are having a bit of a difficult time adjusting to the humans on this earth, perhaps a start of meeting fellow extraterrestrials such as myself may be a good start."

Elita said slowly, her voice and tone was softer than it had been before almost as if a mixture of friendliness and bit of comfort, for the most part.

Scout mentally frowned to himself. He didn't wanted sympathy, but seeing the female Autobot just trying to be friendly toward him, Scout figured why the hell not at least try. It's a huge ridiculous fucking gamble he's in after all and each step of decisions he makes and will make consider of rolling a dice.

Forcing himself to have eye contact with the ocean blue robotic eyes staring at him, Scout felt himself mentally glaring. He even mentally slapped himself over the thought of this robot- Autobot, only reminded him of the cold, murderous walking metals with guns he had fought for Mann Co.

"No. I think I'm good. T-thanks anyway, Elita."

Scout replied slowly, his voice obviously on struggle trying not to sound bitter.

Scout only watched the Autobot. Seeing her metallic face focused directly at him, the pair of ocean blue robotic eyes somehow staring at him softly. He wasn't pleased. He wasn't wanting the sympathy.

Scout heard a sound from Elita, a venting noise coming from her a few seconds after his reply. Was she... Sighing? Is that the robotic way of sighing? Scout didn't fully know for sure, but before he was even able to say a word, Elita finally spoke again.

"I understand how you feel. Though I quite not fully understand of what you truly have against robotics aside from your war, but if you are open to share... I'd be happy to listen."

Scout remained quiet for a brief moment, then came his face showing a look of mournful loss while on the other was bitter hatred.

His eyes looked away from Elita and onto the sand, shortly afterwards he looked back, not forcefully to look at Elita but rather much intentionally.

"You don't understand what's it like. To lose what those mattered, Elita."

He spoke, his voice was harsh and bitter making the purple Autobot flinch a little.

Scout sighed, his head lowering and his blue eyes slowly watering.

_'Don't give in, Scout. Don't let that shit get to your head again.'_

"I will not force anything out of you by questioning. I understand if you're not ready to share... But if you are, like I said, I'd be happy to listen."

He heard Elita again, her voice was gently soft. It almost felt like she knew what he's going through. Sure, she's may now be aware of his state caused by the war on his earth, but what does she know? She knows nothing. _They _know nothing.

He closed his eyes, he didn't cared if Elita was still there staring at him, he just didn't wanted to think about it. About what happened. It wasn't just about Blu team. It was something else. Something very, personal.

Hearing the sand softly from a noise of steps by foot, Scout slowly opened his eyes and slowy tilted up his head.

"You..."

Scout began quietly, his eyes now facing the same woman whom he recalled driving the purple motorcycle disguise of Elita One. Perhaps, it should be clear for him now, that the woman _is _Elita One.

Catching sight of the purple motorcycle and not Elita One, Scout knew now that the woman is the the female alien. She wore a very soft and very comforting expressions on her metallic- Human face. It was so human that Scout felt different seeing her like this. Perhaps, it was because of her look? The human disguise?

"I can't leave not until I make sure you are doing well, at least for now."

Elita spoke gently get voice was the same, but her voice wasn't as robotic as it had on her robot form. It was fully human female.

Scout gently sighed. He was hesitant, so he waited for Elita if she had anything to say.

Looking at the woman staring at him softly, surprisingly she didn't said anything. Instead, Elita was also waiting for him to speak, she was the one who look more into being the one to listen at this moment. Maybe she is, or maybe not. But seeing her quiet, soft expression, Scout let out another sigh.

"What do you want?"

He finally managed to ask, his eyes setting onto the ocean in front of them before giving full eye contact with her human disguise then saw Elita sitting on the sand next to him, her ocean blue eyes looking at the ocean then to his before replying.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. If you are, I will leave you to have some space, but..."

She trailed off, her eyes fixed on Scout, obviously waiting a response.

"If I'm not okay?"

Scout paused, his full attention was on her.

"If I'm _not _okay? You'll help _ME_?"

He continued, his voice was a bit harsher.

Seeing Elita a bit taken back from the words, Scout only watched as she took a short moment before replying.

"I want to help you young one. If there is by any chance I can help, I'd be happy to."

Elita replied slowly, her tone was soft and gentle with sympathy.

Scout mentally frowned.

"I don't want that. I don't want your sympathy. If you want to help, just let me be to think. I might at least appreciate the space, even little."

Scout replied, his eyes fighting the urge to glare at her.

"If that's what you want I will respect it... But, if you're needing someone to talk to-"

"I said just let me be to think. Please..."

Scout cut her off harshly but later then turned to a broken tone of a voice at the last part of his reply.

Seeing Elita nodding gently, Scout watched as her human disguise dissolved into shimmering blue lights then her motorcycle form transformed into her robot form.

Seeing her take one last look softly at him, Scout watched as the purple Autobot wheeled herself back to the main hangar.

He sighed and turned his head back at the ocean.

He didn't liked the sympathy. He wanted understanding. If she-They wanted to help him, they'd understand his request to be alone to think. He needed to think about everything that just happened. It all came and happened so fast, he was caught off guard and didn't even managed to react to all of it. From the failure at Mann Co, being thrown into this strange dimension, meeting giant alien sentient metals. Scout just wanted to think of each but what will it do if he think of all of it? It's not like it will bring him back to his earth. But still.

Scout frowned and mentally cursed to himself. He looked back at the direction Elita headed. Maybe she'd be happy to listen. Maybe they'd happy to listen, but he's keeping only to himself. But, that's none of the focus now, his only focus is getting back to his earth. That's it.

Sighing, Scout found a small rock on the sand then slowly picked it up. His mind was blank somehow but his thoughts as he was sure was there. Waiting. Almost as if, opening his mind again would let those thoughts rush in flooding him on the inside. Better keep his mind closed away from those thoughts. The more he thinks, the more he worries, the more he may become harsh. Like just now, toward Elita One.

Standing up, Scout focused on the ocean, his eyes ignoring the bright glare from the sun above while only focused at the large blue view in front of him. Closing his eyes, Scout gritted his teeth and clenched his fist where the small rock he had picked up was.

_'Control yourself, Scout. Control. Yourself. You. ALIEN!'_

Opening his eyes and narrowing, he threw the small rock at the ocean. He didn't cared on how far or how hard he threw the rock. He just felt wanting to do something, to release some of the pressure on his weight, but there was no point doing so. Scout frowned.

_'Fuck... Engi... Why the fuck do I have to end up here... What did I do wrong to be here? I was only doing what you told me... Seeing another earth was YOUR dream! FUCK!'_

His head lowering, Scout let out a long sigh.

_'I should just stay here for a bit more.'_

Scout then sat on the sand again, with a deep sigh, he only remained staring into the ocean.

* * *

"How did it went?"

Ironhide asked as Elita One approached.

Elita remained quiet for a moment, her face plate was unreadable but didn't saved the look in her optics showing rejection.

"Well?"

Ironhide asked again a bit impatiently with his arms folded on his chasis while behind him were the few other Autobots stood obviously listening.

Elita vented shortly, her optics giving a firm stare for a moment before giving a reply.

"He wants to be alone to think."

She replied, her sentence was obviously partial, making Ironhide to raise an optic ridge.

"That's it? Nothing else?"

He questioned with a raised optic ridge.

Elita frowned, looking down for a moment before back to the weapon specialist.

"To put it simply, I told him that I'd be happy to listen if he wanted to share."

She paused and vented shortly before continuing.

"He didn't liked what I said and doesn't want sympathy, he even mentioned, about what's it like to lose those that matters..."

"Lose what?"

Chromia suddenly joined the conversation, her optic ridge raised.

Elita slowly shook her helm and replied.

"I don't know, but if what my only conclusion to what he said could be right... It might be personal for the young one himself to discuss. About losing someone, or anyone for that matter in his situation."

"Grieving, probably?"

Chromia asked with Elita giving a sigh.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what it may be, but..."

Elita trailed off, her optics setting to the few Autobots in front of her.

"Anyone else, would like to take approach on the young one?"

She asked, her tone a bit soft.

Ironhide folded his arms in his chasis, his sudden silence giving cue he wasn't going to give one try. Chromia on the other seemingly thinking for a moment before humming shortly, with Arcee next to her raising her servo.

"Would it hurt to try? He doesn't seem that bad, right?"

The pink Autobot asked, gaining snickers from the twins.

"Heard what he did to Ratchet?"

Sunstreaker interrupted with Sidewipe adding.

"Yeah, like for real!"

"You two will stop, or I'll have to put you in stasis?"

Ironhide warned with a glare.

* * *

Trying to enjoy the peace and silence, Scout kept his eyes on the ocean. Trying to keep his mind closed away from the thoughts that he didn't wanted to think of, he can finally try to enjoy the view. The blue sky occupied by the large clouds, the ocean. The wide blue ocean facing him almost as if he was just sitting in front of a large fountain where people around him would toss coins on the wide blue water for a wish.

_'Fuck.'_

It was going to hit him again. Scout gritted his teeth with his hand slowly curling into a ball of fist trying his best not get his mind onto thinking of the thoughts he wouldn't want to think of.

His eyes focused still on the wide blue ocean and the view of the blue sky, it also hit him again. Fuck. The color.

_'FUCK! NOT NOW! PLEASE FUCKING NOT THI__S TIME!'_

From there, Scout finally got on his feet and furiously kicked the sand towards the ocean, forcing enough amount of sand into the salted blue water Scout let out a frustrated yell then turned his back away from the view in front of him. First off, inside the base, his living quarters. He was surrounded by the one color of cold murderers. Secondly, now, outside the base where he hopes to find a bit of space he only found himself facing the color of the ones he felt guilty for not being able to do anything to save. The bright, innocent blue colors, killed by the hands of the cold emotionless murderers in grey. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. To escape those that are now haunting him.

Getting on his knees, Scout finally lost himself in reality. His head lowering, eyes now staring on the sand Scout felt a bit of cold running down both sides his cheeks. Seeing two or so drops of water from his face, he was too far away from reality to even figure what was going on or what was he even doing. All that he knew, was the heat everywhere. The hot temperature around him, the sand, the wide space of sand felt like a desert.

Hitting him hard then harder, it was almost like battling in another Mann Co facility. Then comes the sight of seeing fellow mercenaries getting shot, blown apart, sliced and burned, all will resolved into retreating before the losing another fallen facility.

He lost it. There it all goes into his poor broken down mind. The thoughts he don't wanted to think of now came along with the various categories related to what was haunting him. War, death, gore, loss, fear and many more related categories that any single one of it can easily put any average soldier to psychological disorder. For Scout, neither put him into it. All of the above probably did and it broke him, and worse it was breaking him more. Until every last part of his humanity is broken.

Scout remained motionless, his knees on the sand with tears running down his cheeks and drops on the sand below. Scout couldn't even see anything but the thoughts. The ones he has seen during the whole duration of the war against Gray Gravels and hits countless numbers of robots slaughtering the mercenaries trying to defend Mann Co helplessly falling apart. He remained on his spot, quietly motionless in tears and more from his eyes showing every defeat and loss with the bitter end of hate and guilt.

* * *

"If he doesn't like the company?"

Arcee asked as she wheeled beside Elita. The two of them slowly making their way on the beach but cautiously making their approach in thoughts of startling the human alien.

"Just see if he is open to talk, Arcee. Perhaps he may share even a bit about of what he is thinking to you."

Elita replied slowly, the last parts of her sentence were almost said in hushed tone as they neared the beach.

"Just don't ask to much and don't try asking directly, I tried and failed, perhaps making slow approach once you initiate conversation with him may work. Hopefully."

Elita decided to add, almost sounding as if whispering as her optics gained sight of the human alien from a distance.

The two femmes stopped, Arcee watching the slim pale figure motionless.

"You think he's alright?"

She suddenly asked quietly.

Elita before giving out a reply watched as well, seeing how motionless the human alien was. His head lowered, facing the sand. It didn't stopped he from scanning him only to scan a liquid substance from his eyes. She knew what it was and finally turned to Arcee.

"Maybe we should rethink about this next approach on the young one."

She spoke slowly, making the pink femme turn to her with a raised optic ridge.

Elita frowned.

"Don't tell me you didn't scanned and detected organic liquid on his face from his eyes."

"Hey I already did and know what you're talking about. That could be a good chance to approach, maybe he is open to share while crying."

Elita shook her helm while venting for a moment before giving a reply.

"At that state he's in? If he isn't crying maybe that will be a good chance to approach but no it's not."

Elita said a bit firmly.

Arcee folded her arms on her chassis.

"I thought this was Optimus' idea? Each of us gonna try to take approach on the human alien?"

She asked almost in remark.

Elita did t wanted to argue, seeing where their conversation will lead, she only vented sir a moment before finally giving up and gestured a servo towards the human alien.

"Be my guess then. Just do what I said and try not to make it worse."

She said seriously.

Arcee rolled her optics but gave a nod before turning to approach the human alien.

Seeing his motionless figure in silence with tears, Arcee took a slow approach from behind before stopping about seven feet away from the slim alien clad in red.

She didn't know what to say the moment she stood behind the human alien, her blue optics staring at the motionless form, both shoulders sagged with his head lowered facing down below.

Arcee didn't said a word. Instead, she slowly reached down a servo into the shoulder of the alien.

For three earth seconds afterwards, the human alien slowly turned around facing her. His height so above average humans he was merely two feet shorter than her.

Studying his face, it was marked with the liquid substance, tears dries on his cheeks, his face was blanked expression and his eyes showing many different emotions. It was enough to see the look on the blue pupils of his eyes as Arcee furrowed her optic ridges in surprise. She didn't expected the human alien was going through this kind of state. But his face was so blank almost telling by the look of itself that the young human alien didn't even knew what he was doing, as if he didn't care. Or was he even far too gone to even care about what was going on with him. The obvious look on his knees underneath those various emotions show you hid thoughts he was stuck, probably as Arcee thought herself.

"What is it?"

He asked simply. His voice just the same like how it sounded when he arrived. The blue pupils on his eyes staring at her optics blankly, but Arcee got the look under the pupils. Those emotions.

"I just... Came here to see how you're doing."

She replied almost stuttering on her words.

Seeing the alien, Scout wiped his face with his bandaged covered hands, Arcee waited for a response.

"I don't know what's happening with me. Not that I care anymore."

Scout paused and let out a small sigh, then afterwards continued.

"Are you here to do the same? Tell me the same thing Elita One told me? You'd be happy to listen if I'm open to share?"

His eyes narrowed a bit, making Arcee flinch a little.

"N-No! No... That's not..."

She tried to give a response but the young human alien turned his head away, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry for... Interrupting you..."

Arcee apologized, her optics focused staring at him softly in sympathy.

"Don't. I don't want it. Can you..."

Scout replied with a pause before opening his eyes and turning his head back to her.

"Can you... Leave me be? How many times will I have to say that?"

He continued, but his voice was somewhat hiding a weakening tone under it.

Arcee was then met with a glare shortly from him before his face turned blank and finally turned away and began to walk back on the base.

She turns to face him and spoke.

"I may not be a human, but I'm sentient as you. And I can tell the emotions flooding your eyes. You don't have to keep it to yourself when you can share it to those willing to listen."

Arcee slowly said as soft as she can she say it while watching the walking alien stopped in his tracks before slowly turning back to her with a glare on his face.

"You don't know what I've been through. You know nothing."

He said coldly with his eyes narrowed.

Arcee was taken back after a moment.

"I... I may not know a thing, but-"

"Just leave it there for god's sake."

Scout said coldly before turning away and began walking away.

Arcee was left frozen on her spot as she only managed to watch the human alien walling away.

"Well that didn't worked out..."

* * *

He didn't cared, part of him somehow wished he didn't had to be so harsh, but what do these things know about him? If they know, what could they do? It's not a simple thing, and is a big deal for Scout.

He kept his pace forward, his glare was still on as he entered the main base making his way back to the living quarters. Luckily for Scoutbot, he memorized the directions he took, it'd save him the trouble asking for directions again, and risking himself being exposed to those Autobots.

* * *

"I expect it didn't worked out, hm?"

Elita began by the time Arcee approached her on the main hangar.

Arcee frowned.

"He was harsh, but you were right earlier."

The pink femme replied, her arms folding on her chassis.

"He's having a difficult time."

Elita said slowly, her optics noticing Ironhide approaching.

"I doubt there's anything to help the alien. I have no idea why Prime even considers trying, even getting us to join him on getting to the good side of the alien."

The gruff voice of the weapons specialist came to their audio receptors with a huff.

"I have faith, Ironhide. Even if we only knew the young one since yesterday."

Elita replied softly, which she earned a roll of the optics from Ironhide.

"We _barely _know about that alien. And about what he did to Ratchet last night, I suggest we be wary around him."

"Optimus told me about what happens last night. The young one was alarmed."

Elita reasoned him.

"So you're suggesting we become like Ratchet?"

Elita frowned and replied.

"I'm suggesting we take slow approach. To make the young one feel like he isn't different here."

Ironhide remained quiet for a moment before looking at Elita seriously.

"We're aliens here. That human alien is the same, I don't find anything that makes us not different among the humans here on earth."

Ironhide finally said, his arms folded in his chasis.

"We have differences yes, but we have similarities with them. The young one have similarities with them."

Elita said softly, her optics glancing outside the entrance on the hangar to see if the Scout was passing by.

"A human in the height of 8'9 is far off to beyond normal."

She spun around to see Ratchet walking in with a frown in his face plate.

"Although the young alien refused me to do check up on him, I still had scans on him last night before he attacked me. I'm sure the human Medical Chief Officer already have a medical background on the Scout after his checkup. But I'm sure she missed the part of a strange device connected to the Scout's heart. My scan indicate that device increases his heartbeat. Which I shouldn't be surprised at how fast he moved when he attacked me."

Ratchet added before letting out a sigh.

"Primus, what kind of device?"

Elita asked afterwards, her expression showing the eagerness for a reply.

"I don't know, Elita. It doesn't seem like a similar technology compared to the ones possessed by the humans here. But whatever it is, my scans indicate that it is an unstable device, even for average humans to have that device implanted on their chest, mainly connected to their heart. But on the side note, the Scout's heart, doesn't seem to have any anomaly or issue with the device."

Elita looked stunned, Ironhide only remained quiet clearly uninterested in the topic.

"What if... He was given that device on purpose on his world for enhancement for his advantage on the battlefield? He did mentioned he fought robots along with many more companions of his."

Arcee suddenly interrupted.

Ratchet let out a short hum before giving a response.

"It fascinates me how that device increases the heart rate on the Scout. But somehow, disturbs me wondering who would even think of such a thing like that in his world."

"Maybe it's best we don't know."

Elita replied quietly.

* * *

He was feeling at bit relived that he got the guns at his disposal out of the armory. Following the directions given to him, Scout arrived at the shooting range, a wide space just perfect even to test out bombs. Good idea he brought Demoman's Scottish Resistance along.

Setting down his guns on a table, Scout approached another table with boxes on ammo and began taking pistol ammo and shotgun shells.

He paid no attention to the human soldiers in the training room and those passing by that began taking glances at his tall figure as he only focused loading his guns with ammo.

He sat on a chair and minded his business like the other soldiers on the shooting range. No judgements should stop him anyway from shooting his weapons.

Fully loaded, he set his blue eyes on the target in front of him and finally raise his Baby Face Blaster with the continuous firing and reloading. All the hate per pull of the trigger. All the anger being relaxed per shotgun she'll being ejected. All the frustration from the thoughts behind him being fired at as the widespread of the blasts continuously shot the single target he got his sight on.

The barrel of his Baby Face Blaster smoking hot and fuller out of shells on its drum magazine, Scout noticed that few of the other soldiers were now watching his nonstop shooting, his wondering why at their stare at him, it was an obvious awe struck shown by the humans, his averted to the target, fully ripped and blown off with dozens of holes from the shots.

Walking to another table, his hand now holding his Winger pistol, Scout set his eyes to a freshly new paper with the same target on the center away from him.

Now was the time to think back of the thoughts he wanted to close away from his mind. The perfect time to them down with his guns.

Pulling the trigger nonstop and with emmidiate reloads after click sounds, Scout did the same, he riddled the target with bullets, not caring if he even hit the red on the target printed on the paper. Not caring by the amount of soldier in the shooting range warning his now raging form with an odd looking gun in his hands.

One bullet fired, hate is got to shoot down. One shell ejected, one thought in his mind being fire away. Seven clips down emptied, Scout fired the last two bags of his Winger, his blue eyes so focused that he couldn't bring the though to himself about finally standing down.

The loud bang and clinks of empty shell was all that was there to be heard, eventually almost everyone in the shooting range watched, rather in awe at the sight of the tall human alien in his nonstop quick firing until he finally depleted his pistol ammo.

* * *

Of course, they had to follow the young human alien. Elita with the few Autobots watched, some like Jolt and wore a worried expression on his face plate, the readings his scans were recieving from the human alien was not showing a good sign.

Elita shared part of the worried, remaining calm as she watched the alien, she glanced at Ironhide who noticed.

"Don't. I do not expertise calming a human. That young alien isn't as simple as occupying Annabelle."

Ironhide said gruffly.

"His heart rate is increasing. Seems to be some sort of adrenaline from what he's doing."

Jolt suddenly interrupted.

"Probably cause by that device connected to his heart..."

Elita replied, her optics still watching the human alien, who now picked up another weapon of his.

"I'll give it a try then. Talk about guns."

All optics present landed on Chromia who wheeled up towards the human alien.

"Good luck with that, Mia."

Ironhide said, clearly not minding the sight in the shooting range. Elita only watched as the blue Autobot femme approached the human alien.

* * *

Walking over to a different target, a much wider one that the previous ones, Scout glanced at the guns rested on the other tables, ammo along with each were grenades for grenade launchers. Scout took note of it that he was in the correct section to fire Demoman's Scottish Resistance.

Although he was no demolitions expert, Scout didn't let the thought of it pause his time to shoot. It was only a time for himself to shoot. Trying his best to shoot out all of it that he needed to release.

Aiming the short launcher a but high, Scout fired, sending the same red glowing projectile his scottish friend usual fires.

Firing two more, it landed on the same target, red glow bright ready for detonation.

Taking out Demoman's detonator, pressed the single red button and watched as the dummy target exploded. Of course, he paid no attention to the other soldiers watching him.

Removing the drum magazine of the short launcher, Scout checked the clip only to find tree more sticky grenades left to fire, he figured asking for some similar loadable grenades to feed the Scottish Resistance. He doubt the humans had the same type of explosives similar to Demoman's custom made explosives.

"I see you enjoying yourself."

Scout slowly turned around to see a blue version or, identically appearing female Autobot identical to the pink one and Elita One.

"You here to shoot guns, too?"

* * *

"You here to shoot guns, too?"

Chromia was expecting to get the same response based on what Elita and Arcee got, but surprisingly, she got a bit of a simple response, but not hate whatsoever but a bit of annoyed in it. She felt relieved.

Straightening herself as she faced him, Chromia gave a friendly smile.

"I have love for guns. So yes I am, but would you mind some company?"

Waiting patiently for a response with her friendly smile on, Chromia watched as the tall human alien rested the odd looking launcher gun on his shoulder before speaking.

"I'm just about to leave. I could use the space, for now."

And with that, she watched as the young human alien turned away and went to grab his other two guns before surprisingly giving a small nod at her in excuse before walking away.

_'Strange... Unless he came here to release some stress by shooting... It, can't be impossible.'_

Chromia though but suddenly heard the human alien speaking.

"Oh and... Tell your sisters my apologies for... You know. If they told you."

He was looking over his shoulder back at her. Chromia gave a nod and a soft smile.

"I'm sure they won't mind at all."

She replied, although the human alien didn't said any word further, he instead turned his he's to his front and continued walking away.

_"A slight, but good enough for an opportunity to talk to him."_

Chromia thought to herself as she watched the tall slim figure away further.

* * *

Though Scout meant the apology, he still wasn't sure why he even talked to another third alien, but to his relief, it went pretty well, perhaps it's his anger and hate being released. Although that feeling it might come back soon, he might as well take visits on the shooting range to reduce the thoughs, hate, anger and all of that he needed to let go. He should at least keep himself reminded that he's playing by the humans' rules until he can finally get back to his own dimension, as his main priority was getting back home, on the side note he might as well struggle the try getting used being on the same roof with the Autobots. He is on a gamble after all.

* * *

"So that's pretty much it."

Chromia said after telling abiut her short talk with the Scout.

"Nothing else? He didn't even told you anything?"

Elita asked, seemingly eager for a response.

"He did said he could use the space for now. It's not much to be said but, I think that's a slight but good enough chance to talk to him. We'll just have to wait it out for a good timing to have a talk with him."

Chromia replied, Ironhide snorted.

"I'd rather see what happens."

He said, his arms folding on his chasis.

"At least he didn't went harsh."

Arcee suddenly interrupted.

"Like I said, he was rather annoyed I went up behind him. It's clearly obvious he went to the shooting range to take out some stress he has."

Chromia stared, Elita being quiet for a moment turned her attention after noticing the Scout passing by, his pale face was somewhat calm. Although he seemed to have kept his pace straight that he even didn't noticed them watching him, Elita noticed that judging by his feature, it showed he was looking for more rest from exhaustion.

"I'm worried about the device in his heart."

Jolt suddenly said from behind her.

Elita turned to the Junior medic and replied.

"As long as his heart doesn't have any issue with that device connected to it, he should be fine. Ratchet said it himself earlier."

"Later evening I'll try my luck."

All optics present turned to Sunstreaker who suddenly walked in with his twin Sideswipe skidding beside him.

"I doubt it."

Ironhide snickered.

"We'll see then!"

Sunstreaker remarked, Sideswipe nodding at his brother with a smirk.

Elita only exchanged glances with the other Autobots, her eyes then glancing at the direction the scout went.

_'I'm starting to feel that you are full of surprises young one'_

* * *

**That's chapter 3! Although it's taking a bit long to progress on the chapters while still constructing plot in the mean time, but I will try to work on it as possible. :)**

**Next chapter, twins interacting with Scout on the work, be sure to stay tuned for it! **

**ripntear **


	4. Haunting past

**Okay, this is just a short chapter, but aside from lacking time I decided to at least release it before taking long before getting this chapter out. But hey, this is it, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe interacting with Scout! Hopefully this short chap will pay off, but anyways here is chapter 4.**

* * *

_"The past is a very determined ghost, haunting every chance it gets." -Laura Miller _

_"It's not the future you're afraid of. It's the past repeating itself that haunts you." -T.W.W_

* * *

_-Haunting past__-_

Time seemed to have run fast, or maybe it was just Scout himself. The whole day spending his time resting in his private quarters, and some exploring around the base wasn't seemed much, but though he was content he had spent his time for the day, at least for that matter.

Sitting on the bed, Scout remained quietly thinking. Deciding to lay down on the bed, he forced his eyes shut but a frown came up on his face when he couldn't force them shut.

Turning to his side, his eyes suddenly faced the door.

_'Maybe I can take a walk? But maybe there's a curfew...'_

He frowned, but keeping on failing to close his eyes, he finally gave up and got up to sit on the side of the bed.

He hesitated for a moment, but deciding to give it a try, he mentally cursed before putting on his boots and finally headed out of his private quarters.

Not knowing where he would even be heading to, he suddenly recalled about the Autobot engineer. Scout didn't liked the feeling neither the idea of taking these Autobots for help, but what choice would he have? He stopped on his tracks and bitterly frowned.

_'I need to get back home...'_

And with that, he set foot trying to find the Autobot engineer.

Another while of asking for directions, he eventually arrived to a large workshop, where the Autobot engineer would be.

Standing in front of a pair of massive doors, Scout knocked as loud as he could to be heard from outside the workshop.

"Yes? Be there in a klik!"

A male response from inside the workshop came.

"Um, Autobot engineer?"

Scout said then a quick moment afterwards the doors opened revealing a blue plated Autobot wearing circular glasses and had a light blue mustache with blue hair on the side of his head.

"Um-"

"Oh it's you! I really thought it was the minor twins but uh, hey what can I do for you?"

Scout only stared at the Autobot for a short moment, his eyes clearly studying the features the Autobot has and before he even managed to speak he was cut off yet again.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself to you yet, my name is Wheeljack but you can call me Que."

The Autobot, Que said in a welcoming tone, though Scout still staring at him decided to speak.

"Um, the General mentioned you to me. Maybe you can-"

"Ah yes! Major Lennox informed me about your require of help to get back to your earth. Although I should call it more of a reality than dimension, an alternative or rewritten reality is where you must've came from. I was given that device belonging to you and I did some tweaks and retouch on it, it was quite damaged too."

Staring up at Que, Scout opened his mouth with his index finger raised to say something but was cut off again.

"Are you here to ask if I can help create some sort of inter dimensional portal similar to a space bridge?"

Scout only let out a short sigh before giving a nod.

"Yeah. That's... That's pretty much why I'm here, just didn't get to say much..."

"Oh... I've probably rambled too much..."

"Anyway, can you help me?"

Staring at Que while waiting for a response, the Autobot motioned for Scout to enter the workshop in which Scout did so and We picking him up placing him on a massive table, Scout's eyes saw down various papers and discontinued designs of strayed machinery on blueprints.

"I was already starting to work on a way to help bring you back to your reality. It's quite fascinating how a less advanced reality like yours managed to posses quite a technology allowing you to travel through another reality like this."

Que spoke and continued.

"But, needing some calculations... Correct ones I mean, you see I can only build so much devices but I don't know if I can make such a device you require to happen. Not without help from Perceptor of course, since your requested device will need science other than engineering."

Scout frowned before deciding to question, his eyes still observing the obviously discontinued blueprints.

"Great... But is this Perceptor here?"

"Well sadly no. He's probably dead now. Never saw him when I was evacuating during our war on Cybertron with.."

"What about some colleagues?"

Scout turned to Que and continued.

"You know, other Autobot engineers? Here on earth, too? Do you happen to have others who knows engineering?"

He questioned almost without a pause per each word.

"Woah slow down there! Well, firstly, I just arrived five earth months ago with Dino, but speaking of other engineers well yes there are three more others. You're speaking of the Wreckers."

Scout let out a small sigh of relief.

"But... They're not stationed here. They're separated from us and are stationed on the NASA Kennedy Space Center."

"Fuck..."

Scout turned away with a frown.

"Well, we can reach out to them and send them here to see if they can help out. But... I can't guarantee the possibility of, you know what I mean."

Que said slowly, Scout sighed once more before giving a slow but final nod.

"At least try. It's my only way to get back home..."

Scout said, his tone was hushed but Que still heard what he said.

"I understand, young chap. Being away from home is something I can relate."

It may have sounded simply said, but Scout's head tilted up to him.

"You... Understand?"

Que looked down at him and smiled.

"Of course. My experience was being forced to leave Cybertron after everything was destroyed, everyone offlined."

Scout looked down, his mind reverted back to the other mercs being killed on their war, before it finally went to the Red team being left behind.

"You're Scout, right?"

He heard Que and barely gave a nod.

"I was told about you. How you got here. It must've been too much for a young one like you to take in, so I can understand you feeling homesick."

"I have no home... Don't have one anymore... I only have my team..."

There was silence, but looking back up to Que, Scout glanced on the floor, giving Que the word for him to be put back down which Que did so before escorting him out of the workshop.

"You know, it only gets difficult on trying to deal with this, I could use some help from the Wreckers to..."

Scout turned to Que suddenly.

"I uh, said that to myself... But speaking of help... You could use one, too."

Que said with a smile.

"I-"

"Ah, I'm sure they'll be glad to help. Everybody always is. Well, I better get back to work, you get some recharge!"

And with that, Que reentered the workshop and closes both doors behind him, leaving Scout only sighing.

_'He didn't mean help from... Or maybe he did... '_

Scout mentally said in thought...

* * *

The walk in silence as Scout went on back to his private quarters was suddenly interrupted by the bright lights coming from a larger room. He didn't had much the time for more exploration on the base he just wanted to get some rest for the night, but rubbing his tired eyes as he walked, Scout heard voiced, not human, but much rather cybertronian. A quick glance to see inside the large room were the few cybertronians, all of them were male built in frames from the looks of what they're doing they seem to be focused on watching a game of baseball on the large tv on what appears to be a massive rec room.

Scout wanted to smile on what was in the massive television. But he had other things more in need of attention to be think of. So instead, he continued walking back to is private quarters.

"Hey! It's him Sides!"

Scout stopped, he heard loud footsteps coming from behind, and slowly turning around he saw a pair of Autobots in gold platings with the other silver, though both weren't quite identical but the pair shards the same height.

"You're Scout? Oh man we heard so much about ya!"

The gold plated Autobot said a bit louder, another pair of Autobots came from behind them which consisted of a red and blue Autobots.

"I think the young one is in a bad mood."

The red one spoke, to Scout's surprise, the Autobot had a thick Italian accent. But didn't changed the look on his face that showed tiredness.

"What do you want?"

Scout questioned while crossing his arms.

"Well, we just wann get to know ya. Wanna hang out?"

"Sunny it's too obvious I think-"

Scout yawned, but gave a frown.

"What the hell do you want?"

The Autobots stared at him in surprise, clearly not expecting it from him.

"I'm tired, can you not bother me."

Knowing it wasn't literally a question, the four Autobots looked down at him and the blue one spoke softly.

"We understand, you can get some rest now."

Scout mentally cursed and replied.

"Whatever. Just let me have my space."

It was all he ever said before turning away and walking back to his private quarters, leaving the four Autobots watching him in silence.

"It was not a good idea to approach him like that."

"Oh shut up Jolt."

Ignoring the voice from behind as he walked away further, Scout being lost in thought yet again suddenly bumped into someone else as he reached an almost empty hallway.

"Uff!"

Rubbing his nose from the slight impact bump on the solid in front of him, Scout let out a small grumble with a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't-"

Scout waved it off cutting the feminine voice spoke to him.

Setting his eyes, he saw Arcee with an apologetic look on her face plate.

"Sorry..."

Arcee spoke again her tone on her vocalizer sounding a little sheepishly.

"It's fine. It's fine, can you step aside now. Please?"

He wasn't asking her by that sentence, much rather telling her to do so, but Scout didn't wanted to be rude, despite the uncomfortable state he feels towards these Autobots and the same he's feeling now, with the bit of feeling awkward.

Arcee sheepishly gave a nod and moved aside.

Sighing, Scout walked past her but five steps away afterwards, he suddenly stopped. For a brief moment, he slowly turned back to the pink Autobot who was looking at him.

Scout frowned, but there was nothing wrong. He needed to at least say it, since now he's got the chance to.

"I uh... Wanted to formally apologize to you for... Y'know..."

Scout choked the words out whole trying to maintain his supposed to be not harsh sounding tone.

He watched Arcee giving him a surprised look.

"Oh.. Um, Chromia, told me and Elita about your apology. It's okay, Scout."

Soft, but seems to show the conversation is going pretty fine now. Scout only have a small nod.

"Okay. I just, wanted to give a formal sorry. At least do it in person."

He saw Arcee gave him a light smile.

"Apology accepted. Though you look kind of, tired..."

Scout lazily shrugged.

"I guess. I better go now."

Seeing Arcee give a nod in response to him with a light smile, Scout didn't smiled but instead finally turned away and proceeded to walk back to his private quarters.

* * *

"You're still awake?"

Jolt asked as he saw Arcee passing by.

Arcee on the other stopped and turned to him before smiling softly.

"Just cleaning myself before getting some recharge."

Jolt gave a nod in response before Arcee suddenly continued.

"Scout apologized to me just now. In person, too."

Jolt's optic ridge raised in surprise.

"Really? So is he, okay about Autobots?"

Arcee's smile disappeared.

"I'm afraid to say that maybe not, at least for now?"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's just taking time getting used being around us?"

She paused then smiled lightly.

"I can see he's having a hard time, but on the other, I sense he's trying his hardest to speak with normalcy toward us."

Jolt only stared at her but registering her statement, he gave an understanding nod.

"Maybe we shouldn't give up taking approach on him."

Arcee added softly.

Jolt gave her a grimacing expression.

"With the prankster twins' turn making an approach?"

"Like Jazz would make a difference from them?"

Arcee countered.

* * *

_'What were you thinking? That's the second time today! Talking to another one of those... Fuck. They deserve a little respect too, even if they're... Fuck... Not because they're females doesn't make them diffrent but, maybe. Just maybe, that I did the right thing. I did owe them an apology.'_

Sat on the edge of the bed, Scout frowned but managed to remove the frown on his face shortly afterwards before laying back down and covering himself with the bed sheet.

He didn't liked them. No, not one bit. They're, well for his eyes they're just oversized robots, he hated the word. But somehow, Will was right. The Autobots weren't ordinary robots, they're aliens from a robotic planet called Cybertron, wherever that is.

Turning to his side, Scout faced the window. His eyes watching the night sky from outside, his mind then suddenly coming up to a though. A different wonder, about these Autobots.

Why are they here? What made them go here on earth? Although Scout knew and didn't need to accept that he wasn't human on this reality, but wondering about the Autobots as an other side of the extraterrestrials they too have they're own stories. Stories just like Scout to tell about how life was before being brought to this human planet.

_'I hate them... I'll always freaking hate them... They're all just the same, bucket of bolts, but these Autobots... What about them? Arrgh! Fucking dammit! NO! NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SCOUT! THEY'RE NOT YOUR BUSINESS! YOUR BUSINESS IS GETTING BACK HOME!'_

Scout then wore a sour expression before deciding to get up, he inhaled deep before exhaling it out. Burying his face in his hands, Scout thought about it, what Que said. Though he wasn't sure if the Autobot engineer meant the statement to himself for it was really meant for Scout himself, but it didn't mattered. Seeing he'd be stuck on this earth for who knows how long, he would need to fix his issues about these Autobots, or even try get help for his stress disorder. It should he worth the risk him being near those mechanical aliens, he had hope it won't last long, hopefully as Que mentioned he'd be getting help from other Autobot engineers. Scout seemed to have eased and finally laid back on the bed again.

_'It should be good. Should be fine, I just need to stall time while waiting... For my chance to get back home...'_

His eyes closed and finally, Scout fell asleep soundly.

* * *

The morning was the usual, mostly for everyone else in the base, but with the inclusion of the new addition to Nest, gathered in the rec room were some of the Autobots up early.

"Yesterday was a false information. When intel had briefed us about the recon mission, we expected Decepticon activity on the location bit seemed completely deserted."

Optimus informed about said recon mission from yesterday.

"I doubt it's a false, but knowing those Cons, they can be tricky. Especially with Megatron still out there leading them."

Ironhide commented with Optimus giving an approval nod.

"Although it seemed that there hasn't been any Decepticon activity on the recent while, it bothers me that they have a plan in store."

The conversation was cut short when both older mechs noticed the twins, by the term twins was a complete cackling Lamborghini and a Corvette stingray as they passed by.

"Those two I overheard were taking the turn to make approach on the Scout. Though we should be wary of the young alien's actions, but maybe beating some sense into their tailpipes perhaps can make day for the others."

The pair of older mechs heard and turned to see Ratcher approaching them with morning energon.

"I already doubt it."

Ironhide said with a snicker.

Optimus raising an optic ridge and focusing on Ratchet before asking.

"How's was the approaching on the young one?"

Ratchet gave a slight shrug and replied.

"Nothing well went good so far about your idea. If you haven't heard yet, Elita and Arcee got the same harsh treatment from Scout. Chromia had a slight chance to talk to him with a bit of normalcy, but only a slight. And from what Elita mentioned, the Scout said to her about 'those that mattered' my only assumption about the short statement is perhaps that he is grieving, he did came from an earth at war remember?"

Optimus took a brief moment while processing all the said info, short afterwards, he focused back on Ratchet.

"What about Chromia? You mentioned she had a slight chance to talk to the young one with normalcy."

Ratchet lazily gestured his free servo up before responding.

"She said that the Scout was rather annoyed when she approached him. They were on the shooting range yesterday when she approached him, and again, my assumption is that the Scout is grieving and perhaps his chance to release some stress was the shooting range, therefore we can say he had already lessened his frustration bu the time Chromia approached him."

"To who exactly?"

Both the medic and Prime turned to Ironhide who asked the question.

"that we don't know for sure. If I were to guess, it will only be the young one longing for his team left back on his world and aside from it, he may have left a family as well. That could've dragged him away further Thst he no longer get to see or hear from his love ones."

Optimus replied but for a brief silence afterwards, they noticed Arcee suddenly arrived.

"May I interrupt?"

The pink femme asked and stopped in front of the three mechs.

"You already are."

Ironhide replied with a grunt.

Arcee only let put a short chuckle before deciding to jump in on the paused discussion.

"I bumped into Scout last night when I was on my way to my quarters."

All three mechs had their optics staring at the pink femme, bit before either could ask, Arcee gestured a servo and continued.

"He was harsh from my first interaction with him, but last night when we stumbled upon each other on the hallway. It surprised me that he didn't seemed mad when I apologized, he also told me he wanted to formally apologize to me and Elita in person form our first interactions with him."

"Wait what?"

Ignoring Ironhide, Ratchet emmidiately asked.

"Where is he now?"

Arcee smiled lightly and replied.

"I saw him head outside after Elita."

Optimus smiled softly.

"It would would seem that the young one is beginning to try his best to accept us."

"I don't see that as a sign."

Ironhide countered.

"For the now old friend, all it takes is time. The young one is taking time, and we shall give him all the time he needs to adapt and accept on what is here on earth."

* * *

_'Fuck, just make this quick. It doesn't have to take long... Just make it QUICK.'_

It was the second minute being outside and standing from afar while watching Elita One in the shooting range firing her blaster.

_'Fuck I hate this. I'm going to REGRET this. But you owe her an apology you douchebag! But fuck, talking to that Arcee was already giving me a hell of a stress talking to a robo- AAARGH FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Just apologize! She deserves it too chucklenuts!'_

Scout at his best, as he think he is at currently was forcing to remove his frown before inhaling deep and exhaling. Straightening himself, he began fixing his uniform, Scout swore he was now getting used being on uniform.

Seeing Elita wheeling out of the shooting range, Scout emmidiately walked after her.

"Hey wait! Wait I-"

Elita quickly spun around and to her surprise, her blue robotic eyes set to him, her expression was a mixture of surprise and a bit of pleased.

"Yes, Scout?"

Scout nearly cringed, he was already starting to feel uncomfortable, I but he's got his chance now. At least just this once, well he already does it last night, but still for a second time he can apologize. He knew he's not human, if talking about _this _earth, he is just like them. Mechanical or not he's also and extraterrestrial. Let alone himself to realize he should at least act fair and equally than be an asshole.

Clearing his throat, Scout with all his best as he can muster focused looking in the pair of blue robotic eyes staring at him politely.

"H-hey... Can we... Talk? In private?"

Seeing Elita tilting her head to her side for a second, Scout wasn't sure how her response would be like, but it didn't have to matter. He only wanted to give an apology. A formal one, at least.

"Is everything alright, Scout?"

He heard her soft vocal feminine voice ask.

"N-No big deal... But, can we talk in private? Please?"

The word 'Please' was rather a held back hiss in the end, but still managed to be saud. Scout was now getting impatient but folding his scrawny arms as patiently as he could muster, he saw Elita smiled and nod.

"Of course. Lead the way."

She replied softly. To Scout's relief, he let out a small sigh of relief before leading her to the beach, th exact same area Elita approached her.

Stopping on his tracks, Scout turned around to face Elita who looked at him softly.

"I..."

He looked down for a second before forcing his eyes at Elita's and cleared his throat.

"Elita... I wanted to... Apologize..."

He couldn't last ten seconds making eye contact with her after he managed the words out of his mouth, Scout looked down.

"Yesterday..."

He paused for a moment, his eyes glanced at the ocean for a quick second.

"I'm just, having a hard time. I know... I... Shouldn't have been an asshole. Even if you remind me of... _Them_... I was wrong, Major Will was right, and I wanna apologize for my rude, undisciplined attitude... I was wrong... And I was a douche... And I'm sorry, Elita..."

It was all loosen out, finally being said from the hearth that's being broken piece by piece from the chaotic war he came from. But Scout didn't knew himself anymore, only thing that he could remember was his cocky annoying self left behind, he wasn't even acting himself now here on earth. He knew he was off his character, but maybe, it was by choice that he choose to let go of his own self because of his frustration? Perhaps, it was. But, there's fate om the other and maybe, it had to do with how he's struggling now. He'll never know it if he doesn't take time finding out. But trying his best not to break in front of Elita, he remained still, formal and tried as he can to maintain himself from breaking.

"Scout, it's okay. Really, it's fine. Whether you don't want to discuss what's truly bothering you, I can understand how you must feel if I'd be in your situation."

And shit about to hit him again, but on a wierd way. Understanding, was it? Que. It brought him back about his talk with the Autobot engineer.

Before he even realize, he noticed Elita's hand on his shoulder, her face wore a soft, but now surprisingly with understanding. He hated it that he was wrong. Maybe she _does _know a thing about how he must be feeling. Maybe, just... Maybe.

"Your situation is unlikely different to mine and the Autobots, but understandable, in spite on how your must be feeling being an alien to a race you used to see your own. But hearing your apology, I can sense that you're keeping something inside that needs to be shared."

Seeing Elita tilting her head again, her soft expression despite being a metallic faced automaton softness even more before she continued.

"Please, hear my advice young one. You need help, and I assure you, that you can be helped. If you will only give us a chance, we can help and understand you, let the misunderstanding from yesterday be put aside, your apology is accepted but hear my advice young one, you need help. And we are willing to help you anyway we can."

For a robotic sentient, it seemed like one of those standard robot's based off the generic mercs on Mann Co that Scout with the Red team and many more mercs fought. Only this time, it's not what it seemed. It is by far different as this is no ordinary robot, but a sentient mechanical being, with a mind of her own, a name as well as emotions humans can feel.

He turned his head back at Elita, she was patiently waiting for his response, but judging by her expression now, she didn't looked like she's about to drop the chance. Scout knew he wasn't that smart unlike the other members of the Red team, but he wasn't stupid either. This vibe these Autobots approaching him, he had no doubt they planned to do this at all in the first place to show him the mean no harm lime the ones he fought back on the war. But they want blame him if he couldn't just simply trust them, after all, he had gotten used to seeing even fighting and labeling anything robot an enemy. These Autobots were proving far different. Elita, was proving far different. Perhaps, he may let her take her chance, since he's already gotten his guard down in front of an Autobot.

He didn't said a word, but Scout have a nod in response.

He saw Elita gratefully smiling at him before speaking.

"I assure you, young one. That not all automatons are as cruel as you think unlike those back in your world."

She said softly, almost like in a motherly tone, but for Scout it didn't matter matter how it felt. He was dealt with talking long. He admit it still, that he's uncomfortable right now, but they're no choice to say no now knowing he already agreed to Elita's offer for help.

"Come on young one. You must've not eaten yet."

Scout frowned, but she was right, he passed the mess hall skipping food just to apologize, but his drown, for some strangle wierd reason disappeared. He mentally sighed in relief. Because he knew that the apology and the risk talking to one of the Autobots was worth fixing his image in their sight, maybe not fully, but it'll do for now. He won't rush.

* * *

They gained sighted of Elita wheeling inside the main building, surprisingly for all optics especially Ratchet's, Elita wore a soft smile on her face plate as she approached with the Scout on tow.

"Have you tested your blaster yet? Que wanted to say made a few adjustments in it, too. But hurried to his workshop."

Ironhide began, although most optics set glancing at the Scout standing behind the purple femme with his arms folded.

"Already did, and thanks for telling me."

Elita replied, her optics setting to Optimus and smiled lovingly before not being noticed by Scout she took a glance at the young alien which Optimus smiled softly.

"You haven't eaten yet, young one. Have you not?"

Optimus asked Scout softly as he turned his optics down at him.

Seeing the fragile looking alien give a small nod in response, it was a surprise for the Autobots but knowing not to push to far, no one dare to speak, instead let Optimus do the talking.

"We will let you be on your way to the mess hall, perhaps some company would be fine young one?"

His voice was soft and gentle, and surprisingly, Scout gave a small nod making Optimus smile gratefully.

"Very well. Elita."

He turned to his bondmate with a smile who smiled back and nodded.

"Watch out for the twins."

Ratchet suddenly said as Elita and Scout began to head to the mess hall.

He swore Scout took a glance at him, the expression the young alien wore was in confusion as he followed behind Elita.

"It seems that he is slowly adapting."

Ratchet suddenly spoke in thought, making Optimus chuckle.

"And you think that would change his view toward us?"

Hearing Ironhide's question, Ratchet still not quite over about his incident with the Scout was left thinking in wonder while Optimus on the other hand smiled softly.

"I had faith in Primus it will old friend."

* * *

He rather prefer to be alone in the situation, since Will and Epps weren't in the mess hall Scout was already thinking separating himself to go sit by himself, but seeing Elita as she had a small pinkish cube on her hand, Scout stared not because of the pinkish cube, but rather at Elita as he obviously tried to decide where be on his own or join the Autobot. Feature the glances aimed at him from all over the mess hall, Scout only paid attention to the purple femme turning to him with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to join me in the rec room?"

Scout hesitated at first, but somehow he couldn't help but nod. Why the fuck not of course? It's just joining her for morning breakfast.

"S-Sure thing..."

Elita's smile grew.

"Great! Come on young one, for sure there are others already there finishing their energon."

"Energon?"

Scout couldn't help but asked as they began making their way to the rec room.

"This is our main life source, food as humans would call, in alternate use, we use it as well as ammunitions for our weapons, but since there's the human made ammunitions and Que's custommized munitions, it is optional as we use energon for our fuel."

Scout could only give a nod of acknowledgement ad he walked beside Elita.

"Have you met Que by the way, young one?"

"Yes... But, I'd rather not talk about it for now. I just want to, enjoy this food, at least."

Elita chuckled at his reply.

"It's a pleasure to have you join me, it would be nice too if you join all of us Autobots as well for another time."

Scout didn't replied by the statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Maybe I shouldn't rush..."

"It's okay, Elita. I... Appreciate your time. And forgiving me, too."

"No need to worry young one. You're already forgiven, perhaps we can enjoy a pleasant morning fuel for now."

Scout gave a nod. He was feeling wierd. Not that kind of way of wierd, but rather, a wierd feeling how nice Elita is to him.

He was not expecting as they arrived to the rec room, there were other Autobots, the same red one with an Italian accent along with two smaller Autobots in black paint scheme with one black and orange while the other black and green. Scout assumed identical twins of sorts. But hearing their voices sounding gangster and the way they argue and fight like kids made Scout wonder what if these two were actually kids in Cybertronian age? Scanning the massive rec room a bit more, Scout found what he was looking for. A human sized table just on the opposite side of the massive size table, with chairs about human size.

Mentally smiling, Scout approached the table and took a seat with his food placed on the table.

Looking at Elita sitting in front of the massive table just from the opposite side of his table, Scout was about to say something only to hear a voice enter the rec room.

"Yo what's crackin' little man?"

Turning to the large doorway, Scout saw a smaller Autobot in silver about the same height with the small twins.

"You're that new guy huh?"

The Autobot asked, his eyes under a dark blue visor looking at him with a cool expression.

"Y-Yeah... Who are you?"

Scout asked, much rather awkwardly than annoyed.

"I'm Jazz, Autobot Second in command. Nice to meet ya man, didn't got the chance to introduce myself to ya yesterday. Ya like Jazz?"

Scout stared not a brief moment before putting out a finger with his mouth opening to say something.

"That was a pun, isn't it?"

Elita giggled from her seat with Jazz looking at him surprised.

"Wha-Ah nah man it's the, Jazz music!"

Jazz stuttered with a sheepish grin.

Scout raised an eye brow. He couldn't find a good reason why, but, his mental self was mentally chuckling. Of course, it had to be a pun. He ended up smiling softly without himself even noticing.

"Aw, Jazz looks like you made him smile."

Elita suddenly said followed by her giggle.

"Good joke, but don't take it too far. The young one is still trying to adjust, he is new to seeing us after all."

The red Autobot suddenly interrupted as he approached with his arms folded then turned to Scout.

"Please excuse the humour of these mechs, they tend to be like that to our human soldiers."

Scout only waved it off and replied with the red Autobot giving a nod and deciding to grab the smaller twins ridiculously fighting and hauling them out of the rec room.

"That's our spy, Dino. He is originally designated Mirage but he preferred Dino, the name after the owner of his vehicle mode."

Elita explained as she took a sip of the energon in her hand.

Scout gave am acknowledging nod, then his eyes turning to Jazz who grinned and spoke.

"Imma head out now, just dropped by to introduce myself to ya. Nice meetin' ya man!"

With a grin and mock salute, Jazz left the rec room.

_'Oh god, maybe I am wrong... But, they're not that bad, I guess? I just don't know for sure if, I can trust them all...'_

"That went well, he wasn't bad isn't he young one?"

Elita asked with a chuckle.

"Oh uh... Yeah. Yeah, yeah he's... Punny I guess."

Elita chuckled and replied softly.

"Jazz can be a joker, but he can be trusted like the rest."

Scout gave a nod. Now, he wasn't even sure why he was even smiling weakly at her.

Now focusing on his meal while waiting the conversation with Elita they were interrupted by another voice entering the rec room.

"I see Scout is well today, I'm happy to see you getting to know my sister."

Scout with Elita turned to see Arcee with a smile and energon on her hand as she wheeled to take a seat next to Elita.

Scout stared at them for a moment as he ate his food he then began to ask.

"What... Was it like? In your planet, I mean?"

Seeing Elita and Arcee exchanging looks for a moment, Scout watched as Elita replied to him.

"To explain it simply: millions of years back, Cybertron was a peaceful planet we called home. Our home, with similarities here on earth but that is until the war broke in. The Decepticons, led by Megatron causing tyranny and dreamt ruling over Cybertron, and us Autobots led by my sparkmate Optimus fighting for freedom."

There was the expression of hurt on Elita's face as Scout noticed even Arcee having the same but listening to Elita, Scout remained quiet.

"The war going for so long, killed countless lives. Many of who weren't even involved became a victim and were offlined and reached the point where Cybertron was completely destroyed, nothing but a wasteland from the horrors of the war. We had to leave our planet, to take refuge in wherever we may find safe away from Decepticons."

Looking in the blue robotic eyes of Elita, Scout slowly opened his mouth to say something.

"Was that... How you, got here on earth?"

Elita smiled gently and replied.

"No, young one. It's Optimus' message that he sent out from here on earth that we other Autobots reached. But it seems that the war we had with the Decepticons only moved here to earth as well."

Seeing that Elita was now slowing on her sentence and even Arcee in dead silence with her head slightly turned down, Scout couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. By the expressions of these two Autobots and seeing how they look now, it was already enough for Scout to guess that they probably had been through worse back when on their planet during their war. Something he found relating, in which he cleared his throat and began.

"I... Can relate. But, we never have wars on outer space."

Scout stated, seeing the two Autobots looking at him and listening, Scout mentally sighed.

_'Fuck what are you doing moron? Going soft now? Arrgh fuck this is on you if you wanna share crap about your war!'_

Scout ignoring his mental argument focused on the two Autobots and continued.

"Our war, was between us mercenaries and robots. Unthinkable robots based off _mercenaries _built to kill us off."

Scout paused and gritted his teeth before continuing.

"It's complicated. But the reason is... We have this rare material on my earth called Australium. A gold looking material that is used to fuel and for improving technology. But what makes it even the most valuable material on my reality, is it's ability to extend a lifespan of any organic creature."

Seeing the stunned looks of the two Autobots, Scout mentally sighed in relief, he knew it least it's better he changed the subject on talking about their planet and the war that happened there, perhaps this will simply drive away these two Autobots from what they aren't comfortable to remember as Scout can obviously tell.

"We had various operational bases, all of them are battlefield of sorts, some were facilities and those were what we were tasked to defend. Those facilities holding intelligence about Australium. Robots didn't need Australium, but the man who created and owned them does. It was rumoured he was above a hundred years old, born in the 18th century, but with Australium, he lasted longer. Making it his fuel."

Scout paused, and shit hits the fan yet again, his hands clenching into fists.

"Scout?"

Arcee gently called him, she and Elita were now wearing worried expression on their faces.

Scout looked at them, his eyes showing the hate, but seeing their robotic eyes stare at him... It was different now. It wasn't sympathy. Their eyes showed understanding. Scout eased and relaxed a bit.

"My team... Many mercenaries were rallied to fight robots. All of who were based off of us employed on the company called Mann Co. Weapons and hats manufacturing company, but secretly possessing and buying Australium. Thats what our enemies wanted. It's what Gray Mann wanted. The owner of the countless robot army wanted the Australium because without it, he would not live longer."

"Was that why... You were fighting them?"

Elita slowly asked softly with Scout nodding.

"Because of that war, my team and our only sworn mercenary enemy team finally had a truce to fight together... We made friends with them, too."

He couldn't help it. Not without having to think about the sight of Blu being killed during those bitter times of the war.

"But... They all died... One by one... One of them, also a scout like me was a close friend of mine. He was killed along with their team's Soldier and Pyro. They were trying to save me when I was wounded... I pulled through of course... Their medic carried me away, but, they had to die first just for me to live... It was kind of my fault."

Scout finally buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath.

"Oh Scout... Were so sorry... We truly are, and we understand how you must feel about losing those became close to you. We know how it feels to lose friends, we've experienced it many times during the war on Cybertron."

Arcee slowly said softly as she and Elita gave Scout consoling looks but both clearly understood what he said, they knew how it feels to lose those fighting alongside them in battle.

"It's all part of the contract... We were mercenaries anyway..."

Taking his hands off his face, he turned up to the two Autobots, his mental self trying to force him to glare but his face couldn't and somehow he gave a small shrug and spoke.

"It's, probably for the best... They didn't intended staying in their job anyway, they hated it. But the contract was still going, and they had to stick to the contract."

His voice was broken, the whole sentence was whispered, part of it was Scout sounding on the verge of being bitter but somehow he managed to held it back.

"Scout, were sorry for your loss. But no matter the diffrences... It is war. War in any way it's war. And war, never changes young one."

Elita spoke solemnly, her expression showing full understanding even with Arcee's expression showing the same.

"Scout..."

Scout hearing Elita's voice again turned to the purple Autobot.

"We are willing to help any way we can. But to start it, please young one... Hear my advice to reach help..."

Scout seeing her pause gave a nod. He knew what Elita was meaning. What she is trying to say was enough for him to understand her expression.

"Okay... I'll... Go now."

He spoke softly before standing up with his empty tray in hands.

"Would you like us to accompany you?"

Arcee asked softly, to her and Elita's surprise Scout lashed to give a very faintly weak smile. A most broken one to be exact.

"No, it's fine. I know the way there now. Excuse me."

Excusing himself and about to head out of the rec room, Elita suddenly said from behind.

"Thank you, young one. For giving us the chance to help you and to prove ourselves worth giving your trust."

Hearing the soft voice from behind, Scout stopped for a moment and slowly turned to the two Autobots and gave the same smile he had given them. He was broken, and he needs to be fixed, at least even little.

Seeing their consoling, but much rather understanding smiles, Scout finally turned away and walked out of the rec room.

* * *

"how did this happen again?"

Ratchet questioned the weapon specialist while focused on repairing his arm.

"It slagging exploded-ARGH! Careful!"

Ignoring Ironhide, Ratchet continued repairing his arm before shortly responding.

"That's what happens when you don't listen to my warnings testing Que's latest inventions."

Ratchet said flatly and earned a glare from Ironhide but before either could say a word, there was a soft knock from outside the double door.

"Come in."

Ratchet said while finishing the repair.

Seeing one of the doors opening, it was Scout who peaked in.

"It's...

Ironhide didn't continued, Ratchet eyeing the young alien in surprise decided to ask.

"What can I do for you?"

Scout who entered the medical bay stood formally while obviously trying his best to look at him.

"I need... Help."

Turning to Ironhide, Ratchet gestured for the weapons specialist for the exit.

"Your repair is done, leave now."

"My arm doesn't look fixed-"

"It is fixed so leave now!"

Ironhide grumbled and glared at the medic before finally walking pass Scout who only waited politely.

Turning his helm to face Scout Ratchet raised an optic ridge and asked.

"What do you need young one?"

Seeing Scout's face somewhat wearing a hesitant look as he looked down on the floor for a moment, Ratchet walked his helm to his side and patiently waited.

"I uh... Need help. "

His optic ridge raising further, Ratchet waited.

"I need your help... To solve my problem... Please..."

Although Ratchet wasn't sure for a moment what the scout was needing in help, but the look on his face, Ratchet noticed that Scout was struggling to speak that he ended up in a pause while only managed to stare at him, the struggle shown in his face.

Raising a servo up, Ratchet began.

"I think I know what you need now. Therapy."

That's when he recieved the scriptures look from Scout, but was then followed by a slow sheepish nod.

"Very well. Right this way."

He gestured to a human sized medical bed. Scout complied and laid back facing the white ceiling.

Hearing an odd noise, a sound of various taps almost as if glasses next to him, Scout turned to his right and saw an average sized human in lime green hair, wearing thick glasses and a white lab coat along with orange turtleneck and darker tanned military pants.

"It's alright, it's just me."

Scout slightly released a small sigh of relief, of course, these Autobots are able to make him disguises of themselves as he already had seen the three femmes in human disguises.

Turning his head to see the gaze of the lime green mechanical body sitting on a massive chair, it's robotic eyes shut off, Scout decided to set his eyes on the human form of Ratchet.

"I uh... Wanted to apologize..."

Scout stuttered with a pause, waiting to see how Ratchet would react.

Surprisingly, Ratchet wore a calm expression but raised an eye brow before opening his mouth to reply.

"Just forget it. Optimus and I talked about it, we should be understanding what you're going in through much ratherly."

Hearing the response in a calm tone, Scout gave a small nod and afterwards watch Ratchet pick up a small notepad and a pen on a workday before taking a seat on a chair next to the medical bed he laid.

"Alright, we shall begin your therapy. Just remain calm, and feel comfortable."

Ratchet slowly said, Scout nodding once again in response.

"Good. Now, what seems to be troubling you, young one?"

The question wasn't supposed to mean any impact but the word 'troubling' being used made Scout mentally frowning himself, but trying his best to reply, Scout inhaled deep and finally gave a reply.

"It was... The war... The war I was contracted to fight in as a mercenary... It's coming after me."

He replied, some of the words being the last parts of the sentence were stuttered.

Ratchet taking notes gave a nod and asked again.

"Being a mercenary, I am certain that you are not only paid for your services but are also being pushed to high pressured contracts?"

Scout took a moment before replying, laid back down he focused on the ceiling beige replying.

"Yes. But not being pushed. We were ordered to... Part of our contract is: follow orders without questioning."

A quick glance to see Ratchet taking notes again, Scout closed his eyes and waited for another question.

"This question might be a bit too personal, but please understand that it is part of the therapy."

Hearing Ratchet slowly said it, Scout slightly gave a nod waiting for the question.

"Being part of this Reliable Excavation Demolition or RED as I was told about you by Will, what was your experience being part of the group as well as the experience of your role being a scout unit?"

Scout found himself grimacing, not only by the horrors of the war that he had seen but much rather, the dark side of his job as a scout class.

"It happens fast. Things always happens fast. Everything that I do, on the field as scout class... Things happen fast, because I have to make it quick. Being a scout class, my job is to get in front on the lines with my team's Pyro and Soldier and do quick termination of our enemies while my team kills off the remaining ones. Offense class type is where scout class is, so I'm usually put mainly on front in the front lines. First risking getting killed."

Ratchet nodded as he took notes, his blue eyes glancing at Scout with a hint of conern as Scout didn't seem to notice while only facing the ceiling.

"Just one last question. This may be more... Personal, but I need to ask anyway, is it alright?"

Scout just gave a small nod, not looking at Ratchet as he remained staring at the ceiling whole trying to make himself comfortable.

"What is that device connected to your heart? My junior medic, Jolt informed me in concern about it, and myself having a quick scan on you seeing it increases your heartbeat. What does it do?"

Scout's eyes went wide for a second before turning to Ratchet who patiently waited for him to reply.

"It's Medic. My team's medic had an idea of implanting this device on each of us members of the RED team, including himself. The device improves our mobility, gives us some enhancement and mostly..."

Scout paused, remembering about the medigun.

"... Medic has this cool equipment called the medigun, I'm no engineer but, based on Medic, the medigun is linked to the devices connected to me and my team's hearths."

Seeing Ratchet raising an eye brow, much likely in interest, Scout decided to continue.

"The medigun has the ability to heal wounds, damaged tissues, broken bones, but it has one limitation... It only works on the people implanted by an Übercharge, the device on my heart. Since the medigun is linked to the devices my team and I were implanted, my medic intended to design the equipment that way. That way it would only be used for our team members. Best thing about the medigun is that it can charge energy to the device on the Über on my teams' hearts, once charged, the devices covers anyone charged by the medigun by a red electromagnetic shield, making us invulnerable to all kinds of damage for a short amount of time."

Seeing Ratchet taking note he spoke.

"Interesting. It seems your medic is a skilled veteran."

Scout shivered.

"Yeah... But he lost his medical license. Something probably about how he removed the skeleton off his patient's body."

Ratchet stopped writing, his face facing Scout with a wide eyed expression.

"He did... That?"

Scout simply nodded.

"My team knows. Medic isn't just a doctor. He's a man of science, too. He also did countless of surgical experiments on me and my team, by means to improve our performance on the field. Which surprisingly, gave huge benefits to our team."

Ratchet's mouth slowly opened agape, Scout only shrugged lightly.

"He's insane. But in a good way. He's my Doctor back home, too."

"Do you, have scars? From the surgeries he did?"

Ratchet asked softly.

"No. The medigun heals up any wounds merely in seconds. But only works on those with the implanted Übercharge in the heart."

Ratchet gave one final nod before adjusting his glasses and spoke.

"We will have to end the therapy session now. But in the mean time, we would have continue these sessions once a day."

Scout gave a slow nod and slowly got up.

"Okay, doc."

Seeing Ratchet walking over to a work desk, Scout got off the medical bed and waited for permission to leave the medical bay only for-

The door suddenly slammed open and revealed the silver and golden Autobots being scolded on by the blue autobot, Jolt as Scout recognize.

"The pit? Oh, not you two again... What now?"

Ratchet suddenly said with a growl, Scout only stood in calm, but his attention facing the two Autobots being forced on the pair of massive medical beds.

"Sir, these two got on Ironhide's circuits again..."

Jolt informed, his attention suddenly caught the sight of Scout in surprise.

Seeing Ratchet's human disguise dissolved into blue shimmering lights, his mechanical form began to move and finally stood up from his seat, a glare was on his face plate mainly sent at the silver and golden pair of Autobots.

"Hatchet doesn't look good, don't he Sides?"

"Oh shut up-"

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M WARNING YOU TWO SLAGGERS TO QUIT WITH YOUR ANTICS ON EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS BASE!"

Scout almost jumped startled by Ratchet yelling and watched as the Autobot medic grabbed a big wrench from a massive tray of medical equipment. Raising his hand, Scout suddenly asked, mainly the blue Autobot.

"What did they do?"

Jolt looked down at him and wore a tired expression on his face plate.

"As usual. This twins prank everyone else they find suitable for their pranks."

Scout's eyes went wide for a spilt second before glancing at Ratchet scowling at the said twins.

"They do that?"

Jolt smiled softly and nodded.

"Often. And today they pranked the wrong Autobot. Ironhide."

Glancing at the dents and dirt the now being scolded twins have, Scout assumed worse what probably happened to them.

"Pair of moron knuckleheads huh?"

The attention on the medical bay suddenly turned to Scout.

"Oh hey it's that lil chick!"

"Sunny that's a dude, but yeah he kinda looks like one."

"Sunstreaker, Sidewipe let Scout be."

Ratchet warned with a glare and turned to Scout.

"Scout, your therapy session is done for today, come back tomorrow for another session. You're dismissed."

Scout gave a polite nod and was escorted by Jolt to the door.

"Aw, why have him off limits Ratch? He that too sensitive? Like a sensitive chick?"

"Nah Sunny, probably sensitive like his frail body!"

Ratchet growled and was about to wack either of the twins with his wrench only for a pair of human size wrenches flew past him and to his surprise, the pair directly hit Sideswipe in his cheek plate and Sunstreaker in his shoulder plate, denting his golden paint job in it.

"ARGH SLAG! DAMMIT THAT HURT!"

"OH SLAG MY PAINT JOB! WHAT THE PIT MAN-!?"

"Serves you right chucklenuts."

Scout suddenly said in remark, his face giving a full annoyed expression at the twins, Ratchet and Jolt looking at him in surprise with the twins glaring at him.

"Oh you gonna cry now?"

Folding his thin arms on his chest, Scout raised his eyes brow and shot them a cold look.

"Look at this."

Scout paused, his hands then gesturing to his thin frame.

"I'm a force of nature, and if you were from were I was from? You'd be fucking dead."

Jolt finally decided to intervene and got in the way, seeing Scout was about to attack the twins. But to the junior medic's surprise, Ratchet wore an amused look on his face plate.

"It's okay, Scout I can handle it from here. Thank you for your... Cooperation."

The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began protesting with yells but for Ratchet who gave a genuine smile at Scout, the Autobot medic gestured for Jolt to escort Scout.

"Are you not even gonna-!?"

Sunstreaker waa about to rant only for Ratchet to turn to him and Sideswipe with a glare.

"You want another wrench?"

"So, when will I come back here tomorrow for therapy?"

Scout asked as he walked out of the medical bay.

"Ratchet will have a schedule for your therapy session and I'll inform you once it's scheduled up."

Jolt replied with a sincere smile.

"Okay. I'm going now, I guess."

Scout replied, only for Jolt to suddenly speak.

"You did great on those twins. They always get on everyone's circuits and nerves around here. I'm most impressed you're the only one to do that. Though, they shouldn't have called or refer you human. Seeing your online humans here on earth."

Scout waved it off and folded his arms.

"It's nothing. I'll be going now, tell Ratchet I said thanks for... Giving me help."

"I'll let him know."

Giving one small nod, Scout walked away with Jolt smiling at him as he watched the thin but tall humanoid alien walk away.

_'Quite an interesting one.'_

Jolt thoughtfully said and couldn't help but chuckle himself before heading back inside the medical bay to help Ratchet deal with the twins.

* * *

**Quite a short I know but hey, that's it for this chapter. Hah, twins getting wrenches from Scout, I intended to do that though it was kinda short, but to be fairly honest, this chapter was a bit rushed, kinda short on time but I still wanted to release this chapter up before New Year so, Happy New Year to you all!**

**ripntear **


	5. Fitting in

**And here we are on chapter 5, another short chap, and a painful one to write but, needed to be done, part of the plot. Hmm, I'm gonna have to put my Tf2/OW/Transformers for a bit on hiatus. I hate to admit, this story is getting more of my attention to work on for some reason. I'm having bits of plans for this story. And some bits more! **

**Soldier: Nooo!**

**What the-!? Soldier get the fuck out, you're not supposed to be here! **

**Soldier: _YOU_ HAD A DISHONORED THIS ENTIRE UNIT! **

**Urrgh fuck... Anyways, let's get on with chapter 5...**

* * *

_"I'm somewhere between giving up and seeing how much more I can take."_

_"I don't know what hurts more, letting go or holding on."_

_"If I ever tell you about my past, it's never because I want you to feel sorry for me. It's because I want you to understand me."_

* * *

_-Fitting in-_

_"Our defenses should stall 'em. Though I doubt it won't be enough but for the mean time, we need to protect this facility before the capture team arrives."_

**_In this farewell _**

**_There's no blood _**

**_There's no alibi_**

_Engineer announced, facing him were his fellow members of the Red team, the Blu Medic, Heavy and their Engineer all three being the last standing members of the Blu team while the rest were a set of few generic standard mercenaries clad in yellow by the name Yellow team._

_**'Cause I've drawn regret **_

_**From of the truth**_

_**Of a thousand lies **_

_Nodding along with test of the other mercs, Scout took a glance outside and noticed the small glimpse of the blue robot carrier from afar right outside the main area of the facility on Big Rock. He gulped before taking his Baby Face Blaster._

**_So let mercy come_**

**_And wash away _**

**_What I've done _**

_"Let's hope we keep 'em rusty ol wankers long enough until capture team arrives."_

_"If I were ta bet, I'll give twenty dollars tat we won't laddie."_

_"You blokes just focus making them buggers burn, we should be fine so long as we stay away from close range with them metal wankjobs."_

_Hearing the conversation of the three english men on his team, Scout turned to the Engineer who placed the map layout of the facility. _

_"Yellow team, offense classes will take the east side of the facility with Red defense classes. West side will be the Blus and Yellow support classes, the rest of us will be on the north side. Any questions y'all?"_

_The mercs exchanged glances before simply shaking heads. _

_"Well, guess that'll do. Now get going!"_

**_I'll face myself_**

**_To cross out what I've become_**

_The rest of the mercs let out battlecries and stormed in the readily room to grab weapons, Scout who was already armed was waiting outside, his eyes staring at the small gaze of the robot carrier from afar wondering how this defense will turn out for this time unlike the other failed defenses._

**_Erase myself_**

**_And let go of what I've done _**

_Seeing the mercs splitting into three groups, Scout hurried up with his group, all armed each carrying team colored heavy backpacks._

_Positioning next to Pyro, Scout turned to the tall firebug who gave a quick nod before reading his flamethrower. Glancing over to his far right was the Soldier with his Air Strike aimed on his front. _

_"This is so not gonna end well..."_

**_Put to rest _**

**_What you thought of me _**

_Scout mumbled, his hearings shortly hearing transformations of the Engineer's machines and hearing a quick beep of a sentry before it was suddenly replaced by the sound of metal clanks. _

_"EVERYBODY READY?"_

**_While I clean this slate _**

**_With the hands of uncertainty_**

_hearing the Engineer from one of the sentry nest spots, the team replied but to Scout, he couldn't hear the voices, much rather, the metals clanks from what seemed various metals getting louder as it neared. There it were. The gray emotionless machines. _

_"MAGGOTS!"_

_**So let mercy come**_

_**And wash away **_

**_What I've done _**

_Seeing the Soldier firing his Air Strike, Scout began to dash quickly toward the group of robots while firing his Baby Face Blaster._

_"SCOUT WATCH OUT!"_

**_I'll face myself _**

**_To cross out what I've become _**

_Running around robots while shooting the most fragile ones, Scout emmidiately dodged a bat as a scoutbot attempted to hit him with it._

_Pulling out his Winger, Scout swung the pistol at the scoutbot hitting it in the face before firing three bullets in it's face. _

_"CRY BABIES!"_

**_Erase myself_**

**_And let go of what I've done _**

_Seeing Heavy with the defense classes of Yellow team slowy charging in, Scout saw the Engineer firing his Frontier Justice next to a level three sentry mowing down the robots in the middle of the robot crowd._

_"I AM CHARGED!"_

_"CHARGE ME DOKTOR!"_

**_For what I've done_**

_Seeing the Ubered Heavy and Medic getting in front to back up Pyro and Solider, Scout reloaded his primary and began to hurry to keep up. _

_"YOU MAGGOTS NEED TO LEARN HOW TO FIGHT THIS ISN'T A ROBOT TEA PARTY!"_

_Blowing off a scoutbot's head with his primary, Scout turned to Pyro and yelled out just as he noticed a pack of trolldiers rocket jumping above the battlefield._

_"PYRO WE GOT COMPANY!"_

**_I start again_**

**_And whatever pain may come_**

_Pyro who didn't had time to reply seemed to have heard the warning and on a perfect timing, airblasted six rockets fired at him and back at the soldierbots returning them their damage._

_Trying to maintain distance away from scoutbots who were close ranging them, Scout began to run and gun at the mediots behind the heavybots he slip past leaving the hulking minigun wielding bots to Pyro and Soldier._

_"BOYS WE GOT A TANK!"_

_**Today this ends**_

**_I'm forgiving what I've done!_**

_hearing Engineer's yell of warning, Scout began to back away but the other mercs while firing back at the advancing robots. _

_Not long, a blue tank carrying a bomb was right behind the pack of demobots behind pyrobots. _

_"EVERYONE! GET BEHIND ME!"_

**_I'll face myself _**

**_To cross out what I've become _**

_Medic shouted, and with Scout and the other mercs running back to Medic, the german medic got in front with his medigun, released a red rectangular shield._

_"I CANNOT HOLD THEM LONGER! GET AVAY!"_

_Firing his primary with the other mercs, Scout slowly began to back away with the others while the shield on Medic's medigun was still remaining active. _

_"GO GO GO!"_

_Several rockets from soldierbots was fired, the shield was finally broken. _

_"BACK AVAY!"_

_"COME NOW DOKTOR!"_

**_Erase myself_**

**_And let go of what I've done_**

_Seeing Heavy and Pyro trying to slow down the charging robots Scout decided to help at least as he can while firing his Winger at the dashing scoutbots._

_'Scout! We got a problem!'_

**_What I've done_**

_Hearing Engineer through the his headphone, Scout took cover behind Heavy while reloading and responding to the texan. _

_"Hardhat what's wrong?"_

**_Forgiving what I've done _**

_'I need you and Medic to help the others on the east side, Yellow Scout is down and Yellow Soldier's critically wounded!'_

_"GOTCHA!"_

_Turning to Medic who was firing his Syringe gun, Scout ducked just in time as a sniper round flew past him from a sniperbot._

_"DOC WE GOTTA GO HELP-!"_

_"YELLOW DEMO'S HIT!"_

_"HANG IN ZHERE KAMARADE!"_

_"DOC-!"_

_***BOOM!***_

_"AAAAAARGH! HELP U-!"_

Scout quickly got up from his bed, his face covered in sweat, his breathing was deep and frantically looking around he found himself in his private quarters.

"Oh god... Oh god..."

Inhaling deep over and over, Scout emmidiately went over to the bathroom to wash himself.

After a few good minutes and walking out of the bathroom, Scout sat on the edge of his bed and lowered his head, facing the floor. His hands now burying his face, he let out a deep sigh before frowning.

_'Fuck... You keep coming back to me, even when you don't need to. I WILL come back to you myself, once I get the chance to... I just... I just need to hold on... I hope you guys are holding on without me..."_

His mind had it's focus on the Red team, and finally removing his hands off his face, Scout sighed again and his frown becoming even more formed on his face.

Standing up, Scout slowly approached the mirror. Seeing his tall pale and thin figure, it made him felt disgusted on seeing his reflection. Pretty much like a realistic cartoon character with realistic features, only that it has a plus of showing his obviously tired gaze. He needed more rest, but glancing back on his bed, Scout frowned and gritted his teeth for a moment before settling himself at calm and deciding to turn away, he instead got himself some fresh new uniform to wear for the day. He still swore that he was getting used to the uniforms, made him feel a bit more decent himself, like how Spy taught him about decency, one that he choose to ignore and dismiss only to think back of the last moments he spoke with the french Spy.

After a good while of refreshing himself, Scout walked back and faced the mirror to see his reflection, now a complete decent serviceman, a young one to be exact but the formal military attire didn't helped hiding the saggy bags under his eyes. Showing how tired he is, tired of everything he had been put and had to go through.

Looking down for a moment, Scout let out a sigh but only to frown again shortly before looking back at his formal yet tired looking reflection. A broken smile weakly formed on his face.

_'Just keep it together, for now. For... Them...'_

* * *

Passing by some humans after some morning energon, Elita noticed the familiar slim figure of Scout, a soft smile came on her face, she wheeled toward the young alien.

"Good morning, young one."

She greeted softly, startling Scout.

"Oh-Wha?-Uh... Right... Yeah... Good morning..."

Raising an optic ridge, Elita stared at him for a brief moment to study his face, there she noticed it.

"You didn't slept well, haven't you?"

Seeing Scout looking down for a moment without a reply, she didn't spoke but much rather, waited for him to feel comfortable enough to speak.

Surprisingly he tilted his head back up at her.

"N-No... I-I didn't..."

He paused and let out a short sigh with Elita staring at him softly.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Scout slightly shook his head.

"Just about to."

He stopped obviously mid sentence and turned to her. His head afterwards looked down, this face showing somewhat of embarrassment.

"Can you... Can you... Accompany me?"

Her optic ridges raising in surprise, Elita smiled and gave a nod.

"Of course, young one."

Seeing Scout's expression didn't changed, his eyes the way it stared t her optics showed a bit of relief.

Wheeling next to him, Elita kept glances at Scout. Seeing how quiet he was, obviously tired. Not that he will admit it but she didn't instead asked about it.

Arriving to the mess hall, she smiled softly at him and gestured for him to go in, in which Scout gave a slight nod before walking in to get a tray and food.

"You waiting for someone?"

A gruff voice suddenly interrupted from behind, Elita turning around she saw Ironhide with a raised optic ridge.

"Yes actually. Scout is getting something to eat."

Ironhide seemed to registered the response then folder his arms and replied.

"He's good with you now?"

He asked, Elita smiled softly and replied.

"He is still adjusting. But let's give him some time. He needs it."

"Adjusting... Have you heard about yesterday?"

"Is it about the twins painting you in pink?"

"After it."

Elita looked confused, Ironhide had a smirk on his face.

"Ratchet told me yesterday, Scout was in his medical bay for therapy session, then those two slaggers I had Jolt dragging in the medical bay yesterday got a taste of their own medicine."

Elita stared at him a bit surprised and began.

"Did Scout..."

Ironhide shrugged.

"He did. Ratchet told me Scout threw wrenches at those two slaggers, Ratchet was amused when he told me earlier."

"Oh..."

She turned to see Scout who was now holding a tray of food while still getting a drink.

"Serves them slaggers right."

She heard Ironhide said from behind before walking past her to get a morning energon.

Seeing Scout walking back to her with a tray of food and drink, Elita smiled softly and began.

"Ironhide told me just now that you threw wrenches at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Did they do something wrong to you?"

She asked with a soft smile.

Scout shrugged a bit before replying.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about them knuckleheads. Pair of bozos deserve it from insulting me."

Elita was quite surprised at the response, it was rather aggressive by Scout's tone, but hinted a bit of humour on the first parts.

"Are most humans that busy around here?"

Scout suddenly asked, Elita looked at him and replied.

"Yes, but some aren't. But if you are looking for some company you can always approach me or the other autobots, if you like."

She said softly, and surprisingly for her, Scout gave a small nod.

"I can try... I guess."

Ironhide suddenly interrupted them as he walked in with energon in his servo.

"The twins aren't taking well of what you did to them yesterday. That's good. Today seem like there won't be any trouble for us dealing with their antics."

Scout only shrugged and replied.

"Those two I threw wrenches on? Oh, yeah. They and those wrenches are like car crash in slow motion. It's like watching their fucking faces fly through a windshield."

Elita was caught off guard on hearing Scout's response, she was rather alarmed to hear his aggressive tone again, but seeing Ironhide who wore an amused expression, she guessed the weapon specialist probably couldn't see the seriousness in Scout's tone. But much rather, taking it as an amusing statement.

"Well, maybe they should learn that as a lesson..."

Elita then said and smiled gently at Scout before the three of them began heading to the rec room.

"So, what are your plans for today, young one?"

She asked slowly to Scout who turned turned his head to her as he walked with them.

"Seeing Ratchet for therapy. He said we need to do sessions once everyday, seems to help me out at least to talk about what I need to release. And another way to release is my stress... I might need to take another trip at the shooting range with Demo's gun."

Elita smiled softly and gave a nod, Ironhide suddenly turned his head down at him before asking.

"Who's this Demo?"

Scout turned to him and replied.

"He's my teammate in RED, I call him Demo for short, his full class name is Demoman. He's a Scottish Demolition expert. Loves making all kinds of explosives."

Scout paused as they entered the rec room and not after taking a seat in the opposite side of the cybertronian mixed table, he continued.

"My team and I specialize in different tactics. Nine classes total with me included, while all nine are devided into three class types, offense defense and support. Demo's the demolition expert like I said, and he goes on defense class, along with Heavy and Engineer."

Next to her on the table being Ironhide begin leaning a bit forward to Scout and asked, Elita couldn't help but let a soft chuckle out seeing her friend's interest.

"Who are those? Are they other classes too?"

Scout gave a small nod while chewing his spooned food.

"Heavy Weapons Guy or Heavy for short. He posses bigger guns, all sort of high powered miniguns actually. He moves like a tank, mowing down our enemies with his miniguns. As for Engineer, he's the smartest man I know. He specializes building sentry guns, level 1 sentries, small size with level 2 medium sentries and level 3 sentries the most terrifying ones. He also builds a portable teleporters too, allowing my team and mostly, the slowest members on my team to move around the battlefield quickly."

He paused to take a sip of coffee before continuing.

"He also builds dispensers. Machines that heals me and my team when injured, and better, supplies us with ammunition."

He paused again, his eyes observing Elita and Ironhide before smiling weakly and shaking his head.

"You Autobots remind me of Engi's machines. Like you guys, those machines he carries on the battlefield transforms, too. Disguised as red toolboxes. Not sentient, but efficient and easy to fool our enemies."

Both Elita and Ironhide looked at him in surprise, and a smile of amusement came to Elita's face, unlike Ironhide who was still interested hearing about the other classes on Scout's team.

"What about the support classes?"

Elita asked softly, she swear to Primus she noticed a small grin hidden on Scouts face as he turned to her.

"Support consists of Sniper, Spy and Medic. Sniper is the most professional marksman I've ever known, never misses a target, being polite, efficient and always has the plan to kill everyone he meets. As for Spy, he's the most secretive one on my team, like Pyro. But being a Spy himself, it's his job. He can cloak himself invisible, disguise as anyone else that he kills to get behind enemy lines, and he can also disable enemies machines too. He also has this little device to fake his death. One that he activates when he's shot point blank to death, then seconds he'll reappear from being invisible."

Scout them focused his eyes on both her and Ironhide.

"Medic is a man of science. We'll skip him, but if you want to hear about him, Ratchet can tell you. I told him about my Doc yesterday."

Both giving a nod, but leaning a but forwards, Elita was then to ask.

"The offense classes, they're used as offensive units yes?"

Scout gave a small nod.

"Yeah. Pyro, Soldier and me. We handle the front lines."

"Tell us more about you then your other offense members."

Ironhide seeming couldn't hold back his interest eagerly spoke making Elita shaking her helm gently before turning to Scout with a soft smile.

"I'm the fastest runner on my team. I can double jump in thin air, and I can outrun my enemies before shooting them mid range with shotguns or pistols. I'm also used to steal enemy intelligence, using my speed movement, my team covers ground while I make my way quick to do my part as scout class."

Scout explained, Ironhide then asked again.

"And what about this Soldier?"

Scout who finished his food in his tray took a short moment to finish his drink before replying.

"Soldier is a crazed patriotic maniac. But if you mean his class title, he is basically a grunt unit, or infantry unit if spoken in military. Except he uses the most high powered munitions like demoman and Pyro, Soldier unlike most military soldiers uses an automatic firing Rocket launcher, ammo capacity is up to 4 rockets, depending on what type of rocket launcher he uses. He's also able to jump above the battlefield using another type of rocket he fires below him."

"But, shouldn't that kill him from firing a rocket below him?"

Ironhide questioned, Scout only shaking his head.

"I did say he uses another type of rocket. A non harmful munition designed by Engineer only for purpose on jumping above the battlefield, mostly called, rocket jump."

"Interesting. Your team surely fits my interests in weaponry."

Chuckling at Ironhide sitting next to her Elita then turned to Scout.

"And your Pyro?"

Scout looked down for a moment before looking back up at her and Ironhide.

"Pyro... Not much is known about him aside from being British. His personal information is fully classified like Spy. This is what is mostly and only known about Pyro: He's the most dangerous _and _feared member on our team. He uses an improvised flamethrower, with his highly custom made fuel for his primary weapon. His alternate weapon is his secondary being a flare gun, either human or robot enemy he shoots with it is incinerated with the flare, and the most tricky equipment he has is his incidinary grenades. 7 meter blast radius, you get hit, your melt like foam on fire. Like Demoman and Heavy, Pyro's love in possession is all kinds of arson and creating massive fires, burning our enemies alive. But he's a sane person, unlike Soldier and Medic."

"Oh my..."

Elita only stared not really sure how to react.

"Pyro, Demo as well as Engie are my closest pals. They all look after me seeing I'm the youngest team member on RED."

"What would happen now that you're not with them?"

Ironhide suddenly asked.

Elita who heard the question turned to Scout to hear his response. Seeing him frown for a but before looking at them, he replied with a calm expression.

"They'll continue fighting robots. With or without me, they still have the other teams to fight alongside with. I just need to get back as soon as possible and when I do, all is good. I'm back in the game to help fight and finish our war."

Elita and Ironhide exchanged looks before Elita turned to Scout and stare at him softly.

"Que mentioned calling the Wreckers, tomorrow they'll be here to help work in a machine to bring you back to your world."

Scout smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Elita... I just hope I can make it back home. Well, I just hope my team are still holding on well, remembering all other mercenary teams are already dead, there had been fewer and fewer of us left to fight."

Ironhide suddenly asked.

"How bad has your war been going?"

Elita shot Ironhide a look, making him raise an optic ridge at her just be for she comm him.

_::That's a personal question. You shouldn't have asked that.::_

_::I'm curious. He's getting help from Ratchet anyway so what's the difference if we ask him if Ratchet does the same thing?::_

Elita frowned and shortly glared at Ironhide only for it to disappear to see Scout opening his mouth to reply to the question.

"It's worse. If you wanna know the current situation wigeon where I left it off, it was worse. Everyone was dead, most mercenary teams on our side, only few and my team included fighting."

He paused, a frown on his face was shown before releasing a Heavy sigh.

"We were supposed to sacrifice the last facility in Mannhattan, I was tasked to deliver a teleporter, our last desperate attempt so the robots won't gain information from our facility, was to teleport a payload bomb."

Elita looked at him in consolation, Scout only smiled at her weakly. What she saw in those blue eyes weren't hate, instead, it was loss. Grieve. Mourn. One that Scout only kept in his eyes, or maybe he intended to show it to her.

"What, happened after?"

Ironhide, who seemed to slowly asked the question only waited for Scout to reply.

"It turns out... It wasn't a teleporter. Quite a ridiculous backstory, but to cut it short, it was a prototype of Engineer. It was never meant for area teleportation... It was designed for some sort of inter dimensional travel. That's how I got here. The machine exploded where I placed it off, a black hole came out of it then sucked me in and brought me here."

He was obviously in pain, Elita had enough of listening, just by seeing the young alien speak in pain she knew he didn't wanted to talk about it but still managed to speak of what he didn't wanted to. Elita stood up from her seat and wheeled to the opposite side of the table and onto Scout and therr she stood staring down at him looking back up at her.

"You don't have to tell us, young one."

She paused and gave a short glare at Ironhide who seemed to have taken back on his seat before turning to Scout.

"It is nice to know of you and your life on your world, but you don't need to necessarily tell us parts you aren't comfortable speaking about."

She said softly, Scout managed a weak smile at her and gave a nod.

"Okay, thanks for... Understanding. But still, I wanted to clarify to you how I got here. So it won't be some kind of mystery."

He said as if he didn't minded but in his eyes, ever since he mentioned parts of everyone on the mercenary teams dead, Elita daw the pain of it. He was grieving and mourning over loss and his eyes show it where he didn't tell it Elita knew herself what it was like to deal with loss. It was just like seeing the other unfortunate Autobots who died in Cybertron, the friends she had.

"Hey, I didn't mean to ask. Sorry if I did, I didn't knew it'd be a touchy subject."

Ironhide suddenly said but slowly as he looked at Scout who waved it off.

"It's fine."

Scout replied, and before withe rid the Autobots can say a word, Jolt suddenly entered the rec room, interrupting them.

"I figured I'd see you here, Ratchet wanted me to get you and bring you to the medical bay for therapy session, have you eaten, Scout?"

Scout gave a nod and stood up picking up here armory tray with him before turning to Elita and Ironhide.

"I'll be going now. Thanks for, accompanying me"

He said a but softly followed by a weak smile. Elita smiled back softly at him with Ironhide giving a slow nod.

Watching Scout follow Jolt out of the rec room, Elita turned to Ironhide, a frown was on her face plate.

"You didn't had to ask him such a personal question. You know how hard he is trying to adjust, so at least try to take it slow on the questions."

Ironhide raised his servos on defense before giving a reply.

"It would do him good, Elita. He is getting therapy from Ratchet after all."

He reasoned, making Elita frown more but then finally and stood up before asking.

"Have you seen Optimus?"

"He had to leave early with Will. They're being called to the Pentagon for a meeting."

Ironhide replied then added.

"They're also picking up the Wreckers, to help Que make something to help Scout get back to his world. Even though there isn't any way make it possible..."

Elita was silent for a moment in thinking of the last part. Her helm then titled up to Ironhide and replied.

"I do not want to think about the thought to be true. It would only hurt the young one knowing it. But it wouldn't hurt to have faith that there can be a possibility."

* * *

"I see you were joined by Elita and Ironhide, and how were they as acompany?"

Jolt suddenly asked softly as he walked beside Scout who had his arms folded on his chest.

"I, kind of asked Elita to accompany me, Ironhide came along."

Jolt gave a surprised look shortly after his response. Scout only shrugged.

"If you don't mind, what were you discussing on about?"

Jolt asked again, he knew he didn't have to, but being curious about the humanoid organic he couldn't help himself but to ask away.

"We talked about my teammates, each member on RED, including myself."

"Are there more of you?"

"Just nine of us total. Devided into three class types, offense, defense and support."

"Interesting. And I assume your medic is on support class as well?"

Scout gave a nod as they walk but then asked.

"Yeah, why'd you asked?"

Jolt smiled and replied.

"I was very curious when Ratchet mentioned of your medic who implanted that device on your heart, and had an equipment that allows you invulnerability from damage in short amount of time."

Scout gave a nod again.

"It does. But, you wouldn't wanna... Be interested in Doc."

Scout paused, seeing Jolt looking slightly confused why, he cleared his throat then continued.

"Medic is a bit of, well not just a bit but rather... Insane, when it comes to science and medicine. He has the habit of experimenting on people, he mostly collects various animal organs and implants them on human bodies, my teams' and my body for performance improvement."

Jolt gave a startled look, Scout wasn't surprised and figured Ratchet didn't mentioned that part of Medic to his junior medic.

"Ratchet didn't mentioned that part. I guess it's clear why..."

Scout couldn't help but let out a small weakened smile.

"Medic is a good doctor, still. He just likes medicine. And science, mostly. But, he's family."

Scout said and as they both enters the medical bay, he saw Ratchet who appeared to be doing some checkup on the smaller twins, the kids Scout was assuming.

"Ratchet sir, Scout is here for his therapy."

Ratchet turned to them shortly before giving a nod in response to Jolt and a greeting nod at Scout.

"Very well, Jolt you may take it from here. And Skids, your checkup is finished, go wait for Mudlap outside."

Ratchet replied while saying the last part on the smaller back and green Autobot, his tone was much rather in demanding.

"Aw nah man I'm watin' 'ere for Mudlap-!"

"GET OUT NOW!"

"A'RIGHT A'RIGHT IM'OUT!"

Seeing Skid hurry out with Ratchet pointing a wrench at him, his twin, Mudlap began laughing only to be wacked on the back of his head with the wrench."

"OW-HEY THAT HURT FOO!"

"BEHAVE!"

Scout watching the scene turned to Jolt who gave a him a sheepish smile.

"This is usually normal everyday."

Jolt said quietly, with Scout giving an obvious 'wtf' look on his face but deciding to remain quiet, Ratchet turned to him.

"Scout, please head to that room two doors away, I'll be there in a moment."

His head turning to Jolt who gave him a nod, Scout complied and walked away with Rachel turning to Jolt.

"You take it from here, if Mudlap begins acting up again comm me."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

It was a wide room, but probably just enough of a space for a cybertronian. Seeing a large chair next to a large metallic table looking bed, Scout looked past the massive furniture and found a human sized couch with a human sized chair next to it.

_'Well, it's better than anything. Just be comfy...'_

He mentally noted before walking over and taking a seat in the couch.

Not long, Scout noticed the door opened and came to see Ratchet entering.

"Are you comfortable?"

Scout gave a nod as he watched Ratchet take a seat on the massive chair, his eyes flicking off before the same shimmering lights reappeared and began reforming his human disguise. Scout was feeling strange, he knew his appearance was different unlike the average humans on this earth. But the appearance of ratchet was off too, in his human form, he can say the same to Elita, Chromia and Arcee's human disguises, they all look normal, but the clothing they all wear were strangely diffrent than ordinary clothing, much like the hair color as their hair colors pretty much captures the color of their vehicle disguises dyed on their hairs, and just by seeing Ratchet's slightly long lime green hair. Scout hated to admit, but he found it an amusing thing about the Autobots.

"Please lay back on the couch, and feel comfy."

Complying on Ratchet, Scout said back on the couch, trying feel comfy.

Ratchet sitting on the soft chair held a clipboard with his and a pen lime yesterday's session, adjusting his glasses, his lime green eyes focused on Scout and asked.

"Comfy?"

"A little. But I'm okay."

Giving a nod, Ratchet began the therapy.

"How was your evening last night?"

Scout shifted a little uncomfortably before giving a reply.

"It was a little hard to get my eyes shut. I wasn't feeling sleepy either."

Ratchet took not on the clipboard before asking again.

"Did you have any trouble, aside from difficulty in getting sleep?"

Scout took a short moment before managing to give a reply.

"I couldn't sleep last night, like on my first night in here."

He paused before letting out a sigh and continued.

"It's hard trying to sleep... When you keep getting bothered by those things, you didn't knew you'd leave behind..."

Taking notes as he gave a nod, Ratchet asked again, but this rather softly.

"Do you have any other problems aside from it?"

"Other than that?"

Scout paused for a short hum before continuing.

"Robots... They copied all the mercenaries, employed on the company I work for. Everyone had their own identical counterparts."

A bit of bitter it's and venom as he spoke, Scout added.

"They aren't much of a problem, since they use basic mercenary grade weaponry, we still outmatch them by our firepower. Only advantage they have in us is... Outnumbering us. They never run out. I keep remembering those things."

Taking notes as he listen, Ratchet asked again, his eyes keeping glances at Scout to check how well he's taking the questions and how he respond to each while taking note of it as well.

"Have you, killed ones... Based off, you?"

"Yes."

Ratchet paused on taking notes. His eyes staring only at Scout, he was at least expecting a no for an answer, but hearing the response from Scout, Ratchet gave a small nod and focused back on taking note while listening and preparing for the unexpected reply.

"They all look exactly like me. A complete replica. They're all fragile and easy targets, too. But hey, if they all fight me altogether now, I'm going second beating absolutely free. Cause they suck, no seriously, using my spiked baseball bat? Hitting them robot MEs with it, my bat's still dry, no stain on it, nothing."

Ratchet gave him a concerned look. But in a side note, he got to a cocky side of Scout, he presumed Scout must've had an ego back in his world, one that makes him a cocky being.

"How was it like? Your experience in combat with your replicas?"

"Hard. At first, I was feeling good, that I can outrun the other mercs, that I can slip past enemy lines. Now I know why the other mercs and even my teammates are annoyed of my speed and cockiness in battle. I admit. I am kind of an ass. A cocky ass they say. Seeing those scoutbots in groups of threes running at me, mads me realize. Now I know the feeling being outrun, slipped passed by, and being annoyed. That's why I learned that when we're all mercenaries, were all on the same level, on the same team even in different classes. Non of us are any special and are all equal."

Scout wore a frown on his face, but it changed into a curving weak smile.

"I imagine sometimes back home... What it'd be like, what it'd feel like... To have three scouts on the Red team. I hate them robots. But I do hate admitting that I admire the skills the scoutbots have, being based off me for complete counter replicas after all."

Ratchet took note again, his lips showing a gentle smile, seeing Scout being comfortable now, but still, the session hasn't ended with one final question, in which, Ratchet cleared his throat before speaking very gently.

"If you don't mind this question, how are you feeling about... The situation, leaving them unexpectedly... The Red team, I mean, and everything you have back there... It's alright if you're not comfortable talking about it."

"No, it's fine. I want to, talk about it now."

Ratchet's eyes went wide, surprised by the emmidiate response. He didn't said a word, but rather, he wasn't sure how to react neither he was even sure if he'd proceed about the topic.

"Ratchet... I want to talk about it now. I need to... Release this. It's getting into my head... It's haunting me. Hurting me... Killing me..."

Hearing Scout's voice slowly speaking, Ratchet couldn't help but feel terrible how the boy's tone sounded broken. He felt the pain. Not that he felt exactly how it felt for the boy, but judging by the broken voice hiding the pain, Ratchet can only imagine how much the boy has been though. How much pain it must've felt for Scout.

"Scout..."

Ratchet slowly began and continued.

"I want to know if, you trust me. I need to know. I don't want to gain personal information from someone who doesn't trust me. But I want you to know, that I am trustworthy."

Ratchet said slowly as possible on each word. He didn't just wanted to keep the therapy going simply. He wanted to make sure that the boy trusted him at leaf if he's having the hardest time deciding to trust the other Autobots. Being a doctor, he wanted the boy to know that he was someone that can be trusted, especially in the middle of a situation like the one he's in now. So he waited, Ratchet waited for Scout on a longest moment than a minute whi remained quietly laid back on the couch.

"I..."

Ratchet was pulled out of his thoughts and wait to hear Scout begin.

"I, trust you... I trust that you... Can help me..."

He added. Ratchet was feeling relieved. He was more that relieved to be glad that the boy now trusts him. He can give the help the boy needs. But us faith in Primus still holds that the other Autobots would be given his trust. But Ratchet couldn't tell if it'll all be soon or at any time as most would be drowning on how Scout had adjusted to them.

"Okay, Scout. I am listening. You can tell me everything. Everything that's troubling you."

Looking from over his clipboard, Ratchet set his eyes at Scout who let out a sigh and finally, he began.

"All those things... Those robots... It's all keeping me awake for some time before I can find time to sleep, but... Worse... Even when I'm asleep, I still get the feeling of the war. The battlefield, the other facilities, the robot carrier and the poor other mercenaries, being killed by the robots. Blu team... Oh god..."

Scout paused, his eyes becoming watery before closing his eyes.

"It was all tragedy... They killed our friends. We lost our homes... The robots, killed... They liked... They killed-"

"We can stop now, Scout. You-You've said enough. It's alright."

Ratchet stopped him. He didn't want to cause more pain, or cause the pain he released to come back to him.

"Thanks, Ratchet... I needed that."

Ratchet smiled gently, but before he could even managed a word out of his mouth, the door opened slowly and came Jolt's head peeking in.

'Sorry to disturb, sir, but... The twins, they're here again for some... Repair."

Ratchet frowned and began grumbling.

"Frag... What now?"

He turned back to Jolt with his frown still on.

Jolt on the other lookd sheepish, seeing Scout sat up on the couch and turning to him.

"They did some pranks again, on the humans. Ironhide had to, knock some sense on them..."

"Slag it!"

Ratchet exclaimed before his human disguise began to dissolve and his robot form began moving again with his blue robotic eyes flicking back online.

Scout turned to Ratchet who turned to him, his face plate softened a bit before speaking calmly at him.

"We'll end the session here, Scout. You may come back tomorrow."

Scout gave a small nod before standing up and began to walk out of the room with Ratchet and Jolt following behind.

As he was about to make his way to the extent, Scout was Ironhide, Chromia and Elita, all three were scowling Sideswipe and Sunstreaker back with Ironhide, having two cannon looking guns on his wrists aimed at the older twins with a glare

"I was kind of hoping you two wouldn't do another prank today, at least for _once._"

Elita said bitterly at the twins, who both began reasoning.

"You know, Elita... It's pointless to lecture quite a pair of slaggers like these two."

Chromia suddenly said, her arms folded with a glare on her face plate toward the twins.

"Hey it wasn't even any of _you _we pranked! Plus, where's the fun in this place if there aren't anything else to do aside from that?"

Sunstreaker remarked with a snarky tone.

"You ever talk to Mia like that again I will not hesitate firing my cannons at you."

Ironhide threatened, making the twins to back away on a corner.

"That's enough. You three can leave. Jolt, prepare some equipment for repair, and _you _twoslaggers."

Ratchet suddenly interrupted the scene now with a wrench in his servo pointed threateningly at the twins.

"Take a seat, an _behave._"

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker raised their servos in surrender and complied, seeing Scout waking pass, Sidewipe couldn't help but smirk, Sunstreaker who was no sitting on a medical bed gave his brother a look while in silence didn't mashed to stop the silver mech who suddenly made a snarky comment.

"What's up chick? Another therapy time with Hatchet again? And I thought humans in your world are 'tough' mercenaries."

"Uh, Sides..."

Ironhide warned about charge forward only to be held back by the pair of femmes holding him back, Jolt was looking at Ratchet who drowned and was about to say a word with his wrench raised above Sideswipe's helm only for when no one was looking at Scout, a pair of human sized wrenches flew pass hitting Sideswipe, this time in his opti with Sunstreaker being hit in the check plate.

"AAARGH FRAG NOT AGAIN!"

"PRIMUS I DIDN'T EVEN DO A SLAGGING THING AT SCOUT!"

"Sunstreaker shut up!"

Ratchet scowled and finally, hit the twins with his wrench on their helms a with a loud thwack.

Ironhide lowered his wrist cannons while Elita and Chromia staring at Scout who stood behind the exit doors, arms folded on his chest and a murderous look was on his face, none of the Autobots said a word as all were mouths open agape to notice one human sized wrench on Scout's right hand.

"Scout it's okay, we will handle it from here."

Jolt was the only one who managed a to speak a he emmidiately walked over to Scout with his servos raised up in in a calming manner.

Scout only shaking his head slowly walked past Jolt, his hand with a wrench raised up and pointing at Sideswipe then to Sunstreaker.

"Didn't you heard I told you yesterday? 'Don't you ever cross me again'! I wasted you. You ain't gonna win."

He looked at the other Autobots who were staring at him in shocked face plates and continued.

"Hey can someone give a bat? 'Cause imma teach these morons a lesson and just look at _you._"

He pointed at the twins who flinched, surprisingly for the Autobots who are now speechless.

"Are you listening? Okay."

He began, and the good shit of himself rather than the shit he wanted to forget took over him as Scout finally took a step forward with the wrench in his hand gesturing in a threatening way.

"Grass grow, birds fly, sunshine and brother? I _hurt _people."

Elita was alarmed, Chromia was forzen speechless with Ironhide, Jolt and Ratchet only stood in their spots their optics staring at the thing that couldn't even make them dare to move.

"I'm a force of nature."

Sunstreaker was feeling uncomfortable, but rather, disturbed at the way Scout loot him and Sideswipe who was now flinching like him.

Scout stopped on his tracks, stood about ten feet away from the medical bed the twins sat now flicked at his murderous look.

"If you were from where I was from?"

He leaned a bit forward and spoked in a cold murderous tone.

"You'd be fucking _dead._"

He raised his right hand with the wrench he held at his face level and dropped it on the floor.

The medical bay was left in a dead silence as the only thing that echoed there was the clanking wrench drooped on the floor. Scout turned away and began walking towards the exit.

"Don't you _ever _cross me again. I dare you."

The door was closed behind as Scout finally walked out. The Autobots all turned to the twins, each were glaring daggers.

"WOAH-OKAY OKAY WE WON'T MESS WITH HIM WE SWEAR TO PRIMUS!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SIDES I WASN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING TO HIM-"

_***THWACK!***_

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

Both yelled in pain after Ratchet hut them with his wrench again.

"You ever try anything on Scout you two slaggers will get worse than my wrench!"

Ratchet furiously yelled.

"Sir, I think they had enough. Surely they learned the hard way."

Jolt suddenly interrupted softly, Ratchet let out a sight and finally lowered his wrench but not before glaring at the twins who shrunk in cower.

"Served them right."

Chromia commented with Ironhide next to her lowered his cannons and gave a huff and a nasty lol at the twins, Elita however wheeled out of the medical bay and went after Scout before the other Autobots even noticed.

* * *

"Scout! Scout wait!"

He heard Elita calling out from behind. Turning around he saw her quickly wheeling after him and stopping in front of him, he said her face wore an apologetic look and finally she spoke.

"Scout, I want to apologize for twins-"

"It's okay, Elita. It's okay."

Scout replied in assurance and gave a gentle smile.

"Oh Scout, it's not, it's just that you're going through a hard time and instead of help and understanding that you get, you get another pressure from-"

Scout looked her in her blue robotic eyes and gave a reassuring smile.

"That's why I'm seeing Ratchet, to help me. And he's giving me the help I need, also, there's the shooting range to take out some frustration. I'm actually headed there later."

Seeing Elita looking relieved from his reply, Scout spoke again.

"You wanna tag along?"

Elita smiled and gave a nod.

"Of course, young one."

Smiling back a bit wider, Scout walked with Elita on the way to the armory.

"So... How was your session?"

Elita suddenly asked.

"It was fine. I had to tell all of the things keeping me awake, things that are giving me a hard time to get some sleep. All of the horrible stuff."

Scout replied with pauses, but still managed to continue.

"How are you feeling?"

Elita asked slowly as she looked at him as they neared the armory.

Scout smiling gently at her replied.

"A little better. Knowing I can trust Ratchet. Its all good."

Elita smiled softly as they both entered the armory but she didn't expected Scout to add another to his sentence.

"I trust you too, Elita. Thanks for... Giving me a chance."

Seeing that Elita stopped on her tracks, Scout stopped and turned to her a bit confused.

"You alright?"

He asked slowly, Elita on the other gave a grateful smile.

"I didn't expected you to say that, young one. Thank you for giving me your trust, but you didn't have to thank for a chance. I should be the one to thank you for that. For giving me and the others chance to, show you that not all automatons are like those you fought against."

Scout was smiling ratherly in acceptance. He didn't knew why, but, he figure why the hell not? If he accepted to trust Ratchet, he can as well accept to trust Elita and meybe even try to do the same to the other Autobots.

"I was wrong, Elita. But I'm glad, at least, not all bots are bad. But still, I can't stay here. I have a war to fight all the way til the end."

Seeing Elita a but left quiet about what he said, she instead gave a soft smile and an understanding nod. That's what he wanted in the first place. Understanding, and now he's recieving them, and Scout was feeling relieved, now he can say even for an inch, he try to get further used to being with the Autobots. But it would take some time and getting used to.

Picking up his Baby Face Blaster and Demoman's Scottish Resistance, Scout turned to Elita who was picking up a single odd looking pistol. Seeing her turn to him, she smiled at him.

"Two weapons?"

She asked, a grin was obviously shown in her face. Scout slightly grinned back and replied.

"These are Demo's Scottish resistance. A short handheld grenade launcher, and if course, my primary weapon, Baby Face Blaster."

Seeing Elita let out a soft giggle, Scout raise an eye brow with a slightly confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing. But the name of your primary, was it for expression or..."

She paused and giggled again. Scout looked down a bit embarrassed and replied.

"It's actually the... Actual name."

"Oh?"

Seeing Elita's face wore both a surprised and amused look, Scout spoke.

"Weapons manufactured by our company has quite unique names."

Scout said as he and Elita headed out if the armory. Elita giggling once more as they exit she then replied.

"Your company seems to have quite a humour hm?"

Scout nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah. Sure is, most are highly expensive products. Weapons and cosmetics."

Seeing Elita smiling at him she then asked.

"Cosmetic you say? So your company manufactures both weaponry and cosmetics for fashion?"

"Yeah. It's mostly popular for the hats, lots of awesome hats, sone ate outfits but those are only accessible to buy by the public. Secret products are the weaponry on sale to the mercenary world."

"Very secretive for a company."

Scout shrugged but smiled softly and replied.

"So, this earth... Since it's modern, for sure it has different styled cosmetics, anything else interesting?"

Elita smiled and replied.

"There are many, young one. When you meet Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, they're about your age."

"Who are they?"

"They're the first humans Optimus made contact with since his arrival here on earth Along with Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee."

Scout raised an eye brow and Elita continued.

"They've been the closest humans to us, despite being civilians, especially Sam himself had helped the Autobots twice on the first previous two battles happened here on earth."

"Must be fun. But not at the same time, giant robots, I know the feeling fighting them."

Elita smiled softly and as they arrived at the shooting range, they were surprised to see other Autobots present aside from human soldiers.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones"

Scout suddenly added as he gained sight of the red Autobot along with the pair of smaller twins are with Jazz.

"Oh hey, it's him!"

Jazz quickly noticed them and emmidiately approached with a cool expression on his face.

Scout looked at Elita who smiled at him and nodded.

"How ya doin' man?"

Jazz asked, Scout replied.

"Fine. Just here to shoot some crap."

"Ah that's cool."

The smaller twins and the red Autobot approached suddenly and Scout turned to them, firstly on the smaller twins.

"Your Skids and Mudflap, huh?"

The pair of smaller twins with Chevy logos on their chest plates bot gave a rapid nod and both began speaking at the same time which Scout couldn't understand what each of the pair were saying.

"Skids and Mudlap speak one at a time."

Elita told the twin who both exchanged looks before Skids beginning.

"I'm speaking first!"

"Nah you're not!"

Mudflap suddenly interrupted.

"No I'm first!"

Skids yelled before pushing off Mudlap.

"I am!"

The twins began fighting again, Scout only looking at Elita who facepalmed turned to the red Autobot.

"Dino? Right I think I remember it clear."

Dino gave a small bow before grasping the heads of the twins before separating them.

"I'll, take them away from here, they will only bother you."

Dino said mainly to Scout, but in reply, Scout gave a shrugged and spoke.

"It's fine, they're just kids. You can let them go now."

The pair of chevy twins perked up and turned to him.

"No were not!"

"Not me man, Skids is!"

"Not me, it's Mudlap!"

"No you are fool!"

"Nah you are!"

Scout rolled his eyes, hearing Jazz chuckling with Elita giving, he turned to the other two Autobots.

"Can we just get to shooting now? I'm looking for something soothing to shoot at."

Jazz grinned and gestured for Scout to go in further in the shooting range, Elita turning to Dino who was still separating the twins.

"Well, I suppose it's fine to let them go now. They're kids after all."

Elita said with a soft smile, both the twins looking at her before starting to reply a whine only to be smacked at the back of the heads by Dino.

"You guys done yet? C'mon let's watch Scout shoot some'a his guns!"

Elita turning to Jazz grinned and replied.

"Perhaps, you four mechs should watch, I'll be joining the young one."

And with that she wheeled after Scout who was Ow firing his Baby Face Blaster.

"Why not?"

Dino suddenly said before following behind with Jazz grinning and shaking his head before following in along with he twins who were bickering on each other.

* * *

Walking along with Ironhide and Chromia, Jolt turned his head to the weapons specialist who let out a grunt.

"Is something wrong?"

He asked with a raised optic ridge.

"Ah it's nothing. Just those twins, the slagger twins I mean, getting themselves in Scout."

He paused and turned to Jolt before grinning.

"Thought I'd like to see how it'll turn out if they attempt to prank Scout. See what Scout will do to them."

Chromia folded her arms on her chasis and replied with a frown on her face.

"Wouldn't want that to happen. You saw what he can do, he already gave a warning to the twins. But... Perhaps they can learn a hard lesson if they do prank Scout."

Her frown was then replaced by an amused expression. Jolt looked at her then to Ironhide.

"I'm not sure in which one of you should I like to hear an opinion on."

He said with a roll of his optics as he walked with them. Bith Ironhide and Chromia turned to him.

"Won't be bad to have Scout teaching those twins a lesson the hard way for a change."

Chromia said, her vocal chord faking an innocent tone, with Ironhide snickering.

Jolt was about to reply until they were interrupted by Arcee wheeling past outside.

"She seems to be on a hurry."

Hearing Ironhide's comment, both Jolt and Chromia exchanged glances before all three having the conclusion of following the pink femme.

Following her outside, she was led to the shooting range, they weren't expecting to see Elita and Scout having sine kind of a quick shooting contest between them, the other Autobots like the chevy twins with Dino and Jazz joined by Arcee were watching along with the present human soldiers.

"Damn that's something I wasn't expecting..."

Ironhide suddenly muttered, being heard by Chromia she let out a soft giggle with Jolt smiling softly at the sight.

"I think it's a good sign, that Scout is adjusting to us. And he is having a wonderful time fitting in."

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 5. I'm not sure if I should've added a bit more but saving the rest of the next parts for chapter 6 well, don't need to wait long because I will work on it right away! Also, beginning part of this chapter used the song 'What I've done' by Linkin Park. **

**But come to think of it... Is Scout really fitting in OR it's just for show? **

**More on chapter 6! Next interaction, Scout and Dino with bits of interaction with Arcee! **

**ripntear **


	6. Limits of strength

**And here we are on chapter 6! A bit of fun writing this one, but basically, this chapter is another interaction like I said on the previous chapter while still constructing final structures to finish the plot, but aside from Scout interacting with Dino there will be a bit more interactions with the other Autobots and see how he reacts and interacts with them, or much rather, how the Autobots react as they interact with Scout. Oh! This chapter also features re-encounter of Scout and Arcee like I said on the previous chapter. Anyways here's chapter 6.**

* * *

_"I hate missing someone and not being able to do anything about it."_

_"Sometimes when I say 'I'm okay' I want someone to hug me tight then look me in the eyes and say 'I know you're not'"_

_"People cry not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long."_

* * *

_-L__imits of strength-_

The evening was rather unexpected from Scout, he honestly didn't think that he'd be deciding so simply join some of the Autobots in the rec room for the evening to eat food but surprisingly for him, the events at the shooting range went pretty well. Most of the humans and even the few Autobots were watching him on a contest with Elita on shooting the most targets the quickest made Scout smile mentally himself. It was rather amusing and strange at the same time remembering, and the whole day he spent sharing basic information about his work as a Mann Co mercenary and as a scout class, it was all strange on how he felt. Almost the feeling like the exact same feeling he had when he was still with the Red team.

Sitting on his bed, Scout began to wonder, what if it wasn't so bad being with the Autobots? Though he still couldn't decide whether he could trust each, aside from two older owins he already disliked, Scout was still trying to decided whether he'd be fully accepting them as a whole. Though, he hasn't fully accepted them as a whole, as the only ones he felt comfortable being with was with either Elita and Ratchet. While mostly it would be with Elita.

Setting himself down in his bed, Scout let out a small sigh before deciding to close his eyes.

_'It's fine. They're fine. Everything will be fine.'_

He mentally told himself and finally to his much relief, he finally fell asleep soundly.

_"Yellow Demo is dead!"_

_Hearing Medic's shout, Scout ran back to the German medic and came to his view was a lifeless body of the Yellow Demoman. _

_"Scout! Medic! Get to the east side! We'll take it from here!"_

_Engineer yelled, Scout looking at Medic began. _

_"Doc, I don't think this idea splitting up would work at all."_

_"As much as I'd like to agree, herr Scout... All ve could do now is to stick vith zhe current plan."_

_Giving a nod, Scout hurried with Medic to the east side of Big Rock, there, they found the other classes getting outnumbered, and a gimpse of the poor Yellow Scout on a pool of her own blood and finally, the sight of the other mercs trying to defend from the groups of scoutbots._

_"Scout I vill try to get to Yellow Soldier, you help zhe ozhers!"_

_Medic commanded before splitting away. _

_Scout reasoning his primary was suddenly interrupted by a hard swing of a solid object on his back. _

_"NNRGH!"_

_He grunted in pain and just in time, he pointed his primary to the robot who hit him which happened to be a scoutbot._

**_*BLAM!*_**

His eyes opened wide awake, frowning as he slowly got up, Scout turned to the small clock next to him and saw 5:35 AM. He let out a small sigh obviously in relief.

_'Just dream... Just a dream... Thank god.'_

* * *

It was getting a bit good with Scout, but nothing much aside from his sharing about what's back in his world. Not so much of a truly open up sharing but still, it was getting somewhere. And speaking about it to Ratchet during the therapy sessions, the Autobot medic was feeling far more concern about the change of Scout's well being, that being the Scout's first and second encounter with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker being example.

While in the rec room with the other Autobots having energon, Elita couldn't help but glance at the doorway, she expected Scout to come in, but seeing nothing but other Autobots to enter the rec room, she began to take a thought about checking up on Scout, which gained the attention of both Ratchet and Jolt looking at her from their seats.

"Anything bothering you, Elita?"

Ratchet asked firstly, Elita turning to him gave a small smile and replied.

"I was expecting to see Scout to be here."

She replied slowly, Ratchet taking a moment in silence with Jolt suddenly replying to her.

"Maybe he's in the mess hall? Or, perhaps he's wandering around. I've heard from the other humans they see Scout wandering around."

"Maybe, but just to be sure he's doing fine, I'll be going now to check up on him."

Elita replied before excusing herself and leaving the rec room.

Ratchet turned to Jolt before finally deciding to speak.

"You're aware I am busy in the medical bay, so I have a task for you."

Jolt raised an optic ridge and asked.

"What is it, sir?"

Ratchet finished his energon before giving a response.

Passing the mess hall after getting no sign of Scout, Elita headed outside started wandering around in a try to find Scout and finally asking some of the soldiers around, all she asked had the same ander, the beach.

Wheeling herself to the beach, Elita was relieved to find Scout, sitting on the sand and appeared to be tossing some small rocks at the ocean in front of him.

Smiling as she slowly approached the boy, Elita stopped and began using her holoform before taking the approach.

"Good morning, young one."

She spoke softly, seeing Scout turning to her slightly surprised gave a small smile.

"Hey, Elita."

He paused before raising his eye brow at her and a small grin was on his face.

"Let me guess, you went out to find me?"

Elita giggled softly before giving a nod.

"Yes. But, have you eaten yet?"

Scout, surprisingly for her gave a nod.

"I already ate at the mess hall thanks for asking, Elita."

"May I join you, Scout?"

Scout nodded with Elita smiling gratefully as she sat next to him on the sand.

Taking a look at the ocean, Elita turned her head to Scout who was tossing another small rock. Cocking a brow, Elita suddenly asked.

"Is there something bothering you, young one?"

She asked softly before Scout turned his head to her.

"Bad dream. You uh... Aware of that being a thing for humans? Well, not like I am one here but, still."

Elita gave a soft smile and a nod.

"I am aware, young one."

There was silence after her soft response.

"You uh... Like to hear, about it?"

Not expecting Scout to say it, Elita turned to him and studied his expression, if was showing exhaustion, but much rather, grief.

Giving a small nod, Elita replied.

"I'd like to hear, but you don't have to if you aren't comfortable."

Scout gave a small nod before letting out a sigh, his hands reaching back on the sand and slowly leaned back, his blue eyes focusing on the sky.

"It's fine, Elita. But to tell it... It was some failed defense. I think it was the 6th or 5th time we failed the defense."

He paused before leaning a bit forward and straightening himself on his spot and continued.

"That facility on Big Rock was planned to be easy since we were devided into three groups, we even had Blu and Yellow team with us... But, well... We lost. Not that it was anything different."

He frowned but it was changed into loss.

"Dunno, how we even managed to last longer than the other teams. But, maybe we were just stubborn to take losing."

Staring at him softly as she listens, Elita waited him to continue.

"It's funny... I haven't told anyone about the... Maybe this isn't the time. Just, not sure if I'd be comfortable to share-"

Elita gently patted him on the shoulder, her eyes focused on Scout before speaking.

"It's alright, Scout. There is always the right time for when you are feeling fine to talk about the things you aren't comfortable to speak of."

Seeing him turn to her and giving a weak smile, Elita then added.

"Perhaps we should go back inside the base, you wouldn't want to be exposed out here on such a heat."

Scout gave her an amused smile and gave a nod before a reply.

"I'm used to the hot weather. My team and I are basically stationed on a hot desert in New Mexico back home."

Scout said with a small grin, Elita chuckled before the two of them finally stood up.

Disabling her holoform and now back on her bipedal form, Elita noticed a blue gaze of an Autobot, basically Jolt approaching them.

"I see you're both here. I was trying to find Scout, I guess it's no surprise you'd give him company."

Jolt said with a smile as he turned to Scout looking at him a bit in surprise.

"I was given task by Ratchet get to keep an optic on you, just to make sure you're doing fine."

Scout folded his arm with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm 24. I don't think I'll need someone babysitting me."

Elita and Jolt chuckled in unison with Elita turning to Scout and giving a response.

"It is to make sure you're okay, Scout. Ratchet is busy as usual in the medical bay, so Jolt would be a wise choice to have looking after you."

She said softly with a smile.

"That is true."

Jolt added with a smile, Scout looked at him then to Elita and back at him.

"Oh... Well, I was kinda, hoping Elita would be looking after me. Well, since I've gotten kinda used hanging out with her for a start."

Elita felt flattered with Jolt chuckling, but as she turned to Scout with a slightly embarrassed expression, she smiled at Scout and replied.

"Of course I'd like to give you some company, young one. But I assure you that you can trust Jolt too."

Seeing Scout giving a soft smile at her and a nod, Elita turned to Jolt.

"Is Ratchet wanting to see him for therapy?"

Jolt slowly shook his head and replied.

"Scout's schedule for therapy is in two hours, so I figured checking up on him for now."

Jolt said with a smile, Scout stretching himself for a bit gave a reply.

"Yeah thanks pal, anyway uh... The red spy, Dino, you seen him?"

Elita gave him a slightly surprised look, same as Jolt who chuckled they both gave a nod with the junior medic replying.

"He is in the training room. Why?"

Scout gave a small grin.

"Just wanna have some good talk, I know a thing or two, when talking to spies. I uh, sorta have my way to talk with them."

He said with pauses, clearly trying to find the right words to say which made the Elita and Jolt chuckle.

"We can accompany you on the way there now if you like."

Elita said with a smile, and Scout grinning again before replying.

"Cool. C'mon, show me to your training room."

_::He really is quite an interesting one.::_

Elita suddenly recieved a private comm from Jolt and in amusement as she smiled, she replied.

_::He is indeed, Jolt.::_

* * *

Pulling out of the C-17 aircraft, Optimus drove to the main hangar, with the Wreckers in their weaponized Chevy stock cars drove close behind.

Stopping at they finally entered, Optimus waited for Will who got out of his vehicle form and once the Major was on the a but distant from him, Optomus transformed with the Wreckers doing the same and afterwards one of them in green color asked.

"So, about te project Que's been workin' wot 'bout it again?"

Picking up the thick scottish accent through his audio receptor, Optimus focused his optics meeting each of the Wreckers' before giving a reply.

"What we have in the base is quite a complicated one to explain, however, as you were briefed before we came here you are directed to Que's workshop. He will be the one to explain."

The three Wreckers exchanged glances, before liking back up to the Autobot leader and all gave a nod.

"Very well. You three may proceed to Que's workshop."

Given one last nods, Optimus watched the trio walk away before turning his helm at Will who spoke.

"I hope they can help. It's, not like I'm doubting but... Well, we all know how complicated the situation is when discussing Scout."

Optimus looked on the floor for a moment before slowly asking.

"Will, do you think it was a good idea that I did not mentioned Scout to them, yet?"

Setting his optics to Will who gently smiled, the man replied.

"I think so, though, maybe you should've let them know so they're aware of Scout. But considering what you said, it is complicated to explain about, this. And about Scout."

"Speaking of which."

Optimus suddenly spoke thoughtfully before a small smile came to his face plate.

"I might go and see Ratchet on the medical bay, I've had received his messages regarding Scout's therapy."

Will looked at him surprised.

"Well that's good news, I guess! Though I still can't get over the thought of Scout's encounter with him, but it's good Scout accepted help from Ratchet."

Optimus gave a nod.

"I do have faith, it will only take time for the young one to see sense on trusting us."

* * *

As they make their way to the training room, Scout noticed three unfamiliar Cybertronians. He stopped and emmidiately turned to Elita and Jolt who also noticed and both turned to him with smiles.

"Looks like the Wreckers are here, Optimus must've told them about helping Que on what he's working on."

Elita suddenly commented, Scout knew what she meant, but for some reason he was getting the impossible vibe for it to happen. He opened his mouth to say something to see Elita and Jolt turned their heads up and gave greeting smiles. Scout turned around to see the three cybertronians who all three have the same Autobot insignia. A shorter fat red Autobot having a beard and a blue tall and lean one with what appears to be having long blue hair, if that's even hair for a mechanical. And finally a green one in medium height. Both red and blue Autobots wore blue visors while the green one having orange.

"Lookie 'ere mates! A tall human!"

The green one spoke with a grin, Scout's eyes widened in surprise to hear a Scottish accent. He turned to Elita and Jolt who both liked down at him with smiles with Elita looking at the three other Autobots and replied.

"He is Scout."

She pause and looked at Scout before gesturing her hand to the three.

"Scout, this is Roadbuster, the red one is Leadfoot and the blue one is Topspin. Like Que, they are also Autobot engineers."

She said with a soft chuckle. Scout's eyes blinked and turned to the three others.

"So you're the Wreckers Que mentioned to me."

The three exchanged looks with surprised looks before all three turning back to him.

"Oi, how'd you know Que lad?"

The red fat bot, Leadfoot asked and like Roadbuster, he too had an accent but much rather, british.

"Uh, didn't he told you before you came here?"

Scout asked, his eye brow raised as he stared up at the three.

"Que didn't said much lad. Much likely, Optimus brought us here stating Que needed help working on a project."

Topspin replied, Scout recognized similar a accent to Leadfoot.

"That a British accent or...?"

Elita and Jolt both looked at Scout slightly confused by his question before chuckling afterwards.

"Aussie accent mate."

Scout looked at each Wrecker wide eyed before giving a simple response.

"Ah, okay. Just like Demo, Pyro and Sniper."

Scout earned confused looks from the three, Elita chuckling spoke.

"That's a story if you have time to listen."

"Ack we 'ave time, don't we lads?"

Roadbuster replied with a grin only for Jolt to interrupt in reply

"But you'll need to see Que first if you three are called here to help him."

"Ah scrap, a'right ten!"

Roadbuster replied with a short sigh, his eyes mostly eyeing Scout's odd humanoid features pretty much the same as Leadfoot and Topspin were doing as they passed them and continued on their way.

Turning to Elita then to Jolt, Scout found himself gently smiling and shaking his head.

"So, they reminded you of the three members on your team?"

Elita asked with a soft chuckle, Scout folded his arms with a nod.

"What is all the talking on about?"

A familiar voice with an Italian accent suddenly came from behind the three, all eyes cybertronian and humanoid turned to see Dino walking up to them with an amused look on his face.

"Oh, well..."

Elita began but paused with a small smile and get robotic eyes jerked to Scout.

"... He was kind of wanting to have a talk with you."

Dino raised his metallic brow and a small grin was shown in his face as as he turned to Scout who still had his arms folded on his chest and gave a shrug.

"Well, I kinda like to know what you do, being spy of course."

Scout replied, his tone somewhat sounding as if he was bluffing, but didn't stopped Elita and Jolt both chuckling from behind him.

"Well, we can have a good talk about my role being a spy of the Autobots."

Dino replied with a grin, but paused after and asked.

"But, why would you be interested in such a thing like that if I I'd ask?"

Scout set his yes in the ground for a moment, before thoughts of a certain someone came to his mind, a small weakened smile formed on his face.

"I just wanna hear at least stuff about someone reminding me of my friend. Well, he's not really a close one of a 'Friend' as you'd think but, he's, still... Family."

Dino smiled gently and gave a nod.

"We can have time chiacchierare."

Dino replied. Scout only looked at him with a look of _'Wait, what?' _look on his face, Elita and Jolt chuckling softly behind him obviously knowing what it means due to their translators.

"It means to chat in italian."

Dino said, Scout just giving a slow 'Ah, okay' in reply.

Turning to Elita and to Jolt, Scout asked.

"You okay if you can give me company, too?

Both gave him grateful smiles and nodded in unison.

"Thanks guys."

Scout said, his smile was slowly forming a but wider, still a weak one but just enough to muster a thankful smile.

Now walking with the three Autobots back inside the base, Scout turned his head up to Dino who walked beside onto his left and asked.

"So, what are your skills being a spy?"

He asked with a raised eyebrow, Dino turned his head down at him with a smirk and replied.

"Nothing much."

"C'mon. There's gotta be something that at least. Sure, spies aren't that special but they're having fancy shmansy stuff."

Dino chuckled and replied.

"For starters, I can cloak myself. To put it simply: invisible. I also use it as an advantage to attack unaware Decepticons."

"Hm, just like Spy's Invisi-watch, okay. What else?"

Dino chuckled once more before replying.

"Attached wrist blades, I prefer them more since most of the missions I've had during Cybertron were stealth and infiltration. But to add another, I also have anchor blades."

Scout looked at him, seeming quite interest, which gained a pair of amused chuckles from Elita and Jolt.

"So, they're similar weapons or have different uses?"

Scout asked, Dino grinned again, his face clearly showing a proud look about his weapons.

"It is a much different pair of blades, and I can only use them on targets distant from me, or to those trying to escape, ranges to be exact 20 meters."

"Ah, it's kind of a hook thing huh?"

"Yes pretty much. But very reliable sometimes for grappling 'Cons with them."

Scout gave an acknowledging nod, and truth to be told, there was clearly nothing much to be interested in but for Scout it was still something. At least it was worth the shot trying to know the Autobot spy. But as he was shortly flooded with his thoughts about some similarity between Spy and Dino, he was suddenly interrupted by Dino as they entered the rec room.

"So, I was told by Ironhide that you have a spy on your, Red team was it?"

Being snapped back to reality, Scout turned his head to Dino and nodded.

"Uh yeah, yeah I do. He's French though not Italian. But ah crap he's damn good at secrets, much like Pyro. But we're talking about Spy since, you're one."

Dino chuckled at his statement much like Elita and Jolt were already doing.

Seeing the three taking seats on a massive couch, Scout felt awkward over the thought of trying to climb the couch just to sit with them. But noticing a human sized round table in front, he mentally shrugged and sat on top formally but as he sat down, Dino suddenly asked.

"Ironhide told me you mentioned about each of your teams' tactics and what they socialize on by their role class, and I was intrigued by the spy class."

Scout gave small grin and replied.

"Like I said, he's secretive. But here's something I can share about his class, well, the basic information though."

Scout cleared his throat after a short pause then I continued.

"Like you, he prefers melee attack too. Yes, the typical spy thing being stealthy and crap but, he is a cold backstabbing scumbag, nothing odd that my team hates him, not really tho, they value him but yet some dislike him. Mostly Sniper hates him, oh ho man, they don't get along. It's like when an owl encounter a snake, they end up fighting each other with insults. Typically what those two do."

The statement was interrupted by Elita's giggling, both Jolt and Dino looked at her even Scout but seeing her amusement in her face she smiled at Scout and nodded for him to continue.

"Anyway, Spy has the ability like you, Dino. He can make himself invisible and backstab his enemies, not an expression though but as in literally backstabbing his enemies with his fancy butterfly knife."

Scout noticed a slightly disturbed expression on Jolt's face and even to Elita but both seemed to have eased and they saw Scout's smile while continuing.

"The other guys at Red, mostly Sniper call him Spook like a ghost. Because, ghosts just appear then shortly after will disappear. And yeah, he often disappears."

Dino had an amused look on his face clearly showing he can relate an inch.

"There is also the Sapper that Spy uses."

Scout added, his grin becoming a bit wide as he continued.

"It's like a radio device thingy that Spy uses to disable enemy sentries and other sorts of machines."

Dino was now listening intently, Elita and Jolt smiling at him amused, Scout mentally felt comfortable. At least it's going pretty well.

"Finally, there's this freaky ability Spy can do."

Scout raised to clear his throat before continuing.

"Whenever he kills an enemy, or, anyone? He is able to disguise as the same person he kills. He mostly does that to get even further behind enemy lines."

"Hm, very interesting. Although I must doubt Que to be able to invent a disguising device, most of his inventions would always end up exploding."

Dino said with a small frown but his attention fully on Scout still being interested about the Red Spy.

"So, I'm guessing you're saving the best ability your Spy can do?"

Dino guessed with a grin, Scout smirked and gave a nod.

"He has a small device called the Dead Ringer. Nobody knows how it works, but here's only one thing anyone should know. If Spy gets killed, he comes back to life, leaving his dead limp body as a false corpse. The Dead Ringer allows Spy to fake his death, and for some no one can explain reason, Spy can simply reappear behind his enemy and stab them in the back with his butterfly knife. He's hardcore. And an arrogant fancy pants."

Scout explained while having to find himself mentally chuckling while stating about his teammate. He even found himself grinning at the time he finished which he gained smiles from Elita and Jolt with Dino chuckling.

"That's a very interesting spy you have, but if only Crosshairs was here, you can talk to him about your Sniper."

Scout raised an eye brow.

"So I'm guessing you're the the only Autobots that can go here on earth?"

All three Autobots began shaking their heads in response.

"Not only Autobots, young one. Decepticons and even cybertronian civilians, too."

Elita said softly, Scout titled his head.

"I've been wanting to ask, who are these Deceptiguys?"

The three Autobots exchanged looks before Dino was first to reply.

"To put it simply, they are a faction like us Autobots, who dreamt of nothing but tyranny and the ones responsible for many deaths in Cybertron."

"Megatron once brother of Optimus is the leader of the Decepticons, but if you'd like, we can give you full briefing about them and the first two battles happened here on earth between Autobots and Decepticons involving humans."

Elita added, Scout giving a small shrug replied.

"Yeah sure. But..."

Scout paused before getting off the table then continued.

"While my session with Ratchet isn't up yet, I might as well try to wander around some more. There could be more around this large base I can find interesting."

The three Autobots nodded at him with Elita asking.

"Would you like some company, young one?"

She asked with a soft smile, Scout smiled simply before shaking his head.

"Nah thanks. I've already taken too much of your time. But maybe later would be fine."

Scout replied with Elita giving a nod afterwards.

"So uh, see ya guys around later. I guess."

Scout said a bit awkwardly before exiting the rec room. The Autobots aside from chuckling turned to each other.

"I hope this will continue on, the young one isn't bad at all."

"Yes I do think so too, Elita."

"You two had been a bit closer to him, perhaps it wouldn't be bad if I try to take approach on him as well."

* * *

"You know what you're asking us to do to help you is bloody impossible, right?"

Leadfoot began, he and the other two wreckers staring around the messy workshop with various tools and scattered around, Que frowned and replied.

"C'mon chaps, it's for the young one. It's not like it's as complicated as creating a space bridge."

"Que, you're crazy."

Topspin said, his arms folded on his chasis with a bitter stare at Que.

"Aye, ya crazy mate! Where ya even usin' such a damn thin' eh?"

Roadbuster added.

"Will you three fraggers listen!?"

Silencing the other three engineers, Que facepalmed with an irritated sigh.

"We have a human alien on the base. A humanoid organic from what would seem to be from an alternate reality in the parallel universe."

He paused, his optics looking at the three wreckers looking at him as if he was crazy. He does by the way he just mentioned about Scout, and so on, Que continued.

"He is Scout. The 8'9 feet tall human on the base. He came from a seemingly advanced yet alternate reality of earth. It's complicated and hard to explain but, what else can I prove he is not from here? If you'd seen him you might as well believe me, not to mention..."

Que stopped and quickly approached a toolbox where he picked up Scout's body camera that he had been tinkering on and showed it to the wreckers.

"This is Scout's body camera. I've been watching some of the footage caught about his earth and the war he's fighting before he ended up here."

The wreckers exchanging looks with uncertain expressions looked at him again but only this time, Leadfoot spoke.

"We already met Scout. The female looking humanoid in red uniform?"

Que raised his optic ridges.

"He's not female-! Well, he is humanoid. But he is _not _human, at least here on this earth we're in."

"So, ya sayin' tat wee lad is from an alternate reality?"

"I just said it, Roadbuster!"

"So, why are we here again?"

Que gave an irritated sigh after Topspin's question.

"Maybe we can create some kind of teleportation machine or device that can allow inter dimensional travel which will help Scout get back to his earth!"

The wreckers stated at him before exchanging glances with Topspin interrupting.

"If he came from war on his reality, then why not just let the lad stay here? Sure we still have conflict against the 'Cons but he will be safer here with us."

"'I can't just abandon my team."

They heard the choice of Scout from behind, Ann four engineers turned to the doorway to see Scout entering, his eyes eyeing each if them.

"Listen, it's not easy to believe I'm not from here, but Que is telling the truth. I am not a human. And yeah, I came from an endless war against robots on my reality, and I need help to get back home."

The wreckers didn't said a word, instead, they all looked at Scout then to Que.

"So..."

Roadbuster saud but stopped, his helm turning to Scout.

"Well, I need help, I figured stopping by here to see how Que is doing on making something that can help me get back home."

Que pushed passed the wreckers before crouching down at Scout to speak.

"Sorry chap, were still trying to to come up with a-"

"We'll get to it right ahead!"

Leadfoot interrupted.

"But we haven't even started a blueprint or even calculations on-!"

Que was interrupted by Roadbuster who spoke mainly to Scout.

"We're engineers mate, we can build anything! And if we managed to create the ship we used to get here on earth, we can build somethin' ta help get te wee lass back home!"

Roadbuster said confidently, earning uncertain looks from the other three engineers but Que then turned to Scout.

"Roadbuster, Scout is a mal-! Ugh, sorry there isn't much done chap... But we'll try to get working out on something for you."

Scout gave an acknowledging nod.

"I can still wait, just, not long. My time is running, and my team are still struggling on our war against killer robots."

The wreckers flinched at the last part, but before either could ask a question, Que gave Scout his body camera and spoke.

"Here chap. I forgot to give it to you."

Scout stared at his red and yellow body camera and seeing it was now looking more different than it had been before that it even now had an attached plugin.

"Thanks... Wow it looks, different now..."

"Oh, well, I it's still the same body camera you used on your battles. Just plug the camera on a computer and you can re-watch your old battles."

Que paused, his expression turned soft.

"Sorry for the loss of your fellow mercenaries chap. I know how hard it feels but, it's war."

Scout gave a weak smile and a shrug.

"It's fine. It's part of our contract as mercenaries."

The wreckers gave him stunned looks before deciding to approach and ask only to be stopped by Que.

"Alright then chap, but I may remind you that there are tons of good footages about your interactions with your team. If you'd like to look back at those again let me get ya something."

Que went to a table and gently handed scout a human sized laptop.

"I rarely use it even when I'm in holoform, but it may come in handy for you."

Scout gladly took the laptop and began observing it.

"How, different from the computers we have back on my world. But, thanks, Engie-Que."

He stuttered the last part, a small blush of embarrassment from almost calling Que Engie halfway, as Scout referred to the Red Engineer.

"Anytime young chap. If you need help with anything, mechanical or technological, just stop by here."

"Thanks."

And with that, they watched as Scout exited the workshop, the wreckers frowned and all glared at Que.

"What?"

Que asked confused.

"We were supposed to ask him 'bout his world!"

"I was curious to ask about the technology in his reality."

"I'm curious about his war against robots."

Que folded his arms and frowned.

"You know what would be nice? To help me make something to help bring back Scout to his reality!"

The three wreckers groaned.

* * *

Scout began inspecting the advanced looking thin computer as he walked, he wasn't sure how to use the thing, not that he knew much about tech as he only knew so much about basic stuff in mechanical from what the Engineer taught him on about, so arriving at the main hangar, Scout spotted a small table with empty chairs.

_'It's not like I'm that busy, well, my therapy is still an hour or so, so... Eh.'_

He mentally shrugged and approached the table to place down the laptop with his camera before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Trying to figure out how to open the laptop, Scout easily managed to slide a small pin and managed to fold the thin computer, his eyes amazed about the portable tech but frowned shortly to notice on the side of it there were ports, and picking up his newly remodeled body camera, Scout began trying out the ports which all fitted the plugin on connected to the camera.

_'Dammit, this is kinda complicated than I thought... I'm looking like an idiot for this.'_

Scout mentally said with a frown as he tried all ports until he finally managed to plug in the adaptor onto the last one, which was a relief for Scout and much to his relief, he noticed a small square button on the upper left above the keyboard with the power logo on it.

_'Okay... Switch on?'_

He pressed but nothing happened. He frowned before pressing and holding the button on until the screen finally switched on.

_'Finally. God, I think I might need to learn a bit more about this stuff if I wouldn't want to look like an idiot tryna figure it out.'_

Seeing he screen once it was fine preparing online, Scout's eyes widened and an irritated look plastered on his face.

"Ugh, c'mon! More icons!? What the hell..."

Gaining curious and confused glances and looks from the humans on the hangar, Scout looked at them before slowly turning his head back at the screen looking embarrassed.

_'Okay. Okay, okay... You got this. This is just an advanced computer, nothing much. If you managed to survive and killed countless robots, figuring how to operate this thing shouldn't be that complicated.'_

* * *

"I am very grateful about his apology from our first encounter with misunderstanding but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, Optimus. The way he describes his war, it seems to change his behavior."

Ratchet explained as he walked with the Autobot leader toward the exit of the medical bay. After twenty minutes of discussion about Scout and how the Autobots were taking approach on the human alien, Optimus was rather surprised by the time Ratchet told him Scout seemed to be approaching back, with him being the example of being approached on for medical help.

"Perhaps, the war on his world may have affected the way what the young one is thinking. He is young, Ratchet. Much like the humans here on earth, their are young species with much to learn."

Ratchet frowned shortly and folded his arms.

"But Scout is _not _even a human, Optimus. We cannot simply compare him to these humans, sure they have similarities but Scout isn't as we think is something- Someone similar."

He pause and began rubbing his temples for a human expression.

"The boy needs more help than we can imagine. I've studied his facial expressions on each responses he gave to my questions during therapy, not only his behaviour changes, but aside from it, he seems to be holding back something else. I'm not sure what it could be, but I feel it is something serious, or much rather, personal for him to discuss."

Optimus stared at him in concern, mainly for Scout as he remained speechless for a short moment until he finally managed a response.

"We do not need to push any boundaries. It is not necessary old friend. However, please continue on giving medical help to the young one. He is suffering, Ratchet."

"Yes I know it too, Optimus. Scout is suffering. But, don't get me wrong in this one... I've done quite a number of therapy on the humans, each of them had given me the opportunity to study their personalities and behavior further more for human psychology but even if we say Scout _isn't _human, he does resemble them, in spite being human in his reality. However, studying Scout during our sessions I can conclude there is something there that is much deeper that it can even be the source for his sole hatred towards anything that is robotic."

Ratchet explained slowly, his face was mixed in both expression of disturbed and concern.

"Perhaps you can take your time on trying to discuss such a personal matter on Scout, Ratchet. Even though you've said you'd discussed quite personal topics with him, it would still be wise to take it all slow as the young one is still trying to adapt here among us and the humans."

Ratchet gave a slow nod in response but spoke.

"But that is no excuse, if he would himself discuss it."

Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"What do you mean old friend?

"I mean if Scout will simply open up about his problems, much like yesterday's session. And for sure I will have no doubt when he feels much comfortable with the other Autobots then he may as well begin to think that he can trust them to listen to him about what he needs to let out of himself. He didn't wanted our sympathy in the first place, it was understanding that he wanted. And if any of us Scout feels further comfortable with, he may finally open up about his personal struggle discussing about what really is bother him from his world other than his war against killer machines."

Optimus gave a nod in acknowledgement but then asked.

"Aside from you that Scout trusts, are there any others?"

Ratchet gave a nod.

"Elita seems to be mostly the one he trusts. I was even told Scout approached her and asked for her company and even let Ironhide come along and accompany him as well and just recently, Jolt seems to be growing attach to him."

Optimus smiled and replied.

"Perhaps he is trying his best old friend. But it would be nice as well if the others would continue approaching him."

"I do think so too, Optimus. Scout would need support from others. Judging by the way he mentioned his teammates from the others as I was told, Scout seems to long for family support. It was as fair he sees them family on the way he described this RED team."

"Then I will try and take my approach with the other Autobots old friend."

Ratchet gave a nod but then spoke.

"Thank you, Optimus. But please, just keep the older twins away from Scout."

"Why, did something wrong happened on my absence?"

Ratchet gave a nod with a frown.

"They seemed to have gotten on Scout's nerve twice. Well, the outcome wasn't something you can expect, it was quite fast and Scout would not hesitate to attack them, or worse."

"I, do not want to think about something like that old friend. Perhaps, I may have to call the older twins to my office and discuss this with them in person."

Optimus replied ending the conversation.

* * *

**_Footage 2:_**

_The battle on Big Rock lasted long, but trying to kill as many robots with his guns, Scout was the only one who was now able to run around the field on the east side. All Yellow team Scout and Soldier were now dead, only the Red team members and the Yellow Pyro were trying to defend the east. _

_Swing more and more groups of robots swarming I'm, Scout was running low on ammunition, he emmidiately spun around to yell over at Medic who was now shooting robot's with his syringe gun from behind Demoman._

_"Doc we got incoming! Übercharge someone!"_

_Seeing Medic's face now in panic as more and more robots now trying to engage close combat at them, Heavy was left back with Engineer's group._

_"Ve cannot regroup! Zhere are too many herr Scout!"_

_"Demo set up some stickies!"_

_Scout shouted over to Demoman and emmidiately turned to the Yellow Pyro to call out only for the last Yellow offense member got shot right between the eyes by a sniperbot._

_"AH CRAP!"_

_Scout emmidiately ducked behind a rock. _

_"Yellow Pyro! She's dead, Medic Über Demo!"_

_"JA!"_

_Seeing the other groups from west were retreating hat only consisted of B__lu Medic along with the Yellow Sniper and Spy, Scout shouted over to them. _

_"Guys get your frickin' heads down there are sniperbots shooting at us!"_

_Seeing Demoman now ubered and is shooting groups of robots with his grenade launcher, Scout took out his primary and jumped out of his cover to help his fellow Red members._

**_"Scout I got a call from the Administrator sayin' we need to evacuate now! Ah hell, there's giant Heavybots approaching we need to evacuate now asap!"_**

_Hearing Engineer's voice through his headphone, Scout didn't had the time to reply as he emmidiately ducked leaving Medic and Demoman both ubered ignoring the bullets hitting them from what appeared to be a giant heavybot._

_"AAAAARGH CRAAAAAP!"_

_Scout yelled as he fired his primary from behind his cover. While helplessly getting cornered and outgunned._

"I see you're looking through something, Scout."

Scout's attention on watching the footage on the screen was suddenly interrupted from the voice. Turning to his right he saw Optimus approaching him with a greeting smile.

"Oh, hey Optimus. I was uh..."

He glanced at the laptop screen and decided to close the footage. He turned to the Autobot leader who kept his smile on his face as he patiently waited for Scout to continue.

"Well, I was just looking through some footages from my battles on my world. I was, uh..."

He paused again while scratching the back of his head.

"Having dreams about it. Figured I'd finish seeing it again by watching it instead of dreaming it again."

Optimus' expression changed and a look of concern was shown, making Scout to raise his eye brows and slightly flinched back on his seat.

"Oh no, no it's not like that. I mean, I'm fine and I just needed to... See the last part of my previous battle so, I won't have to worry about dreaming about it again."

That seemed to budge as Optimus gave a slow nod with a gentle smile.

"I understand, Scout. But you do not necessarily need to see the horrors of what you are struggling."

He said softly, Scout gave a small nod and replied.

"I know, and Ratchet is helping me on my therapy. But still, I wanna see it again... It just somehow bothers me when I don't get to see it again, and I end up thinking deep about it."

Optimus' expression softened and gave an understanding nod.

Scout smiled gently and was content of the understanding.

"By the way... I might probably have an hour or less before therapy. Who are the Autobots than I can talk to about similarities with my team?"

Gaining a confused look from Optimus, Scout tilted his head slightly with a raise eye brow.

"Well..."

Optimus began with a pause for a short chuckle before continuing.

"Who are your other members on your team?"

He asked with a smile, Scout place a finger on his chin before giving a reply.

"I've already talked to Ratchet. I told him about my Medic and how he reminds me of him, well, minus Ratchet isn't insane like my Medic. I also talked earlier to Dino who I find similar to Spy, my team's spy class I mean. There's also Que whom I found too similar to my Engineer and then there's Ironhide, somehow interested knowing about Demoman, hm, I might try to go talk to him some more after this but, still don't know who to talk to about my other teammates."

Seeing Optimus raising his version of metallic eye brow with a chucked, the Autobot leader asked.

"And who are those left that you wish to talk in similarities, young one?"

Scout gave small shrug before replying.

"Soldier, Heavy, Pyro, Sniper and myself, I guess."

Optimus chuckled again, but then replied softly in question.

"May you tell a short background about each of them?"

Scout gave a simple nod, because of course why not.

"Soldier is a crazed patriotic who loves military formality, even though he was never really enlisted because, well, it's not my business to tell sorry. But he does love making insane rules and interpreting like a military man and sure does follow them. I don't know how me and my other teammates even ended up following his ridiculous rules anyway, though. Heavy on the other loves big guns, he loves talking about them and praises how much damage his big guns do on the battlefield. Then there's Pyro. Ah crap... He's scary. Tall and loves setting things _and _everyone on fire, he even has a crazy skill fighting close combat and can take down dozens of our enemy robots using a fire axe, though he's not insane, but he sure does love fire. And he's doing a frickin' good at his job, he's also bit older than all of us like Heavy. And finally there's Sniper. Don't know where to start in his description though, but, if I know where, it'll be him never missing a shot-Headshots I mean and also likes to be alone since he prefers it for some reason, and he also makes little sassy comments about Spy becuase he and Spy don't get along and always bombard each other with insults."

Optimus was left chuckling, however, he couldn't help but feel disturbed about Soldier's description and a little confused about Pyro's, but most likely left chuckling about Heavy and Sniper.

"And what about yours, young one?"

He asked softly, Scout raised an eye brow before replying.

"Oh, well..."

He frowned shortly before tapping his feet on the floor for a moment before turning his head back to Optimus and replied.

"I'm a cocky, egotistic bostonian. That's basically me for short."

He paused somehow looking embarrassed but continued.

"I also brag about stuff, like baseball and... Oh I am also annoying, too. Well, most of the time for my team because I talk nonstop. They hate that part of me. Yeah I kinda suck because of it, but only a little."

Optimus smiled softly at him and knelt down before replying.

"Even if you say that you are, believe me as I tell you this, young one. That your team cares for you, I was mentioned by will about how you and your team had been together while fighting a war. And you being the youngest, which I believe that they do care, if you would look back to those times, the joyful times you spent with them in peace."

Scout looked down for a moment but then back to Optimus with a small nod. Optimus on the other smiled softly and spoke after slowly standing up.

"Now, about your team."

He began softly as he smiled while looking down at Scout.

"Ironhide has a love for guns. He and Chromia both share the same passion so you may talk to them about your Heavy. As for your Soldier, we do have one in the Autobots, but is a opposite of what you say of your Soldier being crazed. My previous second in command, Prowl is similar to your Soldier with the rules being made and how they follow them."

Scout looked at Optimus a little confused.

"But I thought, Jazz was second in charge of the Autobots?"

Optimus smiled softly but slowly began shaking his head, Scout noticed a solemn look on the Autobot leader's face.

"Jazz used to be third in command, but after Prowl's tragic passing, Jazz had to take after him with Ironhide earning the position of being third in command."

"Oh... And that was before during on your planet huh?"

Optimus slowly gave a nod but still managed to maintain his gentle smile.

"I'm sorry. I really am, Optimus. But hey uh what about Sniper and Pyro? Any Autobots similar to them?"

Scout replied while changing the subject. He didn't felt like he would want to hear about the stories of these cybertronians, it was something he didn't felt comfortable hearing tragic stories from others, even now he's just had a tragic experience of his own.

Optimus who seemed to have eased by the change of subject chuckled softly replied.

"Another Autobot, designation Crosshairs. A sharpshooter like your Sniper. And yes, I do find some similarity between them when you mentioned you Sniper preferring being alone and has a, sass. However, Crosshairs hasn't arrived here on earth."

Scout chuckled and listens as Optimus continued.

"As for your Pyro... I do not recall anyone of the Autobots I've fought alongside with skills of arson. There were many of us millions of years ago during the early days of our war against Decepticons, some of them, I'm afraid I have already forgotten and couldn't remember the faces, and even their designations due to the war lasting for so long."

Optimus paused before smiling softly at Scout.

"However, I do quite find interest in your Pyro's close combat skill."

Scout smiled and gave a thankful nod.

"Ah, thanks well, I guess I'll be talking to Ironhide and Chromia. But wait, Chromia the blue female Autobot, right?"

Scout replied with a question making Optimus chuckle and replied.

"Yes, young one. She and Ironhide are sparkmates, or a couple in human terms."

Scout gave an acknowledging nod.

"Okay, so chromia is the blue one and is Ironhide's girlfriend got it. I'm assuming you and Elita are a couple, too?"

Scout asked again, with Optimus chuckling even more and nodded.

"Yes. But Elita and I are conjux."

"Sorry, what?"

Seeing Optimus smile with another chuckle, the Autobot leader smoke again.

"In human terms: married."

Scout's mouth opened a but wide in surprise but shaking his head quickly afterwards and looking back up at Optimus he replied.

"Sorry I just didn't really got the word, cybertronian word probably?"

Optimus gave a nod with a smile.

"Cool, but really though, I did got the feeling of you two being together. You two look perfect but I just find it kinda, strange... That Elita, Chromia and Arcee all looked identical. But I guess it's normal because they're triplets? But thankfully they're in different colors and have different personalities so I'll be aware who's who."

Seeing Optimus chuckling Scout continued.

"And Arcee is with someone else, too?"

Optimus shook his head with a smile.

"Sadly no. And she probably never has the time for such things like a bondmate due to her focus on her trainings with her sisters, aside from also being the youngest."

"Oh. Well, that sucks. She kinda looks cute and ravishing."

Optimus stared at him, his face obviously showed the look of surprise before a smile was formed on his face.

"O-No! N-No I meant she's attractive even for a cybertronian, and yet none of the other male Autobots doesn't even noticed. That sucks for them... Y-Yeah am I right?"

_'Dammit Scout! And you really have to fuck up with that kind of crap, really dumbass!?'_

Scout felt his face burn bright red, with Optimus chuckling.

"Perhaps we may change the subject of you aren't comfortable with the current topic?"

Optimus asked softly with a smile while obviously hiding back his chuckle.

"Y-Yeah... Okay... Um, back to earlier topic. Is there any Autobot I can talk with about similarities? Other than being young and annoying? I am the scout of the Reliable Excavation Demolition company. The number one best."

Scout said, and of course, his cockiness somehow found its way back to him that made him managed a grin on his face.

Optimus chuckled again, and nodded.

"Bumblebee is our scout in the Autobots. He is a cheerful and energetic one and for sure, when he visits you two will get along."

"Cool. Wait, visit? Is he away on a mission?"

"No, young one. But considering, he is the guardian of Samuel James Witwicky, our closest human ally along with Mikaela Banes."

"Oh you mean, Sam? Yeah he and Mikaela were mentioned to me by Elita and how Sam helped you guys fight these Deceptiguys on your previous two battles here on earth."

Optimus smiled and gave a nod.

"That is correct. Sam has been our most trusted and valuable human ally over the years of our stay here on earth."

"Glad to hear you guys trust humans, but assuming all of them can be trusted?"

Optimus slowly shook his head."

"Sadly not everyone, as we must keep our presence in hiding while watching over the humans, to protect them from Megatron and the Decepticons. But aside aside from it, there's also the human Theodore Galloway, he is the human Autobot liason for Nest, and is also the one human who demands technology from us cybertronians and keeps finding a way of excuse to exile us off earth."

Optimus said slowly, Scout was taken back.

"The guy hates aliens, huh?"

Seeing Optimus gave a slonod, Scout frowned shortly before easing himself and replying.

"Well, it's nice talking to you, Optimus. I'll probably go now and later be in the medical bay for therapy. Thanks for the talk."

Optimus smiled gently and nodded.

"Have a nice day, Scout."

One final nod, Scout turned away and headed back to his private quarters to leave the laptop Que gave him and his body camera. He can always have some time to re-watch the previous failed battles with his team against the robot.

With Optimus watching walk away with a gentle smile, he suddenly heard transformation sounds from the far end of the main hangar. Turning his helm to see who it was, he was rather surprised to see Arcee now on her bipedal form with her arms folded on her chasis while approaching him.

"My apologies for not noticing you were here, Arcee. Can I help you?"

Optimus asked with a raised optic ridge, Arcee chuckled softly before giving a reply.

"Not at all, Optimus. But, I did overheard your conversation with Scout, from beginning. And I must admit, how flattering of Scout."

Optimus saw her smile widening as she added the last parts of her sentence.

Chuckling as he turned his helm on the direction Scout took, Optimus smiled softly before taking a glance at Arcee chuckling along with him.

* * *

After leaving the laptop and his body camera in his private quarters, Scout made his way back to the rec room and to his relief, he found Ironhide but though Chromia wasn't with him, Scout was feeling relieved more when he gained sight of Elita and Jolt while talking to Ironhide. Smiling shortly, Scout walked right into the rec room but stood a few feet away from them while patiently waiting for them.

Suddenly being noticed by Jolt who almost jumped in surprise to see him, Scout raised a hand and waved hi.

"Ey!"

Elita and Ironhide both turned to him in surprise and all three Autobots smiled.

"You're back."

Elita replied with a smile, Scout shrugged and replied.

"I uh, want your company."

Scout paused, his eyes averting to Ironhide and Jolt before continuing with a simple smile.

"You guys can come along if you want."

Both male Autobots raised their own versions of brows before both nodding in unison, Elita of course was giggling.

"What do you plan to do, young one?"

She asked softly, Scout wore a small grin before replying.

"I plan to..."

Scout let out a small snicker, surprising all the Autobots, mostly Elita and Jolt.

"... Talk about big guns. Hm... Anyone have experience about them-?"

"You came to the right mech."

Ironhide emmidiately interrupted cutting Scout off, Elita chuckled with Jolt shaking his head at the weapons specialist with a smile.

Folding his arms, Scout raised a brow.

"I was told by Optimus that you and your girlfriend Chromia share the same passion. If you're interested, we can talk about-"

"Certainly interested. I am looking to talk about your Demoman mostly."

Again, Ironhide cut him off again but this time he stepped forward looking intrigued.

Scout gave a satisfied smile and a nod.

"Oh wait, crap. Maybe I shouldn't have left my body camera on my quarters..."

Scout muttered before looking at the three Autobots, mostly at Ironhide.

"You wanna know stuff about Demoman huh?"

"Of course. I am very interested."

Ironhide replied with a nod, his face showing impatience which earned a chuckle from Elita and Jolt.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Scout simply said as he simply walked out of the rec room.

The three Autobots exchanged looks in confusion, but Ironhide was rather impatient.

"Patience, Ironhide. The young one will be coming back."

Elita said with a soft chuckle, Ironhide folded his arms and sat on the couch.

"Well, you two can stay if you like."

He replied, both Elita and Jolt shared a chuckle before nodding.

"Of course. We'd love to give Scout more company."

Elita replied as she and Jolt sat on the couch with Ironhide, but not long, Scout returned with a laptop and a small object they presumed his body camera.

"Each of my team have backup footages of each other's body cameras for some reason. Now only we have footages of our battles on our war, but aside from it, we also have introduction footages. Most if the introduction footages for my team I'm present as I'm the one whose have to film them."

Scout started as he began setting g up the laptop while connecting the body camera at it but with Jolt standing up and approaching him with a smile he looked.

"Let me help you connect the laptop on the tv."

Scout gave a nod in thanks as stepped aside while Jolt took a connector on the massive TV in front of them and connecting a pair of adaptors on the laptop. There the TV after being switched on began to show the same icons as the ones shown on the lap top.

"Thanks, Jolt."

"You're welcome, Scout."

Now scrolling down the tons of video footages about Mann Co and his team, Scout found the one he was looking for and turning to Ironhide with a small grin he spoke.

"Alright, yeah."

Scout paused as he looked at the three Autobots then a small grin before setting his eyes to Ironhide.

"Meet the Demoman."

**_Footage 3: Introduction footage Demoman_**

_The camera taken was from Scout's point of view as he stood outside what appears to be a building on daylight, where he faced in front of him was a dark hallways but not long came running a male figure holing an odd looking grenade launcher while wearing a bulky bomb suit._

_As Scout captures the footage, the man came running while began three explosions from behind him as he ran before diving or of the exit with a devious smile on his face. A black man with an eye patch and wore red under his bomb suit. _

**_"Wot makes me a good Demoman?"_**

_A male voice wit a thick Scottish accent suddenly spoke as the first clip of postage paused with the Demoman remained on pause after his dive out from the explosion. The scene footage then changed from what appears to be inside an armory, Scout again was taking film while sitting on a small table being surrounded by weapons and mostly, explosives. On the opposite side of him sat the Demoman who had a big bottle of Scrumpy in his left hand and began to rant. _

**_"If I were a bad Demoman, I wouldn't be sittin' 'ere discussin' it with ya now would I!?"_**

_Scout remained focusing the camera on the Demoman before the footage changes to another scenes where the RED team were charging and Scout again filling Demoman who held up his six chambered grenade launcher with a battle cry. _

**_"LEEET'S DOO IIIIT!"_**

_now following the Demoman in the scenes as he charged on the battlefield, Scout dived outside after the demoman's and began keeping up with him as he realised his grenade launcher with a grin while charging at the enemies. _

**_"Not one 'o ya's gonna survive tis!"_**

_In the middle of gunfire and explosions, the scene footage then change again back to Demoman being in the armory while sitting on the table discussing, while also appearing sober. _

**_"One crossed wire, one pinch of potassium Chlorate, one errant twitch!? I CAN BLEW IT!"_**

_the scene changes to Scout filming Demoman running away from an enemy pyro and as he ran inside a building, he fired a red glowing grenade on the doorway, the grenade bouncing off the wall and landed on top of the enemy pyro, as on impact, the enemy exploded into bits of blood and gore with chunks of flesh. _

Elita shifted uncomfortably at the scene, and noticing Jolt remaining clam on his seat, but even so, she could tell the junior medic was feeling the same, which was not what she noticed on Ironhide, who was completely focused on the tv watching the footage if Demoman in amazement rather.

_The scene changes to Scout handing Demoman another bottle of Scrumpy and began chugging it down nonstop before the scene changes to another battle scenes filmed by Scout. Demoman running towards what appear to be an enemy turret firing at him and missing him while even missing hitting on him with four rockets as he charges on with his grenade launcher and while next to him charging was a standard generic Scout class companion who unfortunately got shot multiple times while Demoman still charging forward before firing two grenades landing and bouncing below the turret before exploding a few seconds afterwards. _

_The sense changes back to Demoman in the armory yet again who finally emptied his bottle of Scrumpy and putting it down in th table with deep breaths. _

**_"Tey gotta make ya a 'I'm a black Scottish cyclops!' Tey got more mother feckin' sea monsters at the great loch ness and tey got te likes of me..."_**

_About to accept the bottle of water given by Scout, Demoman suddenly continued. _

**_"So! Have ya make yer dandy soo prewd? So cut sure tat yer prancin' a boot ta yer head an' eye balls?"_**

_The scene changes to the final footage where a group of enemy mercenaries began charging at Demoman who ran but let them chase him away before firing a shorter grenade launcher on the wall, surrounding the entire doorway with sticky bombs with Demoman smiling devilishly. _

_**"Come an' get me lassie, I'll be waitin' for you with yer own gravestone! I'm te grim bloody reaper, with a long hand and bloody head!"**_

_Capturing the scene well, Demoman gave a mock salute just in time as the enemy mercs all began looking around ten in horror as they passed the sticky bomb planted walls and with a quick beeping noise, the wall exploded with chunks of human meat and flesh with limbs and heads flying all over and landing on the ground with loud slushy sounds. _

_Approaching Demoman, Scout focused the camera on the Scot's face who was now laughing. _

**_"AAA HA HA HAA! Ohh Tey're gonna have'ta gleww yew backk together, IN HELL!"_**

_The introduction footage ends an image of Demoman smiling devilishly at the camera while in both hands were his grenade launcher while next to him was Scout with a grin and behind them were the seven other classes of the RED team all having their expressions while facing the camera._

The Autobots stared at the wide TV screen with shocked expressions, minus Ironhide who was now giving a short chuckle and a very impressed look on his face before turning to Scout.

"You have a fine team, Scout. I am most certainly impressed, mostly in your Demoman. If I can have the chance to meet him, I'd personally be pleased to share and learn some more knowledge with him about explosive weaponry."

Scout gave a small shrug and a satisfied grin.

"Too bad, he's not here. But I'm sure he'll love to meet you too, if there was a chance though."

Turning to Elita who was rather disturbed by the human gib and gore on the footages, Scout gently smiled at him.

"At least you get the chance to know who I work with, by ratherly, know a family member of mine."

Elita smiled softly and gave a nod.

"I'm just not expecting the content. But I do however get some humor if your Demoman."

Elita replied softly but before either could say a word, Jolt suddenly gasped as in human expression before emmidiately standing up.

"Primus it's time for therapy I almost forgot to remind Scout!"

Elita chuckled while later on was followed by Scout, Ironhide who was clearly ignoring the statement was now looking at the laptop, more than curious to know about Demoman. Scout noticed and spoke.

"You guys can watch some of the footages there, there's more than 100 videos, all of them are quite long line movie length, too."

Scout said with a grin, Ironhide seemed satisfied and nodded in thanks, Scout then turned to Elita.

"I'll be heading to Ratchet now fit therapy. See ya around, Elita?"

Elita smiled softly and replied.

"I will be here young one. Come back soon when your session is finished."

Scout gave a small nod then turned to Jolt and nodded at him before the two of them exited the rec room.

Elita noticing ironhide now on his holoform, she chuckled.

"Easy on the excitement old friend."

She said with a soft chuckle.

"There's a difference between excitement and intrigued, Elita."

Ironhide argued, making Elita to chuckle more.

* * *

As they walk to the medical bay, Scout noticed Jolt glancing at him in concern. Smiling gently at the junior medic, Scout began.

"It's fine, Jolt. That's how Demo is. Funny when bith drunk and sober. And he does loves explosives. But if you and Ratchet have time, you guys can watch Medic's introduction."

Scout said with a chuckle, Jolt smiling softly and replied.

"I just did not expect that one like your Demoman can possess such a weapon for destruction. But on a side note, quite impressive as well, mostly impressed Ironhide."

Jolt said softly with Scout chuckling and folding his arms.

"Demo is the basic example of destruction. If you mean 'destruction' Heavy is the word. Which, maybe after the session I can show you Heavy's introduction footage?"

Scout asked with a smirk, Jolt chuckled and slowly shook his head but with a smile afterwards, he replied.

"Perhaps your medic would be nice, I'd like to see a team member of yours where I can relate to, Ratchet is still interested about your Medic mostly, too."

They both shared a chuckle before entering the medical bay, there they found Ratchet doing checkup on Jazz. The chief medical officer noticing them enter gave a greeting nod and turned to Jolt.

"Good to see you here but I'd need some help on Dino for checkup."

"Yes, sir."

Jolt replied with a small bow of his head and began to gesture fit Dino who was sitting on one of the chairs waiting for checkup.

Seeing Ratchet turning to him, Scout was given a soft smile and Ratchet spoke.

"I'll be done with Jazz Scout, but while you wait before therapy session please go and have a seat."

"Okay thanks, Ratchet."

Taking a seat formally on a human sized chair next to the cybertronian sized ones, Scout suddenly had his eyes wide open when he forgot to notice Arcee was sitting just next into his left who was chuckling.

Turning his head to the pink Autobot, Scout gave a slight sheepish nod before starting a conversation.

"You here for a checkup too?"

Scout asked, Arcee chuckled a bit more and replied.

"Yes actually. So, where were you?"

Arcee relied with a followed up question while giving a soft smile. Scout looked down for a bit before replying.

"On the rec room, I showed some introduction footages of Demoman to Elita, Jolt and Ironhide mostly. And Ironhide seemed to be more intrigued knowing more about my teammate and friend Demo."

Arcee giggled and replied to him.

"Interesting indeed. While I was waiting here, I had a short chat with Dino, he mentioned that you shared stuff about your team's Spy?"

Scout chuckled and gave a slow nod.

"Oh, yeah. I did found them similar though."

They both shared a chuckle shortly afterwards before arcee suddenly spoke.

"You must have a bunch of interesting teammates."

Arcee said thoughtfully with a soft chuckle. Scout smiled softly and nodded with a reply.

"Not only interesting, sometimes childish, and mostly crazy teammates I sure do have. But rather, a crazy family I have."

Arcee giggled again and replied.

"If I may as well be interested to know about your team..."

She paused, Scout raised a brow and decided to ask.

"So, which one would you like to be interested on? There are eight other classes aside from me you can choose to be interested on."

Arcee giggled softly and made eye contact with him before replying.

"Well, I'd like to be interested to know more about you."

Flinching back on his seat in surprise, Scout's eyes blinked for a split second before stuttering a reply.

"M-Me?"

Arcee giggled again and replied.

"Well, I find you, unique. Not only that."

She paused for a short giggle before continuing softly.

"I am also flattered when I overheard you called me cute and ravishing while talking to Optimus."

Scout didn't replied. His eyes wide and face burned bright red, looking at Arcee, he spoke slowly and softly.

"Oh uh y-Yeah... But, um I-I said that because well..."

_'Scout, she's not a human. She's mechanical don't you fucking screw this up! Don't get distracted! Your focus is getting back home!"_

"Well, Optimus was right on what he told you about me. I am busy on my trainings with Elita and Chromia. But even if I do have time for, something like love. I'd rather none of the other younger mechs. Not _especially _Sidewipe or Sunstreaker."

Arcee said softly, her tone was bit harsh on mentioning the older twins names but her face softened the expression as she looked at him with a soft gentle smile.

Scratching the back of his head, Scout forced himself to make eye contact with Arcee, in which thankfully he did before managing a response.

"Well... You are cute but, uh I meant it in a good way. Hope you don't take it like an insult."

Seeing Arcee giggling softly, she slowly shook her head with a smile.

"Of course not, Scout. Rather, I do find it sweet."

_'Fuck. You're on your own with this one. You dumbass!'_

Scout didn't replied but rather, blushing softly, but thankfully, Ratchet approached in and began interrupting.

"Scout, time for your therapy."

Emmidiately turning to Ratchet with a smile on relief Scour gave a nod and replied.

"Okay, Ratchet."

He stood up and began to walk with the older medic, but stopped shortly before slowly turning his head over his shoulder to see Arcee still on her seat while smiling softly at him with a small wave of her hand.

Scout forced a smile before emmidiately turning back forward and quickly following Ratchet for therapy.

_'Scout you dumbass. You just made yourself look like an idiot in front of Arcee! Remember, the RED team are still alive and your focus is getting back home! DON'T let anything distract you!'_

Scout mentally argued with himself again, but as he frowned, he found it hard to argue more with himself in his mind he strangely found himself feeling close to the other Autobots. But there's still time. There's still a chance to get back to his reality and back to the REDs. He just has to hold on.

* * *

**So clearly, Scout still focuses on getting back home, but how long would he hold himself before he gets the news from the Autobot engineers? But it is still not determined, yet whether it's good news, or bad news. But it seems to be getting fine now as in good terms with the Autobots for a start. But how about the Red team being left behind? Will Scout clearly end up getting distracted and forget about them, or... He'll push his limits to see how long he can hold for them until he gets back? **

**Waiting for the next chapter won't be long so don't worry as I will work on chapter 7! But since these chapters are all about interactions, here's something to leave you readers to wonder: What was it that Scout couldn't speak of? What was that so personal about his war that can be the main source for his hatred for anything robotics? **

**Now that's something to leave for you readers to wonder what is but like I said, waiting for the next chapter won't be long as I will release it as soon as possible :)**

**ripntear **


	7. Rise and Fall

**And we are finally at chapter 7. Just a bit more final touches on the plot for full completion of this story and yes, I'm intending to finish this story for the mean time. **

**So! Here is chapter 7 enjoy. **

* * *

**_|Songs used for this chapter|_**

**_"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" By Green Day _**

**_"Wake Me Up When September Ends" By Green Day _**

* * *

_"I hate that I'm still hoping."_

_"Fall. The reaping season. The season of every war, as per each soldier stand and fall like Autumn, with the strong wind wiping it's leaves away much like a weapon to simply wipe a soldier's life in battle on a swift. Like a tree on fall season, war watches it's battling lives as it starts to fall much like the next seasons to come. And so on, another to another leaf continually falls, as the season continues on in this relentless war."_

* * *

_-Rise and Fall-_

"I'm kinda glad this session turned how I was expecting it would. Thanks, Ratchet."

Scout said in a relief tone as he was escorted by Ratchet to the exit. Ratchet on the other gave a soft smile and a nod.

"I intended only to ask about the things you are comfortable discussing on for this session, and it seems you are feeling well hm?"

Turning his head up to the lime green Autobot, Scout gently smiled and gave a nod.

"Yeah, though still bothered, but I'm good."

Scout replied in assurance with Ratchet satisfied with his response gave a nod.

"About time you finished on your session."

Both Scout and Ratchet emmidiately spun around to see Arcee approaching with a smile. Ratchet frowned by the time he saw her, Scout looking uncertain for moment but decided to raise an eyebrow at the pink Autobot.

"Weren't you done with checkup?"

Ratchet questioned while still frowning at Arcee who innocently smiled and replied.

"Yes. Jolt finished his checkup on me but..."

She paused, her sky blue robotic eyes setting to Scout with a smile before continuing.

"I figured waiting for Scout."

Ratchet gave Scout a look of surprise in mixed of confusion. Scout decided to shrug it away in response knowing it might go somewhere he isn't comfortable talking about.

"Alright. You may carry on now."

Ratchet said, mainly to Scout before deciding to reenter the medical bay.

Seeing Arcee smile as she approached him Scout cleared his throat while folding his arms on his chest with a raised brow.

"So uh, you were waiting huh?"

Keeping his brow raised at Arcee, Scout waited for a reply.

"I would like to hangout with you. Seeing Elita being closely friends with you and the others like Jolt, I figured why not let myself be friends with you too."

Arcee said softly, Scout only smiled simply before nodding.

"Okay, that's fine. I actually plan to head back to the rec room, see how Elita and mostly Ironhide are doing from watching the footages about my world back home."

"I'd like to join. But footages about your world you say? Can you show some about yourself and your job?"

Arcee asked, Scout however wasn't expecting her to say something like it but nodding with the simplest smile afterwards he replied.

"Oh, I have plenty of footages about my previous contracts. Also, some of them are just mostly hanging out with my team on our early days before our war against robots."

Seeing Arcee smile with a chuckle, they both decided to make their way to the rec room but as they headed on, Arcee suddenly asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, since I'm interested about your work and role as Scout class, what else do you do other than that? When not fighting I mean."

She asked slowly with a soft yet nervous voice. Of course, it was quite a personal question for Scout, but then again he gave a simple reply.

"Anything that will be boring to you for sure."

Seeing Arcee tilt her head at him with a reply.

"Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad, right?"

Scout smiled simply and replied.

"It is that bad. But, if you wanna insist to know more about me because your interested... Then I can show you some footages about me in battle and not in battle."

Scout replied slowly with a look on his face showing doubt on himself. Arcee smiled gently at him before replying.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself, Scout. I have a good feeling it won't be that bad."

Scout couldn't help but find himself chuckling before giving a reply.

"If you say so."

Scout was about to give a reply when suddenly, both heard an explosion.

"What was that?"

Scout began as he emmidiately looked around, noticing Arcee facepalm, he raised a brow.

"That would most likely be Que. Usually, his inventions always ends up exploding."

Arcee explained, Scout simply giving a slow nod suddenly replied afterwards.

"Should we check up on them?"

Arcee was about to reply when suddenly, Jolt came running at them and interrupted.

"Primus what was that? Scout! Are you alright?"

"Um... Yeah. Arcee said it's Que. Can you go check up on him?"

Seeing Jolt wore a small frown on his face shortly before the junior medic replied.

"Okay, I'll, go on ahead. But are you sure you're alright?"

Scout's brows furrowed shortly before slowly opening his mouth to reply.

"I'm, okay. You go on check up on Que now."

Seeing Jolt with nodding in response, satisfied with his reply the blue Autobot excused himself to the pair before making his way to Que's workshop.

"Too much overprotective."

Scout muttered as he folded his arms, Arcee next to him let out a soft giggle.

"Jolt tends to be like that to others, especially if Ratchet tasks him to look after them, too."

Arcee replied, Scout just shrugging it off afterwards began to walk with her as they headed to the rec room. But as they continue on, Scout suddenly began another conversation.

"So, what would you like to talk about?"

Arcee turned her head to him, and with a soft smile she asked in response.

"About?"

Scout shrugged at her response but shortly then replied.

"Well, you said you'd like to know more about my job and myself being a scout class mercenary."

Scout paused before turning his head to her.

"So, what would you like to know?"

Arcee smiled shortly before giving a reply.

"How about, your work line being a scout first?"

Scout gave a simple nod before replying.

"Yeah, alright."

He paused and cleared his throat before continuing.

"I do stuff pretty quick. I'm the fastest on my team after all, and by mean being quick, I'm usually the one used to run straight to our enemy intelligence, I also scout ahead areas, and I'm also used to help distract our enemies while my other team members try to defend, basically, I'm more of a front line unit too like Soldier and Pyro. My only difference would be me being the first in line on my team. Most of the time."

Scout explained before turning to Arcee who asked again.

"What about, the robot versions of you?"

She asked very slow but not before pausing on the first part.

Scout placed a finger on his chin before replying.

"Most scoutbots are based off other scout classes, from the other teams I mean. Others are based off me. I can recognize them when I see them able to outrun and slip past my teammates, they can also double jump in mid air, too. Most scout classes from other teams aren't that fast neither can double jump thin air, so I know who's who is those robots based off of me."

Scout stopped, his head turned to Arcee before frowning shortly.

"It gets irritating having to chase them all the way around the battlefield too. Unlike other robots, scoutbots based off me were sometimes carrying a paylod bomb attached on their backs."

"And I assume those bombs are mainly delivered directly to your facility where you are trying to protect?"

Arcee asked in a bit of surprise.

"Yeah, pretty much. Much like a game too. Except there are no things like coming back to life. If you die, you die and that's it."

Arcee was quiet for sometime before slowly managing to speak.

"You must've had a very rough time back then..."

Scout turned to her in surprise, but nodded either way.

"Yeah. Much rougher than being back home."

"Home?"

Seeing Arcee looking at him in curiosity with her head tilted slightly to her side, Scout raised his hands a bit on defense.

"Ah, no. N-No it's, I mean back home _with _the Red team. I referred to our main base in the desert of New Mexico."

Scout smiled lightly, seeing Arcee just staring at him in confusion shortly before smiling gently she gave an understanding nod.

"Oh. Well, it's nice that you get along with your team. After all, it's war you're fighting on, and the only one's you can rely on are your teammates."

Arcee said softly with her gentle smile still on.

"Yeah, you're right. They are my family, even if they all kinda act like kids. Well, all nine of us do sometimes when were not in battle. But, those were back in the good ol early years before the robots even started a war with us mercenaries on Mann Co."

Scout replied as he folded his arms, Arcee however only smiled softly before deciding to continue.

"Well, I hope things will go just fine for you, Scout. Considering all this is only temporary while you're here, it is still nice to know a living like you from another reality of earth."

She said softly Scout only smiled but gave a nod. But as they arrived at the rec room, they were met by the other Autobots aside from Elita and Ironhide being there were Chromia, Dino, the small twins and even Jazz. All were watching a footage of Scout and the Red team fighting a giant mutated bread. Scout's eyes went wide, but looked down as he entered followed by Arcee who was looking at him in a bit of worry.

"Are you, alright?"

She asked, Scout just nodding slowly didn't replied, but getting the attention of the other Autobots, he smiled simply at them.

"Glad to see your back."

Elita began with a smile at him but paused before glancing at Ironhide before continuing.

"Ironhide here and the others seemed to have gotten further interested on your battles, even myself too but, I did not expect you would be fighting even such stranger things as well other than humanoid automatons..."

She added softly. Scout simply shrugged as he approached with Arcee.

"Yeah... But it's normal back in my world... We fought an ancient wizard, too."

He finally replied but less louder.

"Ah ya mean that big guy named Merasmus? Dayum man! That wizard been botherin' you and your team every halloween season? We just watched three of your halloween seasons being wild and crazy as scrap!"

Jazz interrupted with an amused tone. The other Autobots were chuckling but were all looking at Scout.

"Merasmus only bothers me and my team every halloween because of what Soldier basically did to him, kinda awful on what he did. But, that's a personal one. Sorry but I can't tell."

The Autobots nodded at Scout's reply but then he continued.

"And aside from Merasmus, and that mutated bread, what were you guys watching while I was gone?"

He asked as he sat on the floor formally.

"Well, I was trying to find more footages about your Demoman."

Ironhide replied with a small frown, Chromia sitting beside him giggled softly and added.

"I was quite curious about the same class when I found them watching over some footages, however, Ironhide mentioning big guns, I am also interested on your Heavy whim he said possessed big guns like you said."

Scout smiled simply and nodded before standing up and walking over to the laptop on the small table before trying to find some footages about Demoman, but shortly was interrupted by Dino.

"I'd like to see some footages about your Spy."

Skids and Mudflap then interrupted.

"I wanna see about Scout!"

"No! Let's watch about his Medic and see if he also hits stuff with wrenches!"

Then there goes the arguing, seeing Arcee chucking softly as she sat next to Elita, she nodded at Scout who only smiled back slightly before clearing his throat and interruptimg the Autobots.

"How about you guys just watch about the off battle footages. Get to know each of my teammates on the same videos. Each of them have crazy personalities but if you're interested."

Scout paused with a simple smile before turning his attention to the screen and began drawing the arrow to a footage before clicking on it and then turning to the Autobots.

"Nah man not the tall guy scary breathin' under a mask, scares the scrap outta me."

"Ooohhh Skids scared of the man burnin' stuff!"

"Shut frag up Mudlap!"

"No you shut the frag up!"

Rolling his eyes at the younger twins with a mental chuckle, Scout decided to pick a footage from the various selection before turning back again to the Autobots.

"This footage is about a war game on a remote island we participated to join. Basically a mercenary only team competition and was hosted by Saxton Hale, CEO of the company my team and I were working for. The event was called, Mann Co: Mercenary Park."

Seeing curious looks from the Autobots, Scout gave a simple yet satisfied smile before playing the video.

Walking over to the far end of the massive couch and leaning on his side with his arms folded, Scout turned his head up to Arcee who was next to his side and was smiling softly at him as she looked back down at him.

"You guys enjoy the footage, I'm gonna head out for a moment."

Scout whispered, Arcee looked at him a bit surprised before replying.

"Where are you going?"

She whispered back, Scout shrugged before replying.

"Seeing how Que and the Wreckers are doing."

Arcee turned to Elita before speaking to her, Elita then looked over to Scout with a soft smile on her face and asked.

"Would you like some company, young one?"

Scout gave soft smile before a reply.

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Well, I can insist."

Arcee suddenly replied to him, Elita and Cut exchanged surprised looks before Scout turning just giving a nod at the pink Autobot. Elita chuckled softly as she watched the younger femme stood up and going with Scout out of the rec room.

Turning her helm to the other Autobots who were all too focused on watching the fight scenes on the footage on a seemingly old headquarters on an island with various camera setups all around, almost as if virtual game about team based shooters. Elita slowly began shaking her head with a chuckle while watching along.

* * *

While walking with Arcee to Que's workshop, Scout slowly turned to her before starting to ask.

"So... Que's inventions usually explodes, huh?"

He asked slowly, and hearing Arcee chuckle shortly she replied.

"Yes, most of the time. That's why his workshop is off limits. But, it's not as worse than his lab."

Scout raised an eyebrow before shortly turning his head to her.

"He also has a lab? Aren't engineers only using workshops for engineering?"

Are chilled again before replying.

"Yes, but Que had gotten used to working on two different spots, those being his workshop and his lab. To tell you, back on Cybertron during the early days of our war, Que usually work on the labs with Preceptor who is a scientist. They both combine their expertise to create weapons and other sorts of inventions to help the Autobots against Decepticons."

Scout gave an acknowledging nod.

"Que mentioned that Perceptor to me. Though Que wasn't sure if the other bot is still alive."

"Neither us Autobots here on earth are sure how many more or whoever of our allies could still alive out there. Especially, we don't know if those cybertronians could either be civilians or Decepticons too."

Arcee replied slowly, Scout giving a small nod.

"So you're not aware who's who that gets here then?"

Arcee gave a small nod.

"Yes. Just like how we weren't aware it was you that arrived on Roswell."

Stopping on his tracks and gaining Arcee's attention as she stopped wheeling, she turned to him in confusion before Scout decided to speak.

"Now I know how you must feel. And how you must be feeling of being an alien."

Arcee smiled gently, Scout only gave a simple smile before the two of them started to continue on their way to Que's workshop.

"I do feel the same. Being different from all the humans here."

Scout asked with a sigh but followed it up with a small smile.

"But you aren't different from us being an alien, whether organic or mechanical, we're on the same label."

Arcee gently said on a soothing tone, Scout felt strange about hearing it, but however, he felt relived too. But he can't say the same for when he's about to get back to his world being a mercenary. Maybe it'll be different, or maybe it'll be the same, but was it all just for show? He mentally frowned, he knew himself better that he wasn't faking his personality in front of everyone on this earth. But it was still bothering him about that part that he left behind.

Turning to Arcee with a simple smile Scout was about to speak, only that he didn't by the time he saw Jolt treating Roadbuster's leg just outside the workshop.

"Oh this ain't good."

He mumbled, his head turning to Arcee who slowly shook her head.

"C'mon."

Shd said simply as she end forward with Scout slowly following after her.

"Oh hey tere- OW!"

Roadbuster began but ended up wincing while Jolt repairs his right leg.

"Be still you are still in repair."

Jolt ordered, behind him was Arcee observing the damage with Scout, peeking in the massive doorway to see a pile of scrap metal, various tools scattered around and Que trying to settle some more tools on a toolbox with Topspin and Leadfoot arguing with him.

"Uh, You guys alright?"

Scout slowly asked, the other two Wreckers turning to him before frowning at Que.

"Not really."

Topspin replied with his arms folded and a bitter look was on his face as he squinted an optic on Que still busying himself with the tools.

"Ah we just forgot to put the right parts, the lever didn't fitted the panel, the wires weren't on the right places-"

Leadfoot spoke only to be cut off by Que.

"It was my bad okay!? Now quit yapping and help me get these tools ready, and some more spare parts to use for rebuild!"

Topspin facepalmed with a frustrated sigh.

"We ran out of parts you bloke, most of them got burned when the machine overheated and not to mention, exploded. The previous attempts we made before we even managed to create the machine aren't salvageable either due to the overheating problem."

The blue wrecker argued.

Scout looking around the workshop to see only a massive mess sighed before folding his arms and deciding to speak.

"You guys wouldn't have to go through this stuff if it wasn't from me. Now I kinda feel bad."

The three engineers all turned to him in surprise, but Que managed to reply.

"Oh no it's alright young chap! We'll be able to make it just in time for your use to get back to your reality. Just, hang in there!"

"I still don't get it why won't we just use one of the pillars salvaged back on the Egypt."

Leadfoot suddenly interrupted with a grumble.

"And create an unstable space bridge without the control pillar? Think about how unstable it would get and you can't be too sure where it'll bring Scout if we create the transportation machine using a pillar without a control pillar!"

Que countered.

"First of all, it's only for Scout who will use it, it's not like we will allow the humans access to that and secondly, I can guarantee it has the high possibility to work, and third, we will destroy it once Scout has gotten in it."

"But you don't know where it will take him to! It's not like the space bridge that we used requiring coordinate calculations to be used for transport!"

Seeing the the red and blue Autobot engineers argue, Scout noticed Topspin approaching him.

"Listen mate, I don't want to sound rude to you but, you do realize what you need has a consequence of being highly unstable, right?"

He spoke slowly, Scout gave a small nod before giving a reply.

"Yeah but, I have a war to get back to. Just once in a lifetime, do me the favor to create a machine that can help me get back home."

Topspin was quiet for a moment, his optics clearly studying Scout for some time before glancing back at the still arguing two other engineers then slowly gave a nod.

"We'll see. We'll see."

Giving a small nod in reply, Scout turned away and walked out of the workshop to see Jolt helping Roadbuster up on his feet, Arcee seeing him smiled softly and approached.

"How was it in there?"

She asked, Scout let out a small sigh before replying.

"Well, like what you said about Que. But he's currently arguing with the Leadfoot, but I'm still hoping they'll work something out."

Seeing Arcee staring him with a bit of worry, Scout raised his hands slightly with an assuring smile before continuing.

"It's fine. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Scout added, Arcee giving a small nod before both of them turning to Jolt who was still helping Roadbuster up.

"You need help there?"

Scout asked, Arcee who turned her head to him slowly chuckled, Jolt smiling slowly shook his head and replied.

"It's okay, Scout I can manage."

"Don't worry, I'll comm Ratchet while you bring Roadbuster to the medical bay."

Arcee said and got a nod in thanks from the junior medic before helping the green wrecker.

"So, this is just casual... Huh?"

Scout suddenly said thoughtfully as he began to walk away, earning a chuckle from Arcee who wheeled after him.

"Yes. And you don't seem surprised?"

She asked with a giggle, Scout raised a brow but then chuckled before replying.

"If you happen to live under the same freakin' roof with 8 other mercenaries called the Red team, consider this as just an example of a crazy lifestyle."

Scout said but not long afterwards, Arcee asked.

"What was it like, living with them on your base?"

Scout folded his arms as he took a slow walk with her, his mind trying to find a good example out of the memories he had made with the Red team on their early days at Mann Co before the war against robots.

"I dunno where to start, but... Well, we do random things. Not only random stuff but rather, random crap."

He paused before turning his head to Arcee shortly before continuing.

"Crazy stuff that can get us killed being the most random things we do. Mostly contracts, sometimes we just chill on our base during weekends. Not enough for a week break but still, content with it. But, those can be the most boring days, too."

Hearing Arcee chuckling softly, Scout raised a brow.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to know stuff about me and my team when it comes to being out of the battlefield."

He added, seeing Arcee smiling he added.

"Really though, it's just... I dunno, maybe wrong? No I'd say rather wierd. But..."

He paused before clearing his throat and continuing.

"Since you _did _said you wanna know stuff about me so... I guess I can share some? But let's go to the beach first. I'm more comfortable there."

Arcee smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

After heading out and getting on the beach, both Scout and Arcee sat on the sand, with Arcee of course being on her holoform. Scout felt weird seeing her face just like Elita's human disguise, minus the the fact that Arcee's look much younger and about his age and has pink dyed on most of her hair than black, her eyes still blue like the sky on daylight like the robotic ones except, it was rather human and quite attractive even.

Seeing her appearance despite the oddness to it, Scout couldn't help but to mentally smile at her own clothing, it was a long sleeved white and pinkish shirt with a pure pink ribbon on her neck, both matching her tight blue jeans along with her brown leather boots. Quite a unique and attractive outfit fashion for someone like Scout who's had tons of Mann Co cosmetics back on his reality. But then again, it's wrong. It was wrong finding the attraction towards someone who's originally a mechanical. Scout had to mentally slap himself with that. Arcee wasn't like Miss Pauling, but about the petite woman in purple outfit and glasses? What about her? It was not like she and Scout were even together, but still, that's no reason for Scout to look at someone who isn't human, or organic for this kind of matter.

Smiling simply at Arcee while erasing the thoughts in his mind, Scout began.

"What would you like to talk about me? Specifically about work related, though."

Scout asked, of course, he had to add the work related to it. He didn't want this to be a distraction for himself since, he doesn't plan staying long on this reality.

Seeing Arcee taking a moment to respond with a smile, she replied.

"Since you're a mercenary, I'm sure even on your base, you still get calls from your employer or from others for side jobs."

Scout gave a simple nod and replied.

"Oh, yeah we do. Lots of simple easy jobs, typically the run and gun stuff, shoot this guy shoot that guy and most of the time? We shoot the bad guys, well, it's not like we mercenaries are _that _good, but still, one time we did something good. We managed to stop a crazy old man during the Smissmas season, some old guy named Saint Nick kidnapping kids, yeah, my team and I stopped him and we saved the day."

Arcee chuckled softly and asked.

"Wasn't it supposed to be, Christmas? I've only been here on earth for a year with my sisters and learning much about earth and the human occasions but I recall it to be Christmas season, the most wonderful time for the earth year."

Scout gave a small nod but before he can reply normally his cocky side, yet again took over him.

"Yeah but you see, back on my reality, basically in the mercenary world, we call it Smissmas for some reason. I know, I know it's wierd, but hey, that's where all the stuff I loved came from. Especially when that time I hit Saint Nick with a gift christmas ball and wrapper? Oh man, Soldier was even holding a large candy cane prop while and was swinging it while screaming like a moron while wearing a Santa Claus outfit. Spy even called the media after we saved the day and got us a good image too. Oh, and uh... We, didn't told about ourselves being mercenaries though, it'll scare everyone else, but we did told the truth that we were simply just working on public service."

Scout was expecting Arcee to be rather disgusted about the story, the fact that he just shared an event that he and his teammates had experienced on a civilized mall, but somehow, Arcee was giggling. She had a rather amused expression on her face as she chucked, allowing Scout a mental sigh of relief but somehow confused about why she would bought it. It was a crime, still but there was still some good at hearth for him and his fellow teammates that they did on that event and yet, despite his shared sorry, Arcee amused.

"You uh, wanna hear more? About that giant mutated bread? The one you saw on the footage back at the rec room I mean."

Scout asked cautiously, he didn't want to make Arcee uncomfortable but seeing her amused expressions and her wide smile she surprisingly nodded.

"Yes of course I'd like to hear more, Scout."

She replied with another giggle. Scour on the other took a short moment of thinking about what to tell next before turning to her to begin.

"Well, that bread thing wasn't really supposed to exist. But, you see, that day my team and I were having a bad problem on a Saturday on some issue about teleportation. But it wasn't that were it began. Truth is, it basically started because me."

Scout couldn't help but look down in embarrassment but still managed to continue.

"I was uh, trying to ask the assistant of our administrative associate on a date, like usual, I try to bother her and then try my ways to ask her out but well..."

"She rejected you. Yes?"

Scout took a moment before replying.

"Well, not really, but she always gives replies that either says yes and no. I have to go figure what she really meant on each of her replies. Most of her reasons are her work. But I do get that feeling that my teammates are right, maybe she just doesn't like me."

He paused to clear his throat before continuing.

"After that, on the same say that I mean, the next part was a bad news we though that our teleportation causes to give us tumors. Yeah, we all had the same conclusion that we will all die of tumors because of a bread having some sort of mutation of it as Engineer demonstrated."

Arcee wore a slightly disturbed look but somehow tilted her head.

"But, you didn't got those, right?"

Scout smiled and nodded.

"Thank god we didn't. Turns out, it was only bread that gets those stuff and doesn't affect individuals. Well, to make it worse, Soldier teleported bread for 3 days and not any us know how much and where he even sent it, then all that bread mutated and turned into one giant bread monster. Yeah, and on the same might that happened, I also on purpose put on the alarm system of our intelligence being stolen even though it wasn't, just so the assistant, Miss Pauling would come over. I basically just put it as a set up while I actually organized a surprise date for the two of us but. But I wasn't aware of the bread at that time... I'm sure you know where that even went."

Arcee chuckled shortly but stopped to reply.

"You had to fight that mutated bread? And this Miss Pauling, despite your situation from bad turned to worse still didn't noticed your efforts, hm?"

Scout wore a small frown shortly before shrugging in yes.

"What a glitch."

Scout turned his head to Arcee.

"That was a cybertronian term, huh?"

Arcee gave a surprised look, almost as if she just said something unexpectedly, but gave a sheepish nod.

"Oh... Well... Yeah, she is."

Scout replied slowly with a slight shrug before turning his head at the ocean.

"A selfish, stupid one too."

"Selfish, stupid _bitch _you mean?"

Turning to Arcee who slowly added, Scout couldn't help but to give a hot laugh.

"Yeah she is. She's actually a like a dog, she'll do anything that the Administrator want her to do, if she disappoint her oh man, her face is like a poor puppy on the streets being kicked in the face by crooks."

Arcee was suddenly quiet as he said it in quite an aggressive, yet angered tone.

"She doesn't really care about anyone. Only for her boss, well crap she couldn't even care about herself because she's on a leash like a dog and her boss, the Administrator owns her and holds her by the freakin' neck."

He gave a short laugh again, his eyes focused on the ocean.

"Some of my teammates like Engineer would sometimes give me doubtful looks whenever I try to hit on Miss Pauling or even ask her on a date. Guess now I know why. I had to realize that just a day after that mutated bread incident on our base."

He said softly with a sigh, but turning his head to Arcee, she only stared at him softly as she listened. Something Scout found similar to how the others on the Red team would do when they had the time to listen to him.

"From all this description you're telling me about this Miss Pauling, I can already tell that she's an awful person."

Arcee finally said but slowly as she kept eye contact with Scout, wanting him to get all the words she said clearly.

"From Spy's point of view description about Miss Pauling, where had killed, lied and manipulated for her boss? I think so too. Maybe you're right."

He didn't want to admit that, but Scout had to agree and he gave nod after his reply.

"You know, why don't we just change the topic. How about we can talk about your times with your team on your early battles instead?"

Arcee quickly said in interruption, Scout just smiled before responding.

"Sure but, I do actually would like to talk about this now. I just, didn't had the chance to talk about it with my team on how stupid it was to keep hoping Miss Pauling would like me."

Arcee gave a soft smile.

"Are you sure you're comfortable talking about it now?"

Scout let out a small sigh as he folded his arms before nodding.

"Yeah. It wouldn't hurt to talk about it with someone who isn't connect to my world."

Seeing Arcee gently smiling she gave a nod. Scout felt relieved for some strange reason.

"Well, I am open to listen."

Arcee said softly, Scout nor wanting to push the moment too far, only gave a simple smile before clearing his throat to continue.

"I remember times she visit only once a month to give special mission briefings, things and all sorts of work stuff for mercenaries."

Scout pause and bit his lower lip. A small blush was on his face before continuing.

"Yeah... I'd, do stupid things just to show off... Even when my team would tell me to stop because it's embarrassing, I uh... Well."

He sheepishly shrugged before continuing.

"But in my defense? Ya gotta do what ya gotta do if you like someone."

Stopping right where he said it, Arcee then replied.

"And was she ever impressed about the efforts you showed?"

She gently asked. Scout only gave a simple smile before shaking his head.

"No. Not even a freakin' slightly chance of it. My team would often tell me to stop embarrassing myself after it. They were right though, but, well..."

He stopped before turning his head to Arcee who was softly staring at him.

"I know it's not my business, but maybe you shouldn't keep on trying when there's nothing good that will come out of it."

Arcee slowly said on a soft tone, Scout however only shrugged before giving a small simple nod.

"Yeah, you're right. But, I will have to stop now because... She's dead anyway. She was killed by robots on the first day of our war against them."

Turning to Arcee after the sentence, Scout saw her flinch back slightly in surprise. Her eyes blinking for a short moment before opening her mouth to reply.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

Smiled gave a smile in assurance and replied.

"Nah it's okay. It wasn't worth it though. You and even the Red team are both right on your opinions. But still, I think she didn't deserved dying like that, her body was never even recovered and crap, none of us weren't even aware of her being murdered except for a few."

Seeing a consoling smile on Arcee's face, Scout folded his arms as he turned his focus on the sky for a moment before turning back to her.

"But to change topic, I wanna ask something."

Arcee smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, Scout?"

Clearing his throat, Scout began.

"What was it that those Decepticon guys wanted here on earth? Were they after you on the first place? Well, being on a war with them and all."

A change of topic suddenly after he asked, Arcee replied.

"Both after Autobots and the Allspark. To make it short, it all started on the Allspark being here on earth under human possession, along with Megatron."

"What happened then?"

Arcee smiled softly before replying, her face somehow hinted sadness.

"The Allspark was sacrificed to be destroyed in order to prevent Megatron possessing it. The Allspark was the only one thing we cybertronians had left for a chance to restore life back to cybertron. But with it destroyed, we had to accept this life we have here on earth."

Scout stared at her for moment, his face giving away and ended up showing consolation.

"Ah crap sorry I asked. Must've been really hard for you guys to lose your planet and many other more of you living there."

He said slowly and softly, Arcee giving a small nod and weak smile she replied.

"It's okay, Scout. I actually find many fascinating things here on earth, some similarities to what we have before in cybertron."

Scour chuckled softly before replying.

"Well, that's nice for you. But it's nice, still, to see another earth, except this isn't some timeline I'm used to such modern, but if there's anything that can be interesting here I'd like to see what is, of course while still being here."

"There are many things, however some aren't that much interesting for me, I rather find other things wierd about humans."

Scout only smiled at what Arcee said but then replied.

"Just humans themselves I guess. Even there on my reality, they do random crap."

They both shared a chuckle, but Scout had to mentally slap himself again. He was okay with the friendliness of Arcee, but he doesn't take the attraction well than fine. He rather find it a distraction, one that can be a potential to prevent him focusing on going back home. But then again, Que the the wreckers are still in progress making something that can help him get back to his reality. But that can't be an excuse. Just what would the Red team say and how would they react to Scout having an attraction towards someone who is robotic. It's wierd of course, and it's even happening so fast too after only getting to know her on a few days. But Scout doesn't want to disgrace his team as family. They've been fighting together against machines, so he'll side with their opinions still, as for Arcee, he only knew her for a few days since he arrived in this earth. And no. Scout mentally shook his head while giving himself another mental slap in the face as he suddenly turned his head to Arcee who was gently smiling at him.

_'Oh fuck. First Miss Pauling, now... Oh god... Scout you stop this crap crap there! Don't you fucking dare!'_

"Are you okay, Scout?"

_'Please don't let this crap going. Scout for the Red team's sake ignore her being attractive! You have a war to get back to and a crazy family waiting for you! You're not even serious to this crap! You just get attracted too soon and now look at you dum dum!'_

"Oh wha?"

He couldn't help but stare into her eyes. And that's where Scout knew, fucked up.

"Are you alright?"

Arcee gently asked, her tone was low and soft.

"I'm... Fine. Yeah I am."

Scout stuttered in reply. Are raised an eyebrow before tilting her head but not saying any more, she gave a slow nod.

"Hey, can we... Get back inside now?"

Scout then suddenly asked, a little eagerly.

Arcee smiled softly before nodding.

_'Fuck, she's still cute. Even on her robot form. AAAAAGH FREAKIN' CRAP YOU MORON DON'T LOOK AT HER THAT WAY! HOW WOULD THE RED TEAM FEEL ABOUT YOU BEING LIKE THIS CRAP AGAIN, BUT WORSE!'_

Seeing the pink Autobot shifted back into her bipedal mode, Scout only gave a simple smile. A forced one to be exact.

"Let's go, I'm sure the others already learned too much about my team."

Scout emmidiately said, Arcee nodded at him in reply.

* * *

"So, he's supposed to be brawler type?"

"Yes because he uses his servos to fight close range mostly like on the footages."

"He uses bigger guns, Mia. Which makes him a demolitions type."

Watching Ironhide and Chromia on their small debate about to be argument, Elita only chucked before shaking her helm. After watching a several clips on the footage Scout played for them to watch, she and the other Autobots had gotten to observe the skills and capabilities on each member of the Red team. From impressive classes like the Engineer and Medic to the confusion ones like Sniper and Soldier all the way to the terrifying classes like the Pyro and Heavy, each member were possessing their own unique skill set. Not to mention, Scout being one of them as well.

"He is brawler, Hide."

"Demolitions. Look again at the footage for Primus sake, Mia."

Turning her helm back at the other two with an amuse look, Elita interrupted.

"How about doing some recap on each of the skill set the Heavy class possess before deciding what class type he is?"

She said with a smile, both others seemed to take her word with nods. Of course, they still continued on with their small argument afterwards.

"The Demoman class in the only demolitions if I'd say."

Dino suddenly said from behind, and turning to the Autobot spy, Elita chuckled before asking.

"I think we can all agree with that, what about their Spy class?"

She asked with a smirk, Dino folded his arms before replying.

"Probably tactician, considering the tactical approaches he's shown on the footage."

"Shouldn't that be the Engineer be the tactician?"

She asked and got a nod from Dino, this time, Ironhide and Chromia were now turned to him as well and were both listening.

"Yes, but it would likely be that the Engineer class to be Tech type. Considering that he specializes in building and deploying turrets and teleporters. Much similar to Que minus the turret deploy ability. The Medic class may share the same type due to his healing tech."

"Reasonable enough. But I'd still rate the Heavy class a brawler."

Chromia said plainly with her arms folded. Ironhide grumbled before arguing again.

"Not because he used melee combat doesn't make him one, Mia."

"And not because he used bigger guns to gun targets down, doesn't mean he's demolitions like the Demoman class. Do a small comparison of the Heavy and Pyro. Both seem to fight well in close combat. Meaning they value their physical strength at all cos while taking amounts of damage. Although the Pyro's is much disturbing due to his merciless combat tactic, but he shares the Brawler type with the Heavy."

Chromia pointed out, and seeing Ironhide was about to argue again, Elita thankfully interrupted.

"I second that, Chromia. But speaking of sharing the same class type, Scout and the Sniper classes share scout type. If we will compare how they both can move faster on the battlefield. Only difference between them would be Scout's speed mobility allowing him to move around with ease, whilst the Sniper targeting enemies from farther distances."

"That's a pretty cool comparison, and yeah I second that about Sniper just camping around on a sniping spot while shooting people from far away."

Suddenly hearing Scout's voice interrupting, Elita emmidiately spun around to see him walking in With Arcee followed behind.

Smiling as Scout approached, Elita began.

"How was checking up on Que and what he's doing?

She asked softly, Scout gave a small shrug before replying.

"Not much, but I'm sure he'll work something out with the wreckers."

Scout replied, and seeing the other Autobots turning to him, he slightly smirked.

"You guys been talking about my teams and what type of class they are huh?"

He asked but then continued.

"I wouldn't talk much about that kind of class type though. Believe me. I once talked about that, only some of the guys at Red took me seriously. The rest are skeptic and oblivious. They don't like being compared to each other, but they do proudly represent their specific classes. Which they chose to stick with."

Ironhide stepped in for before replying to him.

"But since they aren't here, you can talk about your team and share more about their other abilities in fighting."

Scout only shrugged.

"I guess I could? I don't take that seriously too anyway. But why are you guys so interested on some things me and my team that aren't robot?"

The Autobots were surprised by the question Scout brought up, Elita suddenly chuckled before she gave a reply to him.

"For a group of organics like you and your team, young one, you do seem quite more than unique than all the humans here that we've met and are working with, no offense to the humans but I do admit my word."

She said softly with a smile. Scout raised a brow but then replied.

"Well if you put it that way, but still... My team and I, we are mercenaries. The skills and abilities we have are used to kill people for a living."

She said slowly before pausing, eyeing of each of the Autobots before continuing.

"If you guys wanna know more about which specific class on my team then, I guess you can copy some footage files and see knot about those classes that finds you interests? Take the laptop I'm not much good at it."

Ironhide smirked before replying.

"Very well. I'll have to download the footage files about your Demoman."

"And share the others with the other Autobots too."

Scout added to him before turning to Elita.

"So, I'm assuming you find interest about any skill possessed by my team?"

Elita smiled before responding.

"Yes. You are, young one. I am fascinated by your speed movement around your battlefield."

"I am interested about Scout too, Elita!"

Turning his head to Arcee who added, Scout felt uncomfortable. Luckily the other Autobots were all looking through the footages on the laptop but for Elita who looked at Arcee in surprise, she only chuckled.

"Quite a unique one hm?"

Elita asked, her younger sister of course gave a nod with a soft giggle. Scout wasn't feeling good with it. Maybe it's nice to be having other interested on him but taking it the other way, he want going to think about it. But that shouldn't stop him from making friends with her at least. He could use the company while he's waiting for the chance to get back to his reality.

"So, I'm guessing the kid twins got bored and left with Jazz huh?"

Scout decided to ask Elita to change the subject. He swears it that he only likes the friendliness, nothing too personal to any of the Autobots, meaning Arcee for that matter.

"Oh! Yes, but that's usual. Jazz on the other was called to report to Optimus' office."

Elita replied with a smile, Scout gave a slow nod before noticing Ironhide along with Chromia and Dino again watching a footage, this time a footage about the Red team fighting Merasmus on Mann Manor.

Turning his head to Elita and Arcee then who both smiled at him while waiting for him to speak, Scout cleared his throat and slowly began.

"I uh, gotta go for a moment and ask Major Will about stuff going on. But I'll be back again soon."

Elita gave a nod but before she could reply, Arced smiled and interrupted.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

Scout was starting to hesitate. But he did enjoyed the company, only that he wasn't sure and mostly, he wasn't enjoying the kind of other way he feels around Arcee. Though he shouldn't have to worry since, it was ridiculously happening so fast, so it should be nothing. And it _should _mean nothing as his focus was getting back to his reality. He can't get distracted.

Turning to Arcee to reply, Scout only smiled simply before shaking his head.

"No thanks, I've taken too much of your time anyway. I'll be back soon."

With a soft smile, Arcee gave a nod at him.

_'Nice move. Just don't take anything that personal. This isn't your home!'_

Seeing Scout walking out of the rec room in a hurry, Elita watched before suddenly hearing Arcee giggling softly.

"Hm?"

She turned her helm at the younger femme who stopped before smiling gently.

"What?"

Arcee asked, Elita raising an optic before slowly smiling and shaking her head.

* * *

Looking around as he wander by, Scout let out a mental sigh of relief as he gained sight of Will, however, the Major was talking to a soldier handing him a holder, a serious expression was on his face that later on changed to confusion.

Straightening himself as he slowly approached in, Scout had to stop himself for a good twelve feet away before waiting for the conversation to end, and as the soldier was dismissed he emmidiately approached and almost startling Will who smiled he began.

"Hey, Scout. Can I help you?"

Scout only gave a simple smile before shaking his head.

"No, just checking in to see what's going on, sir. Military related stuff I mean."

Will chuckled softly before replying to what Scout had said.

"I've been told by the other soldiers that you were getting the hang of being with the Autobots, mostly with Elita One. That's great news you're getting to know them."

Scout only gave a simple smile with a slight nod before replying.

"Yes, sir. But I was kinda hoping that I could be put to good use of my skills?"

He asked formally, Will raided a brow in surprise but shortly afterwards gave a smile.

"That soon?"

Will asked with a soft chuckle, Scout on the other folded his arms and gave a reply.

"Well, I figured I could be useful while I'm here, but rather on the missions. I'm not a mercenary for just simply being stationed on some island here."

Will was about to reply only to suddenly look at the time in his wrist watch before turning to Scout.

"Ah crap, sorry but I have to go and attend a short meeting, buddy."

Scout gave a simple nod and watched Will emmidiately hurry away, Scout couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the folder on his hand. But assuming probably something classified, he mentally shrugged it off before deciding to continue wandering around only to spot Jolt who smiled by the time he saw the junior medic approaching him.

"How's the green guy?"

Scout asked referring to Roadbuster as Jolt stopped at him.

"He's getting medical treatment now, I see you were speaking to Major Lennox, everything alright?"

Jolt asked with a gentle smile.

Scout folded his arms and replied.

"Yeah. Just wanna be useful, field work I mean. My skills are used in fighting more than being stuck on some secret looking base on an island."

Jolt suddenly chuckled before replying.

"I see that you are also an active one."

"Oh, _very _active. Us mercenaries has to keep that kind of phase. We mean business most of the freakin' time."

Jolt was a bit startled of Scout said, but before he could even reply, Scout suddenly began questioning.

"So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Ratchet on Roadbuster?"

"Oh, well I could but, Ratchet wanted me to keep an optic on you. Remember?"

Jolt said softly with a chuckle, Scout frowned before replying.

"Urgh... I'm not a kid to have a babysitter."

Jolt only kept his soft smile while chuckling, Scout gave a huff shortly before continuing.

"You wanna be bored, that's on you."

Scout said dryly with his arms crossed, Jolt on the other chuckled again before he started to move after Scout who finally started walking.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Jolt asked suddenly, Scout raised a brow before replying.

"I could use a go on a mission with these humans. I'm kinda interested to fight at least one Decepticon, and maybe kill one too."

"Ah. But to tell you, Decepticons are twice the size of Autobots. Mostly have terrifying features and they have red optics unlike us Autobots having blue."

"Huh, so that's how you identify them? Pretty basic. But what kind of damage are they resistant to?"

Scout turned his head shortly to Jolt after asking, Jolt replied after a short chuckle.

"They are resistant to physical types of damage. By mean physical, those are human the firepower that only bounce and scratch their platings. However, their disadvantage is they can't withstand chemical damage, though it's a good advantage but unstable and highly contagious even for Autobot use. That's why we limit our use on such weaponry. But as an easy solution for Autobot standard firepower, custom made munitions does fine."

Scout frowned, but then asked.

"What about explosives?"

Jolt gave a nod and replied.

"Explosive firepower works efficiently on Decepticons, helpful mostly against heavily armored ones too. But we have to produce our own explosive munitions only for Autobot use. Those mostly for Ironhide either Chromia usually using that type of munitions."

Scout gave an acknowledging nod, but then asked again.

"Are Decepticons heat resistant?"

Jolt shortly gave him a surprised look beige slowly shaking his head.

"No, they aren't, well... Cybertronians aren't much heat resistant. Even with a thick layered armor plate, so long as too much heat damage is done, the armor plates won't do anything to stop overtime burn damage. That being fire damage."

Scout's eyes widened shortly before smirking.

"Pyro would be _very _useful in this situation. Which reminds me..."

Scout paused and placed a finger on his chin before continuing.

"Pyro and the other teams's pyros were mostly the ones effectively doing more overtime damage than explosives against the robots we fought..."

"We can request the Wreckers to manufacture a flamethrower but, I highly doubt anyone has the experience being a pyromaniac."

Jolt suggested, Scout then replied.

"Hm, well it's not one thing I'm good at. But scratch the idea of having someone use a flamethrower. You need at least one Autobot who loves fire to efficiently use a flamethrower. Like Pyro."

Scout finished, though he didn't continued afterwards, he found himself mentally chuckling thinking back about his fellow team member.

As they walked, they eventually noticed Will walking by in a hurry, Scout called out.

"Major! Hey, Major!"

Scout quickly approached followed by Jolt, Will almost jumping in surprise sighed in relief when he gained sight of Scout and the junior medic.

"Oh, hey buddy. Can I help you?"

He asked, Scout emmidiately replied.

"Where you going?"

More of a question which surprised Will, the Major replied.

"Mission briefing, Scout. I had to go earlier to a short meeting involving possible Decepticon activity."

"Oh. May I come along, sir? I'd be more useful on the field than here."

Scout replied, Will however was looking hesitant, but seeing Scout looking determined under the slightly tired look on his face, the Major, looking as if he had no choice have a nod.

"Come along, Scout."

Will finally replied before taking the lead to a briefing room where they were met by other soldiers taking seats.

"I'll be seeing you after the briefing, Scout."

Jolt suddenly said softly with a smile as he watched Scout giving a simple nod before entering the briefing room with Will.

"Jolt? May I ask what you are doing here?"

Jolt quickly spun around after hearing Optimus' voice and came to see the Autobot leader walking in.

"I was with Scout, sir. But Major Lennox allowed him to come along on a mission briefing."

Jolt replied which surprised Optimus, but then shortly gave a nod.

"Very well. But you may come along in the briefing, considering we may need a medic in the mission after."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"He could be at the shooting range, we can check to see if Scout is there."

Chromia suggested, along with her were Elita One and Arcee whom the blue and purple femme decided to come along with.

Happening to stumble in the main hangar were the only three femme Autobots after another half an hour of watching the footages about Scout's teammates, although Ironhide and Dino were still on the rec room looking through footages, Elita and even Chromia decided to leave along with their younger sister Arcee who had the decided to go look around for Scout.

"I suppose we can check there."

Elita replied to the blue femme but paused before turning her helm to Arcee with a raised optic ridge.

"Why are we looking for Scout again?"

She asked with a smile, Chromia turning to Arcee raise her optic ridge with Arcee on the other giving a sheepish smiles before replying.

"I was hoping to ask him in person on the footages about his class."

She replied, her tone was sheepish, to which Chromia replied.

"Well, why didn't you say so? We could've just selected some footage files for your to download data on your memory bank-"

She stopped when she gained sight of Scout along with Jolt and Optimus and a group of soldiers passing by.

The other two femmes turned and saw the humanoid organic.

"Well... That's who your looking for, go on."

Elita suddenly spoke, with a low yet soft chuckle afterwards. Chromia on the other raised an optic ridge at her before turning to the younger pink femme who awkwardly wheeled toward Scout without a reply.

"What's about that? I mean, _that _I am seeing?"

She asked, Elita chuckled again before sliding her arms on her chassis before giving a simple reply.

"Oh it's just a simple kind of thing."

Chromia frowned before starting to take a guess.

"And is that a human thing?"

"I'm sure you know what I mean about that kind of 'thing'."

Elita was then giggling softly after her response before following after the younger wheeled femme, Chromia rolled her optics with a frown before following after.

* * *

Ontario Canada. The first mission Scout is being deployed along with human soldiers on this reality. A search and destroy mission that involves Decepticon activity, the enemy faction of these Autobots and humans alike. Although he didn't took briefings seriously back on his reality, however that was a different case, first off being the early days before the war against robots and secondly, he was just a mercenary. This time, as an officially enlisted soldier of the Nest organization, he was now to follow orders and he took every part and word on the briefing seriously with professionalism. Which Scout himself thankfully adapted from the Red Sniper. He had been polite during the whole briefing, and the next thing he's about to do once he's on the field is show himself being efficient while the outcome would be showing that he's got what it takes to kill anything he meets, the Decepticons he will face first time.

But back on the briefing, Scout was the one mostly being instructed how to proceed on this mission, especially this being his first as part of the secret human organization, a completely different one from the ones he's taken part of as being a mercenary. But in this world where giant alien robots exist? Scout need to remind himself, that on this case, he's not a mercenary but a soldier. An official soldier unlike Jane Doe the Red team's Soldier. And he needed to prove his worth on the battlefield, show his experience fighting robots of all sizes from back on his reality.

But on a side note, he was somehow feeling extremely excited. The cocky side somehow returning to him, Scout figured it was probably the thought of impressing these humans with his skills, and not to mention, impressing Will and even Optimus to show that there is more to him than meets his eyes.

"Scout!"

Stopping on his tracks as he followed Optimus' lead, Scout turned to see Arcee who approached him with Elita and Chromia followed behind.

"Yeah?"

He replied, Jolt and Optimus both stopped and tuned down to see the three other Autobots and greeted with nods.

"Where were you, young one?"

At that point, Elita was the one who asked with a smile, Scout on the other emmidiately replied.

"I was on a mission briefing. That's my chance to go on a first mission with humans and Autobots."

The three identical Autobots gave him a surprised look, Optimus who decided to join the conversation spoke.

"We have been briefed by Will about a strange signal coming from the Ontario Canada. It could be a possible Decepticon activity due to the group of life signals being detected by our satellite. Although it cannot be confirmed just yet, the signals were faint and consists a total of life signals."

"Have you assigned Autobots to assist on the mission, Optimus?"

Elita asked in which, Optimus gave a nod and replied.

"Myself and Jolt will be assisting on the mission with Scout."

"Isn't that kinda too soon, on sending Scout on a mission? I mean, he hasn't yet learned much about the Decepticons and their way of combat."

Arcee suddenly interrupted, almost as if in a tone of protesting that surprised the other Autobots. Scout felt awkward but remained formally standing in between Jolt and Optimus.

"Scout had insisted, based from what Will had said earlier during the meeting. He also approached the Major in person as well to insist going on a mission. Perhaps, he may be a good choice in place of Sideswipe as a front line unit."

Optimus replied and added the last part slowly, which surprised the three femme Autobots, though Arcee didn't said anything further but from what Scout could tell, the looks on her face hinted a look of disappointment and rather most that he noticed was worrying. He didn't wanted to think further about it but instead let Optimus to do the talking.

"We will proceed to the armory now and please inform Jazz that he'll be in charge I'm my absence."

Optimus said before ending the conversation.

As they well about to separate ways and head to the armory, Scout took one glance at Arcee looking at him. No he didn't wanted to think of her that way, so deciding to continue along, Scout walked away with Optimus and Jolt.

"You don't have to stand and watch if you want to go and assist on the mission, Arcee."

Elita suddenly said with a soft smile with Arcee on the other taking a moment in thinking.

* * *

As he grabbed his weapons, mainly his primary being the Baby Face Blaster along with Demoman's Scottish Resistance for a secondary, Scout couldn't help but think of what he just saw. Did she knew? Did Arcee figured out that he found attraction at her? Thought it was too fast and soon, but still, an attraction is an attraction and anything attractive on someone can lead another to getting attracted, but still, she isn't a human or organic on the matter. Though she does have a human disguise but thinking about the thought in his mind, he suddenly recalled about his home. That should be enough to tell Scout why he shouldn't fall over attraction to someone mechanical. Even though the Autobots aren't the same to those robots he fought with the Red team, his home should be enough to tell him about why he never should fall too deep to a mechanical.

Frowning, Scout mentally sighed, his eyes suddenly and slowly averting to Jolt and Optimus who were both picking up weapons on the massive weapon section. They obviously don't know that he has an attraction to their fellow Autobot, but what would they say and how would they react? Hell, how would the Red team when ready if they were here with him? Mentally shaking his head from the thought, Scout suddenly thought about Arcee, wondering if she knew or at least noticed the way he looked at her, not on a bad way, but on an admiring way. The same way Scout had looked at Miss Pauling. But why should he worry if Arcee does knew or not? Even if she does, what would be the good of it? It's not like he will be stuck on this modern reality forger.

Though he did make himself gambling with fate, and even said it himself that he would like to see what it is that may be interesting to him. Arcee is interesting indeed, but not intending on the way he hoped for with Miss Pauling, Scout suddenly stopped loading shotgun shells on his primary as he only stared blankly for a moment.

_'The Autobot engineers will help you get back home. Don't get distracted! But... It wouldn't hurt to see how this little attraction would go, how it'll play out.'_

Scout mental slapped himself, he didn't wanted to do such a stupid mistake like he did wasting time with Miss Pauling. However, he want sure just how long it may take him on waiting until the Autobot engineers finally build something to help him get back home.

Sighing quietly while the humans and two present Autobots armed themselves, Scout decided to try and lose the thought as he went over to the humans gearing themselves with bulletproof vests, but unlike the same gear they wore, Scout picked a black light weighted vest that only covered his chest. Still, there was a small weight of metal in the front and back side of the vest as he began putting on, but Scout didn't seemed to mind as he began taking a dark headphone with two earpieces on and a strap of pouches before filling it with shotgun shells.

"You okay buddy?"

Almost jumping in surprise, Scout emmidiately spun around to see Will and Epps fully geared as him, both wore slightly worried looks.

"Oh, uh... Yes. Yes, sir. I'm fine, just, grabbing some extra cartridge."

Scout replied and gabe a small smile at the two men, though they seemed to bought his response, Will however replied.

"Hey, you don't need to prove too much out there okay buddy? I know you're still new to all this, but you don't have to do what you always do on your battlefield. Staying close to us would be fine and also just to make sure you won't get hurt."

Will said slowly and afterwards gave a fatherly smile. Scout only gave a nod before finishing his load of munitions and walked over with the other soldiers to exit the massive armory.

"He seems well now I guess. But, do you think he's still thinking about the terrible things on his war?"

Epps suddenly asked. Will only manged to slowly shake his head obviously not sure how to respond. He didn't wanted to admit, but Scout was pretty hard to read.

"Perhaps, taking time with the young one should do for now. After all, we can see how he's trying his best to see fit to us and he is doing well in progress."

Optimus suddenly spoke behind the two who both quickly spun around in surprise to see him and Jolt looking at them.

"It's just upsetting to see that him like how he was on his first day here after hearing about what he had been through."

Will said, Optimus gave a small understanding nod before replying.

"That is why we are here to give him the support he needs. The moral and family support that he gets from his team back on his world."

"We can all agree working in with that to support Scout while he's here with us."

Will replied then suddenly noticing Arcee in sight in the armory arming herself.

"I see we'd be having three of you Autobots on a mission unlike usual pairs."

* * *

At the main hangar and standing awkwardly next to the soldiers he towered, Scout made sure he was on the far back. Not like he was somehow embarrassed other than answers, but the feeling of not wanting to gain more attention made him do so. Thankfully some of the geared soldiers with him seems to be eased but rather, quiet while others merely communicate in whispers, Scout didn't paid attention to the silenced conversations. His focus at the moment was the first mission he's getting deployed in. He was excited even just imagining about fighting a Decepticon, seeing what their appearances may look like, and if they're a bit better as enemies than the robots of Gray Mann.

Seeing Will along with Epps walking in follows by Optimus and Jolt, Scout smiled simply until it changed into a slightly opened mouth on his face to see Arcee followed behind. Her right arm had an attatched blaster like gun. Scout close his mouth before she noticed him staring.

Trying to pay attention to Will who was giving instructions to them, Scout swore he felt Arcee raking glances at him while standing next to Jolt and Optimus who both seemed to not notice.

_'Well... You're fucked. What did you even got yourself into...'_

Scout mentally said until he was brought back to reality to see the three Autobots transforming into their vehicle disguises.

Now jogging out of the main hangar with the humans with Will on the lead, they reached part of an airstrip where a C-17 aircraft awaited them.

Getting on large aircraft, Scout followed the first soldiers on board who were taking parachutes before grabbing one for himself and taking a seat in between Will and Epps.

Taking a glance over to his far right were the Autobots on their vehicle disguises being covered with large nets. Arcee was the last one of them in vehicle mode to boad the aircraft and is the first one Scout sees. Scout quickly turned away and instesd, turned his head a bit down to Will.

"You have any questions, buddy?"

Will asked softly with a smile as he turned his head to Scout who simply smiled back and shook his head.

"None, sir."

He replied but then was asked a question by Epps over to over to his left.

"So, that's the shotgun you use huh? Damn looks cool though! Kinda like the shotgun from the 2007 Team Fortress 2 game! Man, my older kid back home loves that game."

Scout raised a brow, a quick bitter look was on his face, making Epps to raise his hands in defense with Will chuckling.

"Woah now! I ain't saying you were that character called Scout. Basically a similar one to you, that's why I did a little research on the internet about Valve's Team Fortress 2 game."

Epps said defensively, Scout only let out a short sigh.

"Hey now, Scout may look different, but he came from a real but different earth, Epps. Not the one on the video game. Yeah, I know that game, it's funny because people do get addicted to it."

Will said softly with a chuckle, by that the other soldiers on board were chuckling.

Scout deciding to play along decided to ask instead by the time he noticed the ramp door closed with the aircraft starting to take off.

"So let me guess... The Red team, _my _Red team has a similarity to it?"

Scout asked a bit bitterly with bus arms folded.

"Yep. It's a pay to win game too, well mostly. Meaning you purchase items through the game with real money. Those items being outfits, almost left an endless item of them and the fictional guns designed after real life vintage guns."

Epps replied and stated with an all too proud tone that even the other soldiers chuckling started telling about being familiar with the game and some even telling Scout about it's mechanics and how it works while being played online with other people around the globe. Scout just gave a skeptical look, but somehow, he began to asked firstly to Epps.

"Does it have, a scout class in it?"

Scout asked slowly, unfortunately for his displeasure to hear the response Epps beamed up with a huge grin and replied.

"Oh hell yeah it has! A female scout unit! Well, it's basically a male and female mixed units per each team featuring the same classes, it's like, the Red team on that game are the real versions fighting their clones on the opposite side called the Blue team. Males are only Soldier unit, Pyro unit along with Heavy unit. Rest of the other units are females, I also discovered that they are a total of 9 different classes on that game, just like you and your team, too."

Scout didn't replied. He didn't wanted to think about his family on the Red team in comparison to fictional game characters, because they are real. The world they live on, the one reality Scout was from is real, so maybe this is just an affect of the alternative reality to his reality? Perhaps, this is a rewritten reality where there is no Mann Co? But instead, there's that game called Team Fortress 2 made by whoever this Valve is, to substitute the non existent company called Mann Co and it's infamous Red team back on his reality. It would be clear that these cybertronians are the alternative substitute to what his reality has called Gray Mann's robots. Only this one has a twist, that there are some good and friendly ones that actually fights with the humans side, and they came from a long dead planet of where their race of sentient mechanical beings once lived. A complete opposite of what he's experienced from fighting countless numbers of robots on his reality.

"Uh huh... That's, wierd..."

Scout said before rolling his eyes.

The humans however, stillcontinued on with the topic, heading their various conversations about the said name, Scout decided to ignore the conversations before slightly turning his head to Arcee on being still on her motorcycle form while being covered with a large net.

Scout couldn't help but mentally smile. It's just a simple attraction anyway, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to be attracted to her. It's not like the Red team would know, even when he gets back to them it wasn't like he will tell them. There was nothing wrong with it anyway, so mentally shrugging the thought away, Scout gently smiled. His smile was directly toward Arcee.

* * *

**Canada: _Ontario_**

After a long flight and jumping out of the aircraft with the humans and Autobots in parachutes, the group was split into two groups which consisted of two aliens per group, Scout being put on Epps' team with Arcee while Optimus and Jolt on Will's.

Having to travel north in foot with the humans, Scout was ordered to scout she'd with Arcee. He was rather feeling awkward by the time he got on her motorcycle form.

_"Comfortable?"_

Slightly startled, Scout replied slowly.

"Y-Yeah. But uh..."

He blushed softly before continuing.

"Let me know if I happen to be touching any part of you that is off limits."

Scout added, his face was bright red bu the time he finished. Arcee surprised him by giggling softly in response through his headphones.

_"Don't worry, Scout I'll let you know."_

Arcee replied with a giggle, Scout did his best to remain formal. Despite his bright red face as he steered Arcee on her motorcycle form while scouting ahead, Scout couldn't help but glance down at her. He felt wierd at first but deciding to why not play along, he suddenly spoke.

"I gotta say, Arcee. You have nice curves."

Scout said slowly with a sheepish smile, Arcee on the other was giggling softly before replying.

_"I appreciate that, Scout. But since we're on a mission, we might want to focus for now before doing a bit of this. I will flirth back once this mission is finished."_

Scout's eyes went wide for a bit before stuttering a reply.

"Ah n-No! I meant that as a compliment, I-I uh wasn't, you know... Flirthing."

Arcee giggled before replying softly.

_"Whatever you say, Scout. Although I sure won't mind."_

"Oh? I mean, o-Okay... But uh-Oh, hey! The trees' leaves are falling... Is it September?"

Changing subject, Scout turned to the trees surrounding the path.

_"Yes, Scout. Why?"_

"Huh. I guess it's fall season... My least favorite season on my reality."

Scout fully changing the topic stated with a sour expression, but smiled simply when Arcee giggled through his headphones.

Arcee didn't replied afterwards as she only stopped on her tracks surprising Scout.

"Woah! Arcee, you alright?"

Scout asked as he looked down on her motorcycle mode.

_"I'm getting life signals... Primus we need to get back to our team-"_

_"Scout! Arcee! We've been ambushed! They're no-!"_

Epps voice suddenly came interrupting through the comm and behind the distressed voice were loud gunfire.

"Ah, crap. Decepticons?"

Scout suddenly asked while glancing around their surroundings.

_"Possibly. Hold on we're going back-"_

Arcee who replied stopped on her sentence to see a massive humanoid figure towering them about 20 feet tall.

"Shit..."

Scout suddenly said before getting off the pink motorcycle and pulling out his primary.

Scout only stared up at the tall humanoid, a full mechanic robot in orange plating. Scout's grip tightened on his gun as his face began to show hatred. It was one of those larger robot's Gray Mann sends along with the dozens of robots whenever a tank carrying a bomb approaches their defending facility.

Arcee who emmidiately transformed and wheeled beside him aimed her gun at the robot who pilled out a large basic Mann Co shotgun.

"That's Gray Gravels robot. The cloned robots I had to fight on my reality on our war there."

Scout said bitterly, his eyes never moving away from the robot in orange platings.

"Arcee, stay here. I'll handle this."

"What? Scout it's too-!"

Arcee was cut off in her response as Scout began to charge towards the robot who implying fired it's shotgun at him but to her surprise, Scout managed to dodge the shot on the ground and returned a shot by firing his primary at the robot's face creating a hole on it.

"One shot is all it takes to bring them down, as long as you shoot them on the head. But, you gotta be faster to do that..."

Scout stood and watched as the limp robot fell dead.

"Scout!"

Turning around to see Arcee wheeling emmidiately towards him Scout stopped her from speaking and continued.

"Everyone will easily kill these robots, they're simply based off Orange team. The weakest team on Mann Co, the company I work for."

Arcee looked at him in concern, Scout only ejected the empty shell out of his primary before continuing.

"We need to get back to the others, Epps and Major Will's team."

Scout said slowly, Arcee still looking at him in concern instead gave a nod before transforming to her motorcycle form again before Scout got on her and with one last look of the easily killed robot, Scout gave a bitterly stare before diving to back emmidiately to the others.

_'Oh this ain't good...'_

_"Scout, I know this is hard for you, but..."_

"No, it's fine, Arcee. Let's just get to the others and hope that they kill the... Others..."

Arcee stopped, Scout emmidiately got off her and took out Demoman's Scottish Resistance with Arcee transforming beside him.

"Looks like everyone has rendezvous already."

Arcee suddenly said and responded her gun, Scout on the other watched what the scene had been going on to. It was the humans gunning down three orange plates robots with Jolt and Optimus assisting in finishing off the the nearest ones, Scout however charged right in with Arcee emmidiately followed behind.

"These robots aren't that strong, they're bases off the weakest mercenary team!"

Scout began firing at an orange Engiebot who was then tackled by Jolt before stabbing his blade on the robot's head.

"Scout!"

Will shouted as he came running toward him.

"Jesus these robots... They're-"

"Yes I know but they are the weakest ones, Major."

Scout emmidiately cut Will off with his response and glanced over to see some soldier unfortunately killed and some being wounded.

"How did they even got themselves killed? These were just the weakest and less skilled robot types based off the weakest mercenary team..."

"They were ambushed, Scout. I got a word from Epps through the comm that they were ambushed by a red robot quickly running around them and outrunning them-"

"That's the last of them."

The soldiers stopped firing, Scout and Will turned to see Optimus who spoke after decapitating an orange soldierbot, it was almost as if he didn't had a hard time fighting it, minus for Jolt who sustained some injuries and the other human soldiers being injured including Epps who happened to be wounded being treated by Jolt. Lucky for them they didn't ended up being killed like the other unfortunate soldiers. Will's team as Scout remembered weren't few, seeing there's only three soldiers on his team Will who noticed him staring let out a small sigh before speaking.

"Some tall red robot with a flamethrower ambushed us, same thing like what happened to Epps'."

"What? Red robot with a flamethrower?"

Scout turned to Optimus who gave a nod from what the Major said, Scout even noticed a burnt part of his chest plate.

"If you say these robots are based off a weaker mercenary team on your world, perhaps if my guess is right, it would mean that the other two robots are based off from two classes of the Red team-"

_***BLAM!***_

"AAARGH!"

"OPTIMUS!"

Scout and Will both yelled in unison at the Autobot leader who fell from a shot blast from behind. Seeing him slowly trying to get up, Scout along with Will, Arcee and the remaining Nest soldiers surrounded Optimus, guns aimed and to Scout's head, it was the red pyrobot based of the Red team's Pyro, behind it was the one who shot Optimus from behind.

_**"Boom I'm back dummy! Remember me? Yeah you do!"**_

"FUCK YOU!"

Scout yelled at the slim robot towering above 26 feet, the slim but complete mechanical replica of himself.

Will who had his firearm was about to order his men to fire at the two robots only for Scout to sprint towards the massive replica of himself.

"Shit, Scout no!"

Arcee emmidiately followed and before the humans could follow as well, the pyrobot aimed his flaregun at them only to be tackled by Optimus who emmidiately got back up.

"Jolt you get the wounded out here! The rest of you open fire on that thing!"

Will ordered and began together with the other soldiers opened fire at the Pyrobot who was punched and shoved Optimus away before charging at the Autobot leader. It was too big and the armor plates were doing well deflecting the bullets, but what was terrifying was the robot was as tall as Optimus and was as good in melee combat that it even pulled a massive axe wrapped in barbed wire bed or taunting Optimus to charge in.

Optimus who pulled out his energon blade now had his battle mask on, it was not a Decepticon that's in front of him. It's a rather horror made out of metal. Now he knows just what horrors Scout just had been through in his reality. A horror of seeing mechanical versions of himself and his teammates and friends with no emotions on a war against them.

Charging at the pyrobot while seeing it take minimal damage from the humans' firepower Optimus began to swing his blade at the robot only for it to block his energon blade with its axe and began to forcefully push him while Optimus trying his best to push the robot back with their melee weapons collided against each other, his face plate facing the horrific chrome black helm of the robot resembling a gas mask, it's red optics staring into his as it began to chuckle before it began to kick him on the lower torso, sending Optimus back away.

"You have no soul!"

Optimus shouted as he charged at the robot again with a hard swing on his blade only for the robot to do the same, blocking his second attack before giving a reply in a deep muffled robotic voice ina british accent.

"That's why I can burn anything with no fear!"

* * *

Firing the last 3 sticky bombs on the Scottish Resistance before gunning the scoutbot with using his primary while running around in circles with it and Arcee moving fast while firing her gun at the scoutbot. The fight they had with this one had led them away from harm the others, but both Scout and Arcee were fortunate enough to tell that the scoutbot is the only problem to deal with as they chased and fought it.

**_"I am the Scout here-ARRGH!"_**

Arcee who managed to shoot the scoutbot in it's hand gave a remark.

"You can't replace the original, whatever you do you'll never be him you slaghead!"

Scout who happened to be reloading saw the scoutbot turning to Arcee while with it's outer hand pulling a small basic pistol.

_**"What the hell did you just freakin' say about me you little bitch!?"**_

"ARCEE!"

Scout yelled before ditching his primary and sprinted as fast as he he can manage and thankfully just in time he managed to tackle Arcee's small bipedal form out of the way by the time the scoutbot fired it's pistol to it's full clip.

_**"AUGH COME ON! THIS SUCKS!"**_

scout who was on top of Arcee emmidiately turned his head back at the scoutbot who was reloading it's pistols, but not letting it to fire it's weapon again, Scout took out Demoman's detonator and took one last look at the three last sticky bombs he fired at the scoutbot.

"Yeah that's how much you suck!"

Scout remarked in his usual cocky tone before pressing the single red button on the detonator.

_**"Ah crap-"**_

The scoutbot exploded by the time shall beeping noise began. Chunks of metals and parts began falling down the ground, Scout releasing a sigh of relief suddenly turned his head only to see Arcee lying beneath him.

"Uh..."

He emmidiately rolled aside and laid beside her in the ground, Arced inly let out a small giggle before giving a response. Though he couldn't help himself but blush softly and smile.

"Thanks for saving my aft, Scout. I owe you one."

"No problem. But if you wanna pay me back... We can go out and have a bucket of chicken if you like?"

Scout replied with a shirt laugh, Arcee surprisingly for him gave a soft giggle and replied.

"Like a date?"

"Wha-No I mean... You know, just to hang out, would be nice."

Scout mentally frowned while blushing. Arcee giggled and gave a nod, while looking at him from eyes to lips. Making Scout to emmidiately sit up and awkwardly speak.

"C'mon, let's go help Optimus with that pyrobot."

"Sure, Scout."

Arcee replied with a sweet smile as she slowly managed to get up and balance herself. Scout only managed am awkward smile, perhaps taking this a bit slow while letting himself continue with this attraction he has for Arcee.

* * *

"Optimus!"

Will called out to go the Autobot leader who was facing the Pyrobot who couldn't manage to get back up before finally giving up and collapsing on the ground with a loud thud, it's optics finally flicking off.

Optimus turned to Will and gently smiled.

"I'll be fine Will."

Optimus said, and just in time, he saw Scout and Arcee both approaching, to Optimus' surprise, Scout was more than well himself on keeping up with Arcee's vehicle mode.

"Scout, Arcee are you two alright, were you harmed?"

Asked the Autobot leader, Scout however only smiled softly then turned his attention to All who emmidiately approached him worriedly.

"You had me worried that you just ran off with Arcee after a n oversized robot! Were you hurt?"

Despite sounding a bit mad, Will couldn't hide his concerned expression, mostly a fatherly concerned look.

"I'm okay, Major. Arcee and I already took care of that scoutbot."

Will sighted and gave a nod.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to yell at you at first-"

"It's fine, sir. You were just worried. But, I'm a little older to be a son figure so, don't worry about me I can handle myself."

Seeing a week smile on Will's face with a nod, Scout the controller turned to see the other soldiers securing the area, a glance at the dead pyrobot then turned to Optimus who was in bad shape.

"You okay, Optimus?"

"I will be alright, young one. Although that robot may had given me some critical damages, I should be fine once we get back to base."

Optimus replied with a gentle smile, then turning his helm at the dead robot, a grimace was shown on his face before turning to Scout.

"I can only imagine how you must feel when having to fight robots based off of your teammates on Red. But looking at this one, it seems to have fully replicated your Pyro well..."

Scout gave a nod in agreement before replying.

"Yeah. The only disadvantage they have would be their original version. You can't beat the original."

Optimus gave a smile and a nod.

"And as much as I admit, I do find an impressive skills on this robot,m based off your teammate, a respectable friend and foe."

And with that being said, Optimus turned away and began to walk to the other humans who were being treated by Jolt, Will smiling at Scout and parting him on the back walked after the Autobot leader.

Arcee who transformed and wheeled next to Scout giggled and turned her helm a bit down at him. It was funny, she was only 9'0 on her bipedal mode leaving Scout to 8'9. She figured Scout that if he can easily tackles her on the ground, she has no doubt he can lift her up as well with his long arms.

"So... About that date?"

"What the-Arcee! It's just going out to eat a bucket of chicken, but if we are directing back to Diego Garcia, we can just eat in the rec room or in the mess hall."

Arcee giggled to Scout's response. She will admit, she is starting to like him. Not only because of the cocky and childish personalities he keeps hidden that amuses her, but rather mostly, she found him quite cute when blushing. A strange attraction towards someone who isn't a mechanical like her, but still, a unique and attractive one.

* * *

**And that's chapter 7. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you all know where this will lead if referring both Scout and Arcee, but before anything leads to something, what about the Decepticons? What about Gray Mann's robots that ended up on this reality where Scout is with cybertronians? Do these Decepticons have anything to do with these robots' sudden appearance? Is the Red team or anyone from RED going to have an arrival as well? **

**Other than those, how will Scout even go back to his world now that he's slowly embracing his attraction towards Arcee, who is also attracted to him as well? These two different aliens, from two different worlds and realities sure have found the most random time to find attraction. But how will their attraction towards each other affect the story? How will what they have for each other, affect Scout who's still hoping to soon get back to his reality? We'll find out, so be sure to stay tuned for the next upcoming chapters.**

**ripntear **


	8. Spilled Milk Situation

**So, uh... Here we are on, chapter 8. That's great, and it's a good progress too for the story, the viewer progression is going fine and I also wanna thank those who fav and followed the story as well as following me as author. Excuse my typing though, because I really don't know how to present this chapter to you the readers. And y****eah, I'm not really good about writing this type of content for a chapter, and yes, this is my first time to write something, more adult material, you know what I mean.**

**Also, about the short fight scenes on the previous chapter, I intended to put it that way with the less focus on it, we'll get to that after this chapter. But since the main focus of this story is Scout interacting with the Autobots but I'm gonna break it in for you readers. This chapter is another Scout and Arcee interaction, but this one centers mostly them and their... Uh... I'll just leave it to you readers to see how this chapter goes. Here is chapter 8...**

***WARNING! CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AKA LEMONS (_basically the entire half of the chapter)_**

**Sniper: Now that's is something you don't see everyday.**

**Soldier: Holy Mary mother of Joseph! Now that is what I wanna see!**

**Spy: My, GAWWWD... MAGNIFICENT! **

**Yeah... I'm just gonna, go sit on a corner and try to think about what the fuck did I just made this chapter into... **

* * *

**_|Song used for this chapter|_**

**_"Crazy For You" By Madonna _**

* * *

_"I'm technically single but my heart is taken by someone I can't call my own."_

_"You'll never know how damaged someome is until you try to love them..."_

_"I don't believe in love at first sight. You fall in lust with_ _what your eyes see, and in love with what your hearth sees."_

_"I can fake a smile, I can pretend to be happy, I can do a lot of things. But I can't pretend that I don't love you."_

* * *

_-Spilled Milk Situation-_

_Time skip..._

A week after the encounter in Ontario, the dead and remains of the robots were brought back to Diego Garcia, along with the weaponry and equipment all to be melted with almost nothing to be spared for reverse technology as requested by Scout, and during the week progressed, he took frequent visits on Que's lab, unfortunately the wreckers had to leave and back to the space center leaving Que by himself working on something. But to Scout who requested to melt all the robots brought on their custody insisted only to Que to use whatever parts he can salvage to use for his building. But what surprised Que was that each of the giant robots were implanted with a different kind of Übercharge devices which were fueled by australium as Scout told him what it was, a useless material in the situation but for Que who found some use of its small amount he successfully made a progress on the machine he was working on while also using the salvageable parts he got from robot remains. The Autobot engineer would often call Scout to his lab and show him the progress of his building, one of those parts were from an unused teleporter salvaged from the engiebot which takes part in use to power the machine but was still not ready for use.

Scout was much relieved with the progress of the Autobot engineer, but other of it was himself feeling worried about the fact that there can be a possibility that any robot or anyone involve in his war can end up on this reality, he didn't hoped the Red team to be those anyone else to be next on a sudden arrival. He could only imagine just what the reactions they will have to see what robots, sentient ones look like on this reality. Needless to say, he wasn't feeling too good on thinking of them seeing him close and attracted to a fembot named Arcee.

And as the days on the week passed, Scout eventually slowly adapted to modern tech, that being able to learn and play the Team Fortress 2 game on his laptop and playing as the same class he is, only to his displeasure that he chose to ignore was a female gender of the Scout class in the game that he play as and even continued his therapy sessions with Ratchet, while maintaining his good terms with Elita and the other Autobots who became closely friends to him, even the older twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker he sometime managed to get along with and others be Dino and even Ironhide in other times approaching him and with Scout also getting to know. He appreciated the friendly approaches but the overprotective nature of Jolt whom Scout was told by Ratchet he talked the junior medic looking after him, Scout didn't liked it as if being babysit, but then again agreed with Ratchet to have Jolt looking after him.

But most of the time, it would either be Elita and Arcee with Arcee being the one he usually spends time on. And Scout didn't like admitting, but he found more attraction to this pink Autobot.

Although he didn't wanted to admit it, but he was a bit worried falling deep like how he had for Miss Pauling, however, part of him was feeling comfortable about Arcee, Scout just had to wonder if it's either her friendly support like most that he got from everyone he befriended or the fact that she seems the same way on being comfortable and even interested to all that he shares about his life as a mercenary with the Red team. Something Scout felt quite happy that someone actually has the time for him in listening to even personal talks, and mostly the sincere understanding. Scout wished Miss Pauling had only given him this kind of chance, but he didn't expected her be getting it from Arcee. A mechanical being who's reality apart from his own. Scout hated to admit, he had feelings and attractions towards Arcee, and he seems to be enjoying the company more as he explore admiring her not only by looks, but rather mostly as a closer friend.

_Present day... _

Walking out of the medical bay while being escorted by Ratchet, Scout turned to the medic who gave a smile before speaking.

"I'm happy to see you getting better, Scout. And to tell you, this is the last session for your therapy."

Scout gave a nod and a smile.

"Thanks, Ratchet. But um, what if, I get some trauma again?"

Ratchet smiled again and simply replied.

"Then I will be here to help you, young one. I am your doctor while you're here."

Scout gave nod before saying goodbye and walking to the rec room, there he found Arcee who was watching a footage of him with his team but emmidiately noticed him before smiling.

"Scout."

Scout gave a nod with a slow nod as he entered the rec room.

"Oh what's up?"

"Just seeing some of your other missions. "

Seeing Arcee smile after her reply Scout simply smiled back before approaching in and taking a short look on the massive tv to see himself with the Red team on a payload mission.

"Huh, I remember that but not one of the good side missions. I preferred running to get the enemy intelligence type of missions."

Scout said plainly with his arms folded and turning his head to Arcee who chuckled at him he continued.

"Say, you wanna join me for lunch?"

"Chicken again? Hm, I think I I'll pass that for now."

Arcee replied with a soft chuckle.

Although the human disguises of the Autobots are also capable of eating human food as well, the fact that Scout had managed to get Aree to eat fried chicken a few times with him for the past week got Scout into thinking of something else.

"Well... On second thought, I'm not hungry though. How about something else? Drink sounds good to you?"

Scout asked with a gleeful smile, Arcee gave a laugh shortly before replying.

"Oh Scout, I was just joking and yes, I do quite enjoy chicken as much as you do. But, I do kinda need some energon, though."

She said with a short laugh, Scout who shortly rolled his eyes couldn't help but to smile. She did got him on that one.

"Oh, okay. Would you join me though?"

Scout asked with a wink. Not intentionally, but rather in a friendly way.

Arcee on the other who smiled gave a nod and a reply.

"At any time, Scout I'd love to join you."

She replied, Scout slightly flinched from the sound of her tone a bit flirtatious but otherwise smiled simply at her.

"Oh good, good. Let's go?"

Arcee simply nodded and stood up from the couch to join him leaving the rec room.

_'Damn she's beautiful. But, it's not that I'm taking far looking at her that way, or am I taking it a bit far?'_

"So, where were you?"

Arcee suddenly, her head shortly turned to him with a smile.

"Just went to my last therapy session with Ratchet. Believe it or not I feel a bit better now thanks to him."

Scout simply replied, Arcee gave a nod and a chuckle.

"That's good to hear. Also, Elita was asking where you were, she and Chromia were looking to have you join them at the shooting range for target practice."

Arcee said, Scout gave a small nod and replied.

"Oh sure, sure. But maybe tomorrow though. I just wanna relax a bit for now. You know, beach time this afternoon."

Scout replied with a smile, Arcee giggling shortly before nodding.

Arriving on the mess hall, it wasn't anything of a big deal now for Scout still getting glances from the humans, but over a week in his stay quickly passed he finally got used to the humans still giving curious looks and glances.

Getting himself a cold can drink, Scout turned to Arcee who already grabbed some energon and gave a smirk.

"Hm?"

Arcee looked at him slightly confused for a moment before smiling at her.

"C'mon let's go to the beach."

He simply said with a simple smile, Arcee stared at him for a moment before responding.

"You want to talk about something there?"

Scout shrugged lazily before replying.

"Not really. I just found it as a favorite spot to spend time with you."

_'Ooohhh no... Here we go again... you're already fucked up focusing on your main freakin' priority but screw that you say, at least DON'T FUCK THIS UP!'_

"The flattery."

Arcee said with a giggle.

* * *

"The flattery."

Arcee said with a giggle. But seeing Scout's face turning bright pink, she had to contain herself from giggling again, even though she found Scout cute when blushing.

Wheeling beside him as she sipped on her energon, Arcee glanced to see Scout drinking on the blue can of drink on his hand, She smiled gently while nor being noticed. She didn't knew why, and yes, she found most of his stories that she heard from him over the past events week as rather bizarre and disturbing, but somehow she found him too interesting. Arcees hared that part of her looking at him that way, it wasn't like he will be stuck on this reality forever, especially with Que now actually having to make progress on that machine Scout was hoping to use to get back to his reality. It was kinda upsetting for her, especially when she found strange feelings and she's actually attracted to this organic humanoid male.

But on second thought, Arcee wasn't selfish, and it only made her think of herself being selfish wishing Scout would remain on this earth. His earth was at war and going back would only be risking himself again fighting replicated robots, but then again, Scout has a family, the Red team and, his family. But speaking of family, Arcee had been curious about it. Scout never mentions his biological family and not one bit of it, but hearing all that war going on in his reality, and after all the it affected him, Arcee chose not to ask.

As they got on the beach, Arcee enabled her holoform before sitting down on the sand with Scout, he had been a little speechless before deciding to fully empty his can of drink before staring at the ocean. She only smiled as she stared at him completely unaware of her staring until he finally noticed before a small smile came on his face.

"I've been thinking."

He began, Arcee raised a brow and slightly tilted her head to her side.

"I've been thinking on, what will I tell the Red team when I get back."

Arcee only smiled softly as she waited for him to continue on.

"After seeing that machine Que is still working on, when he powered it on the same black hole appeared, only that it was a bit bigger. I was thinking, what will I tell the Red team once I get back home. I can't just tell them about this reality, because they won't believe me but even if they do..."

Scout suddenly sighed before turning to her. Arcee stared at him softly before he continued.

"They will not take it well on hearing that I got help from mechanicals like you guys. They hate robots. Hell, even I hate them but no offense to you Autobots those robots were a hell of pain in the ass to fight, buncha bucket o bolts replicated us."

Seeing him pause, Arcee gently bit her lips before slowly putting a hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile.

"I don't hate you guys. I was wrong at first but..."

He stopped, Arcee waited did him to continue again but he only stared at her in the eyes before a simple smile came to his face.

"They will feel betrayed. They don't like anything that's robot with arms and legs. Only reminds them of the robots were fighting against."

Scout added slowly, his tone was soft and low.

"You aren't betraying them, Scout. You just happen to end up here on this earth, but even so, that doesn't make you a traitor to them. And even if you tell them they will understand you."

Arcee said softly, her eyes only focused on Scout's blue eyes before continuing.

"They are your family, remember?"

Scout simply gave a nod before replying.

"Yeah. But, they sure won't take it well if I tell them I'm friends with Autobots and that I'm attra- I mean close friends with some of them."

That part of the statement Scout almost choked on his pause as he ended up stuttering on the last part. Arcee noticed his face turning bright red bit she only smiled. Primus, does Scout feel the same? The same way she's feeling toward him? The same attraction?

"They will rather be happy to see you get back to them, Scout. Even if you tell them about all your time here on this reality, they will rather be thankful that your safe and that you managed to get back to them."

Arcee said softly, her smile slowly disappearing by the time she finished, which gained Scout's attention as he slowly tilted his head while looking at her.

"And you don't look happy? I'm sorry I just, noticed."

Scout replied slowly, his eye brow raised as he waited for her to reply.

"Oh, well... I am happy, Scout. I will be happy for you for when you finally get back to your team. They're your family after all."

Arcee said with a gentle smile. However, her smile was a bit forced that only managed to form into a weak one. Scout frowned shortly before asking.

"You're not okay, are you? It's fine you can tell me, Arcee. If you want to talk about something, you can tell me."

He said slowly in an assuring tone.

"Oh, I'm okay, Scout. Really."

She smiled again a bit softly. Scout only frowned more before folding his arms.

"You don't trust me that much to know what it is, huh?"

"Oh no! No, I do trust you, Scout it's just..."

"Just what?"

Arcee looked down, her face flushed red before slowly replying.

"I... Um... How do I say this..."

Arcee slowly looked back up at Scout who still had his arms folded on his chest while staring at her, but she could see it that Scout despite with his frown, he obviously showed a hint of worried expression.

"Arcee? I'm not pushing you to tell me anything, but I want you to know that I'm just asking, okay? But you can tell me."

She heard him again speak softly. Arcee inhaled a bit deep before focusing or much likely, force her eyes up in contact to Scout's.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Arcee studied his face for a moment, then afterwards after a gentle weak smile she gave him, Arcee suddenly leaned herself toward Scout, her face close up and lips pressed against his.

Feeling Scout's soft lips against his, Arcee closed her eyes and remained still, her body slowly pressing against Scout who she didn't knew was wide eyed but and didn't got a kiss back from him.

Pulling away slowly, Arcee saw Scout's face burning extremely red, Arcee knew hers was too but seeing Scout staring at her with wide eyes, he remained speechless before slowly opening his mouth to say something.

"Um... I... Wasn't, expecting that... At all."

Arcee emmidiately looked down in embarrassment while biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, Scout... I'm so sorry..."

She whispered before slowly standing up looking extremely embarrassed.

Turning away from him, Arcee was about to deactivate her holoform until she heard About move and felt his hand on hers.

"Wait..."

Arcee slowly turned to him, her head this time lowered and couldn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry, Scout... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable-"

"No, No. Listen, it's just that... I wasn't expecting you to do that... But, was that what you wanted to tell me?"

Arcee didn't replied to him after being cut off. Her head slowly losing bacl up to him but couldn't make eye contact.

"Arcee, look at me."

He said gently, Arcee's eyes meeting his causing her to blush even more.

"Arcee..."

"Scout... I... I-"

"There you are!"

Scout emmidiately let go of her hand as he quickly turned his head behind her, Arcee turned around to see Elita and Jolt both approaching them with greeting smiles.

"We figured we'd find you two here. Oh, are we... Interrupting anything?"

Jolt began in question, Elita who followed behind chuckled softly before noticing Arcee's reddened dace on her holoform.

"I think we may be bothering them..."

She replied to the junior medic.

"Oh um, not really. Arcee and I were just, talking. Y'know, about my teammates on RED."

Scout said simply with a smile as he Arcee a noticeable glance that was intended for her to notice.

At this point, Arcee deactivated her holoform, her bipedal mode coming back online before shooting Scout a slightly embarrassed glance.

"So uh, what's up?"

Scout asked after noticing her glance but instead decided to simply smile towards Elita and Jolt but knowing the way he took one final glance at her, Arcee could tell that Scout intends the smile for her. She was silent at the moment, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, didn't you once mentioned you'd like to meet Sam and Mikaela?"

Elita responded to him with a smile, Scout gave a small nod.

"Well, they're here to visit with Bumblebee. Wanna meet them now?"

Elita said with a soft chuckle, to which Scout nodded and replied.

"Yeah, alright."

"Wonderful. Jolt would you mind accompanying Scout to the main hangar?"

Elita turned to the junior medic who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Elita. Scout?"

Scout gave a nod before looking at Arcee.

Arcee however only smiled softly and nodded at him.

"Go meet them, I'm sure you and Bee will get along."

She said softly, but that didn't stopped her from noticing Elita looking at her with a raised optic ridge.

"Alright, yeah. Nice... Talking to you Arcee."

Scout simply said with a soft smile before walking away with Jolt.

Arcee vented for a moment before turning to Elita who slowly wheeled toward her.

"Elita I..."

Arcee began but stopped and looked down on the sand. Slowly turning her helm back up, Arcee saw Elita gently smiling at her.

"I think it's kind of a bit obvious that you like him, Arcee."

Hearing Elita say this, Arcee looked down again.

"I don't see anything wrong, Arcee. But why do you seem upset?"

Elita asked softly, Arcee vented again before giving a slow reply.

"Que is making progress on that machine he's working on to help bring Scout back to his reality, Elita. I don't think there's any reason to continue my attraction towards him if that's to happen anytime soon."

Elita gently placed a servo on her shoulder and replied.

"But, do you... Like him?"

She asked slowly, Arcee turned her helm at her again as and gently replied.

"No, Elita. But I'm afraid to say that I think... I think, I'm in love with him..."

Elita stared at her speechless but shortly afterwards slowly asked.

"And how do you feel, thinking about him, having to go back to his reality?"

Arcee vented again before giving a slow reply.

"It might affect me... Considering, he's the first I've fallen for this way... But, it would be selfish of me to think of him choosing to stay here. And I wouldn't want it to be like that, Elita. I understand that his team needs him, and are very worried about him ever since he disappeared there on their reality."

Elita only stared at her softly.

"I know, it's too soon. But, can I help it? That I just happen to find him attractive, especially when I heard him just simply complimenting me. Or am I just being drawn out by lust?"

Arcee slowly said, each word was paused afterwards and turning to Elita who was staring at her softly.

"Arcee, I won't judge you of your decisions and I do in fact understand how you're feeling. But the choice is yours to make whether you would still continue feeling that way for the young one while he's here with us or, you'll have to understand his situation and let go."

Hearing every word that Elita told her, Arcee vented shortly before asking.

"What should I do, Elita?"

Elita only smiled gently at her before giving a soft reply.

"Do what you think is right, Arcee."

* * *

Stopping at the main hangar, Arcee gained sight of Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee being introduced to Scout by Jolt. She didn't wanted to enter the main hangar as she only watched in silence as the yellow Autobot scout making cheerful noises through his radio meeting Scout, with Sam awkwardly shaking his hand while having to look his head up same as Mikaela who had a cool expression while shaking Scout's hand.

"Aren't you going in?"

Turning her helm to see Elita who asked softly.

She couldn't reply, instead she turned her helm down.

"I understand how you must feel, Arcee. But, do you think it would be good to keep it, that way?"

Elita suddenly said softly.

"You think it's a good idea to approach him again after I just kissed him?"

Arcee finally responded as she turned her helm to the purple femme.

"You... Kissed Scout?"

Arcee slowly nodded before replying.

"I did... But please I want this only a secret... I'm not sure if-"

"Of course, Arcee. I can understand that."

Elita said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks-"

"What are you two doing here? Scout is inside."

Arcee was suddenly cut off when Jolt suddenly interrupted.

"We were just talking on consulting Que for some weapons upgrade."

Elita replied, covering their conversation up before giving a soft smile mainly for Arcee.

"Oh, I'm sorry interrupting-"

Jolt said but was suddenly interrupted by Arcee who waved it off.

"It's fine. I'm going now."

Arcee emmidiately said before giving a small smile to Elita before wheeling on the way somewhere else.

Jolt looked a bit confused for a moment before receiving a small chuckle from Elita who had her attention turned on the hallway where Arcee took.

"Oh, it's just a simple thing, Jolt."

"A simple, thing?"

Elita only chuckled again.

* * *

When the evening came, Scout had to take separate ways from the three visitors, although he was okay with meeting Sam and Mikaela, Scout just couldn't take too much of Bumblebee's hyper, energetic personality. Not to mention, he couldn't understand much of the sentences said through the Autobot scout's radio.

After eating at the mess hall, Scout began to wander around trying to find Arcee. He was still surprised about what she did back on the beach, but deciding to further press on the situation between them, he wanted to talk to her about it, although far from being too soon he didn't wanted to waste time doing nothing. Even if it meant telling Arcee himself that he found attraction towards her just to make her feel more inclined to talk with him about what happened.

After a little while of looking around for Arcee, Scout finally gave up and figured she headed to her quarters. Though he may be rushing on such a thing, Scout who finally gave up looking around for her decided to head to the rec room only to find Arcee on her holoform and was checking though video footages about his Mann Co missions on his laptop while sitting on a chair.

Scout stood on the doorway, his eyes stared only at the same human form of Arcee.

_'Hey hey dum dum! Did you forgot your priority on going back home to the Red team? You're such a freakin' stupid moron falling too soon! That ain't even love!'_

Scout frowned, but deciding to shrug his thought away, he only focused his attention on Arcee who was unaware on his presence. He smiled gently before slowly making his approach.

_'Fuck, you're making this crap worse!'_

Taking silenced steps, Scout only kept his eyes on Arcee.

_'Why the crap are you even doing this!?'_

Another steps in, Scout finally stood behind Arcee who still had her attention on the laptop.

_'No one will ever take you seriously! Beat it chucklenuts!'_

Scout frowned but closing his eyes for a moment, he slowly raised his hands, his arms slowly enveloping the human frame of Arcee. He felt Arcee slightly jumping on her seat by the time he had his arms enveloped around her.

_'ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!? WHAT WOULD THE RED TEAM THINK OF-!'_

"Scout!? I was, uh..."

Scout slowly opened his eyes by the time he heard Arcee's voice. He kept his arms around her, before gently whispering.

"Shh... It's alright, Arcee... I don't care being too slow... I like things going fast..."

Feeling her hand gently reaching in his arm, Scout heard her whisper in reply.

"Scout... What do you mean?"

Scout only smiled gently before slowly letting go of her.

"You know what I mean."

Now getting her full attention as she turned to him, Scout only smiled.

"It is quite ridiculous. You know that, right?"

Arcee slowly said, Scout only gave a small nod before following it up with a shrug and replied.

"Yeah. I know. But..."

Scout paused, his eyes slowly averting to her lips, causing Arcee to blush softly

No word was said between them afterwards. But Scout only smiled softly before ending the moment.

"I'll leave you now to finish looking through stuff. But before I go..."

He simply said as if the moment was just a casual one.

Watching Arcee still in silence as she stood up to face him, her eyes couldn't make eye contact with him which made Scout mentally sigh before suddenly pulling her close by hand and in his arms, he pressed his lips against hers, returning the kiss she gave him.

Arcee on the other tried to pull away but after a moment of keeping his arms around her more firmly, she finally kissed him back, her arms slowly reaching on the back of his neck, her fingertips tracing on his hair.

Deciding to try and pull away for a moment, Scout suddenly felt her tongue slipping in pass though his lips and into his mouth.

Scout felt his face lightly burn in red, but decided to let her by the time he noticed her slightly red face. He then began to lick her tongue on his mouth, wrestling it as he crept his hands in Arcee's waste before gently squeezing it, making Arcee to moan softly.

After two good minutes of savoring each other's tongues and saliva, Scout could feel his face was as red as Arcee's who now had her eyes on his differently. Maybe it was passion, or lust. Scout didn't knew, but if he knew himself about it, he knew he'd be lusting for her.

"I'll..."

Scout suddenly began, his hand reaching the back of his neck.

"I'll be going now it's... Getting late."

Scout finished.

"So soon?"

Surprisingly for him, Arcee replied in questioning, he had to give a small nod with a tired smile. But seeing Arcee biting her lower lip, he was starting to figure whether if he ended what they were doing too soon or it was enough. Seeing her wierd stare, Scout couldn't help but stare back shortly before finally breaking eye contact with her and finally heading out of the rec room and onto his quarters.

_'You're so freakin' stupid! How else would the Red team react if they find out!?'_

* * *

As the evening continued, Scout as he sat on his chair leaned back and took a long deep sigh. closing his eyes, Scout could still feel Arcee's lips. her tounge still tasting in his own. He was never expecting to actually kiss her like that. His tongue wrestling Arcee's as they just kissed with lustful greed. Although Scout hooked up with only a few girls back on his world but those were one night stands, which he gained experience. however, Arcee is another but one different experience. A strange yet sweet taste of her saliva in his mouth as he pictured what had just happened earlier at the beach. And earlier at what he did with her in the rec room. He didn't knew or expected Arcee to actually be the first to kiss him, but he went to her and kissed her back in return it, so that makes them even.

Seeing the small photo of him with the Red team on the nightstand, Scout slowly picked it up.

_'I'm sorry guys... But for once while I have a chance, I'm prioritizing myself. For once.'_

Scout frowned as he stared at the Image consisting of him with the other eight members of his team.

"It's not wrong. It's just weird, but I like her. Okay? If you guys are only here you should understand what I want."

Scout spat bitterly at the photo before setting it on a drawer to out it away.

"But... You're not here. And you'll never understand me anyways if you were even here with me in the first place. Just for once... I want to have something like this with someone else different..."

Scout sighed before frowning.

Hearing a sudden, gentle knock on his door, Scout opened his eyes. His head slowly turning to the door before getting up from his seat to approach it.

Upon opening the door, Scout's face went full shock to see Arcee on her human disguise, his jaw slightly dropped to see her with a soft smile as she stood outside his doorway. That smile however, didn't hide her lustful stare, as Scout clearly noticed or, Arcee intended to show it to him.

"A-Arcee? Uh... Can I help you?"

Scout asked with a bit of stutter in his voice, he couldn't help but feel shaky as he stared into Arcee's eyes.

"Um... I'm sorry for bothering you, Scout but..."

Arcee slowly replied but paused only to blush before continuing.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier afternoon at the beach-"

Scout's face went bright red and replied.

"Oh... About earlier too, Arcee... I wanted to apologize for-"

"Scout, it's okay... Truth is, I should be the one to feel sorry."

Arcee cut him off but seeing her in eye contact with him, Scout noticed just how soft and different her stare was so clearing his throat shortly, Scout began.

"Would you like to come in, Arcee?"

Scout gently asked with a gentle soothing smile and moved aside the entry for her to walk in to his private quarters.

Arcee despite giving a small shyly nod in reply walked in slowly with a sheepish smile and a burning red face only stared at him as he only closed the door.

"You can lock the door if you want, Scout..."

Arcee said quietly before Scout turned to her in surprise, but shortly afterwards smiled gently and locked the door.

"So... I'm guessing you uh... want to talk about something other than that?"

Scout asked, a smirk suddenly worn on his face causing Arcee to blush more.

"To be fair honest, Scout... What I'm really here for is... I want to interface with you..."

Arcee slowly said and blushed even more before looking down while biting her lower lip.

"You, what now? I'm sorry I... Don't get what you mean.."

Scout replied while staring at her slightly confused.

Arcee forced herself to make eye contact with him before slowly stepping in front of him, her blue gleaming eyes stared at his. Seeing Scout biting his lower lip gently, Arcee felt her face burning red before finally putting her arms around him. Scout's hands in return slowly made it's way to her waist.

"Uh... Is-Is this w-What you w-Want?"

Scout gently asked, his arms evenly wrapping around her side, his hands cupping her waist.

Arcee didn't replied, but her smile and the way she stared up at him meeting his blue gazing eyes and instead of saying anything, she leaned toward Scout before letting her head rest on his chest as they both stood motionless afterwards.

"H-How do you feel? O-Of this?"

Scout gently asked while turning his head down at her, focusing on nothing more but in Arcee's eyes as his arms slowly tightened around her.

Arcee gently gave a warm smile at him as she stared back before slowly replying.

"I feel comfortable, warm and safe in your arms..."

Scout smiled gently and slowly, leaned his face down toward hers.

"Are you, still feeling comfortable?"

Slowly asking the question, Arcee smiled even warmly before leaning slowly at him.

"Oh Scout..."

"Yes, Arcee?"

Inch by inch until their faces were close that their noses met, Arcee's face was even redder than it had before.

"I... I... want to... I want to kiss you..."

Seeing her like this and hearing her stuttered sentence quietly, Scout smiled and without a word, he pressed his lips against hers.

Gripping his hands on her waist as he kept his lips pressed hard on hers, Scout felt Arcee's arms wrapped around the back of his neck began to feel tighter and feeling her fingertips playfully tracing down his neck afterwards.

With their kiss slowly becoming rough, Scout began to hungrily bite her lip, Arcee on the other started to do the same but allowing him more to take advantage of her, Scout finally lifted her in his arms before taking her onto his bed where he placed her down and pressed his body against on top of her. Not breaking away from kissing, Scout began to force his tounge, wrestling Arcee's tounge as it reached inside her mouth where she finally gave in and allowed him full control and advantage before slowly trying to pull back down further against the pillow underneath her tight head with a moan.

"Mmm... S-Scout..."

Ignoring Arcee's soft but hushed tone with a moan, Scout despite having both of their saliva on his lips moved to her neck Scout began pecking and biting, making Arcee to moan even more but as he kept on his phase, he felt his soft, male flesh becoming hard but shortly as it began erecting, he felt Arcee's hand reaching in between his thighs and underneath his pants all the way underneath his undergarments.

"Ar-Arcee! N-Not-"

Scout began to protest quietly but stopped as he felt her hand gently stroking his male flesh. He let out moan and instead of saying it being off limits he instead continued kissing all over Arcee's neck, but suddenly, Arcee gently whispered.

"Scout... Mmm S-Scout... I w-Want you..."

"A-Arcee..."

Scout replied but didn't continued. He was feeling too speechless now as his male flesh fully erected with Arcee's finger gently rubbing his sensitive spot, Scout didn't wanted to think about anything. But the look on Arcee's eyes as she stared at him. The sound of her voice when she whispered. Scout didn't needed another more clue as he knew what he needed to do that Arcee was waiting for him to.

"A-Are you... Alright with this?"

He asked suddenly, Arcee on the other smiled gently before nodding, her face was extremely red just like Scout's the moment he asked her.

"I... I w-Want you... to be my first..."

That was it, a perfect cue for Scout which he afterwards finally gave a small nod before starting to unbutton her shirt, untying the cute ribbon on her neck before hungrily kissing her all over.

Feeling Arcee's hands slowly unbuckling his belt, Scout closed his eyes as he only focused on kissing roughly in her neck, shoulder and even nipping on her bare chest after even removing her bra but as he do so, his pants and underwear were stripped off, Arcee was now unbuttoning his upper clothing until Scout insisted to remove them before going back to kissing her neck and nipping on her chest, Arcee on the other continued stroking his private flesh, and each stroke, Scout had to hold himself from moaning as he ended up gently biting the very tip of Arcee's chest making her moan even more but rather in hushed tone.

"P-Please... Scout... I-I want you..."

Arcee begged in a whisper as she kept stroking his flesh gently.

Scout didn't replied, but instead got off on top of her before removing his half worn clothes, and as he fully undid himself, he noticed Arcee staring at him, her eyes shared by the looks of lust and loving as she began to fully undo herself on the bed and after a short moment of undoing their clothing, now both fully bare naked, Scout slowly climbed on the bed and stopped to lean his face just between Arcee's thighs.

"So... I'm your first, huh?"

Scout slowly asked, but much rather in a teasing way that made Arcee biting her lower lip with a sheepish nod before slowly spreading her legs for him.

Scout smiled before leaning towards her tightly sealed soft, flesh folds that he gently began to kiss softly before giving a good lick and gentle rubbing with his thumb.

Scout smiled gently as he glanced over to Arcee who covered her mouth with both hands to hush her soft moans.

Licking his way through her folds, Scout inserted his a finger to begin a small penetration which made Arcee to slightly twitch by the time his index finger entered her soft, wet folds.

"Mmm Scout... P-Please... I want you..."

Licking her tiny sensitive spot while putting his finger in and out, Scout didn't replied as he doubled his fingers and continued penetrating Arcee's folds before seeing her flesh walls finally coming to a slightly bigger opening.

Grinning as he crawled on top of Arcee who wrapped her arms around him, Scout began to kiss her again with his tongue meeting Arcee's again. Arcee who was kissing his back as hungrily as he is, stroked his flesh again before slowly moving it down onto her now slightly opened walls.

"This might hurt..."

Scout whispered softly as he only stared in her eyes.

"Oh Scout... I-I... I-"

"Shhh... Just kiss me..."

Arcee smiled gently before giving a small nod and began kissing him passionately and pulling his face even closer to hers as she gently pressed Scout's fully erected flesh onto her folds guided by her hand.

Scout suddenly whispered before pressing his lips as hard as he could against hers before pushing his erected flesh in full force inside Arcee's folds.

Arcee despite being hushed by Scout's lips as they kissed let out a moan in pain with tears started pouring out of her eyes as Scout managed to insert his erected flesh as a whole inside her, like a strong electricity penetrating her now tearing folds.

Wrapping her arms tighter around Scout's back, her fingertips began tracing up and down his back while kissing and using wrestling tounge with Scout who went gentle on thrusting.

Moaning softly but as quiet as possible, Arcee closed her eyes as she allowed Scout to overpower her tounge and to move around to inside her mouth while enjoying every sensation of pain over each gentle thrust Scout was doing, but it didn't lasted long until the pain finally went away from the thrusts and later on turned into pleasure.

Arcee kept her eyes closed, the only feeling she ever felt werin mixed of Scout's tounge wrestling her tounge and his thrust and later on became hard as he then started pounding on her folds with his fully erected flesh.

having herself held back from moaning loud with their lips pressed against each other, Arcee began savoring the taste of Scout's hungering lips, their saliva mixing and dripping down their jaws as they hungrily, passionately shared each other's lust.

"MmScout... MmFassteermmm..."

Scout hearing her begging under their nonstop hungered kiss complied and began to make his phase faster as he thrusts in and out of her now torn folds.

In between hushed moans of pleasure and begs of going faster, Scout felt Arcee aside from having her arms wrapped around him wrapped both of her legs around his waist for more access to her fully opened walls being continually pounded.

Scout on the other kept thrusting, pleasure from each thrust, Scout fought his urge from moaning as he decided to press his lips against Arcee who kissed him back. His back, feeling a bit of scratching, Scout grunted as he thrust over and over with Arcee, who continually scratched his back with her fingertips began giving Scout love bites down his neck as he thrusts in her fully opened folds.

"S-Scout... I-"

Arcee moaned softly, Scout who gently looked down at her as he kept thrusting cut her off with a kiss on her lips before shortly pulling away to whisper.

"Arcee... I-It's f-Fine..."

Arcee only managed a smile before closing her eyes, her head pressing back against the pillow beneath her.

Scout who had his hands holding both her wrists began kissing and pecking on her neck until he finally felt his flesh about to release his thick, creamy lube only for Scout to pull his hardened flesh out of Arcee's folds and just in time, his male flesh began releasing his white lube on Arcee's abdomen, even getting some on her bare chest.

"Mmmmm..."

Arcee moaned as she bit her lip before gently pressing her lips against Scout's who kissed back, their tongues I ncs again meeting into a lustful wrestle in their mouths.

With Arcee's fingertips playfully tracing up and down his back, Scout began to feel like it was a small electricity like the one coming from the Spy's sapper. But only this one felt a ticklish, playful and with a bit of passion. The opposite of the previous hook ups Scout had gotten himself into when he gets the chance to visit the town of Teufort.

"Scout..."

Arcee suddenly whispered beneath him.

Turning his eyes on hers, Scout felt his heartbeat began to increase speed by the time Arcee reached her hand onto his cheek, their eyes not breaking away contact.

Scout only managed to stare in her eyes, waiting for Arcee to continue and to see her clear her throat, she continued again in a whisper.

"Is- Is it... Soon?"

She asked very slow, he eyes nit loping away from his, but for Scout in the other, took a long moment of thought before giving a reply.

He knew what he did can be a potential betrayal for the Red team, or maybe he already did betrayed them ever since he sided with these Autobots and the humans of Nest. Or maybe, just maybe, that he hasn't gotten to that point yet. It wasn't like the Red team will know. Only _if _they know about this, of _this _that Scout did with Arcee. His attraction towards her, the sudden quickly grown feelings turned into this lustful lovemaking. Scout just wasn't sure on what to think in between the Red team, and Arcee.

Although this was all just temporary, but just until he finally gets back home. Perhaps the Red team will understand the situation that he is going through on this other reality of earth. But Scout just didn't know whether he'd trust his family on the Red team to know of this he has for Arcee. He could only imagine how they'll react, how they'll despise him, hate him and Maybr even call him a traitor if they get to know of Scout, making love with an alien mechanical. A similarly related to the Ines they've been fighting against with. Perhaps, Scout wouldn't just tell. Maybe, it'd be better off without them knowing.

"Scout?"

Arcee suddenly asked again.

Scout being pulled away from his thoughts was bright back to her attention, her eyes looking at him with a bit of worry.

Putting his hand on hers touching his cheek, Scout only gave a gentle smile.

_'You just betrayed the Red team. No seriously, are you even freakin' thinking this straight!? Are you that desperate or just a dum dum!?'_

Scout gave a small sigh before slowly opening his mouth and giving a reply.

"I need to ask you, Arcee..."

Arcee stared at him for a second before gentyl smiling.

"Yes, Scout?"

Scout however, liked down in a but if embarrassment before losing back at her. He already had done it with her, so there was nothing to lose if he asks her anyway.

"Arcee... Do you... Do you... Like me?"

Scout finally asked in a bit of stutter, but before he can expect a single thing from Arcee, she gently smiled again, but this time, a bit more genuinely.

"Oh Scout... Would I ever, do you if didn't?"

Scout blushed softly before recieving a soft giggle and a peck on his neck.

"Is it... Too soon?"

He heard her ask. Scout who was then trying to ignore the Red team being in his thoughts, he simply shook his head.

"It's just wierd to think about it and nothing much other than that. But believe me okay? I like you too, Arcee. I really do."

Part Scout by the time he said it was relieved to hear himself admit that he liked her, but part of him felt like he was doing something wrong. The Red team. Scout paid no attention to the thought as he only focused his attention on Arcee.

Arcee in the other kept her smile before replying.

"And I am happy to hear that Scout. Even if..."

She stopped, her eyes suddenly looking away from Scout's.

"Arcee... Just don't think of that crap. I'm here. As long as I'm here, everything is freakin' okay. Alright?"

Scout gently said in a soothing tone as he can. He wasn't good with the types like these, but tried his best anyways. He did what he best he could do back on Miss Pauling, so it wouldn't hurt to try again with Arcee.

Arcee however only smiled weakly before giving a small nod.

"Of course, Scout... I understand. And I will accept whatever terms we can only agree with if we will plan to take this what we have further."

Arcee gently said, Scout frowned shortly but then sighed before giving a reply.

"You don't need to think about that... It doesn't really matter, Arcee. Doesn't matter how long I still have here before going back."

He paused before gently leaning iis head down toward gers, his forehead pressing against Arcee's before continuing.

"All that matter is that we're freakin' happy with this. As long as I'm here you don't need to worry, Arcee."

Arcee gave a slow nod.

"And I'm happy to spend time with you, Scout. I'm happy as long as you're here. With me."

Scout smiled and planted a soft loving kiss on Arcee's forehead before moving off on top of her and setting down beside her.

"So... How was meeting Sam and Mikaela?"

Arcee suddenly asked as she snuggled into Scout, her head now on his shoulder.

Scout snorted for a second before replying.

"Mikaela is okay. But Sam, well... He's a bit, I dunno how to describe... Wimpy? Maybe bragging? Yeah probably like that... Talks too much about how he saved this freakin' world twice. But I don't usually care about stuff like that."

Arcee giggled softly before asking again.

"And what about 'Bee?"

"Bumblebee? Oh crap that freakin' bug wouldn't stop bugging me ever since I got introduced. He kinda reminds me of myself being, well, energetic but, he's just too hard to understand on the way he talks. Ironhide told me that Bumblebee lost his voice during a battle, almost getting himself killed, too. And hearing Ratchet is still trying to work how to get his voice back. I should feel bad, but I don't like him though. His radio voice thingy just irritates the freakin' hell out of me trying to understand the words he says."

Scout said with a roll of his eyes, but then smiling gently, he wrapped an arm around Arcee.

"But you know... If I were to be stuck here forever, I'd rather have you with me mostly."

Arcee blushed and giggled.

"How flattering of you, my ravishing scout."

Arcee replied in a sultry voice, causing Scout to blush.

"So... What about your robot form? Does your human disguise have a limit on how long it can only be activated?"

He suddenly asked, Arcee on the other giggled before kising him on the cheek and replying.

"Well, I can use my holoform for as long as I may want. However though, I still need recharge even when I'm on holoform. By that I mean sleep."

Scout smiled, satisfied with her reply.

"Oh. Good, good. As long as I got you in my arms I'm okay with it. But..."

He paused before further wrapping his arm around her, in which Arcee in the the other smiled and snuggled in.

"... Don't get me wrong, but I think I might rather have you in robot mode to get my arms around on. But you in human or holoform thingy would do for now. I just don't want you to think that I like you when you're in human form. That's not the reason why, okay?"

Scout added with a smile, Arcee smiled back with a giggle and replied.

"I'm not thinking of you that way, Scout. Not at all."

Arcee replied softly with a smile before closing her eyes and adding.

"Good night, my spark."

Hearing Arcee's soft whisper, Scout smiled before closing his eyes to finally drift himself to sleep.

_'For your happiness, go on. Betray the Red team. But don't completely turn away from them. You know you'll have to go back soon.'_

* * *

**Alright, now I just wanna clear some minor things up before I end this chapter here. First of all, this story doesn't take anything fighting related seriously, like on the previous chapter. **

**Secondly, this mainly centers Scout, how he interacts with the Autobots and how he deals with the situation he's currently in, as simply said. **

**Third and finally, the quick phase of the romancing between Scout and Arcee was _intended _for a purpose. But I do not want to spoil what that is so for now, all I can say is to just simply see how the story plays put. I will admit, I made this a bit basically simple, but if there's anything else I can tell you readers, there's more to it than meets the eye. **

**So in the mean time be sure to stay tuned for the next upcoming chapters and thank you for reading.**

**ripntear **


	9. Close to Metal

**And here we are in chapter 9, a bit of a longer one but considering to follow the main focus for this story here it is. T****hough I'm not sure whether if I should've added more parts for this chapter but I think I'm just gonna get this going at it.**

**But finally! After the interactions I had to put first, I finally got to work on Scout with Ironhide on this chap! But yes, there's still side interactions and not to mention, the maintaining of ScoutxArcee parts while also a very special interaction as well to see and**** without a further a do, here is chapter 9.**

* * *

_"The thing about happiness is that you only know you had it when it's gone. I mean, you may think to yourself that you're happy. But you don't believe it. You focus on the petty bullshit, or the next job, or whatever. It's only looking back by comparison with what comes after that you understand, that's what happiness felt like." -(Fallout 4) _

_"Flesh is flesh! Machine is machine! The two were never meant to intertwine!" -Arthur Maxson (Fallout 4)_

_"It took me a long time to realize that home is where you make it. With some time and effort, this place can be home for you, too." -Nick Valentine (Fallout 4)_

* * *

_-Close to Metal-_

"So, after all this time... We are not allowed to leave the base unless on a mission? And I was kinda hoping to take a ride with you elsewhere out there. If Major Will could've only told me sooner I wouldn't have had myself looking forward to nothing..."

Scout complained with a groan, Arcee who wheeled next to him as he walk only smiled gently.

"Now part of being an alien sucks knowing you're stuck under a secret roof. Hell, unlike back at Teufort, true we keep things secret in Mann Co but right after pre battles against enemies? I can get to run laps for miles without authority, even making my way to the town of Teufort. But here? This sucks on ice. Guess that's just being a freakin' soldier now I have to follow orders..."

He continued, Arcee chuckled for a second before speaking.

"The base has spaces large enough to even run laps, Scout. That should be fine. Plus the guaranteed safety on being here, than out there can cause possible Decepticon encounter."

She said softly with a smile. Scout frowned shortly but then asked.

"And about those guys you were fighting? Wouldn't that be a good thing to encounter them since, Major Will told me that you guys are hunting down those Decepticon guys..."

Scout paused before folding his arms and continuing dryly with a frown.

"And here earlier morning we saw Optimus leaving with Major Will for a meeting with the freakin' Pentagon. There can be possibility for a freaking' encounter to happen on the way. Or, maybe? And I wish I could've gone with them, too..."

Arcee giggled before replying.

"They usually attend meetings, especially for Lennox to maintain Nest operational."

"And no missions after? Decepticon related stuff? Kinda boring waiting here, you know? This sucks. Really, though."

Arcee gave a slightly amused smile.

"Hm I must admit. I would get used to your quite of attitude, Scout."

She said softly with teasing smile.

"Hey, I'm not- Nevermind..."

Reaching outside, the pair came across Elita who smiled by the time she saw Scout.

"I see that you are well rested, young one."

Scout emmidiately exchanged glances with Arcee being next to him, before turning to the older fembot with a simple nod.

"Yeah. I uh... Got enough rest."

Seeing the soft, usual smile Elita gives him, Scout emmidiately added.

"I am actually headed to Ratchet, too. He's in the medical bay, right?"

Elita gave a nod.

"As always, young one. But why? Are you not feeling well?"

She then asked suddenly, Scout emmidiately shook his head before giving a simple smile.

"No. I just wanna talk to him about something."

"Would you like us to accompany you?"

Turning to Arcee who asked before simply smiling at the pink fembot.

"It's okay, I'll go on ahead."

Scout replied with a smile, a quick glance at Elita and a smile to Arcee before excusing himself to walk off.

_'Just don't you even think about what happened last night... You were just too worn out from all the crap you've been through fighting robots! You needed a release... That's it! That's it... Just a release, because of the Red team!'_

Scout frowned, trying the best he could manage to ignore the thought lingering in his mind. He needed a release, but why force to believe it when he returned Arcee that very kiss she gave him, he even felt like it. Frowning once more Scout didn't wanted to struggle again. The same struggle that he had because of the Red team, but it wasn't the Red team was it? No, it had to be the war against Gray Mann's robots. That's the struggle Scout made himself believe that he didn't wanted to deal with again, only this time to find himself actually struggling between Arcee and the Red team. He couldn't choose which one to pick over the other to think of, but it was all good as Scout thinks that maybe soon or later, he can go back home. It's what he had always been wanting since the beginning. Then there's Arcee to think back about, the thought of simply leaving her after all that little sexual intercourse they had, that little attraction and feelings. It was all too ridiculous if to take it seriously. An obvious sign that he needed a release of frustration other than taking it all out on a target range. He could say the same for Arcee, if so maybe.

As Scout kept walking, he then began to think about the Red team, he didn't cared now if they will believe where he had been, all he could ever care for was going back to them and continue on fighting with them in a pointless war with robots. One of the reasons Scout felt tired even when he never admitted himself, but what was worth going back there when _barely _others are even left to fight countless robots?

Stopping on his tracks, Scout moved next to the wall and leaned back before letting out a sigh.

Scout suddenly in silence got the thought of maybe he should just stay. Though, this different image of earth on a different reality has a conflict between alien factions that even involved humans, Scout can get used to it, thought he already had gotten used to being around the alien robots. Maybe here he can find some purpose, anything meaningful to continue what he loves doing best; fighting. Perhaps this could he a better excuse for it to use the skills he utilizes on this kind of situation may be worth it, unlike some earth material like the Australium back in his damned forsaken reality. A material that cost more than a price even in the length of a meaningless war he fought. Maybe. Just maybe, Scout could just simply stay to move on.

_'Fucking crap... You're thinking about that what happens last night...'_

He gritted his teeth, his face showing bitter before folding his arms in his chest.

Why the hell did that thought even came to his mind? The thought of staying and abandoning the Red team? It wasn't like he and Arcee would actually become a thing anyway. He just had that stand with her, but the thought of abandoning his team on the other reality, made Scout feeling sick to himself. He wasn't desperate to be with someone, maybe a little when he was into Miss Pauling, but for Arcee? He will admit his feelings and attraction, then on the other hand, Arcee expressed hers. But there's only that slight chance to find what he wanted, even though it was just an obvious sign of lust they both shared that led to another.

Turning to his front, Scout began to set foot to the medical bay once again, while still stuck in his mind.

To stay would be such a ridiculous, desperate idea. But to go back? Go back for what? The Red team? It didn't made sense to Scout anymore unlike how it always had on his first few days being here. But now it wasn't making much sense as of going back would give him any proper reason to fight again on the pointless war against robots. Scout couldn't find any good reason worth fighting over lands and Australium. But he couldn't find any sense staying here and continuing some life he had made himself here either. Both were all too pressuring, and Scout didn't knew what he wanted to get.

Stopping at the doors of the medical bay, Scout hesitated to loudly knock on the massive door.

Slowly pressing his hands on the doors to open it instead, Scout quickly gained sight of Ratchet cleaning some of his repairing tools, the Autobot medic emmidiately noticed him.

"Scout? I wasn't expecting you to be here but, can I help you?"

The medic asked, Scout's eyes shortly stared on the floor before looking back up at the Autobot to reply.

"Ratchet, can I... Talk to you? There's, something that I wanna talk about..."

Seeing the medic with a slightly surprised look, Scout waited for a reply

"Is there something bothering you, young one?"

Scout emmidiately replied.

"Well, I was, kinda hoping to talk to you about something else. You did said you'll be here if I'm bothered, right?"

Seeing Ratchet being speechless for a moment, Scout only stood on his spot while waiting for a reply.

"As a medic myself it's my job to make sure you are well."

The medic replied slowly before gesturing for Scout to take a seat.

Scout complied with a small nod before heading over to take a seat on a chair with Scout clearing his throat as he waited for the medic to begin.

"So, what seems to be troubling you, young one?"

Scout took a deep before opening his mouth to begin a reply.

"I'm trying to figure if, there's still anything else worth going back home."

Scout paused, his eyes turning to Ratchet taking notes before looking back at him.

"And why is that you think?"

Ratchet slowly asked, Scout bit his lip shortly before giving a reply.

"Because back there, all I've been doing was fighting on a fucking pointless war. First fighting over the lands of New Mexico, then finally there's that endless fighting against robots. All because of Australium on why robots keep on attacking. But..."

Scout paused, his eyes fixed on Ratchet before clearing his throat to slowly continue.

"If I go back, that means all is good. Back to normal again for me. Well, that's actually what I've been wanting in the first place yeah, but then, to think of it... Is it still worth going back?"

Scout stopped. Though feeling hesitant to speak, his eyes shortly looked down on the floor before focusing back up to Ratchet.

"What if I stay? In here? Would it be... Bad?"

He finally continued. Ratchet on the other was in silence, obviously studying his facial expression.

"Look I know. I know, I know but what's the worth going back to fight again? Yeah, I do care for the Red team but, that's just it. They're all I have there. The rest? Gone. All taken from me because of those robots. It's not like there's anything worth more if at least like the Red team worth going back for..."

Scout added. Ratchet on the other vented shortly before slowly giving a reply.

"Although it's not my business to judge on your decisions, but what about your family back on there? Sure, you have the Red team but, aside from your team, there's also your family to go back for."

Scout only stared at him, his face giving very first expression he had ever given when he was first introduced to the Autobots but shortly disappeared and changed into guilt and loss.

"Scout?"

Ratchet slowly called to him, Scout however stayed quiet after and for over a minute of silence, he simply looked back up to the medic before giving a very hushed reply.

"My Ma is dead. The robots took her from me..."

Ratchet didn't replied, instead was left staring at him speechless, obviously caught off guard with what Scout had said.

On the other after his pause, Scout slightly lowered his head before deciding to continue.

"To start off. Three weeks after the start of our fighting against robots, I was told that my brothers were all murdered, the bodies were found in their homes. I didn't got to know when, but it didn't matter, what matter was my Ma but to hear that the robots abducted her..."

Slowly focusing back up to Ratchet, Scout cleared his throat and continued.

"It was worse, when I suddenly recieved a strange tape. Played it on and a footage was showing a robot torturing my Ma for information. Information to know where I am, of course. At that time, the other mercenaries with families went through that same thing. But for me, it made things only worse just to even discourage us from fighting. I watched as my Ma got beaten up, her fingernails pulled out, while being demanded to tell where I am."

Scout couldn't find a way to stop himself, but just letting it all go on, he allowed himself with a tear from his eye running down his cheek.

"My Ma doesn't know I'm a mercenary, and neither my brothers... But it's my fault they're gone. It's my fault my Ma is gone. But half of that was the robots to blame for. I never coped from what happened ever since, after seeing my Ma and her screams dying on her lips while being tied on a chair... It only gave me more than enough reason to hate robots... To keep fighting even if I don't get paid. The money wasn't worth earning at those times anyway. So long as I get to see Gray Mann dead, I'm good with it."

He stopped, looking at Ratchet's optics, Scout only stared with bitterness until it was replaced by guilt, mourn and loss. The things he had left the Autobots wondering about him. It was all coming out of him now. Those emotions that tore him apart, killed him inside and mostly, made him what he was since when he got on this earth.

"Look I'm sorry, okay? If I, ever said stuff at you. And for treating the other Autobots like crap. It was just, hard for me... I just, can't live to see robots without wanting to kill them, after what they did... To my family and especially to my Ma. Which is why I have nothing back there but the Red team, and they're all I have left close to family. As for where I live? Massachusetts Boston? There's nothing worth going back there for, especially after knowing _and _seeing it for myself why. Maybe me and the guys at red were just probably waiting it out to die too after all. Only trying to comfort ourselves to into thinking that the Administrator still had a plan to get is into the winning side of that war. Even though everyone and everything at Mann Co all went down to crap. Maybe, we were just trying to hold out until things are over with..."

Scout finished before wiping his cheek clean from the dried tear.

"Scout... I'm so sorry... I, truly am, Scout I..."

Ratchet solemnly said bit couldn't even find the right words to say further, Scout on the other only gave a simple, yet obviously weak smile.

"It's fine, Ratchet. I mean, I'm not affected by it anymore, I just... Wanted to get it out if my head somehow now. It's probably better I did now. More than take having quite a hard time ignoring it while wondering on whether I should go back home."

About slowly replied but kept his smile in assurance.

Seeing Ratchet only staring at him for a long moment with a solemn look, Scout expected another question but instead, the Autobot medic didn't spoke. Much rather, waited for him to speak once more.

Sighing, Scout cleared his throat before continuing.

"I'll probably go back then. If, I'm doing the right thing, right? I mean, it's what I've been wanting to do in the first place since I got here. Go back home, so I can help my team fight the robots again, and to win that freakin' war, yeah. I'll... Probably go back, I guess. So maybe we can just forget about me saying the first parts of this talking we have."

Scout said gently, a weak smile was formed on his face.

"Are your thoughts clearly straight, young one?"

Scout's smile disappeared from the question Ratchet suddenly brought up.

"Well, not gonna lie but, yeah. No wait, I dunno. Maybe? I mean, I'm all good now from the robots and I'll be fine, just need to tell about, why I really hate them and to talk about going back home. But why'd you ask?"

Scout replied, staring at Ratchet's either worried or curious look.

Ratchet who straightened himself on his seat for a bit vented shortly before asking.

"Well, what I was trying to say is, are you sure that is all that you would like to talk about?"

Ratchet replied gently, Scout didn't know what to give for a response, instead took a moment in thinking what else he can bring up to discuss until he got to the thought of Arcee. Which was a complete ridiculous one for Scout to add.

Looking back at Ratchet who patiently waited for him to continue, Scout bit his lip.

"Well..."

Scout somehow managed to began sheepishly.

"... I have a question... Private stuff."

"Yes, Scout?"

Scout took a brief moment before continuing to ask.

"Would it be wierd if, y'know... Like for example, a human likes a cybertronian? Like he-She, falls in love with that cybertronian? Would that be wrong? Well, I've been told by others about your culture and even about your own version of god and even your mechanical Jesus, but what about having a relationship with a cybertronian? From a different specie?"

Ratchet stared at him for a moment, his face clearly giving a look of surprised from the question as he raised his metal brow in curiosity.

Scout emmidiately lowered his head, his face turning bright red before giving a reply.

"I- I didn't mean by anything, I was just curious..."

Scout replied, almost as if in a whisper.

Ratchet gently smiled, making Scout slightly flinch and his face reddened before biting his lip.

"Although I haven't seen any cybertronian in here to be in such a relation with a human. Well, Sam and Bumblebee are in a good relation but in a way of friendship, the same goes to Ironhide and Lennox. And I can see that to make sense since, the two humans are their charges."

Ratchet said and afterwards gave a genuine smile.

Scout tried to make eye contact, but ended up blushing.

"Perhaps, there is more to it of what you meant?"

Ratchet asked slowly.

"Well..."

Scout paused, his face burned much redder.

"Hm... Do you have a-"

"Ah n-No! I mean... I uh, was curious that's why I asked..."

Scout emmidiately cut him off, Ratchet on the other only smiled halfheartedly before placing a finger on his metal chin.

"Very well. I will not continue further about this discussion."

Ratchet said softly, a small grin was slowly forming on his face.

Scout wouldn't take any more of it, and instead he sighed and finally decided to give up.

"Okay... Okay, okay. You got me. I think it was getting kinda obvious anyway..."

Focusing his eyes on Ratchet, Scout continued.

"Please don't tell anyone, alright?"

Scout paused, inhaling deep before continuing.

"I like Arcee. More than a friend..."

Scout choked on his words, but keeping his focus on Ratchet he continued again.

"Ratchet, I like her. I really do. But is it bad? Too soon? I mean, it's only over a week we've known each other. And don't get me wrong, were not on the same kind. I'm organic and she's, mechanical..."

Scout finally stopped, but seeing Ratchet's smile he watched unsurely how to react to see the medic chuckling.

"For over a week of you spending your time with her? I had little suspected that there might be such a thing between the two of you, but as for the differences of your kind, despite that I don't think there is anything wrong at all."

Ratchet replied softly, Scout smiled simply but then frowned shortly before looking down.

"I'm sure you find this is ridiculous, huh?"

Scout then asked, but seeing Ratchet's smile, the medic slowly shook his head.

"Not at all, young one."

Ratchet replied with a smile.

Scout smiling back couldn't even say a word, as he only remained quietly smiling weakly. He appreciated it really, but on the other, it was getting complicated. That being the Red team on the other.

After the conversation, Scout was then escorted back to the exit only to be stopped by Ratchet by the time Scout walked past the large doorway.

"My best advice, is to not think about those pressuring thoughts on your mind, Scout. Just cherish this time that you have away from the horrific experiences you've been through. Cherish it, with Arcee."

Ratchet said softly before giving a gentle smile.

Scout only gave a small nod before finally setting foot elsewhere.

Like hell there's permanent joy, but for a temporary one? Perhaps he may as well take that opportunity. He was on a big fucking gamble after all, only that this time, he's neither sure whether roll dice not wanting to end up getting anything between stating and going back for the Red team. But that can't possibly stop him from enjoying to explore more being with someone who cares. That someone being Arcee, not to mention the other Autobots that also cared for him, hell even done if these humans. But basically for in between him and Arcee, Scout figured what they have for each other, was just a temporary circumstance without an option.

_'Fucking quit arguing with yourself... Just enjoy it. Make this wonderful time the freakin' time of your life. Just for once... You're not one of the Red team. Just for once, you're just a simple alien... Just for once... Try to be happy, even if it's only temporary...'_

Walking mindlessly on a hallway, Scout suddenly bumped into a human.

"Augh god what well?"

The voice of the wimpy human came to his ears. Sam Witwicky.

Being brought back to reality and out of his own thoughts, Scout suddenly turns his head down to focus on his view, seeing Sam and Mikaela looking up at him with Sam rubbing his nose almost sheepishly.

"Hey there, Scout."

Mikaela greeted, a smile plastered on her face while squinting an eye on Sam who was still busy rubbing his nose.

"Hey."

Scout replied, but deciding to be formal he turned his head to Sam and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Was kinda busy thinking about things."

Sam waved it off but with his eyes and Mikaela's curiously staring up on Scout, he raised an eye brow before beginning to ask.

"So uh, you work with the Autobots too huh?"

He asked curiously.

"I think it's kind of a bit obvious, Sam. He's an alien too, like what do you expect?"

Mikaela suddenly blurted out with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey I was curious here that's why I'm asking."

Sam argued in reply.

Scout who folded his arms inaudibly sighed before replying.

"We can take a walk while we have a conversation. Instead of talking out here on a hallways with soldiers passing by."

Both humans who seemed to agreed on what he said nodded before walking along with him.

"So, to answer your question, I do work with the Autobots. Just a week ago on Canada was my first deployment."

Scout began, but quickly was interrupted by Mikaela.

"We heared so much about you for only a short time after we got here. The Autobots said that you're a mercenary on alternate reality of earth and that you fought giant and human sized robots. All of those were true? Even the other wierd things you even encountered there?"

Scout couldn't help but chuckle before nodding.

"Every part of it. But, I'd rather not talk about it all now. It's all too pressuring."

He replied, a small frown was on his face shortly before sighing as he walk.

"We were told that you and the other mercs you work with hate robots. But hey, the Autobots are good guys. You can trust them, just not the Decepticons."

Sam suddenly said, Scout however only smiled simply.

"I know. I actually made a best friend, Elita One. Jolt, he's become close to me too but more like a protective babysitter though."

Scout replied with a chuckle but then added.

"Then there's Arcee of course. She's cool and we get along very much like with Elita and Jolt."

"That's actually cool, really. I bet you now you have one of them as your personal guardian?"

Mikaela said with a grin, but to Scout who only chucked and shaking his head he replied.

"Well, I don't have one really. But I don't see any good reason to since, I don't leave the base that much."

Recieving surprised looks from the pair of humans, Scout simply shrugged.

"It's okay. But what about your guardian? Bumblebee? How's he like?"

Scout replied with a simple smile but before Sam could even respond, Mikaela quickly interrupted.

"Oh you won't believe if I'd I tell you what craziness the two of them do. They get along more than well if you ask me."

"Mikaela!"

Scout only snorted before giving a smug look at the human boy.

"Ain't no thing, Sam. Craziness is casually normal for me back home."

He simply said with a half grin, but as they arrived at the main hangar they found four Autobots that consisted of Jolt, Dino along with Jazz and Bumblebee who all saw them approaching.

"Oh hey what's up! Ah my man Scout!"

Jazz emmidiately beamed up a huge grin as Scout greeted him and the other three with a formal nod.

"What's up."

Scout replied, his arms folded as he eyed each of the four boys grinning.

"Nothin' much but chillin' little man. How about ya?"

Scout shrugged.

"Was just about to wander around until I bumped right into Sam with Mikaela, figured going here with them."

Scout replied with a cool expression.

"Ah that's good timin' ya see, the bots and I were talkin' about ya and 'bout those things ya do on your world or reality thing."

Bringing a smile on his face from Jazz's enthusiastic tone, Scout only chuckled afterwards but then replied.

"I'd like to tell some good stuff about my work. But you see, I'm kinda taking my mind off of the work related stuff, regarding my mercenary career. But you guys can look up videos that I had with me."

Jazz gave an understanding nod even with his grin showing excitement.

**_"Aww now that's a bummer brother! I was wondering hearing stories about them spooky legendary tales ya have!"_**

Bumblebee commented with a slow radio buzzing to somehow show he's making a playful complain.

Scout mentally shook his head at the yellow bot. He just couldn't get much of the words coming through the radio, but understanding it's the only thing of Bumblebee's way of communicating, Scout only smiled gently before patting the yellow bot in the foot plating.

"There's always next time, Bee."

That he said and his friendly tone got a cheerful buzzing from the yellow bot.

**_"Yeah that's it! Now we're talkin'!"_**

Scout only chuckled as humans s eyes landed in Jolt.

"So, babysitter? Where are the others?"

Scout asked with a smirk. That babysitter joke really got onto him referring the blue medic who daily accompany him on behalf Elita and Arcee.

"They must be somewhere around, Scout. But if you're looking for Elita she with Chromia and Arcee in training."

The blue medic replied with a chuckle, of course, he loves playing along with the teasing that Scout gives.

"Not to be rude but, Mikaela and I are still here..."

Turning to Sam who suddenly interrupted, Scout halfway rolled his eyes before replying.

"Oh yeah, of course I haven't forgot about you Sam. Who would've, especially after you saved earth twice."

At this point the present Autobots began to stiffen a laugh, and even Mikaela herself snorted a laugh ant the sarcastic reply Scout gave the human boy.

"Hey I didn't mean anything with that!"

Sam defensively replied, to which Scout raised a hand with a gleeful smile. Much rather a plastered smile hiding a smug one.

"Well I wouldn't argue especially if I just happen to be a mercenary. But one of the best ones I mean."

Scout replied. Well damn he loved mentioning about his mercenary career, but not much today as of now he's trying to take a break from all the fucked up experiences.

"Something seems up here. What is it?"

The laughter suddenly stopped and all heads turned to see Ironhide approaching.

"Hey there, Ironhide. Just having a little fun time with Sammy."

Scout replied with a snort.

"Oh god if I only knew this guy would be like this..."

Hearing Sam mutter behind, Scout snorted again before focusing on the bulky Autobot.

"So, what's up?"

He asked. Ironhide on the other taking one look on each of the others to end each one with an amused expression of their own before turning his helm down to Scout.

"I found it curious on what's going on here, buy it seems you must've been entertaining them for a short while hm?"

Scout folded his hands on his chest before sheepishly smiling.

"Yeah?"

"He is on a good mood."

Dino suddenly interrupted with a chuckle follows by Jolt and Bumblebee's cheerfully amused chirping.

"I see. But that should be nice seeing you interact with others."

Ironhide replied slowly before setting his optics on Sam and Mikaela before getting him the pair with a nod.

"You guys should have fun while I'm out. I could use a walk."

Scout suddenly said, and as he excused himself from the group, Jolt emmidiately stepped beside to him.

"Would you like some company?"

The junior medic asked with a smile.

"Later I guess. But to think of it..."

Scout replied with a short pause, his eyes averting to Ironhide for a moment.

"Wanna walk with me buddy?"

Seeing Ironhide fold his arms with a huff he then replied in question.

"And of all the mechs or even the humans to ask for company, you want to have mine?"

Scout smiled innocently.

"I could get used to hanging out with each of the Autobots here. I'm actually starting to like the company you guys give me."

Scout said genuinely, and to see Ironhide raise his metallic brows is surprise, Scout mentally laughed to see just how the Autobot was caught off guard with his statement.

"Very well. Considering you already have earned my full trust."

Ironhide replied with a half way smile.

"Oh cool!"

Scout turned to Jolt and added.

"I'll see ya later Jolty."

Jolt smiled at the name but then nodded.

"Well do I get a name too before ya go man?"

Scout who finally began walking away with Ironhide didn't turned back but replied a bit louder.

"Of course, Jazzy. See ya later."

"Ah hell ya now that's more like it!"

* * *

He wasn't sure why even Scout would ask for his company. But seeing for the past week that the young humanoid finally gotten so used of mechanical beings, that idea of Optimus to take approach on this young organic alien feeling isolated took a twist which turned the idea on themselves. But the fact that Scout was now taking approach on them and to those mostly yet approached him, Ironhide didn't felt any alarm from the young alien. Only that he got to a side of Scout which was his cocky, egotistic side that was. But overall, he didn't still expected the Scout to ask for his company. An Autobot veteran who's been through Pit over the many years back fighting Decepticons.

Perhaps, Scout was looking to relate with him. It always has been about relating with them after all. Like how Scout related his Red team's Medic to Ratchet, his Spy to Dino, his Demoman to Ironhide himself and even comparing Bumblebee. The similarities of course, and Scout as Ironhide and the other bots saw the joy that came to him remembering about his team just by looking and talking similarities to them Autobots. Something Ironhide somehow felt good himself that even just by a reminder of someone to Scout, he and the other Autobots get to put up a smile on the lone humanoid alien on this planet he used to call home.

Walking outside with the tall humanoid, Ironhide noticed his glance.

"Is something bothering you?"

He finally began in question.

Seeing Scout smiling simply as they walk, Ironhide waited for a reply.

"Nothing much. But..."

Seeing him pause, Ironhide frowned shortly before folding his arms on his chassis.

"Well?"

He questioned again.

Seeing Scout stop on his tracks, Ironhide had to stop as well. Seeing the young organic studying his face plate for a moment, Ironhide frowned again.

"What?"

He gruffly questioned but Scout on the other only remained staring at him for a little more before clearing his throat to reply.

"What is it like? To be with someone like Chromia?"

He slowly asked. Ironhide raised an optic ridge, obviously caught off guard by the question.

Scout let out a sigh shortly before focusing his full attention onto him.

"I meant, what is it like to be with Chromia. How does it feel having someone with you, someone who cares, and someone who can understand you."

Ironhide nearly flinched. Why was Scout asking this sort of question? Was this why Scout requested for his company?

"Before I answer, why did you ask?"

Scout slightly shrugged, his eyes shortly setting to the humans passing by before lazily turning back to his optics.

"Because I wanna know, what if a human falls in love with a cybertronian? How would would it turn out despite the freakin' differences between them?"

Scout slowly replied thoughtfully with each word that came out of his mouth clearly understandable with bis blue eyes completely focused at his optics.

Ironhide didn't moved. He rather stared down to Scout in mix of surprise and confusion.

"Well? What's your answer?"

Scout asked again, rather impatiently as he folded his frail arms.

"You're interested for tips from me?"

Scout frowned bitterly.

"No. I'm interested in hearing your opinion-"

Scout stopped before looking around to notice the two of them still being exposed to human soldiers passing by, even getting some curious glances from the humans.

"I wanna talk about this with you but, let's talk somewhere a bit private."

Scout continued emmidiately got his face blankly for a second before jerking his head to his side mentioning for Ironhide to follow.

Ironhide grunted before deciding to follow along.

Arriving on the sandy beach, Ironhide watched as Scout formally sat on the sand, his hands resting on his lap before turning his head up at him.

"Come sit with me."

Ironhide crossed his arms before raising an optic ridge.

"Is this really necessary?"

Scout bitterly stare at him before without a word, gestured his hand on the sand beside him for Ironhide to say down.

_'What does he really want? Exactly?'_

Taking a seat next to Scout, Ironhide turned his helm down at the humanoid before questioning.

"So, what was it again you wanted to talk about?"

Scout took a deep breath before giving a reply.

"Your opinion. About a human, organic or-Augh for christ sake anyone not whose not cybertronian falling in love to a cybertronian. I wanna know your opinion."

Ironhide studied Scout's face for a moment as he stared at up at him.

"Well?"

Scout questioned rather impatiently.

"This is quite an odd question on a random time like this, but did you talk to Optimus about this? More specifically, asked for his own opinion?"

Ironhide responded in question, and seeing Scout's bitter frown he got a reply .

"No. I mean, Optimus already has alot of stuff to think of and I don't want to add this one up to his thinking. But I did talked about this with Ratchet, though."

"And what did Ratchet said?"

"He gave a me an advice to just cherish things away from those pressuring stuff that I've been through. And he doesn't think it's wrong at all about any non mechanical falling in love to a cybertronian."

Ironhide vented for a moment before slowly replying.

"If you aren't aware, Scout... Cybertronians are asexual beings, despite being autonomous mechanical beings."

Scout flinched, somehow his face bright red.

"Oh uh-No! No I... Wasn't aware but uh, thanks."

Ironhide recieving his stuttered reply smirked.

"I see."

"You do?"

"Yes, Scout."

They both stayed quiet, Scout simply crossed his arms on his chest.

"You get what I mean then?"

"Yes, Scout. And you don't have to hide it any further."

"Then why are you smirking? Stop!"

Ironhide's smirk grew before responding.

"Very well. But if you want to hear my opinion on this, discussion... I don't mind that at all. I don't mind seeing a cybertronian being with a human or, humanoid like yourself."

"So it's okay? There's no difference?"

"That can be up to you, Scout or for anyone who is on the situation being with a cybertronian. Chromia and I had been together for eons now, and we've been thought a lot of pit together fighting Decepticon punks. But in the end, were still strong. You can take Optimus and Elita for an example, too. As long as you're true to yourself, you'll be fine."

Scout gave a slow nod.

"I just gotta be true to myself then. Piece of cake, right?"

"You might have to prove it to yourself first before starting to prove it to him, Scout."

Giving his reply to Scout, Ironhide noticed Scout staring aim weirdly, or much rather, confused.

"What?"

He asked, Scout raised a brow before giving a reply.

"Well since you already know where this conversation we have is going, I just wanna ask who do you refer to as this 'him'?"

Ironhide slightly raised his optic ridge before giving his reply.

"I was referring to Jolt. Wasn't he the cybertronian we were discussing about?"

Scout's face was left extremely red by the response. Ironhide stared at him for a long moment before Scout emmidiately stood up with his hands up in the air.

"I DO NOT LIKE JOLT!"

Ironhide flinched by the exclamation.

"Hey, from the moment you stuttered, I quickly figured that we're discussing about your thoughts falling for a cybertronian, and that you want to hear my opinion on whether it is fine that you like Jolt in such a way. It's fine, Scout. I did said that cybertronians are asexual beings."

"OH! MY! GOD! IRONHIIIIIIIDE! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Seeing Scout's red face Ironhide couldn't help but smirk.

"You don't have to shout at me when I already said it's fine.

"Ugh! For god's sake Ironhide! I don't like Jolt- Well I do like Jolt, and he means good to me too and I like him but not _that _way!"

Raising his servo up for a moment, Ironhide gave Scout confused look.

"So, it's not Jolt?"

"No it's not him! Why did you even thought of that? That's gay!"

Scout exclaimed.

"Then who is and you don't have to overreact, Scout."

Seeing Scout burying his extremely reddened face, Ironhide watched as the young humanoid sat down on the sand while keeping his face covered with his hands.

Ironhide vented shortly before watching the organic alien.

"Scout."

He called out.

Seeing Scout motionlessly sitting on the sand with his face still covered with his hands, Ironhide frowned before deciding to try again.

"Scout. Come on now, answer me."

He called again but as soft as his vocal chords could muster.

Seeing it useless to call him over, Ironhide frowned before hesitantly transforming into his vehicle mode.

After a short time of shifting himself into his vehicle mode, his human avatar finally appeared. Wearing torn jeans, a white shirt under a thick black jacket, he saw his muscular tanned figure on the water, seeing his scarred eye and his short black hair, Ironhide remained himself calm before turning to Scout.

Taking a seat next to Scout, Ironhide didn't expected Scout to be this tall still even emergency sitting just by in human holoform let alone. Turning his head to Scout, Ironhide gently patted him in the back.

"You can tell me, Scout. I'll listen.'

He gently spoke, and finally it made Scout remove his hands off his face before slowly turning to him.

"You... Oh crap..."

Scout stuttered but stopped as he studied his tanned face.

"I rarely use my holoform unlike Chromia and the rest. Now I just got very good reason why."

Ironhide replied with a short frown as he looked Scout from above to below towering him as they both remained sitting on the sand.

Scout smiled weakly before having it to disappear only to turn his head on the ocean.

"It's not Jolt?"

Scout frowned by the question, Ironhide gently smiled before slowly adding.

"It's fine. I was just trying to clarify anyway."

Scout instesd of frowning again rolled his eyes before crossing his arms.

"He's okay. And I like him the same way I like Elita, as a friend. But just for the record? I'm not gay or bi."

Scout replied softly afterwards.

"Then we're moved past Jolt on this then. But who is it, specifically?"

Ironhide slowly asked, his head turned on Scout while waiting for him to reply.

"Arcee."

Scout replied, rather in whisper despite even there was only the two of them at the beach.

Ironhide's brows furrowed in surprise. But, that should be fine to surprise him anyway.

"Arcee?"

Ironhide slowly repeated, his brows furrowed.

"Don't tell anyone. Alright?"

Scout replied quietly, his eyes clearly focused on him.

"If that's what you want I can respect that. But why her, exactly?"

Ironhide responded, his brow arched in curiosity.

"Why I like her? It's crazy... You probably wouldn't believe it, but to cut it simply short, she's the girl I've never seen on the girls I've paired with back home. Arcee, actually has the time to listen to me, to things I have to say, and keep in mind that she isn't organic but she actually understands me on however I am. Unlike Miss Pauling... But we're talking about Arcee here. And I like her, I really do, Ironhide."

There was a long pause ever since Scout finished his words, Ironhide only stared at Scout. The softness in his voice, almost dreamily as he mentioned Arcee. It was all too convincing even, but strange that an organic humanoid like Scout himself actually found an attraction toward the fellow Autobot.

"Ironhide. Are you still with me?"

Scout's voice suddenly interrupted him from thought, focusing his attention again on Scout, Ironhide gave a slow nod.

"I'm listening Scout."

He slowly said, but then continued.

"Does she know? Does Arcee know I mean?"

Seeing Scout asking softly with a slow nod, Ironhide took it as a reply

"And what about her side on all this?"

He slowly asked, Scout gently bit his lip before giving a reply.

"She said she'll accept whatever terms we can agree on if we, plan to take this further..."

Folding his arms, Ironhide firmly stared at Scout.

"So, this is all just a temporary circumstance between the two of you?"

Scout let out a quiet sigh before frowning shortly.

"I... Don't want to think about that. I just want cherish this with Arcee. I mean, the limits doesn't matter, right? So long as were both happy with each other, it's all good."

Irohinde took every word in before slowly giving a cautious reply thoughtfully.

"And how would, the Red team feel... About all this? Don't get me wrong, but knowing they hate anything robotic from what you said, just imagine how they'd feel."

Scout bitterly frowned.

'I'm not saying I'm against what you and Arcee have. I'm just trying to remind you about your team, the family you've fought with, but I'm reminding you of it in a good way."

Scout's bitter frown slowly disappeared. Instead, came out a long sigh.

"I just wanna get away from all the crap I've been through. For once, just let me be happy. Let me experience that happiness that I have never even gotten back home. For once, understand me on this..."

Scout replied weakly in a whisper.

Ironhide had to mentally frown at himself over the sight that he just made Scout feel terrible, but gently patting him on the the back, he slowly spoke.

"I do understand, Scout. And I didn't mean anything of what I said, I meant good in responding of it only, but I do understand what you're saying and I have nothing against it."

Seeing Scout giving him a weak smile, Ironhide only managed to give a slow nod in understanding. He did understand him, but he only wondered, how about the Red team? Dismissing the thought, Ironhide didn't wanted to ruin what at least makes Scout happy.

"Should we head back to the others?"

Hearing Scout slowly ask, Ironhide raised a brow.

"You mean, now?"

"Yeah well... I think I've wasted too much of your time, don't you think?"

Seeing the soft smile on Scout's face, Ironhide gave a slow nod but then added a reply.

"You aren't any waste of time to me, Scout. And I'd be here to keep you company if you need one."

He wasn't known for being soft, but as a strong Autobot himself, Ironhide can understand and he understands what Scout only wish to be even did a temporary time. But it wasn't like it's only cut short. Maybe there's plenty of time for him to cherish the fondly time with Arcee.

"Come on Let's go back to the others."

Scout said softly as he slowly got up.

Giving a nod, Ironhide walked over to his altmode bride opening the door to the front passenger seat.

Gaining a surprised look from Scout, he only smirked before jerking his head inside the GMC.

"Get in. I'd prefer taking you back to the other myself then have you walk back with me."

Scout shot him a look before firmly folding his arms.

"If you're referring to the heat I'll have you know I'm more than used to it."

Scout replied bitterly, only making Ironhide to roll his eyes.

"Just get in."

"Alright, alright whatever."

With Scout halfway getting on the truck, he suddenly turned his head back to Ironhide before giving a small smile.

"Thanks. For being here."

Ironhide gave a small nod.

"Remember I'll always be, and you know that I'm not the only one that cares."

* * *

Such a feeling, such a care. Such, a love that Arcee at this moment was now looking around for her organic humanoid lover. She did noticed Chromia looking at her curiously, she hasn't figured out how to tell the older fembot, but to Elita who seems to already figured it out herself, Arcee noticed her genuine smile as he only watched her looking around with her optics peeled for Scout. Such a strangely odd love but for Arcee, she knew that it was going somewhere, she just have to dismiss the word 'Temporary' of her circumstance with Scout.

"You know, waiting wouldn't do unless, you insist going on ahead to look for it."

She heard Elita speak softly followed by a soft giggle.

"And if he passes by here when I'm gone?"

She couldn't help but reply, but by accident in reply as Chromia emmidiately shot her a look of surprise mixed with curiosity.

"AndI assume this _he _is Scout?"

Chromia the same began in question.

Arcee almost flinched but sheepishly nodded.

"Care to explain to me and Elita?"

"I think I've already figured it soon, Chromia. However you may as well know from Arcee on what of it."

Elita said softly with a smile before turning her helm to the pink fembot.

"Well... If this will soon or maybe later be exposed, then I may as well say it."

Arcee finally replied with a pause, her optics setting on Elita then to Chromia firmly before giving a long venting.

"I'm in love with Scout."

Arcee finally continued, her tone was firm but despite her nervous feeling she eventually managed her composure at calm by the time she said it a bit more firmly.

"For how long?"

Surprising her, Arcee raised an optic ridge.

"You're not curious as to how and why I am in such a love for Scout?"

Chromia then folded her arms on her chassis before tilting her helm to her side before giving a reply.

"If you're thinking about how strange it would be for the others and maybe even the rest here in Diego Garcia, yes, my opinion would be strange to see you as a cybertronian fall for an organic, but that's my opinion _and _I have nothing against of your own feelings, rather I would understand you as a sister."

"And that's exactly how I've thought of about her feelings for Scout."

Elita suddenly butted in with a smile.

Arcee eyed the two of the older fembots, she didn't expected the responses, bit rather a shock to lead into discourage. But she didn't get those, intead she got an opinion and a positive response.

"You're not mad? Disgusted? Weird out?"

Elita gave a soft genuine smile and replied softly.

"Not at all, Arcee and to quote Optimus 'Freedom is the right for all sentient beings' and that is your right as a sentient being. No matter what diffrence you may have from Scout, it is your right as the two of you to be happy."

"You just said the last part for me. But I do as well agree on your quoting of Optimus, that we all have our freedom and rights as sentient beings."

Arcee didn't knew how to react, but deep inside her spark she knew that she herself was overjoyed by the responses she's recieving.

"Thank you. I... I just, didn't really expected your responses to be like this but I really appreciate it, all of it."

"What kind of sisters would be very if we wouldn't support our youngest?"

Chromia countered but with a half hearted smile.

"Arcee, just always remember that were here for you. And we support what you have for Scout, and to think of it... I do see Scout feels the same way. Or, you've already seen it yourself?"

Elita said with a giggle.

If Arcee was only in her human avatar, she never doubted she'd be blushing extremely red and but just by only thinking let alone on what happened between her and her beloved Scout on his private quarters interfacing passionately already got her energon flush on her cheek plates.

"Arcee?"

"Arcee, Elita's calling out to you."

Turning to Chromia whom she heard on her audio receptors after Elita, Arcee saw both the blue and purple fembot halfway pointing to the sight of Ironhide's vehicle mode, and there came hopping off the black pickup was her beloved former mercenary of RED.

"Hmmm, perhaps we should set aside ourselves."

Elita quietly began as she gently pulled Chromia aside with her to give a bit of space.

Scout who emmidiately noticed her smiled and approached.

"Hey there, Arcee."

He greeted and small grin was on his face.

Arcee smiled softly.

"Hi, Scout."

There finally came the moment of silence staring into each other with loving smile, not even minding the fact that the other three Autobots where even there watching them.

"Staring all day long wouldn't be beneficial for you two on your little 'relationship' if I may."

Ironhide suddenly interrupted after he simply transformed and walked pass the pair to approach the two other fembots.

"Ironhide, please don't be rude they're having a moment."

Elita scowled with a smile, Ironhide only huffed while folding his masculine arms.

"Can't blame a mech for giving a comment, Elita."

Chromia at this point gave a short at her bondmate's response but shortly afterwards interjected.

"Come on you two. Let's give these lovers some space."

Arcee who was listening at the three others giggled quietly as the other three bots began separating from her and Scout. This is just what she needed. A moment alone with Scout as she focused her optics on his blue gazing eyes staring into her.

"Did you missed me yet?"

Hearing Scout's sudden question, Arcee couldn't help but found herself halfway rolling her optics, but on the other end of it, found herself giggling in resulting herself into a slightly stupid smile.

"Maybe?"

She replied with a smile that she somehow felt looking stupid while being in the middle of an open spot where humans can just simply watch their flick. Arcee didn't liked making herself looking stupid on such a way, and this is one of the such way to end up looking one, making herself look and feel vulnerable.

But seeing Scout's gazing blue eyes, the plastered grin on his face she clearly and with ease found the loving smile that was slowly forming replacing the grin. Maybe Scout is the main or maybe, the only exception that can make her vulnerable. But Arcee didn't think it to be that bad as she feels loving it, so long as she's vulnerable only to him. And she won't deny that she loves the way Scout talks. Perhaps, this she may now admit she had not only fallen in love with this young organic humanoid alien, but the fact that she finally gotten to know him fully well within just a week or so, she even explored this side of Scout before they even interfaced. The cocky atmosphere surrounding his very personality, the egotistical aura he has when he gets a little over himself.

Arcee had explored that side of Scout too, but what she loved most of him, was how he never stops talking to her and not just to her, but to Elita and to Jolt as well when either of them three accompany Scout and to see and think of herself as crazy, it's because of that constant talking about the random topics Scout would often bring, either his love for baseball, or his infamous base called Teufort and some bits more about each of his fellow Red team. He never runs out of things to say, something that the other Autobots found themselves either getting bored sometimes for listening in longer periods or sometimes would fall into sudden recharge with Scout still talking. Occasionally both Skids and Mudflap, as well as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It was all too much for a surprise that this once quietly, wary and suspicious humanoid alien actually kept a ton of surprise for them in store when they finally earned his trust.

Well pit, Scout even made their idea backfire on themselves when he began approaching each Autobot he had yet gotten to know of. Such a young alien filled with surprises and Arcee found just more than enough reason to say that she more than liked Scout. But she doesnt like Scout anymore. She loves him.

"So..."

She finally began, her optics gazing into his eyes although she wasn't sure if it'll be weird, strange or maybe rather even be inappropriate for the human soldiers minding their businesses to see a 9' feet tall cybertronian and an 8'9 humanoid flirthing on each other. But it's 'Mind your business' deal to them humans now, right?

"So, uh... Wanna eat? Drink? Talk somewhere else? Or you know... That?"

Scout shortly interrupted but stopped with a coyly wink in the end of his sentence.

"Oh stop it you aft."

Arcee began to feel her face plate flushed with energon. Although Scout kinda looks stupid with that coyly wink of his, but she would admit, seeing Scout show her his fair share of making himself look stupid, Arcee felt wanting to giggle for it at least and making her smile softly instead before slightly jerking her head inside the main large building leading back to the main headquarters.

"Wanna join me inside my sweetspark?"

She finally asked softly followed by a loving smile.

"Of course, 'Cee."

"Oh Scout, now you go with nicknames?"

"Well like I said, I like things going fast."

There was a moment of silence between them, but Arcee didn't felt awkward, and so as Scout as she easily read his face.

"Oh come on. Let's just go inside and try not to get the soldiers to thinking that we're a thing."

"Yet, we _are _a thing my sweetspark."

"Heh, and don't think you can fool me with that spark word. I learned things about them from Ratchet and even from Optimus, too."

Scout said with a grin followed by a wink as his hand quickly found it's way to her servo, gently holding it as he finally led her inside.

It wasn't a good move, though. Soldiers inside the main hangar building as they entered quickly noticed them hand in servo, but neither human and soul ever said a word and only just stared for a short moment before going back to their busineses. Smiles were slightly formed on lips, but remained hidden along with chuckles and even giggles from male and female humans quietly chorused inside the main hangar, for the sake of these two extraterrestrials' joy on maintaining a bit of privacy for their 'little' relationship. Well, that escalated quickly.

"You want energon?"

Hearing Scout asked softly, Arcee turned her helm to him, she clearly had a slightly embarrassed look as energon kept flushed on her face plate but on behalf of it, she smiled softly and slightly shook her head.

"Not really, but perhaps watching a pre battle of your previous missions before the mercenary and robot war would be nice?"

She asked softly with a smile, Scout on the other smiled back with a small nod.

"Preferred watching those than modern movies on this earth I see? Sure thing. Sweetheart."

Her face plate flushed even more on energon and not to mention, she was wheeling beside Scout while only a few inches away from him in public.

Arcee felt transforming in her altmode but feeling Scout's fingers suddenly clinging onto her digits as they made way to the rec room, her helm once again turned to Scout with her optics staring into his eyes but this time, rather lovingly.

"It's okay, 'Cee. I'm nervous too. But I'm with you. So that means I got nothing to be nervous about being seen like this."

Hearing this hushed, gentle confess from Scout, Arcee gently smiled, and there finally she found her own digits clinging back onto Scout's fingers.

"And I'm with you, Scout my sweetspark. So I guess there's no reason to be nervous?"

"Not one bit, 'Cee."

That was a perfect response, despite coming from a cocky mixed aggressive one like Scout himself, Arcee finally managed to remain herself calm with Scout.

"What?"

Arcee asked softly, just after noticing Scout smiling softly at her.

"Oh nothing. I just wanna say that Iove you."

There came the response from Scout. Kinda cheesy, but there was no shame to be shy of it anyway, and they are in love after all.

As they entered the rec room, it was perfect to find nobody occupying it. It was all for the two of them to occupy.

Approaching the couch, Arcee took a seat while Scout on the other was scrolling through a ton of video footages on the laptop but on a able. Seeing the connectors still plugged in within the laptop and the large tv, it would seemed that the other Autobots had chosen to watch the footages containing pre battles of Scout's missions with the Red team.

"All set, video number 1054. Defend the control point on Cold Front. And if my brain remember that right, that's where I first used my Baby Face Blaster primary after having Engie to forge my stock Scattergun for useful gun parts."

Scout stated at he walked up to her and hopped on the cybertronian sized couch to sit next to her.

Arcee smiled and slowly began shifting a bit closer to him.

"Sounds like your Engineer has some poor time to take a break and relax."

She commented with a soft chuckle.

Scout on the other gave a short laugh before nodding.

"Yeah actually, he's kept himself locked on his workshop to work repairing on his machines that we use in battle, help modify our weapons and stuff and even does all sorts of machine inventing."

Scout explained with a grin before the two of them finally managed to turned their attention on the the TV seeing all the chaotic battle between the Red team and opposing mercenary teams from a rival company.

It was a bit difficult to watch and focus on the long length footage, it wasn't about the gore and violence that Arcee and the Autobots finally got used to seeing via video footages, it was from the fact that she and and Scout had been slowly shifting even closer on their seats. There she felt Scout's hand on her servo once again, fingers lovingly clinging on her digits.

While still watching the scenes in a moment of silence aside for the noise and sound of battle cries coming from the footage, Arcee notice that she was now sharing the same loving smile with Scout who also had his attention watching the scenes and at the moment admiring seeing himself hitting opposing mercenaries with a metal baseball bat while being backed up by his team's Soldier and Pyro.

"Good ol moments on that day. Man, it flew so fast that mission was 4 years ago before the robots started our war."

Hearing this from Scout who gently said it softly, Arcee smiled softly before resting her helm gently onto Scout's shoulder.

"Good memories are such wonderful to remember by."

She replied softly while still smiling and there just shortly afterwards, she felt Scout's head gently resting on her helm. Feeling his hair and soft skin in contact to her solid metallic helm, Arcee's smile gently grew.

"But I tend to think more of my present than my past and future."

Scout replied softly followed by his soft chuckle, in which Arcee giggled at that.

"The past had both my good and bad memories as one package to remember, and comparing it to my future, it's just unpredictable but I know it for sure what it will have as my future good and bad memories. That's why I prefer looking only at my present."

Scout added softly with another chuckle, and feeling the side of his soft organic frame finally rested against her solid metallic frame, Arcee gently rested hers on to him.

"Arcee?"

Scout suddenly whispered.

"Yes, Scout?"

Arcee replied, there was a pause from Scout after but then she heard him inhale a bit before finally getting a response.

"I trust you because I love you..."

He gently whispered softly.

Arcee smiled gently.

"I trust you as well because I love you too."

A pause. Then came a short and hushed sigh from Scout.

"If I ever not told you why I really hate robots... Now is the best time to tell you."

Arcee froze. She didn't want to hear about the robots. It wasn't only because those machines gave Scout a traumatic issue from what he had experienced fighting them, it was also from how she felt affected remembering his early interactions with her and the other bots. The sole bitter hate. It made her upset seeing Scout that way, but now as his lover, it hurts her on behalf to think of her lover that way. Suffering through the horrors of what he had seen on a chaotic war over a priceless metal.

"Arcee?"

"Yes, Scout?"

She waited, her digits cling even firmly on his fingers, not letting go as she prepared herself to listen on what her beloved scout has to say.

"The robots... Killed my family."

First part with a pause from Scout. Arcee felt his fingers clutching on her digits now. His slim frame slowly starting to shake.

"They killed all of my brothers... Even worse... They kidnapped Ma... Tortured and killed her because of me..."

The other part, Scout was now sighing, Arcee held onto his hand still, never letting go but allowing herself to gently squeeze his hand.

"They wanted information... About me. My Ma didn't knew I was a mercenary... But either way kept shut and didn't said a word but screams of pain from the torture... Until she finally gave away. Her life... For me... Her youngest son, to be safe... Her screams died on her lips..."

A long and deep sigh then came from Scout.

"Scout, it hurts me to see you like this... Please... Don't continue, I... Don't want to hear any more..."

Arcee quietly begged in whisper and recieved anothe sigh from Scout.

"I'm sorry, 'Cee... I didn't mean to... I just... I just, wanted to tell you. Because I trust you and love you. I wanted to be honest, and I don't want to keep a secret from you..."

Scout what whispered back almost sounding guilty for what he just told her.

"It's not necessary my sweetspark... And I don't want you to think back to those painful memories..."

Arcee couldn't find any more words to say. It was going back to the point where Scout was during therapy sessions with Ratchet. But thankfully, just thankfully, he didn't continued. It was too much for her to feel the pain of her beloved to share his painful memory left on his reality just so he could even share it to her.

Arcee didn't spoke, and she didn't wanted to, not when she wasn't sure if Scout was finished. But she didn't get any more words from him. She vented in relief, but just then felt Scout's lips gently caressing the cables on her neck.

Arcee moaned quietly but it continued on as Scout proceeded. Perhaps a release is what he needs?

"Scout I love you-"

"And I love you too, Arcee... But it's not the sex that I want... All I want is you... To be here... With me..."

She was interrupted quietly by Scout in whisper. She smiled gently.

"I will always be with you my sweetspark... Always when you need me..."

"What if... I need you more than ever?

They both stopped. More than ever? If Scout only know how it'll make her overjoyed, but again. She wasn't selfish. And she will not want to convince him to stay just for her own desired happiness to be permanently. She knew. Arcee knew, that aside from Scout's mother and siblings, there's still a family waiting for him. They're probably on a struggle now that he's not on their side.

"No. Just don't think of them."

She heard Scout's hushed voice with a small groan.

"Oh Scout..."

"I love you, Arcee. And you know that I meant what I said... But please, sweetheart... Don't think of them. They're not here... They won't and wouldn't be able to do anything..."

Scout paused to let out a small and hushed sigh.

"Even if they were even here with me... They're not the ones you can count on as the comfort material... Not ever since the robot war..."

Arcee felt broken from the words. She knew she didn't had to be affected but the one who said it, the one who she loves do and still care and love for those people despite saying all of it to her. Those people apart from her beloved Scout away from a reality.

"Oh Scout... I understand you, but I don't mean or intend to... Replace them..."

She replied in a hush only to recieved a tired sigh from Scout.

"Oh sweetheart... You're worried about replacing them?"

"Because they're foremost and will always be foremost in your hearth, my sweetspark... I don't want to cause ruining your family as they're what you only have left back there..."

Arcee felt soft planted kisses on her neck, then came following were love bites from Scout's soft lips tenderly biting her neck cables gently.

Arcee moaned quietly but tried to keep her focus on their topic.

"Scout-"

"I love you Arcee. Not for the sex. Not for the comfort, but as in I love you..."

She was interrupted off yet again. But truly in all honesty, she feels the very same way.

"I will admit as first, needing a release from frustration, but that just didnt seemed to make sense to me. But what did was realizing I've been in love with you the whole time from attraction, to affection. That's why I did it with you..."

"Oh Scout..."

"Arcee... You're the reason why I'm standing strong... You, the Autobots and even Nest helped me get back up again... You placed yourselves in the position to where the Red team could no longer be anymore this time..."

Arcee felt wanting to speak, but she couldn't and as speechless as she is now, she heard Scout continue on a gentle whisper.

"You placed yourself on the position to show me what it's like, what's it like, and how it feels to be in love and to be loved... The one position I wasted years in stupid efforts just to try and win Miss Pauling's love. But there it was you. You, actually won my love more than I was supposedly expecting to win it..."

She felt the caresses of his lips again and again as he continued.

"That's why I told you... Why I really hate robots... Why will personally never like them... Ever. But you Autobots proved me wrong, and I'm happy to know and see that not all things mechanical are bad. Because you guys proved it to me that you were the family that I had been longing for during the whole duration of the Mann and Machine war... That one big, dysfunctional, but happy family that the Red team could no longer be for me ever since we started fighting robots..."

From that moment, Arcee heard Scout quietly sobbing and that's when Arcee finally wrapped her arm around Scout, gently squeezing him closer onto her.

"We never had that much time to ask one another how we were holding up after seeing mercenary after mercenary die fighting with us... Because we were all too focused trying to defend those facilities. To secure. To contain. To protect... All because of our contract as mercenaries..."

She looked down, right into his eyes. Arcee met those blue pupils flooded in tears streaming down his cheeks.

"But you, Arcee... You and the Autobots, even when you're already on a war to keep earth, this earth safe, you still take the time to check up on me. Take time to spend with me. Take time to be here for me... Take time to love me..."

Arcee leaned into his face slowly, her optics never breaking contact from his eyes.

"I want you to be happy Scout. We all do."

She finally managed to say shakily.

"I am happy. With you guys as my family, in here. I am happy... With you. Being with you, being in love. With you."

That's when Arcee felt Scout's free hand reached onto her cheek plate as their faces were only an inch away.

"So please... Don't even bring up the Red team on any of this because this is the present. They're the past. And I don't want to know what the future will be. I just wanna hold onto the present, right where I am."

"Scout what about ge-"

"Arcee... All I want, is to keep looking onto the present. You are the present. And I don't care about any future. But Red team is the past."

She could only nod, she wanted to remind him, but she knew that Scout knows what she was trying to say that he interrupted her from being able to finish. They both know what future this what they have already have stored itself for when the right time comes. That bittersweet future with Arcee being the sweetest present, leaving the Red team as the bitter past.

"Let's not think about all that. Okay, sweetheart? What matters is, that we're happy. Together. No past, no future, just us. In the present."

Arcee forced herself a nod before finally deciding to remain in silence with Scout. None of them ever a word afterwards but kept holding onto each other right after Scout wrapped his arm around her.

Being with him, was as Arcee could ever think of now. And hearing Scout telling her not to think of the Red team, she didn't wanted to be happy or feel relieved because she wasn't selfish. Rather, she felt almost afraid to know what would happen next when Que finally finishes working on-No. Arcee stopped on her thoughts clouded her processor. She didn't wanted to think of it, and all she want was to be with Scout. Just the two of them began in the present.

"Arcee... If you're still worrying about the Red team... Don't."

She heard a hushed whispered before feeling Scout's head resting onto her shoulder plate.

"You have a choice, my spark..."

She quietly replied, her helm resting onto his head gently.

"I'm terrible at choices. I'll refuse not to make one..."

* * *

He heard the whole thing. Every word that the two had on their private conversation. He didn't mean to listen on their business, he just happened to pass by on the way to his office until his audio receptors heard the slightly loud conversation before it went hushed. And Optimus still heard and listened to every word of it as he only leaned on his side against the wall next to the entrance of the rec room, his arms folded on his chassis for a moment as he thought about every word on the private conversation in between Scout and Arcee.

It was rather surprising for himself to even hear the two said I love you to each other. Guess, that should answer why the humans at the main hangar seemed to be having hidden smiles while on their duties as he passed by earlier.

However, it pained Optimus hearing about Scout's own parental unit, his mother and brothers being killed by robots just to get information about him, and Scout blames himself because of it. But what Optimus couldn't get over thinking of, was Scout's last moments with the Red team. The way Scout mentioned Arcee and the Autobots proving to him how they were the family he's longing for, during that horrific war he's been through. That family that the Red team could no longer be for him, due to all the fighting that needed to be focused on, because it's all part of their contracts as mercenaries. Optimus felt like he needed to do something, at least. Something to help Scout keep his mind off those painful memories that he now set aside as past to himself. Much like, a distraction to give him more company.

Perhaps, letting Elita know and the others would be wise. The sooner the better they can better give the even more care from a family that Scout had been longing. That one loving, family care that the Red team could no longer give Scout, but respecting the places of each member on Scout's team, Optimus doesn't intended to have them replaced by himself and his Autobots. Just like how Arcee didn't wanted or intended to replace them herself. Optimus knew it, that the Red team were and will always be foremost in Scout after all, but the least thing they can do for him while still being with them is to be that family he's longed for, on this reality of earth.

Deciding to finally give the two the privacy they needed alone together, Optimus stumbled upon the armory and came walking out was Ironhide who quickly noticed and greeted with a nod.

"Ironhide, have you seen Elita?

Optimus began in question.

"She headed to the mess hall earlier with Chromia when we went separate ways. Why?"

Optimus had his optics staring in the floor for a moment after the response, but looking back onto Ironhide, he replied almost feeling hesitant if he was doing the right thing.

"I need you to come along."

"Is everything alright, Prime

?"

Optimus vented shortly, but there finally he managed to give a response afterwards.

"It's about Scout. I feel terrible for the young one and Arcee. The two of them are on such a relation within each other and yet Arcee seemed worried thinking about her place in between the Red team, and Scout who made a confession to her in private about his sole hated from the robots he had been fighting..."

Seeing Ironhide staring up at him, he waited for the black mech to reply.

"So you just discovered that they're in a little temporary relationship?"

"I did not mean to invade their privacy by listening to the very conversation they've had alone together. But I have nothing against to what they have for each other, if they care for each other that way then do not have anything against it."

Seeing Ironhide fold his arms on his chassis, he gruffly questioned.

"Then what about the Red team? And what about Scout's hatred toward robots?"

Optimus couldn't reply. Scout, became part of their family for the whole period of time he's been here with them, and just like the Autobots, he had grown close to the young one and hearing his weakened hushed whispers about his own parental unit being abducted and tortured for information about Scout himself, Optimus finally fully understood the very first reaction Scout had when Will introduced him to Scout. The early days Scout had on Diego Garcia being bitter towards Autobots, it all made sense now. But hearing Scout himself about how he know see the Autobots, it just brought Optimus to thinking that now, the young Scout was in realization himself. Realization on how wrong he firstly viewed Autobots lime how he did on the robots he fought.

"Prime... You're not the only that cares."

Ironhide suddenly interrupted him from his thoughts, and seeing the weapon specialist with a frown while staring at him, Optimus vented shortly before giving a reply.

"Scout's siblings were killed. What made it worse, was that his parental unit carrier was tortured and killed. By robots. All to get information. What was even worse was that his carrier wasn't aware that Scout was a mercenary..."

Optimus slowly explained but as he couldn't continue anymore, he finally stopped before lowering his helm with a solemn look on his face plate.

With that said, Ironhide didn't said anything, but rather vented a long moment.

"Those fragging scrap heap of metals..."

"Ironhide... Let's move past that, old friend. What we need to focus on in the meantime, is Scout."

"And what do you think we should do?"

A pause. Optimus then vented before giving a short response.

"We should let Elita and the others know. Then I will come up with a plan."

* * *

They watched for a bit more of the footage that Scout played on, but neither he and Arcee ever said word since then. His arm gently wrapped around her side with hers on his, with their bodies pressed onto each other. He didn't wanted to ruin the moment now, and he only wanted it to last even this way just to cherish the Autobot he ever love.

Having watched enough on the tv, Scout slowly closed his eyes. But not long, he felt gentle kisses on Arcee's metallic lips on his head. He smiled gently as he only kept his eyes closed.

He didn't wanted to ruin this moment, he just wanted it to last, and feeling Arcee's soft kisses, despite feeling the solid lips he actually felt loving it compared to the ones of Arcee's human form, but in all honesty? Scout really preferred those solid metal lips. Strange, from how he strangely hated robots, only to fall for one of their kind. But Arcee wasn't just a robot. No, not that typical programmed ones designed to do what they're told. She's a sentient mechanical being from a long gone planet of sentient metal. That's said enough to make a diffrence between her and the robots built on the confines of Gray Gravel laboratories.

"Is something bothering you?"

He suddenly heard Arcee's hushed question.

Scout only smiled gently.

"Not really... I just just wanna to enjoy this moment with you alone."

He gently replied with a smile, his eyes slowly opened, head turning to hers to meet a gentle loving smile on Arcee.

"We can always be like this."

She replied softly.

"I know. But this one doesn't need to end soon..."

Scout said softly.

They both shared a loving smile afterwards before slowly leaning their faces onto each other for a kiss.

"Hey there, sorry to bother but uh, you guys got a moment? I mean Scout?"

They both emmidiately pulled away, faces flushed by the time they saw Sunstreaker standing on the doorway while staring at them quite unexpectedly.

"Oh... Well..."

The gold plated bot sheepishly began, his servo reaching on the back of his helm.

Seeing Sidewipe peeking into view by his twin's shoulder, the silver bot emmidiately pulled his brother aside. Unexpectedly, Dino and the smaller twins decided to step inside the rec room.

"Dammit, Sunny! Why'd you always have to do it on such a wrong timing!?"

"I wasn't expecting it was only the two of them man!"

"Smooth move dumbaft you just made them look embarrassed!"

"Hey I didn't mean to-!"

"Will the two of you idiota quit bickering and just move on?"

Dino interrupted with a glare, Scout and Arcee only kept quiet, but for Scout, he held her servo and gently squeezed it.

And while hearing Dino arguing shortly with the older twins, Scout was a little startled to see Skids and Mudflap looking at him and Arcee, he clearly noticed the twins' optics staring at his hand holding Arcee's, but neither of the smaller twins said a word, surprisingly.

Mudflap then suddenly started cackling until his twin spoke.

"Ya two wanna hang out?"

Asked Skids, Scout shortly exchanged glances with Arcee and shortly cleard his throat to reply.

"With... You two?"

"Yeah man! Wanna tag along now?"

Feeling Arcee's fingers gently clutching onto his, Scout then slightly nodded.

"Sure... I guess."

At this point Scout hopped off the large couch with Arcee following suit. But looking at the three older bots, Scout didn't had the time to comment when Mudflap suddenly interrupted.

"C'mon man let's hang!"

The short black and orange bot began ushering him and Arcee out of the rec room with Skids rushing along with them leaving the three older bots on their own.

"You have fun, gli amanti."

Dino suddenly said towards them, his blue piercing optics clearly see onto Scout and Arcee next to him. Arcee shot him a look of surprise for a split second but then lowered her helm down looking a bit embarrassed.

What did it meant?

Being ushered out of the rec room and further down a hallway, the smaller twins stopped on their tracks before turning their attention onto him.

"So where ya wanna go?"

Asked Skids with a grin, Mudflap next to him was quietly cackling.

"Um..."

Scout began, his eyes turning to Arcee who gently smiled.

"Where do you wanna go, 'Cee?"

He finally continued, unexpectedly Scout heard both the smaller twins now cackling at the same time. He figured out why when he remembered he was still holding Arcee's servo, but he didn't minded anymore as he kept holding it, making Arcee's face plate flush in energon.

"Anywhere with you."

Arcee replied softly, but shortly shot the smaller twins a short glare before smiling back at him.

"Ah."

Scout replied, his head turning to the twins before gesturing a hand on the far end of the hallway.

"Lead the way, anywhere you guys wanna."

"Oh frag yeah!"

The pair of smaller twins exclaimed in unison with large grins on their face plates before starting to lead them out of the hallway.

Following along behind the twins, Scout smiled gently before turning his head to Arcee before whispering.

"So uh... Do you know what Dino said last to us?"

He slowly asked curiously. Making Arcee smile sheepishly before giving a hushed reply.

"He meant 'Lovers' in Italian..."

"Oh crap... I'm guessing Ratchet and Ironhide told the others..."

Scout gulped, but then felt Arcee's digits clinging onto his fingers with a gentle smile.

"I have my fair share, my sweetspark. I've confessed to Chromia earlier and firstly to Elita just recently."

She whispered softly.

Smiling, Scout gave an acknowledging nod before deicing to follow along the smaller twins with Arcee.

After being led out back to the main hangar, Scout felt his cheeks burn bright red but the time he noticed humans quietly chuckling and and smiling halfheartedly at him with Arcee. He can tell that Arcee was feeling the same as she only remained quiet, her digits starting to clutch on his fingers.

He felt embarrassed but at the same time, he felt relived that they weren't getting negative looks, he gently smiled before shortly turning his head to Arcee who wore the same smile as she turned her helm. I back to him.

"Still nervous?"

He asked and recieving a soft giggle, Arcee replied.

"Not anymore, my sweetspark. Because I am with you."

Their conversation was then interrupted by the cackling twins who stopped on their tracks in from of them.

"Oh shush you two."

Arcee wards with a glare.

"A'right now girl..."

Mudflap replied with a smirk, with Skids next to him trying to hold back his cackle.

Scout only rolled his eyes.

"You kids need to show a little freakin' respect to those older than you."

He emmidiately spat, making the smaller twins stop to look at him in surprise. Although Mudflap was about to protest, his twin emmidiately smacked him in the back of his helm.

"Ow man what the frag was that about!?"

"Quit it foo!"

"Nah you!"

Arcee emmidiately got in between and shoved aside both smaller bots.

"Enough, twins."

She warned in firm tone but then continued.

"Why did you two even want to hang out with us by the way? And I mean seriously."

She added, her arms folded on her chassis.

Scout mentally chucked at the sight of his lover, but turning his head onto the smaller twins he waited for their reply.

"Well ya see, we were-"

It was Skids who replied but stopped, his helm looking down for a moment as if thinking of something to say, his twin then interrupted and continued for him.

"We's wanna spend time, is all. That wrong?"

He replied, almost making a ridiculous smile that was obviously tired to be given as a genuine one but ended up with a goofy smile.

Scout smiled softly, his arms folding on his chest before deciding to speak.

"If that's so, then why on such a freakin' time Arcee and I needed some lone time?"

He asked softly, but swore to this Primus he noticed Arcee's face plate flushed at what he said.

"Ah we just wanna hang. Y'know? Spend time? Chill? Cool stuff man!"

Mudflap emmidiately replied. He wasn't good making up excuses, and Scout already started thinking a conclusion on these twins' sudden approach just to spend some time with him and Arcee.

"Well, perhaps but we could've just stayed back on the rec room."

Arcee then replied, this time rather softly.

"Nah, we wanna hang out with ya two out here, c'mon!"

Skids simply replied before his servos and Mudflap's taking each of Scout's hands and towed him with Arcee onto an open spot next outside the office building.

Looking around, it wasn't much occupied by soldiers, rather just a large open spot to even run laps, hell, Scout even shot the smaller twins a short glare for dragging him halfway onto the area but then folding his arms afterwards he began.

"Okay what now?"

He asked with a small huff.

"We thought we wanna play baseball with ya, is why we brought ya here!"

Surprisingly, both the smaller twins replied.

Scout raised a brow, turning to Arcee before gesturing a hand at the pair of smaller bots, Arcee giggled softly before giving a small nod.

"Why not, Scout?"

She said softly with a smile.

Scout just simply smoking back then gave a small nod at the twins.

"A'right let's have a game or two. But not on your robot forms. Use your human forms."

Scout stared a little firmly on the lap part with his arms folded on his chest while earning groans from the smaller twins.

"I didn't expected what reason Scout had to hate anything robotic that much would too, disturbing..."

Chromia suddenly said in thoughtfully.

Wheeling beside her was Elita who shortly grimaced from the thought.

After running told by Optimus of what he overheard from Scout and Arcee's conversation, they came to agreement of approaching Scout once more, but this time not to console him from the painful memory, but to rather be there for him, as the family he had been longing for.

Elita couldn't believe what Optimus told them of Scout longing for a family that his Red team could offer anymore, but since it's only them the Autobots that's here to offer, she emmidiately agreed right away and with Chromia accompanying her trying to find Scout with Arcee. And yes, Elita expected to find him with the younger fembot. A rather unexpected surprise to the Autobots when Optimus announced the two were on a relationship, but not to fully spread the word to respect their privacy they only kept the news to themselves.

"I've been wondering from the start, what's been making Scout so angered about robots, curious to know even only now to actually hear why, makes me feel like I shouldn't have wanted to know."

Hearing Chromia speak again a bit hesitantly, Elita vented shortly before responding.

"At least now, we fully know why. But there isn't anything good to it if we'd just know more. Hearing it was enough for me, and I feel worse for the young one..."

She spoke a bit quietly.

"Maybe we should just forget about what he heard. We should just focus on Scout."

She then added, a weak smile forming on her face plate.

"I'll second that."

Chromia replied before the two of them found the organic alien on an open spot just outside the main building. It was no surprise to see Arcee watching Scout playing baseball with Skids and Mudflap on their holoforms, and to her face as Elita and Chromia noticed while approaching unnoticed was her smile so tenderly loving as her optics only focused onto the tall humanoid easily sprinting pass all 3 bases.

"Quite a view, hm?"

Seeing Arcee's helm emmidiately turning to them, face plate flushed from hearing what Chromia suddenly said.

Seeing Chromia now smirking, Elita only chuckled before turning to Arcee who lowered her helm as they approached in.

"Don't feel bad, Arcee. It's fine actually."

Elita said softly with a gentle smile.

Seeing Arcee gently smiling with a small nod, Elita and Chromia next to her turned their attention to see Scout running past slav of rocks serving as the bases. Noticing Arcee's smiles as she watched Scout, Elita could barely hold back her giggling with Chromia snickering on the other.

_::Quite a love don't you think?::_

Recieving Chromia's comment through private comlink, Elita smiled before you responding with a nod before setting her optics onto Scout who was far too distracted by baseball to even notice her and Chromia there watching him.

"Ah slag man this unfair!"

Hearing Mudflap's complaining in his ten year old human boy holoform, the smaller bot and his identical twin began to complain and protest on losing, Scout seemingly just looking at them with a calm expression on his face, but wore a small grin.

"Aw don't feel bad chucklenuts. You'll improve overtime."

Scout said softly with his grin becoming a gleeful smile as he gently patted each of the twins in their hair dyed with their respective color schemes.

"One more!"

"Yeah! Las' round man!"

Watching the twins and Scout on their conversation, that's when Elita along with Chromia and Arcee finally approached.

"Sorry kids, but I gotta have enough baseball for today. But tomorrow same time same place here, promise."

Scout genuinely replied with a smile.

"Alright you two, you heard what Scout said. Tomorrow, same time same place here."

Arcee spoke softly with a smile, Elita and Chromia shared a smile from hearing it.

Seeing the twins groaning shortly they both nodded surprisingly but it before finally leaving hugged Scout, or rather only managed to hug his legs.

"Hey I'm hugging his left! Nice outta there!"

"Frag off Mudflap! I was here first!"

"No you frag off!"

Seeing Scout's face wearing an unexpected look on it, he finally turned his head onto Elita the same to Chromia and lastly to Arcee, to where he gave a loving smile.

"Looks like they like you."

Arcee gently said with a soft giggle, Scout only smiled back gently before turning to Elita after the twins finally let go of him before departing while maintaining their little argument.

"Hey, Elita, Chromia."

Elita smiled, Chromia on the other hand folded her arms with a smirk.

"If you keep doing that phase, no doubt you'll do a great influence to those twins, unlike Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could do. I'd say keep it up."

Chromia said a bit plainly, but smiled genuinely.

"Uh heh... Is it because they just hugged me?"

Scout asked with a small cackle.

"Well to be fair honest, you are the first we saw those smaller twins hugged. And we've never seen them playing such an actual activity here outside like baseball."

Elita responded to him with a chuckle..

"Well, if you put it that way, I'll see if I can teach them the good stuff."

Scout replied with a grin but was emmidiately responded to by Arcee.

"Just not the pranks please. The older twins had already influenced Jazz before and just recently Bumblebee. Four mechs should he enough to deapl with from the pranking."

Elita gave the pink fembot a look of surprise by the time Arcee finished with a sweet, loving smile on her face plate. It was almost as if she forgot that Elita herself and Chromia weren't even there talking to Scout as well.

Chromia snickered again before quietly making a comment.

"I see love is in the air this afternoon."

She emmidiately got a surprised look from Scout before blushing softly, Arcee on the other had her share of her face plate flushed but not before shooting the blue fembot a glare.

"Well, before we even ruin this moment, may Chromia and I have you accompanied, young one?"

Elita suddenly interrupted with a soft smile. Scout only gave a nod after folding his arms before walking over to Arcee and standing only three inches away from her. It didn't surprised Elita and Chromia who tried holding back her snickering.

"I'll rephrase that. Can Chromia and I have you and Arcee accompanied, young one?"

"Elita, you don't need to ask. I enjoy your company, and Chromia's too, so sure, sure you can tag along anytime ya want."

Scout said with a smile, but before either Elita and Chromia could even reply, their optics emmidiately gained sight of Arcee's servo holding onto Scout's hand, her digits tenderly clinging onto his fingers lovingly.

"Oh primus..."

Elita quietly said. Chromia next to her was speechless. Maybe, they were still not expecting this much.

"What?"

Arcee questioned, her optic ridge raised as her optics straightly looking onto theirs.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Arcee."

Elita replied softly with a smile.

"If you guys are already suspecting, well there's no freakin' point to be embarrassed for me and Arcee. But please let's keep this little thing we have a but more in secret..."

Scout then replied to her with a smile.

Elita and Chromia couldn't manage a reply, but giving smiles instead they allowed Scout to continue, in which he did.

"Anyway, Arcee and I are gonna head over to the mess hall to get some energon, ah you know it drink and food, and we'd like it if you two could join us like you offered. "

He said with a small grin that later on turned into a soft smile.

Smiling back, Elita and Chromia gave a pair of nods.

"Of course, young one."

* * *

He was about to mentally ask himself if he was doing the right thing allowing the older sisters of his lover to done along, because of the privacy and bit of space that would lessened between him and Arcee. But seeing the pink fembot smiling at him, and oh fuck he almost forgot that they were still going hands.

Instesd, Scout decided to pay no attention from the still slightly embarrassed feeling he had been seen with Arcee like this by others like Elita and Chromia, although they weren't that kind of 'Others' like the rest of the humans but finally deciding to get the three fembots moving along with him, I Scout decided to start a conversation as they made way inside the main building.

"So, the kid twins while playing baseball earlier told me that we're getting visitors."

He began to finally change the topic from where they left off.

"Just the usual, young one."

Elita replied softly, however this friend curiosity for Scout as he raised a brow before turning his head to Arcee who giggled softly before feeling her thin metal fingers gently cling onto his.

"We can introduce you to later on, but for now, we should get some lunch."

The pink fembot replied with a gentle smile.

"Heh. Lunch. This sunset?"

Scout cornered a bit teasingly, and there he noticed Arcee's face plate flushed shorty before giving a soft giggle in response.

"So how was meeting Sam? Has he told you about his relation with the Autobots?"

Hearing Elita ask suddenly, Scout only gave a small shrug before giving a simple reply.

"Oh yeah. He's quite a hero huh? Saved this freakin' planet twice. Fuck, he doesn't need to brag."

Scout stared plainly, although he gained surprised looks from Elita and Chromia.

"I meant well with that what I said. I just, form like the way he brags about how he saved the world twice."

He added dryly before warning a soft smile from Elita, Chromia however only smirked before giving a comment.

"I see that I am not the only one that finds that on Sam. But it's good to know that I'm not the only one."

Scout shortly gave a laugh.

"Well, yeah. But hey, he seems a good kid. Just, not the type I'd hangout with, though..."

He shortly replied. But at this point Arcee gently spoke after a short giggle from what he said.

"You know, we can always adjust."

Shortly in silence as they finally entered the main building, Scout smiled before responding to his lover.

"I've already adjusted, 'Cee. Thanks to you."

Scout then heard Chromia snickering again with Elita giving softly, making his blush at the same time with Arcee.

"Ah-No I meant thanks to you guys I mean. Yeah..."

"We know, Scout."

Chromia who gave a reply finally giggled aling with Elita.

"Then perhaps need I tell you now to not have an idea of teasing and Scout..."

Arcee suddenly interrupted almost hushed by the time she said it.

"Oh not at all, 'Cee."

Chromia replied with a sly grin.

Arcee frowned shortly before responding.

"Just for the record, I want only Scout to call me that."

Scout chuckled before gently squeezing her servo.

"Hey it's fine no need to get mad okay?"

He spoke softly with a gentle smile, and that seemed to have made Arcee smile back before slowly nodding.

"Don't worry you two. Chromia and I won't use the nickname."

Turning to Elita who gently spoke with a giggle, Scout smiled before his eyes emmidiately going wide.

"Ah crap I forgot my dog tags!"

Stopping on his tracks, Scout quickly turned to Arcee.

"You three go on ahead to the mess hall, I'll catch up to you okay?"

"You sure, Scout?"

"Sure. But I'll be quick, 'Cee."

Seeing Arcee smiling gently, Scout gently pulled his hand off of her servo before speed walking to a hallway to the quarters area.

As he quickly walked on his way to his quarters, Scout stumbled upon seeing Optimus standing in front of a platform just outside the small offices. Figured he'd stop by and greet the Autobot leader, Scout suddenly noticed a human on a black suit standing firmly on the platform, arms folded firmly. Although he couldn't make the full appearance, Scout decided to approach in while making sure his entry was formal as he guessed the human was a high ranking military officer.

"For the last time, Director-"

"Did I have you permission to speak _Major_?"

"N-No, sir..."

It was a loud seemingly argument that he heard by the time Scout approached, and there he saw Will who was talking to the human, next to him was Epps and there stood out of the platform was Optimus, wearing a frown on his face plate.

"Look at this! Just look at this! Do you see now what they're even here for? For them!"

The man snapped, his arm stretched with an accusing finger pointed out on Optimus.

"Those aliens you called Decepticons are after them! The Autobots! Why would you even think there's still another reason for them to just keep coming to our planet huh, Major? Because they're on a war! And they've brought their war here! These giant metallic things are the reason why we're dealing with all this happening on our planet!"

"I'll have you know, Director. That those things you called are put bothers and sisters in arms, and weve shed blood and metal."

"Shut up! You're paid to shoot not to talk!"

Seeing the man furiously yell at both Will and Epps, Scout raised a brow before slowly taking approaches and finally stopping just right next to the long stairway connected to the platforms to watch what was going on further.

"With all due respect, _Director_, what is it you're really requesting?"

"Oh we all know what he wants, Optimus. He's demanding technology, every time he vusits-"

"Epps that's enough-"

"Major Lennox! I suggest you keep your soldier shut or else-"

"Director Theodore Galloway. I will repeat again, what is it that you're really requesting?"

A short silence when Optimus finally interrupted the three humans.

The man named Galloway turned to Optimus with a firm stare right into his optics.

"You want to know?"

The man asked and not even waiting for a response from Eh Autobot leader, he took a few steps forward and in fact to face with Optimus, he wore a threatning look on his face.

"I want you and your people to leave our planet."

He said bitterly, although Optimus remained calmly on his spot before venting.

"If you, and your leaders would wish for myself and my Autobots to leave, then will will honor it."

He paused shortly before slowly leaning in toward the man named Galloway.

"But tell your leaders this; what if we leave, and you are wrong?"

At that point, no words were even said, the man was glaring at Optimus who still managed to remain calm.

"I'll report this..."

Galloway quietly said, a glare towards Optimus then onto Will and Epps before finally, and rudely, turning his back and began walking his way down on the stairs off the platform.

"I will report this. All of this. And mostly about the refusal to hand over your technology and for the latest update is the refusal to surrender that organic alien you have harbored. And what did even happened to those gigantic humanoid robots you've encountered on Ontario? I've sent an email demanding for those recovered robots from wherever those come from? Those technology automatically belongs to the US government."

Galloway said loudly for almost everyone to hear. Not one should ever said a word, most stood motionless, watching in silence as the man walked past on sight.

"And let this be a warning to you Major. Of your refusal to surrender that humanoid alien for scientific experimentation, you're really putting your career at stake. But I will have you think of it one last time."

As everyone watched the man about to exit the main building, no one expected that a tall slim humanoid in red and tanned fatigues to swiftly grabbed Galloway by the back of his suit.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Again, no one said a word, neither moved. They don't expected Scout to simply moved in and just simply lift up the liaison.

"PUT! ME! DOWN!"

Galloway yelled, his legs frantically moving around trying to get withe footy to touch the floor only to find himself being lifted up by the 8"9 humanoid alien.

"What did you just say? Surrender me for experimentation?"

Scout simply asked with a raised brow. Although he was obviously glaring at the human, but his face despite the scene that's being caused by Galloway's yelling he only managed a bored expression. But his eyes straightly staring into Galloway's witha deadly glare.

"YOU! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN REPORT OF YOU BUT I'LL REPORT OF THIS ASSAULT AND HAVE YOU TURNED OVER TO THE-!"

Scout began shaking the man in his hand, making Galloway to scream for help.

"Scout!"

Will suddenly yelled out to him as he finally ran up to the tall humanoid with Epps followed behind, Optimus who was speechless decided to intervene and got on his knee.

"There is no need to necessarily do this, young one. You may put down our liaison."

Optimus said softly, a weak smile gently formed on his lips.

Scout didn't smiled back, rather replied dryly.

"I heard what he said about you. And heard what he said about me. And I'm not even gonna stand for that."

Scout turned his head to Galloway, whom he found now shaking as he stared into the man's eyes through the lens of his glasses.

"Scout, it's okay busy we won't surrender you for experimentation. You have the full protection Nest."

Will slowly said, his and Epps' head looking up on just how high Scout lifted Galloway up.

"I'm not worried about that, Major. I'm worried for us aliens here."

Scout reply slowly, his face now turning away from the now shaking Galloway.

"You're demanding technology rightfully owned by the cybertronians for your own personal gain. That's what you want for sure, but so what? People will be scared of you when you have their technology? Guess what chucklenuts, you ain't getting any of them what you want. And if you only plan on keeping us here for your planet's protection until you get what you needed from us, then I'll have you know this and tell your bosses that we'll leave personally without you even asking. And we won't regret not a fucking ounce of it. You know why?"

Scout leaned his face into Galloway's until he was only inches away. There he finally showed his murderous glare.

"Becuase lime you, we were once normal people living our lives. We don't see we have much of a choice to make so we only agree to live here and share your planet in Return Of keeping you safe. These aliens you called and I share that onefucking trait. Were forced to play by your rules, but if you will mistreat us and take away what freedom we have then I might as well kick your ass first before we leave this planet."

"I WILL TELL MY SUPERIORS THIS AND-!"

Scout ignored Galloway's yells, but hearing nothing from the humans on Nest especially from Will and Optimus, Scout knew he needs to show he wasn't someone to just simply boss around. He needed to remind this man named Galloway that teen if he's alien loke the Autobots, they still have their freedom and rights as sentient beings.

"LET! ME! GO!"

Scout stopped, this time standing at the entrance of the main building.

"As you say, Director Galloway."

Scout simple said before lifting Galloway up a bit more and kicking him out of the main building, his boot literally making a loud thud that for sure was heard by everyone watching the scene by the time he kicked Galloway on his ass and sending him crashing into the ground outside.

Seeing some soldiers outside emmidiately turning ther attention to him, Scout only folded his arms on his chest firmly with his full attention on Galloway.

"You... YOU!"

Galloway yelled as he frantically got back on his feet, only with his other hand holding onto his rear, he had his other pointed accusingly at Scout who only stood at the main entrance, behind him was Optimus, and mostly the Nest soldiers standing behind him, and hell even Will was right next to Scout with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Beat it chucklenuts."

"I'M REPORTING THIS!"

Scout yawned and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, hit the bricks pal you're done."

At that point, Will didn't said anything and only kept his satisfied smirk as the rest of the human soldiers began shouting at the liaison to leave, Galloway started swearing at them but finally, with some soldiers outside on purposely escorting him to the private plane, the man forced to leave.

"Holy shit... Scout..."

Epps started but stopped as he turned to Scout. Hell, even Optimus and the rest of the humans all turned to him.

Scout on the other, turned to Optimus who smiled gently.

"Although it was wrong of what you did, but we thank you for that, young one. You have been the first to stand up and confront Director Theodore Galloway."

Optimus said softly, Will giving a nod in agreement.

"The guy's been a pain on our asses, Scout. But seeing that what you did... That's gonna cost me another meeting to explain what happen."

Will added.

"Am I in trouble for that, sir?"

Scout slowly asked, surprisingly for him, Will only smiled and shook his head.

"No. Don't worry, I got you covered buddy. And, just to make sure he won't be bothering us anymore... We're gonna need a new liason."

He finished with a soft smile.

"You enjoy fathering me don't you?"

Scout asked, his arms folded firmly on his chest.

No human ever said a word as that, but Scout swore he noticed their hidden smiles, hell even Optimus was smiling along. Maybe there was no need to earn the trust of these humans when he already had earned them.

"Well..."

"C'mon Will, you don't have to keep it to yourself man."

"Ah shut up Epps."

"It's okay, Major. I appreciate it. And thank you, for being the dad figure for me during my stay here."

Scout finally decided to finish the topic, it was getting awkward for him but he was grateful that even despite not being human on this earth, he had a human stand-in up like a father figure. Which reminded him of the Engineer.

"Scout... Oh primus..."

And, fuck...

Turning around, Scout saw Arcee staring at him in shock. Behind her were the Autobots, well fuck even Ratchet was there staring at him.

Awkwardly waving his hand, Scout sheepishly began.

"Hi..."

"Oh slag I should've filmed what you did to Galloway!"

Ignoring Sunstreaker's comment, Scout slowly walked toward Arcee with her slowly wheeling toward him.

Stopping only three feet away, he looke down shortly before looking back up to her.

"I uh... Had to defend us. Us aliens."

He didn't got a reply, but instead was pulled into a tight hug.

"I know my spark... I saw you... We saw you..."

Arcee gently whispered.

It was only a moment when he realized it. They're having internet the fucking center of the main hangar building.

All eyes and optics. Human and Autobot alone only stared at them, some jaw dropped, others smirking, while he rest only smiling.

"Arcee?"

Scout whispered.

"I know, my spark... But like you said, not one bit should we be embarrassed when we're together..."

Arcee whispered back.

For over a minute of silence of them hugging, no one said a word. And finally after letting off each other, Scout met the smiles of the Autobots, almost, when he saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with smirked and cackling.

"It's okay, buddy."

Startled to see Will, Epps and Optimus walking up to him with and Arcee.

"We've already come to conclusion of this between you and Arcee. And we have nothing against it, ratherly, we support it."

Will gently said with a smile.

"Hell yeah! And don't forget, you'd earned my fullest respect man! From what you just did to Galloway I dunno if I should withe be impressed or thankful but I think I'm gonna say both."

Epps added with a grin and with Optimus smiling down at him and Arcee, the Autobot leader spoke.

"And since Will already said what needs to be said about your relationship, all I will add is that we are happy for you two. But to lastly say Scout, you are part of this family. You always have been."

Scout only smiled, but seeing there was nothing to be embarrassed about, he finally held Arcee's servo lovingly.

"Thank you, for giving me a place to this family."

Optimus smiled softly with a nod in response to Scout.

"And before we all get teary eyed and optics, weight wanna get back to our duties for now to finish before evening."

Will finally declared, bit giving a soft smile toward Scout he gave a fatherly smile and a ente pat on Scout's back before kindly a dressing all the soldiers back on their duties.

"I'm proud of ya man and remember that."

Epps said with a smile and pated Scout on the back before deciding to get back on his duty, leaving Scout with Arcee and the Autobots.

"So... It appears that we have accomplished our task to make Scout feel at home with a family."

Ironhide finally began, but seeing him smiling shortly with a small nod, Scout smiled back.

"It would be so, old friend."

Seeing Optimus reply, Scout turned his head up to the Autobot leader.

"If you guys had planned this, then I'm telling you that I don't know how I could ever thank you all for this, Optimus. This had been the family that I've been longing for. The one family that I once had with the Red team until our war against robots started."

He said softly, and feeling Arcee's servo gently squeezing his hand he turns to her to see her gentle smile before turning back up to Optimus who replied.

"Although we do not intend to replace your teammates, but we do see you as family, Scout. Just as how as they see you, and care for you as family, we Autobots feel the same for you, young one."

Smiling gratefully, Scout gave a nod.

"Come on, my sweetspark. Let's go to cherish this moment as the evening approaches."

Arcee said softly with a loving smile, making Scout blush extremely red but giving a nod to her, he smiled softly and replied afterwards.

"You know I'd love to, 'Cee. But why not bring the whole family along? Dinner to he rec room?"

Seeing Arcee giggling softly, he nodded and there finally the Autobots finally walked up to them with amused and cheerful expressions.

Scout didn't knew how to express all the joy he's finally having, the joy of having a family once again, the one that the Red team failed to give him. But with Arcee as his lover aside from the family he now has? A gazillion giant alien sentient robots? There was nothing he could ever ask for. This was all he ever needed.

As they all mad their way to the mess hall to get energon as well as food and drink, Scout turned to Arcee and smiled as their hand and servo never let go of each other.

Seeing Arcee turning her helm to him, she smiled happily.

"So there's nothing to be embarrassed of anymore. Now that we know that everyone fully supports our relationship. But we can still take things slow and don't need to rush if you want, 'Cee."

Scout said with a soft smile.

"Of course, Scout."

Arcee replied softly with a giggle.

"Is there anything else that you'd like, 'Cee?"

Scout gently asked with a smile and seeing Arcee shaking her helm with a loving smile, she replied.

"There is nothing more that I could ever ask for other than being with you my sweetspark. You're everything I could ever ask for."

Scout chuckled, and as they moved along behind the line of Autobots, he finally gently smiled and replied.

"I can say the same, 'Cee. Becuase mechanical or not, you're perfect for me."

Arcee shortly laughed.

"Perfect huh? That's a new one."

Scout only smiled, his fingers clinging onto her digits, and her felt hers doing the same.

"As long as we're together, 'Cee. We're an unstoppable force of nature."

Scout finished and finally ended their conversation as he stopped with Arcee on their tracks before pulling Arcee close into a long passionate kiss. He didn't cared if she wasn't organic, because it didn't mattered anymore and feeling Arcee's metallic lips, Scout pulled her even closer to him and felt her arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

After a short time of their passionate kissing, they both finally pulled away. Both smiling lovingly at each other.

Holding Arcee's servo once again, Scout smiled at her, his blue eyes now only focusing on Arcee's beautiful ocean blue optics before jerking his head toward the hallway on the way to the mess hall.

"Let's go, 'Cee?"

Arcee smiled loving and nodded.

"Yes, my spark. Come on. Let's not keep the world waiting."

There finally, they fliee ho to the other Autobots, hand in servo. Flesh and metal. Two of a different kind sharing a passionate love for each other.

And just like Arcee, there's was nothing Scout could ever ask for.

* * *

**And that's the ending right there! For this chapter of course! Although this took me a while to work on, but to finally finish adding up the plot I have for this story, there you have it, mostly on revealing why Scout hated robots. It wasn't just about Blu team after all.**

**Now, for the most complicated part...**

**How will this story end? That is where this part gets complicated on the matter of the situation where Scout is. Especially now with his relation with Arcee, and not to mention, the Red team could still be alive, are they? But how will it all come to an end? **

_**Translations:**_

_**Idiota - idiot **_

_**Gli amanti - lovers**_

**ripntear **


	10. End of the Line

**And here we are on chapter 10. The HUGE delay was unexpected, but deciding to put other works on pause, I finally got this chapter out. **

**Also, this chapter is the only chapter I made on a complete biased perspective, so that I won't have to use lines to separate character perspectives. But some scenes would still be separated with lines, but that is all. **

**Now I'm not going to say much to save for later so for now, here's the chapter and enjoy. **

* * *

_"What if you woke up one morning, and the entire world was turned on it's head? would you wanna keep going? keep pressing ahead, hoping that all your troubles will work themselves out? Or would you pack it all in? Tell yourself that it was a good run and then close your eyes and then wait for the inevitable." -Paladin Danse (Fallout 4)_

_"Force answers force, war breeds war, and death only brings death. To break this vicious cycle, one must do more than just act without any thought or doubt." -(Metro 2033)_

_"The right man in the wrong place can make all the differences in the world." -G-Man (Half Life 2)_

_"__The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on Earth. But I think that's a luxury, not a curse. To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take... Inventory." -Captain Price (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare)_

_"It is said a man still walked its streets, with a tattered jacket, an old world flag etched on the back. Walking from one hell -Maybe to another. And this road has reached it's end. It was an ending to things -A way of erasing the road that had led to this point, and the history that had walked with it." -Ulysses (Fallout New Vegas)_

* * *

**_|Songs used for this chapter|_**

**_"Be Somebody' by Thousand Foot Krutch_**

**_"Searchlight" by Thousand Foot Krutch_**

* * *

_-End of the Line-_

So many things changed. Things on how he adapted to the modernity of this world. Things on how he learned to blend in among the humans despite not being one himself on this earth. Things on how he explored the joy with Arcee over the past few weeks. Things his Scout felt as a whole himself. Complete with nothing to ask for.

If only the Red team could've been like this...

But speaking of it... He hasn't thought about them for a long while now. Let alone speak of them... Hell, he even forgot Engineer's name... Soldier's, even Medic's... Scout was feeling a little regretful, but in the other side of his mind... He was happy. He was cooing from the wounds he bled of caused by the endless cycle of battles on the past... They should end with the Red team but... He was no longer a member of them... Scout couldn't even remember what RED even stands for anymore...

But smiling weakly... He had the Autobots. Nest, and most of all... Arcee. What more could he ever ask for than a big alien family?

The sun brightened so beautifully. A lovely weather despite the heat. Respectable. But his skin over time was slowly forgetting how he was used to the heat like itnwss. Scout hasn't been exposed to much sun ever since he arrived in this world.

The wind was also calm. Nothing but the fresh breeze if air passing by. Like a swift battle if capturing enemy intelligence... Scout had forgotten about that... He even forgot the places where those battle even took place from. Only way to remember them now was to re-watch those footages he no longer watches...

But as he stared at the far distance. Scout enjoyed the sight of the vast blue in front of him. The wild waves if the ocean, imitated the blue from the skies above... So calm. So peaceful... So... Blue... Blu... Scout let out a short hum. He forgot what Blu stands for... But smiling gently as he slept shin his head, Scout focused back in the ocean. It was peaceful. This may be the real force of nature...

Wandering the halls after getting back to the main building, Scout stumbled upon the medical bay. What a coincidence, but considering the medics -Mostly Ratchet- could always be busy.

Scout grinned shortly before entering.

Upon entry, he surprisingly found the medical bay empty. Except for Ratchet doing some paper work, and Jolt cleaning medical tools.

"You guys busy?"

Earning the attention of both Autobots, Scout got a reply.

"Yes, Scout. But this is just paper work that I'm almost finished with."

Ratchet gave a reply with a gentle smile.

"And I have nothing much to do. Checkup just finished."

Turning to Jolt who also spoke with a smile, Scout gave a small nod while grinning.

"Ah. That's cool. I was passing by honestly. Well, I'm kinda bored with nothing to do so... Yeah..."

"You can have a chat with Jolt if you like Scout. It's not like the medical bay is usually filled with patients everyday."

Ratchet responded softly with a smile as he work on some papers.

Scout was satisfied with the response as his arms formed before starting up a topic

"Do you guys enjoy being medics?"

Rather a questioning statement. He wanted surprised looks.

But turning to Jolt, Scout saw a gentle smile before a response.

"Honestly, it's difficult to be a medic. And it could also get complicated at times -Especially when dealing with critical conditions. Best we are always prepared."

Jolt replied softly.

"Especially when most times are injuries caused by slagging pranks caused by the same fraggers you often give medical treatment."

Ratchet added while sounding a little irritated with a small frown.

"You're referring to Ironhide, the older twins, or the minor twins?

Ratchet chuckled softly as Scouts question.

"All of the above, Scout."

Scout chuckled before replying.

"That's good to know. In fact... It kinda remind me but in an opposite way... I still remember none of the guys on the Red team ever like being in _the_ medical bay. Heh... They'd rather be in any battlefield, and just not in the medical bay."

"Oh, I am very interested to hear more about your Medic. Please do tell."

Jolt suddenly said with an intrigued smile.

Scout chuckled shortly before responding.

"Medic is the one that mostly look for excuses just to get patients in his medical bay. I still remember the inside was a mess. Blood, some organs and mostly, body parts are stored on a refrigerator. Now don't get disturbed yet. 'Cause that's just the basics of Medic. Damn... Wish I remembered his name..."

Unfortunately, Jolt was immediately disturbed by the medical bay part. Ratchet in the other was the same, but was curios while he only listened.

"He also tends to conduct experiments on me and my team. His... Usual habit I think if I remember correctly. But hey, it helped me and my team on enduring worse things in battle. We just ignore how disturbing we get medical improvements."

'But, what about any organ failure on his experiments? And... Isn't that dangerous?"

Jolt asked a bit worriedly.

Scout just smiled softly before replying.

"Yeah it is. But the more dangerous it gets, the more Medic enjoys being our doctor. He does care for me and my team though despite his insanity in science and medicine."

"Okay. I must admit, that's terrible... Not the caring for you and your team, and that's completely fine."

Holy replied, already looking disturbed, however managed to smoke gently.

"But what was the science behind that 'Übercharge' connected to your heart? Based on my scans... It us entirely connected to your heart and acts as a part of it."

Turning to Ratchet who was finished on his paperwork, Scout gently replied.

"Nobody really knows how he made made a success with the Übercharge implants on our hearts. Super says Medic made some kind of deal with the Devil. A stupid joke, but Eavy says, Medic just loved both medicine and science, that he even became a partial doctor, and partial scienctist on our team. He's crazy, I tell ya."

There was a shirt pause. Jolt looked extremely disturbed, while Ratchet felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Well... He has got attributes. Right, Scout?"

Smiling at Ratchet's statement, Scout replied.

"If Medic is here, I won't doubt the human doctors here would get jealous of him. Though, Medic had a habit of conducting experiments on people. He doesn't like the idea of giving Übercharge implants on others however. He says the technology is too valuable and risky to be entrusted on others. So instead... Me and the Red team only got those implants. Even Medic had one too, and that explains why we outlived the other mercenary teams that fought with us."

"That's very relating, young one. It's why u limit my use of advanced medicine on humans here. So that they won't grow dependant on us, but instead would learn to progress themselves."

Ratchet replied softly.

"What about other habits?"

Jolt suddenly asked.

Scout just chuckled before responding.

"None that I know of. The Doc says in his own more often when were not in the battlefield."

"It really disturbs me. But still intriguing. What about his weapons?"

Scout placed a finger on his chin for a moment. He had forgotten now... Only the ones he remembered were the basic weapons Medic used before the Mann Vs Machine war.

"Like me and my team. Medic had an arsenal of medical related weapons. But I can only remember so much... Some of his equipment can kill, while most, are intended to heal me and my team."

The two Autobot medics raised their optic ridges in curiosity and interest.

"Can you start with his healing equipment?"

Smiling at Jolt. Scout gave a reply based in what he still remembers about the Medic's equipments.

"The Medigun. Medics very basic weapon, though not really a weapon but more of his usual equipment to heal us with red auras coming out of it. The Übercharge implanted on me and my team are connected to his medigun, as well to the other healing equipment he also uses, his favorite one being the Vaccinator -The one u remember him using during the war against robots. There's also his Crusaders Crossbow. It's not like the Medigun, but it's arrows are kind of fueled with some kind of chemical that heals me and my team.

Medic uses it in cards of range probabilities since, the medigun and Vaccinator has range limits when locked on a specific Übercharge device.'

"I prefer to know about the lethal weapons he has, though."

Ratchet short commented. Scout in the other smikes and replied.

"Well, Medic had a Syringe Gun. A rapid-fire gun loaded with ordinary syringes. Though, the syringes don't have any sort of poison or chemical in them, Medic is also a good shot in accuracy. He can even kill robots with it to defend himself."

"That's quite interesting, and effective, too."

Ratchet commented, with Jolt nodding in agreement.

Scout smiled softly before adding.

"I also remembered... Medic had an a saw. I don't know how that works, but it has some vial of red fumes -The same thing he fuels his Medigun to heal. But as a difference, it can also activate the Übercharge in any of my team in case if he doesn't have his medigun. He would just have to penetrate the blade and the fumes would be injected to the blood, which runs as the fuel of the Übercharge based in what Medic explained to me once."

"Your blood is the fuel of your Übercharge!?"

Ratchet exclaimed in shock and horror. Jolt on the other was already frozen in his spot by the time Scout mentioned it.

"Yep. Wait... Have I told you that before or..."

Both Autobots immediately shake their heads.

"Don't worry, Rather. Medic said the Übercharge only consumes 2% of the blood, and since the heart pumps blood, that's where Medic implanted the Übercharge, so there wouldn't be any error in the implant regarding the fuel."

"I feel terribly worse for you and your team..."

Scout only smiled gently at Ratchet who spoke.

"Aw, don't be. It's fine. It's not like every human on this planet gets to keep their blood at 100%. I still got 98%, so long as my heart keeps pumping blood."

Scout earned worried looks but maintaining his gently smile, Scout added.

"I appreciate your worry, you two. But it's fine, really. Medic's a good friend, Doctor and teammate. Implanted with an Übercharge or not, he would always be there to heal a wounded merc."

Rathet and Jolt smiled softly.

"And by the sound of it. You are close to him?"

Ratchet asked softly.

"A little bit."

Scout replied with a smile.

But quickly ended the conversation there. Scout said goodbye before leaving the medical bay.

He seemed alot more comfortable in this image of a medical bay. Not as messy with bloodstained tools, organs inside jars and Medic's insane company as the Red team's medic whenever it's a necessary stop at the medical bay.

But this wasn't Medic's medical bay.

There are also two medics on this one. Rather and Jolt, whom both became friends, and had grown close to him...

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to admit that Medic is better yet left forgotten. A good opportunity to free up the space on those Scout trusts. Ratchet and Jolt were all that he clearly needs to see as medics, and none other...

* * *

Arriving at the main hangar, Scout found some supply crates. Taking a seat on one of the crates, he watched as soldiers walk past, others on duty, free time etc.

He still felt strange to be towering these humans, despite being human himself -Or at least he used to be one.

But in slight amusement. Scout found himself mentally chuckling at the thought of being an alien. But he wondered... How things would take a turn, if the Red team were with him... Would their viewings toward anything robotic change? Would they, or could they accept sentient robotic beings? Could they also befriend the Autobots?

It was all coming to a slow end now. Scout felt ashamed, but in the regret of admitting it... He was slowly forgetting about the Red team, as all he could remember were their class names, habits and bits of their personalities... Even with the recorded footages that he still has. Scout was slowly forgetting... Was it for the good? Or for selfishness? Perhaps, he was slowly coping from his loss. But in the harsh truth of reality -It was him that was a loss for the Red team...

Scout was either forgetting them for his selfish desire to be with someone who had given him a chance to be with. To love.

Either that, or he was forgetting them for the good of his sanity. If not humanity for the matter.

He wasn't perfect. But he could be hurt, too. Which, he was so hurt to be separated from the others that he had been living with for over nine years.

And despite being mercenaries. Scout found them to be the family he never asked and wanted, but one that he didn't knew he needed.

Only for this sudden course time. The 'Family' that he didn't knew he needed was gone in one blink of an eye. Vanished as if they were only an illusion...

_'Do I wanna go back?'_

Scout mentally slapped himself over the small thought. Of course he wanted to go back.

But some things just had to change. For better or worse...

He was never good at making decisions, but he knew he had to make one at sine point in the end. One end that he chose not to look at for the sake of his joy to remain...

"You seem to be quiet, Scout. Are you troubled with something?"

Hearing an Italian accent. Scout noticed Dino standing in front of him while looking down at him. A look of curiosity was worn on his face plate.

About decided to erase the to thoughts in his mind as he plastered a smile instead.

"I'm fine, Dino. Just a little tired."

Scout replied as casually his tone could sound.

Dino folded his arms on his chassis before raising an optic ridge.

"You are not a good lier yourself. But you can always share if there are things bothering you, Scout."

Scout looked down with a defeated sigh. He hated whenever he tried to make up a lie. Even the Red team would often notice as far as he remembered partial of his lies before.

"Yeah... I guess your right... I'm just feeling a little homesick I guess. I mean, it's not an everyday thing for me to live with alien robots."

"You are slowly adapting, Scout. You are doing well now."

Dino responded before taking a seat on the floor next to the supply crates.

Scout gently smiled before giving a response.

"Yeah... Maybe... But if you think of it. I do kinda miss the early days being a merc. I'm not saying it's a great job and all, I mean, it's fun yeah. I get to use my skills around the battlefield, then get paid afterward. It's a high pay, but that's not what I miss it."

Scout paused shortly to take a deep breath.

"I miss my team. The only hate admitting it but... I feel like in slowly forgetting about them... The longer that I'm here, the more I feel like they're just an illusion. Almost as if they don't even exist at all..."

"You are missing them too much. I can see that, but I can understand your meaning."

There was a pause shortly before Scout only replied with a sigh.

"If you like. We can talk about them. At least, you wouldn't miss them that much when you're discussing about them."

Scout sighed again, but soon after have a small nod.

"What would you like to hear of?"

"Hm... I'm still interested about your Spy. Can we talk about him?"

Scout sighed before smiling gently.

"Yeah. Okay... Go on ask me about Spy."

"I was interested first about your relation with your Spy."

There was a short moment before Scout gave a reply.

"Honestly. I don't like Spy. But seeing you, and you, asking me about him... I kinda miss his arrogant ass..."

Scout let out a small chuckle before adding.

"Man... You'd be interested to know how he does his fancy spying. But if you'll ask him, he'll turn down the question. If you ask anybody, they'll say: Ah, don't waste your time on the spook -It's usually Sniper that uses that word to refer Spy."

"But, do you get along with him?"

Dino slowly asked. Scout however, avoided eye contact shortly before responding.

"One time. He helped me on my problem: how to ask Miss Pauling out. Miss Pauling is a long story, but I'll make it short. I always wanted to ask her out. She was the first girl that I liked... But, she kept turning me down. So, I went to Spy and said I need some help and that and... Yeah..."

Dino stared at him for a moment before shortly responding.

"It led to that mutated food you fought..."

Scout slightly shrugged with a sigh.

"Yeah. That bread... Though, I didn't really get to impress her... So that night, the team spent the whole night trying renovating the base, while I was getting told off by Miss Pauling. It sucks I know..."

Dino stared at him for a moment before slowly responding.

"You deserve better. But she isn't the one for you."

Scout slowly looked at the red Autobot before smiling gently.

"Yeah... I was stupid not to see that myself..."

"Don't be hard on yourself, Scout. You are far better than you were before."

Scout didn't replied. It hit him hard on that. But, what was he before? Who was he before? Things were slowly erasing on his mind... Things that he didn't want to remember...

Seeing Scout this quiet, Dino feet a little terrible. But deciding to change the topic, he began to ask a new question.

"How does the Spy's pistol work?"

Hearing this. Scout slowly turned to Dino before weakly smiling.

"They're revolvers. But Spy has quite a collection of them. Each had it's own unique ability."

"Really?"

Scout lazily nodded.

"Most of them are critical hits. I... Don't know how they work, though. Most of the guns my team and I use have that, but other guns, and even weapons we have has its own unique and other abilities. Some are good, some are bad. But we just make use of what's available sometimes. Especially when you're fighting robots about your size, aside from the large ones, we have to make of literally everything."

Dino gave a small nod in acknowledgement and before asking.

"And how does your Spy work whenever he's on the field?"

Scout placed a finger down his chin for a moment in thought.

"I remember he usually goes behind lines. See the footages if you're interested -But most times, when he goes to the front with Mr and the other guys on offense, he's usually cloaked invisible. Only appearing when the area is clear of snipers."

"Do enemy snipers usually surround you?"

Scout gave a small nod.

"Everytime. Most times, they'd be camping behind rooftops, other towns, they'd be shooting you from mid distance with an smg, if you're unaware. Only way to handle the robot snipers would he Spy's invisibility to sneak past the gunfire and take them out. But not most times it's useful, though."

Dino tilted his helm to his side in confusion for a moment.

"And why is that?"

Scout shortly chuckled before responding.

"Robot pyros. My Engineer once did some examinations on those machines. The robot pyros got a sensor, or something like it that detects movements from long ranges and mid ranges from when cloaked invisible. So simply said, they're the counter attack for spies."

"That is quite interesting. Any others with advantages?"

Scout lazily nodded.

"Yeah. But unfortunately barely remember... All the could remember is Spy, Pyro Medic when it comes to advantages. Medic though, is the most with disadvantage on all of us. He does have an small advantage, and that being a fast on the field too, but when it comes to the fighting, he would be the easy target behind the lines."

Dino nodded in acknowledgement before responding.

"I should look more on the footages then, just to know a bit more about the class advantages."

Scout gave a lazy nod.

"M'kay."

Dino gave a small nod before excusing himself and making a leave.

Scout mentally smiled before letting out a sigh of relief. He had always expected insults from spies whenever he tries to talk to one of the other spies on the other teams. One arrogant prick, such as the Red team's Spy. Though, Spy was never really been a close friend to him, but Scout felt that he misjudged spies... Perhaps Dino is better than Spy when it comes to calm chats without arrogance and insults.

And Spy is not that close to Scout. It's only fair to no longer think back of him...

* * *

Scout suddenly noticed Ironhide entering the main hangar, approaching him directly.

"You need something, Ironhide?"

Scout began to ask.

Ironhide folded his arms before responding.

"Checking up on you, that's all."

Scout pondered for a moment before raising an eye brow.

Ironhide shortly frowned before adding.

"Ratchet mention earlier that you stopped by at the medical bay and for a talk. Assuming you're troubled. Are you?"

Scout gently smiled before slowly shaking his head.

"No, I'm fine."

Ironhide raised an optic ridge at Scout shortly chuckled.

"I just talked to Ratchet and Jolt about Medic. Y'know... Stuff that I remember about him."

"And am I supposed to remind you of any from your team?"

Scout shortly placed a finger beneath his chin before grinning.

"Yeah. Demoman to be exact. Firepower habit stuff is what you remind me of Demo."

Taking a seat on the floor, Ironhide folded his attention down on Scout then asked.

"What firepower does he use most? I've seen some differences in the footages you have regarding the weapons he uses, but I am curious on what he mostly use on the battlefield."

Scout stared at Ironhide for a brief moment in thought. He had forgotten Demoman's tactics, and usual weapon usage...

"I honestly don't remember now... Sorry..."

Scout replied while sounding a little disappointed as he looked down shortly.

"That's fine, Scout."

Looking back up to up at Ironhide who resplied, Scout shortly sighed before responding.

"I still remember a few, though. Ask me something if you like."

Ironhide gave a small nod before asking another question.

"How well do you get along with him?"

Surprised by the question, Scout's eyes blinked a few times. But clearing his throat, he then responded.

"Demo's a good friend. Though he's a drunk one-eyed cyclops, and a pain in the ass when sober, but he's always there when you need help. By mean help, I mean trouble. But you'll come to appreciate his friendly support if you know how his personality works."

Ironhide raised an optic ridge, then a tiny smirk cracked on his face plate.

"Perhaps I should ask more about your relations with your Demoman instead of his firepower..."

Scout shortly chuckled before releasing a quick sigh.

"Well... Demo does share his knowledge about explosives. Basically, the knowledge in explosives comes from his older relatives. Runs in his family."

"His relatives possess knowledge in explosives?"

Scout gave a weak smile with a nod. Rather in amusement to still remember.

"Yeah... If you ask why we call him Demoman, it's not just because he's a demolitions expert. It's mostly because the title runs in his family."

"Interesting. But... Do they teach the younglings on their family?"

Scout shifted a little uncomfortably before giving a reply.

"Every kid on the Degroot family, gets sent to an orphanage as a newborn child. The only way the new member on the family would be taken back, is if they discover their skills and passion in explosives. Part of the Degroot bloodline. Demo told me."

"But that is a risky thing. A youngling improvising explosives."

Scout lazily shrugged before responding.

"I thought the same thing when Demo told me that first time. But getting to know Demo after years of working with him, I slowly understood how his life works with his family. It's not just about being a good Demoman."

Scout stated simply before adding quickly as he felt a rumbling in his stomach.

"Crap. I gotta go get lunch. We ya later, Ironhide?"

Ironhide gave a small nod.

"Of course, Scout."

As he made his way to the mess hall, Scout couldn't help but chuckle about Ironhide's interest in the firepower of Demoman. They are not the same being, but both have similarities. Firepower habit, in which reminded Scout alot about the Demoman. Or maybe...

Ironhide has already grown closer in him more than Demoman even had...

* * *

Sitting on a table at the mess hall, Scout was enjoying the greasy burger paired with a pair of chicken wings.

But then suddenly came all too familiar soldiers with trays of their food. Will, Epps, and a close friend of theirs, Graham, whom Scout also got to know of.

"Need some company, young lad?"

Asked Grahams, and as Scout just nodded in response, the three soldiers shared grins before taking a seat with on the table.

"So, how's your day going so far, Scout?"

Will began with a smile. Scout simply smiled back while chewing a mouthful before responding.

"Like usual, Major. I'm bored. But, thanks to the Autobots usually approaching me, I get a peace of mind at least. Though, I prefer to be alone at times to think, but I'm doing fine."

Will kept his smile and nodded.

"Well, since you mentioned..."

Scout set his eyes to Epps who spoke while chewing.

"We could accompany you now. Y'know. Usual stuff. Ask things about your world, good times with your team on Red."

"Epps, don't talk with your mouth full lad. We're supposed to be the adults here."

Graham scowled. But Scout only chuckled before looking at Will who was slowly shaking his head at the other two.

"You guys, it's fine. But since you mentioned, Epps... I know where you're going with the usual asking stuff. Go on ask me anything you guys like."

Epps chocked at the response gave, which earned a faceplant from Will and another scowl from Graham.

"Well... I'm always interested about your friend. Soldier."

Scout turned to Will who spoke.

"You once mentioned... He was never really in the military before he became a mercenary?"

Scout slowly nodded before taking a small sip on his drink.

"Yes, Major. He's... Um... Crazy."

With the three soldiers staring at Scout in curiosity, Scout continued.

"Alot of branches of the military rejected him. He couldn't even pass the enlistment."

"Why?"

Surprised at the response of all three at the same time, Scout shortly sighed.

"Like I said. He's crazy. He only wanted to join the army because he's a deranged patriot. He loves everything, and heck, even anything that's about America. A true patriot, with a lose screw on his head."

"Damn... He's that bad?"

Turning to Epps who asked, Scout nodded.

"Worse, Epps. Soldier's the worst housemate on the base. Most of the guys hare him because he's the loudest moron on the team. But, Engineer says, Soldier can't be underestimated."

Scout paused as he took another sip on his drink before continuing.

"Soldier is the most dumb on the team, but if talking about brains-for-muscles? He's your guy. He can dominate enemies and robots alike with his rocket launcher. He goes killing spree whenever he's using his shotgun, and mostly... When he's raging? Oh, crap... He attacks enemies using that stupid military shovel he carries around. And don't get me started with one time, we were on ceasefire. We were at a super market buying supplies, he just lost his crap and killed a guy with that stupid shovel."

"Oh, blimey! Gross!"

"Ugck!"

"Scout... Why would Soldier kill a guy -Who's possibly a civilian?"

Turning to Will who asked. Scout cleared his throat before responding.

"Truth is... Yes. That is a civilian that he killed, Major. But, when I asked Soldier, he told me he was pissed off 'cause the guy called him by his first name -Damn. I forgot his first name... But I do remember his last being Doe. As in D-O-E."

The three soldiers wore disturbed looks before Epps started asking.

"How's your relation with Soldier?"

Scout took a moment in thought. He couldn't remember how to fully describe Soldier now, other than being a deranged patriotic lunatic.

But turning to each of the three soldiers sitting with him, Scout slowly replied.

"Not much. I'm not much close to Soldier due to his loud mouth. But he can be a good friend -Usually to Demoman- when he's in friendly mood. Most times? He's just all military mood. Yelling on me and my team. Yelling out orders. Yelling even in simple things like he's a drill sergeant."

Epps almost choked again by the time Scout finished

Though, Soldier was a good front line combatant. But other than Spy whom he dislikes the most would be the patriotic lunatic. Soldier never done him anything other than being hard on him the most for being the youngest, and the most fragile... What's one less deranged lunatic that thinks he's in the military worth for when Scout now has actual, and disciplined soldiers...

Soldier was never worth it anyway...

"I head about your Heavy. The 'Bots says the Heavy is a large russian with the size of a bloody bear. I've never seen those footages you got by the way."

Scout gave a nod at Graham who asked.

"Oh, that's very true. Heavy is a large guy. Biggest target on my team, but hard to get close up to. And with his massive builds, and his big hands with all the fat muscles? He can tear a man, or robot in half. No really. I saw him once tearing a robot in half when he ran out of ammo."

"Is he using any type of... Drug? Like a sort of experimental supplement given by your Medic?"

Turning to Will who asked. Scout slowly shook his head.

"No, Major. Heavy doesn't need those. He's got experience. He and his family live in the mountains of Siberia, hunting bears for food. Soldier, Pyro and I once been there and met up with him. Nothing but cold, mountains, and bears. Big bears about Heavy's size, and heck, he even fought a mother bear twice his size."

"That'd be a really good one to see! I saw his footages fighting robots larger than him one time!"

Chuckling shortly at Epps who interrupted, Scout turned to Graham and Will before continuing.

"Heavy may be a large scary russian, but that's just only his looks."

Scout paused shortly before slowly adding.

"In truth... He's an intellectual man. He may love large guns, but not many know of Heavy being a man of literature."

Scout stated softly. A weak smile plastered on his face as he finally finished eating.

"By the looks of it, you're close to him?"

Will asked softly with a smile.

Scout smiled back before responding.

"Both yes, and no. Yes, I am quite close to Heavy. He may be the largest and scariest by appearance, but when you need someone to talk to, he's always there to listen, especially when he's being the most calmest on the team whenever were not on the battlefield. And no, because he always stays observant like Spy, and would always he the one telling me to stop talking 'cause I usually bother him if I can't bother the others."

Scout suddenly remembered something, which made him chuckling softly.

All the soldiers raised eye brows before Will managed to ask with a smile.

"What's the joke, buddy?"

Scout but his lips before responding with a pleasant smile.

"Heh... I remember Heavy's sandvich... I used to know how to make it, but now... I forgot. But speaking of sandvich... Do whatever you like if you wanna piss people off. Except eating Heavy's sandvich. Bad mistake you'll ever do. "

The Heavy was nothing to be hated of. As far as Scout could still remember. Heavy was a loving, protecting son to mother and brother to his sisters in Siberia. But how could he think back of Heavy when he's already crowded with the kindness of these humans and Autobots like? Heavy may had been a bit of a strict teammate when it came to his miniguns, and mostly his sandvich -But perhaps he wouldn't be offended if the Autobots and humans on Nest would give him the kindness that Heavy could no longer give. It was time to adjust to the new things after all...

* * *

The sight of Que rushing into the hallway, with scrap parts in his arms. Scout raised a brow as he noticed the blue Autobot engineer.

"Like the usual, young one. You see Que hurrying to his lab, you won't be able to determine when he will come out -Unless something, or anything explodes from inside."

Hearing Elita speaking, Scout turned to the purple fembot with a chuckle before responding.

"Heh. I can relate with that. I went through that with Engineer in the Red team. I'd usually be the one bringing him food in his workshop."

Scout stated with a plain smile, but partial of things he remember about the Engineer were now less.

"I did saw machinery that he builds in the battlefield through those footages against robots. I still feel like those sentry guns he deploys would either start moving around the battlefield on its own without your Engineer monitoring it."

Scout chuckled shortly before responding.

"That is tricky, Elita. Though, the sentries, dispensers and teleporters are only machines, it's Engineer. And knowing his hoe his brain works with full of ideas about machinery, it's only possible that he can make a robot fighting on the mercs' side. There are the robot army from Gray Gravels after all. Engineer could easily reverse engineer whatever crap can be useful into a robot fighting Gray Gravels -No pun intended."

Elita chuckled softly.

"Judging by your tone... You're close to him, hm?"

The question slightly impacted Scout. But plastering a gentle smile, he gave a simple response afterwards

"Mostly. He's the only one that always takes time trying to father me when I was still with him and the team. But... I'd rather not talk about it now..."

Scout slowly responded. But earning a gently smile afterward, Elita replied.

"It's fine, young one. I'm just happy to see you're doing alright now."

Elita replied with a gentle smile.

Smiling back at Elita. Scout let out a small sigh and before slowly responding.

"Engie was very close to me. Like Major Lennox, Engie stood as a father figure in all those nine years we've worked together as mercenaries, and three years more when the contracts started getting a little complicated. He'd be liking after me like the others would sometimes do. When we came to the war against Gray Mann and his robot army... That father figure in Engie seems have disappeared. The uncle vibe I see on Heavy, Pyro, Demo, Sniper all disappeared. Spy's snappy, amusing insults stopped and turned him into who he was when I first get to meet him as part of the Red team."

Scout felt Elita's servo on his shoulder and met her gaze with a soft expression on her face plate. Scout smiled weakly. He didn't wanted to continue. He hated talking about it. But admitting it to himself now... He fully trusts Elita now. In place of Engineer...

Why wouldn't he? When Engineer -The Red team, all reverted back into the mercs he just got introduced to as his team on RED. it felt as if it was only a dream. The reality on this parallel world was the one that's in front of him. The one that he sees. The one that's real.

But the world filled with mercenaries under the public's eye? Filled with Australium and pointless wars over gravel? It was a joke.

A huge pointless joke.

Maybe this was the reality that was missing. The one reality where Scout didn't expected he'd find his humanity again after so many years of fighting a pointless war over gravel, and Australium...

"Scout. I'm here for you. Arcee, and the others are."

It was a soft, caring tone... Not the kind of sentence he'd hear, but the sounding of the time he'd likely hear from the Engineer. Except... This is not Engineer. This is not Engineer's voice. It's the robotic, feminine voice of Elita One...

Scout gently smiled. His fully attention fully focused in Elita. Then finally came his mind recognizing Elita, and only Elita in the place that used to be... Engineer's...

"And you're all I could ever ask for, Elita. You, Arcee, the Autobots and even Major Lennox and the other humans. What more could I ask for?"

Scout smiled. The joyful smile that he had never had even before he became a mercenary... But Elita's blue optics seemed to changed by her stare at him. Her face plate suddenly changed as well.

Guilt.

The sudden hint of guilt in Elita's expression.

"Elita? Did I... Said something wrong-?"

Scout asked only to be interrupted when Elita pulled him into a tight hug, enveloped by her frisk metallic arms.

"I didn't mean to... In so sorry, Scout... I... Didn't mean to... I'm so sorry..."

* * *

_'Why was she apologizing? She didn't do anything wrong...'_

Scout mentally said in thought. Swinging his Boston Bashed in thin air, hitting an invisible target while trying to praying kicking around while maintaining balance on himself, he was somewhat distracted by Elita's guilty expression. She didn't do anything wrong. All that she had ever done was being there for him. His best friend.

Scout was confused. But as he swing his Boston Bashed a few more time, he took a break by sitting on a nearby crate and opening a bottle of water. Only then, came soft, metal steps approaching him.

Turning around. Scout saw Optimus greeting him with a gentle smile.

"Optimus. I'm... Didn't expect to see you not being busy. Can I help you?"

Scout began with a smile.

"Not at all, young one."

Optimus responded softly, but glancing at the spiked melee weapon rested on the crate Scout sat on, he then added.

"I see you are practicing in melee combat on your own."

Scout grinned shortly before taking a small sip on the bottle of water then responding.

"Yep. Well... It's usually not myself, though. Pyro would be the one teaching me things about this kind of stuff. Hard as hell, but when I see him get on the action with his axe? Robots even run away themselves from him. Not bluffing! But, it makes me think of the practice kinda worth it, if I even get the hang of it."

Optimus smiled gently.

"You seem to be doing well, Scout. But if you ever need another mentor to learn skills in melee combat, I would be honored to train you."

Scout's eyes blinked for a moment in surprise.

"Oh... Well, that's nice. Really, Optimus. But... I don't wanna bother you. And I know you're always busy with the paper work everyday, too."

Scout replied slowly with a smile.

Optimus kept his gentle smile before responding.

"I can manage time, young one. But, if you are interested. I'd be honored to be another mentor to teach you."

Scout chuckled. But the gaze of Optimus' blue optics, Scout experts it to be... Green.

Like Pyro's...

Though, Optimus is the most calm, supportive, kind and understanding of all the Autobots. But part of Optimus reminded Scout of Pyro... Except, Pyro was the opposite of Optimus...

Pyro may be a little calm at times, but he was never soft.

Pyro was a reserved man when it comes to speaking, but his actions speak more than his limited words. Which was his way of showing 'support' only during battles.

Pyro can never be determined, whether he's even kind at all. Due to his relentlessly, neutral nature when it comes to his limitless possession of fire. Only God, or the Devil may determine if Pyro is even humane despite his sane personality.

Pyro is never understanding, but was reasonable -Only when he gets his way, which was resolving problems by setting things on fire.

But if one thing was similar. Is that Pyro would be the one approaching anyone on the Red team if he noticed either of the other mercs need help with anything, which he only tries to help by his best abilities -Even when it leads to disastrous arson...

Scout gently smiled before finally responding to Optimus.

"I could use a new trainer, or mentor. After all..."

Scout paused. Pyro was relentless and brutal. But he was always there like Engineer and Demoman had done. He was one of the closest members on the Red team as far Scout could remember. But... He's not here. It's not Pyro. And Pyro is gone now...

It's only Optimus...

Seeing Optimus patiently waiting for him with a gentle on his face plate still on, Scout finally continued.

"It's not wrong... If I say I like you guys more. Right, Optimus?"

Optimus stared at him a little confused.

"What do you mean by that, young one?"

Optimus asked softly, but Scout on the other let out a small sigh.

"I mean... You guys are all I could ever ask for. You care for me, support me, and now you even insists guiding me."

Scout gently replied, then look Optimus in his blue optics before slowly continuing.

"Optimus... Is it bad that... I want you and the Autobots to be that family the Red team can't give me anymore?"

Optimus was silent by the statement. He worried this may occur...

Scout noticed that same expression he saw on Elita. The sudden hint of guilt... He didn't knew why even Optimus looks guilty. He didn't do anything wrong... Why was he looking guilty?

"Scout... You will always be considered as one of us."

Optimus slowly began, surprising Scout. But trying not to escalate the tensed moment. He continued slowly, and softly.

"You are a young one, with a lot to learn and experience. And knowing you had experience... Much far worse... You deserve to be happy. To be free from the horrors that have tainted you. The horrors that have haunted you."

Optimus stopped. And to see Scout looking up at him in concern by his slowly change of tone... Elita had mentioned to him already... And now he too feels the same regret of growing too attached to Scout.

But despite feeling guilty. Optimus continued.

"But those horrors that you had experienced, is what binds you with where you came from. It's what made your bond with those you've fought alongside with stronger. It is, what kept you all, as one."

"Optimus... I don't understand... What are you... What are you trying to say?"

Scout stuttered in confusion as he remained staring up at the Autobot Commander.

Optimus vented slowly. He didn't wanted to be straight forward. He only wanted to remind Scout of... The ones who'm he sworn to go back to... Even though it upsets him, and he feels Elita's pain from the reality that Scout has a home to go back to. A team to still at fighting in his absence. And a war to fight for... Optimus felt that he didn't wanted that for Scout. Scout deserved better. But... The price would be the exchange of discarding those who were all foremost in him the most, in order to trade for the better that Optimus believes Scout deserves...

It was not fair. But a choice needed to be made. Only by Scout...

"Scout..."

Optimus began before getting down on one knee before continuing.

"You will always be my friend, Scout. You have grown close to me. To Elita, and even to the others. But... I do not wish to... Ruin what makes you happy. By only trying to remind you of... The reality that has been left behind..."

There was an impact on Scout's chest by the last part. But seeing Optimus standing up while looking down at him softly. Scout only remained quiet as he let the Autobot leader took continue.

"I will always be here for you, young one. And I will always guide you, and I know that the others would as well. But we only intend to do so, while maintaining ourselves on the places right where we Autobots should be."

It hurt. The last part of the statement hurt... It reminded Scout of Arcee. Trying to place herself after the a Red team's place... But she doesn't need to place herself anywhere... Optimus, Elita, and the others doesn't have to place themselves after the Red team...

Scout knows now. He now knows why Elita and Optimus looks guilty...

"I must head back to my office now. But always remember, Scout. You are one of us. Always. Even if we cannot be the Red team that you see in us Autobots."

Optimus said gently with a weak smile. Then, set foot back into the main building on the way to his office.

Being left on his own in deep thought... Scout felt a tear escaping his eye as he watched the Autobot leader away further.

Scout closed his eyes and swallowed hard...

"You guys gave me the family I've lost..."

Another year escaped his eye, then came another. And another. Then another...

"I've lost the Red team..."

Scout took a deep breath before opening his eyes, and setting his attention onto the setting sun above the vast ocean.

"All I have now... Is you... Autobots... Why are you all so guilty of replacing them..."

Scout stopped and took a deep breath.

"When I want to move past them... To forget them..."

* * *

"Scout, there you are! I've been looking around for you! Is... Something wrong?"

The question that escaped Arcee's lips and gained the attention of the tall humanoid, who weakly gave a gentle smile.

"Nothing at all, 'Cee."

Scout's response however, earned a small frown from the Arcee before a response came.

"Oh, c'mon. It's fine, 'Cee. I'm just a bit tired from practicing melee."

It was a soft response that ever came from Scout.

But Arcee only gave a simple nod before venting shortly. But she was obviously not buying it as she frowned again.

"Hey. It's fine. Just a little tired, is all, 'Cee."

Arcee only smiled at the response that Scout gave her. But she didn't had the time to react when she saw Scout shortly studying her face plate. She emmidiately refocused her attention to him with a gentle smile.

"What's the matter, 'Cee?"

Arcee kept her smile before slowly shaking her head.

"Nothing at all, Scout."

Scout however frowned shortly before folding his arms.

"Yeah, sure..."

Arcee vented shortly with a frown but then replied.

"It's fine. Really. I'm just... Worried. You look troubled..."

Scout on the other, sighed shortly before responding.

"Hey, it's fine. It's fine. I'll be fine, 'Cee. Trust me."

Arcee vented again, but gently reaching her servo for his hand, she gave a gentle reply.

"If I say I believe that you're fine... Will you really be fine now?"

Arcee gently said as she stared into his eyes lovingly.

"Ah, 'Cee... You know I'm always fine. Especially when you're with me."

Arcee didn't bought the response as she only smiled, but very weakly.

"Lovely night, huh?"

Scout decided to change the subject by asking softly.

The night was pleasant, mostly at the silent spot on the beach. Arcee smiled before nodding and staring at the night sky from above. Nothing but the sand silently being driven by wind, and the waves of the ocean, as well as the faint sound of music from a radio coming from a distance near back at the base.

"It is lovely... Wish it'll always be like this."

Scout let out a sigh he watched Arcee in her human avatar sitting on the sand. Scout sat right next to her, and felt her hand reaching into his.

_**"I'm just the boy inside the man**_

_**Not exactly who you think I am**_

_**Trying to trace my steps back here again**_

_**So many times"**_

"You seem quiet."

Scout began by the time he felt Arcee's hand gently squeezing his.

Arcee in the other, stared at the far distance. Her ocean blue eyes staring at the last dark ocean in front with its calm waves.

_**"I'm just a speck inside your hand**_

_**You came and made me who I am**_

_**I remember where it all began**_

_**So clearly"**_

"Is there something wrong?"

Scout gently asked as he focused at her.

Arcee on the other, slowly turned her head at him before releasing a sigh and gently smiling.

_**"I feel a million miles away**_

_**Still you connect me in your way**_

_**And you create in me**_

_**Something I would've never seen"**_

"I just want this moment to last for a bit longer..."

Scout kissed her forehead gently after her response. But putting his arm around her as they sat on the sand, Arcee snuggled into his thin arms, with her head resting on his shoulder.

_**"When I could only see the floor**_

_**You made my window a door**_

_**So when they say they don't believe**_

_**I hope that they see you in me"**_

"C'mon, Cee... Let's just go back to the base..."

Scout gently whispered. But after hearing a small frown from Arcee, she gave a small nod in response before returning back to her robot form.

_**"After all the lights go down**_

_**I'm just the words you are the sound"**_

This was still new to Scout, however. And having the intimacy with Arcee despite her using a human avatar was still a new experience for him as well, but not only the bliss was what Scout felt.

He felt rather... Complete.

_**"A strange type of chemistry**_

_**How you've become a part of me**_

_**And when I sit alone at night**_

_**Your thoughts burn through me like a fire**_

_**You're the only one who knows**_

_**Who I really am"**_

"You're tired are you, 'Cee?"

The sudden question brought a smile on Arcee's face before a nod and a response.

"Yeah... I could use some recharge... Would you like to join me, Scout?"

Rather flirty in response, Scout blushed slightly before scratching the back of his head.

_**"We all wanna be somebody**_

_**We just need a taste of who we are"**_

"Ah, cool. Cool... C'mon?"

Arcee nodded, but for Scout to simply hold her servo, she smiled gently.

_**"We all wanna be somebody**_

_**We're willing to go, but not that far"**_

"Well... It's kinda late anyway... And I just wanna spend time with you so... Yeah, okay. Let's get some shuteye."

_**"And we're all see through, just like glass**_

_**And we can shatter just as fast"**_

Arcee raised her optic ridge before giggling softly.

"Mmm... I see what you mean."

"Hey, that's not what I meant-"

Arcee planted a soft kiss on his cheek, interrupting him.

_**"That light's been burned out for a while**_

_**I still see it every time I pass**_

_**It was lost in the corners of my mind"**_

"Of course it's not, my Scout. But... I wouldn't mind at all if you'd like to."

Arcee grinned by the time she finished.

Scout however blushed before looking down.

_**"Behind a box of reasons why**_

_**I never doubted it was there"**_

"Well... To be honest... I do wanna sleep with you, that's why... But..."

Scout paused. His blue eyes gazing up to Arcee's blue optics before clearing his throat and slowly continuing.

_**"It just took a little time to find**_

_**And even when"**_

"... I'd rather have you sleep with me in... Your robot form..."

Arcee gently squeezed his hand with her servo as she smiled warmly.

_**"I feel a million miles away**_

_**Still you connect me in your way"**_

"Then we'll take my quarters, my sweetspark."

Scout raised his brows. But rather in surprise with the mix of joy from it. But, in some way, he did wanted Arcee. Guess he never thought of wanting to be with a mechanical despite the difference...

_He had already forgotten his hate toward robots..._

_**"And you create in me**_

_**Something I would have never seen"**_

"Let's go? I do feel like getting recharge now..."

Arcee said, rather sweetly as her digits cling onto Scout's fingers.

**_"When I could only see the floor"_**

Scout smiled before nodding and walking with her inside the main building.

"Arcee?"

Scout quietly began as he walked with her.

"Yes, Scout?"

Arcee replied as she turned her helm to him with a soft expression.

**_"You made my window a door"_**

"Do you think... People won't judge us? I mean... What we have now. People know about us now, and what does Optimus and the others think of... This we got going?"

**_"So when they say they don't believe"_**

Scout asked slowly as they made their way onto the quarters area.

_**"I hope that they see you in me"**_

"Scout, you know how supportive everyone are to us. What we have, is understandable despite our differences. And as for Optimus and the others, you can see how happy they are for us. They're family. We're family, remember?"

_**"After all the lights go down**_

_**I'm just the words you are the sound"**_

Arcee replied softly. And as they both arrived to her quarters, they both sat on the large berth.

_**"A strange type of chemistry**_

_**How you've become a part of me"**_

"Well, I'm glad... I just don't think I could lose you... I mean... You know what I mean but... Just want you know that-"

_**"And when I sit alone at night**_

_**Your thoughts burn through me like a fire"**_

Scout was immediately interrupted by Arcees metal lips pressing against his. Such a passionate kiss between man and metal... But this _wasn't_ Mann Vs Machine... This was a world, a reality, an earth, where giant, alien robots exist. Ones that are capable of thinking for themselves as sentient beings. Ones that can transform into earth transportation vehicles. Ones that are currently at war... Similar to one of which he came from. And Scout was over it...

_**"You're the only one who knows**_

_**Who I really am"**_

He loved Arcee so dearly, despite the earliness of their relationship. A crazy match on a random time, different world, but at a perfect moment, despite the situation...

_He had already forgotten the countless battles he fought for..._

_**"We all wanna be somebody**_

_**We just need a taste of who we are"**_

"Ar... Arcee..."

Scout moaned softly, as he settled down in the hard metal berth, with Arcee on top on him, slowy pressing down against him.

_**We all wanna be somebody**_

_**We're willing to go but not that far**_

"Scout... I love you... And I'm yours... That's all that matters now..."

Arcee quietly whispered as she gently pecked his neck with her metal lips.

_**"We all wanna be somebody**_

_**We just need a taste of who we are"**_

Scout moaned a bit more before feeling a sense of hardness in his intimate area... Oh, it was indeed love all right, and not lust...

_**"We all wanna be somebody**_

_**We're willing to go but not that far"**_

Scout reached his hands on her back plates before pulling her even closer to him. It was his turn.

_He had already forgotten about all the fallen mercenary teams that fought with them..._

_**"I'm just the boy inside the man"**_

Scout felt a slippy metal, gently licking his lips. He smiled as he saw a silver, glossy metal resembling a tongue.

"You're kinkier than me, 'Cee."

Scout teased as he placed a hand in her face plate, then slowly pulled her further pressing against his face. His own organic tongue now wrestling Arcee's metal glossa.

_**"Not exactly who you think I am"**_

_He had already forgotten about his old friend, Blu Scout, and the entirety of Blu team..._

Arcee giggled quietly as her glossa wrestled Scout's, but despite the differences... She felt that Scout was feeling the exact same thing that she was feeling now. They were feeling the bliss of their passion. Though, it's not really the same bond to how a cybertronian should mate with another, but this was better for her. Organic or not, Scout was hers.

"You like it, my Scout?"

She asked teasingly with a giggle.

_**"Trying to trace my steps back here again"**_

_**"So many times"**_

Scout on the other grinned before kissing her passionately. But seconds later as they broke apart the kiss, Arcee moved off of him before laying right next to him on the berth.

Although the berth was no comfier than his bed on his quarters, Scout didn't bothered pay attention on the thick layer of metal that serve as Arcee's bed. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Arcee freely. And that's exactly what he did as his frail arms slowly enveloped a giggling Arcee, and keeping his arms firmly secure around her, before placing his head down on her shoulder pad.

_**"When I could only see the floor"**_

_He had already forgotten about Miss Pauling. The assistant of Administrator that kept rejecting him on the first place..._

"You're mine now, 'Cee... Mine. Only one..."

Scout quietly said as he slowly closed his eyes.

Arcee smiled by the time the words can't to her audio receptors. She was his... Only his... She can never be any happier to hear and know that.

"Only yours truly... Scout, my sweetspark..."

_**"You made my window a door"**_

Although she was very happy as she placed her helm down his head with a smile in her face plate. But Arcee wanted to tell him something... Except... He seems lost... As if... He had already forgotten... To soon, but not that it matters as his time has been rather prolonged with the Autobots and Nest. And Arcee didn't wanted him to leave. She wanted to tell Scout... She wanted him to stay. Permanently. But she wasn't selfish... Even if she loved Scout so dearly... She would never intend to replace _them_ in his earth... They are, and they will _always_ be foremost in him...

"Arcee..."

Arcee heard a soft call from Scout. Her optics setting down to him, she found Scout with his eyes slightly opened, staring at her, rather lovingly.

_**"So when they say they don't believe"**_

"You okay?"

Scout quietly asked.

Arcee smiled before kissing his forehead softly.

"Never better, my Scout... You are here with me... And I can never be any better than that."

Arcee planted a gentle smile on his lips. Oh, how loved Scout... A dearly, passion that they shared despite the differences didn't mattered. Their happiness was...

_**"I hope that they see you in me"**_

But it didn't took long before Scout finally drifted to sleep. His arms firmly around her, and head on her shoulder pad while soundly asleep.

Arcee gently placed her servo on Scout's cheek before gently stroking it.

"If we are not bound to be together in the end... I will accept it, and I will always carry this loving moment with you... My Scout..."

She quietly whispered as possible before planting one last kiss on his forehead before falling into recharge.

But deep down as she was now in recharge... She was afraid.

Arcee was afraid... She was afraid that she could feel Scout slowly letting go, and forgetting about the Red team...

* * *

The next day came out as another usual for Scout.

But for some reason, and for a few hours that passed away Arcee, Elita and Chromia. Scout was rather confused at the sudden company that the three Autobots insists he spends the time outside. Which took about three hours.

"And another day of being bored with nothing to do. Why'd you three insist we stay out here again?"

Scout began. But to see Elita and Chromia exchanging looks that hunted regret... Scout raised an eye brow before turning to Arcee.

"'Cee? Is something wrong?"

Scout asked slowly. But feeling Arcee's servo gently holding his. He looked at her in confusion as Arcee gently smiled weakly. A rather forced one on her face plate.

"Everything is fine, Scout. And everything will all be fine."

Scout looked at Elita and Chromia, who both remained quiet as they couldn't look in his eyes.

"I'll have to apologize if Arcee and her sisters had to keep you distracted here outside, young one."

Scout immediately spun around to see Optimus approaching with a gentle smile.

"Optimus. Um... Is something happening?"

Optimus didn't replied. But as he only stared at Scout softly. He felt saddened...

"Please. Follow me to the main hangar..."

Hearing Optimus widely say, rather in hesitancy. Scout glanced at Arcee, who never let go of his hand.

Neither Autobot said a word, but instead, led him back to the main hangar...

In the main hangar. Stood all Autobots with the absence of Bumblebee and the Wreckers.

All present Autobots gathered around a large circular machine at the center of the hangar.

"Um... What's this?"

Scout began to ask, and looking around the Autobots who all stare at him, each had their own expressions. Ratchet wore the easiest expressions. That being upset.

"Ahem... Uh, Scout?"

Turning to Que who greeted called out Scout paused a brow as Que got fencing one knee before continuing.

"Remember the amount of Australium that those robots you fought at Ontario?"

Scout gave a small nod as he let Que continue.

"I managed to salvage what was left of each of the robots. And trying to figure out how to make it work on such a machine... I managed to create this one that you see. It doesn't have much Australium to fuel it, but it's enough for a one-way trip. I tested it earlier on the lab and my sensors detected life through the other side if the portal. It's my greatest success in invention yet. But I can confirm, chap. It's another earth. Your earth."

Hearing this slowly from Que in explanation. Scout turned to each of the Autobots. No one said a word hell even Will, Roomand Graham who were present only stared at him as if... No... Scout was finally hit with realization.

"You can finally go home now, chap."

Turning to Que who slowly added. Scout remained quietly motionless. But felling Arcee's servo gently holding his hand... Scout closed his eyes before hearing Arcee's before whisper.

"My Scout... It's... Wonderful news... You should be happy..."

Scout opened his eyes. Turning to Arcee, he tried to respond.

"Arcee... I-"

"I guess this is it. Kind of short...but worth it. This is unexpected for everybody. For me. But it was worth it. Being yours for a duration of time..."

Arcee interrupted him softly with a loving smile.

"Arcee..."

Scout tried again, but heard the machine powering up. A black, and purple hole with electricity sparks came into view.

"The Australium fueling this machine isn't enough, chap. You best to get goin-"

"Que. I don't know about this... This is happening too fast... And you never even told me..."

Scout interrupted. But to see the Autobots looking guilty... Scout noticed Optimus taking a step forward.

"We all knew, Scout. Que informed me... I, told the rest... We were hoping to surprise you since, you had been wishing to go back... It was all that you had been wishing since the start. Forgive us, young one for keeping this from you. We only wanted to surprise you in a good way."

Optimus slowly said, but Scout slowly shook his head before taking a deep breath.

"Scout... We had a good run. Together. And I will always keep that in my spark... We just have to accept it if... This is our fate... To be separated in the end..."

Hearing Arcee's weakened voice despite her weak gentle smile. Scout clearly saw in her that she was on pain with all this. It Scout was now confused... He didn't know who to choose...

"I love you, Scout. I will always love you. But... Even if our fates intertwined... We still have to accept where it will lead us... And thus is where it leads us, my Scout.. Where we part ways... Where you go back, to be reunited with the family that are probably struggling now without you by their side."

Scout was hurt. But he needed to choose... Of course... He tried to forget. He wanted to forget the Red team. But no matter what he does, he will always be part of the Red team... And the Mann Vs Machine is now calling back to him... The Red team... Is calling back to him... But his heart is calling out to him... To choose the Autobots.. For Arcee... Scout needed to choose... And only once in his life he had never felt this conflicted mentally by making a choice. He was never good at choices after all...

"We do not intend to pressure you, neither push you away, Scout but... We Autobots must remember our places in your life. The Red team would always have to be the ones to come first... Even if... You do not deserve to live in a world full of horrors. Full of war. Full of loss... But you still have friends left behind. The first family you had left behind..."

Optimus gently said with a consoling tone.

Scout looked down... He needed to make a choice. He did miss the Red team. And he dare forget each of the others on the Red team... He still missed them... And for a long moment afterwards... He finally made a choice... It hurt him to chose... But he chose them... They are his friends. Family... And as hard, and painful this was now... Scout had made a choice...

"Optimus... I... I decided now-"

The alarm suddenly came loud from outside, and the main hangar. Then came loud explosions outside. Gunfire, and explosions.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY DECEPTICONS!"

A soldier yelled from outside. And armed personnel all around began hurrying outside.

Seeing the Autobots immediately raking their own leave and joining the human soldiers, Scout saw Optimus looked down at him and immediately spoke.

"There is no time, young one. Please... Go. Get to the portal."

"Optimus-"

Scout was too late as Optimus immediately hurried outside with the other Autobots.

"Scout."

Turning to Arcee, who weakly smiled at him. Scout was feeling tears in his eyes as she immediately pulled him in her arms and into one last passionate kiss.

The loud shouts, gunfire and explosions... Scout kisses her back. He didn't cared if Arcee was a mechanical being. He loved her, just as much as she loved him... But feeling Arcee's pulling away, and moving back away from him... Scout was hurt to see her optics with blue liquid. She was in tears of her own...

"I love you remember that, my Scout... Now please... Go... They'll need you... The Red team will need you..."

Arcee stuttered as coolant escaped her optics.

"Arcee-"

Scout was too late again. Arcee left immediately, and joined the rest outside.

"Scout! Hurry chap! The Australium is about to run dry! This is your only guaranteed trip back to your world!"

Que interrupted him in his thoughts. Scout felt tears in his eyes poured out... He had made a choice. And now the Australium was about to run out... It was time to go...

* * *

With coolant poured out if her optics. Arcee rushed outside after the other Autobots, where the sight of Decepticons came into view in the middle of the live firefight.

_**"Im tired of trying,**_

_**I guess I'll walk instead of flying"**_

It was for the better to leave Scout. But not because she pushed him away. She knew her place in him. And that's where it would end. He would be safe away from Decepticons, and back with the Red team.

"IT'S SHOCKWAVE!"

hearing Sunstreaker yell out. Arcee looked over to her far right and saw a large, dark purple Decepticon with one red optic, making his way through the hood line if human defense.

_**"These wings are broken,**_

_**From carrying my mind"**_

Behind him was an F-18 jet that transformed above Sunstreaker and Sideswipe before starting to attack.

"Blitzwing!"

Arcee charged without hesitance desire her small size in the open. She needed to distract herself away from the pain of her sweetspark Scout...

_**"Im tired of lying,**_

_**Cause theres nothing i can do"**_

"Twins move!"

Arcee shouted as she fired her blaster at Blitzwing, hitting him in the face plate.

"Hang on, I got him!"

"Sides, watch out-!"

With one swing of an arm, both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker where both shoved away and onto a the nearby humvees.

"Puny Autobot scum!"

Arcee immediately began moving around Blitzwing as he fired at her, missing her but in an impact of a shot on the ground. Arcee was sent stumbling back onto the ground.

_**"I need a searchlight,**_

_**To bring me back to you"**_

Groaning in pain, she saw Blitzwing approaching her, his pede about to stomp down on he ground at her.

Arcee looked away. She was about to accept the whatever given fate this was but-

_***BLAM!***_

_***BLAM!***_

_***BLAM!***_

_***BLAM!***_

"ARRGH! DISGUSTING INSECT!"

Arcee immediately looked back at the Decepticon, who was being fired at by none other but Scout.

_**"Send me a searchlight**_

_**Up far in the sky to light my way"**_

Arcee felt more coolant escaping her optics.

"Scout... Why... Why?"

Arcee stuttered as she watched her humanoid mate, running around with inhumane speed while firing a drum-fed shotgun at Blitzwing who kept failing to get a clear shot at him.

"I'LL KILL YOU! HUMAN INSECT-!"

"Yeah, come get some you freaking wuss!"

Scout kept firing his Baby Face Blaster while easily flanking the Decepticon who was struggling to keep up with his sosoeso this was a Decepticon. One of the Autobots enemies, with red eyes. But Scout had dealt with worse. This was a walk in the park after all the experiences hrhad fighting robots.

_**"I need a searchlight**_

_**To bring me back to you, tonight"**_

Except... He had made a choice now. He chose to stay. And it was time to go join fighting a new enemy he founds similar to the ones he had already left behind to be forgotten.

_**"My arms are tired"**_

It was just like how it was in the Mann Vs Machine. Except... The Red team isn't with him... He made a mistake of wanting to forget them... But it would neve be a mistake to let them go, as all that matters now was what's the present he sees.

_**"And theres no one else around"**_

The Autobots. And Arcee. This was his choice.

"I'm not even break-in a sweat! Is that all you got moron?"

To see the Decepticon roaring in Rafe, I and started firing at him. Scout easily managed to outrun the blasts before counter hitting the Decepticon.

"Scout! Don't run off like that- Oh, scrap! Hang on, chap!"

Que immediately charged at the Decepticon about his size, before hitting the 'Con with his spear, which gave Scout the advantage to charge forward by jumping on Que then jumping on the Decepticon and landing on the face.

"Come get some!"

_**"I need a savior"**_

Scout immediately jammed his Boston Bashed at the talent optic if the Decepticon before pulling it out, with pieces of the red optic coming out

"AAAAARGH!"

With Que penetrating the 'Con with his spear, Scout jumped off and finely landed on the ground just before the Decepticon fall dead.

_**"Or this ships going down"**_

Scout grinned. He never felt this rush in a long time despite his duration of time being here. Bit this world only proves that he doesn't need the Mann Vs Machine war to remain who he was. When this conflict between Autobots and Decepticons easily bring him reminders of who he was, and who he is.

"Scout... Why..."

Turning his head to see Arcee slowly approaching. Scout smiled gently and approached her. Holding her servo with his hands. Scout felt a tear escape his eye before responding.

"I chose you, 'Cee. I know it's crazy. And it hurts, that I don't want to have anything to do with the Mann Vs Machine war on that other world... But it's never worth it, 'Cee. I don't want the money they delayed paying me anymore. None of that is worth it."

_**"Ill breath my last breath"**_

Seeing Arcee with coolant pouring out of her optics, Scout placed a hand on her cheek plate ,and gently wiped the blue liquid.

"Oh, Scout... You don't know how much I wanted to say that I wanted you to stay here permanently... But I I'm not selfish... I don't want you to chose me over the Red team. They're all that you have that's worth going back for and not that war you have..."

Scout weakly smiled at Arcee's weakened voice by her statement. But gent squeezing her servo. Scout responded.

_**Its gonna take a miracle this time**_

"You're worth it."

_**"But i still believe you there on my darkest nights"**_

Arcee stared at him in tears by his response. It was a clear sign that she's overjoyed by his choice, while still feeling guilty for behing chosen over the Red team.

_**"Send me a searchlight**_

_**Up far in the sky to light my way"**_

"Don't feel guilty. 'Cause all I want now, is here with you. Be yours, and only yours. That's all that matters now, 'Cee. You, and the Autobots are foremost in me. The Red team are gone. I'll accept that. But I will always keep in my mind that they've been part of my life. I was selfish to forget about them, but I'll always remember them while I'm living my life with you and the Autobots. 'Cause you're worth it."

Arcee smiled with coolant still pouring out of her optics.

_**"I need a searchlight**_

_**To bring me back to you, tonight"**_

"I hate to ruin your moment, but we still have 'Cons in the base."

Turning to Que who was helping to older twins up. Scout turned to Arcee.

"I got your back, 'Cee. C'mon."

Arcee smiled gently, and nodding at him, Scout followed Que, now joined by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as they encountered and killed another Decepticon, but to see Ironhide, Elita and Chromia along with the other Autobots firing back at a group of Deceptions, Scout saw a pattern similar to the Mann Vs Machine. This wasn't the same war he fought on, but it was similar. Only difference was giant alien robots.

But the pattern was similar... And Scout knew what to do.

"We need a Heavy! Get the human soldiers gunning down the bigger 'Cons to distract them!"

_**"Send me a searchlight"**_

Scout immediately shouted as he ran up to the other Autobots.

"ronhide! Use your cannons on the distracted 'Cons! And any of them tries to get near the humans, blow them up to pieces!"

_**"Up far in the sky to light my way"**_

Earning a surprised look from Ironhide. The weapons specialist immediately obliged with the humans.

"Scout! What are you doing out here!? You're supposed to be on the portal now!"

_**"I need a searchlight"**_

Elita immediately began as she saw Scout shortly studying the humans to flank Decepticons.

"I made a choice to stay, Elita! I'll fight Decepticons if I have to just to be with Arcee and you Autobots!"

_**To bring me back to you"**_

"Que! You're gonna be Engineer! Defend this point with Ironhide and the humans!"

Scout ordered, and to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with them, he immediately turned to the older twins and added.

_**"And to let me know that im alright"**_

"You two are Soldier's replacement! Go to the front lines and fight the Decepticons!"

_**"I feel lost inside this fog**_

_**I need your light to carry on"**_

"Scout I think that's a little too risky-"

_**"Ive got nothing left to hide"**_

Scout turned to Arcee and gently smiled.

"Do you trust me, 'Cee?"

_**"I hope you want whats left behind"**_

Arcee smiled and nodded.

"Always, Scout"

"Good. 'Cause we're scouts with Elita and Chromia. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker! We're going front, cover us!"

"Gotcha!"

_**"Send me a searchlight**_

_**Up far in the sky to light my way"**_

With Scout, Arcee along with Elita and Chromia easily getting past decepticons. Scout assisted Sidewipe and Sunstreaker in killing the easiest Decepticons which were the smaller ones, however, Scout noticed the other Autobots on the other side and I to the other hangars trying to defend.

_**"I need a searchlight**_

_**To bring me back to you, tonight"**_

"Dino! Don't attack! Let the others do the attacking, you do the backstabbing! -Attack from behind!"

"Optimus!"

_**"I need a searchlight"**_

Elita shouted over to the Autobot leader who was shooting down Decepticons.

_**"I need a searchlight"**_

"They're surrounding the hangars!"

Hearing Chromia, Scout noticed a large one-eyed Decepticon, carrying parts of the machine Que has built. It didn't take long for Scout to realize why the Decepticons were attacking...

_**"I need a searchlight"**_

"Scout! Why are you here!? You should've gone through the portal earlier!"

_**"To bring me back to you**_

_**And to let me know that im alright"**_

Hearing Optimus as he approached with the other Autobots, Scout immediately replied.

"I chose you guys, over the Red team! But enough of that! We need Jolt covering the Humans! Ratchet cover Optimus! Optimus, you use your swords! It'll be alot easier to kill them off!"

_**"I need a searchlight"**_

"But Scout, you did not have to-"

"He chose us, Optimus. For Arcee... Scout chose us over Red team."

Elita interrupted, and to see Optimus looking at him. Scout immediately spoke.

_**"I need a searchlight"**_

"You gotta trust me on this. Do what I said, it'll help us defend Diego Garcia."

Scout immediately said, then turned away and ran after the large Decepticon.

"SCOUT!"

_**"I need a searchlight"**_

Ignoring Arcee's shouting from behind. Scout ran after the large Decepticon to see it giving the parts it took from Que's machine to other Decepticons who all transformed into jets and immediately flew away in retreat.

_**"To bring me back to you**_

_**And to let me know that im alright"**_

"Stop right there cyclops!"

Scout fired his Baby Face Blaster despite doing nothing but scared on the large Decepticon.

"You... I've known alot about you... A parallel world deflecting this one..."

Scout froze right where he stood. Decepticons knew about his presence the whole time? And now... They're after the machines -Specifically, for the Australium. If they already find out about that...

"You don't know anything. You don't don't know any crap from where I came from!"

Scout spat bitterly. But the large Decepticon only shook his head before a deep response.

"I know more than you may think. You are not human. Not here, for the matter. But... You, and your... Kin... Are more than meets the eye, as Prime would say."

"Even if you do know about where I came from, you wouldn't be able to go there without a rare fuel! And not your energon fuel can help you either!"

"I have no logical need to be venture into a parallel world. When it had already ventured here on itself. You, and the Autobots would not stand a chance, on the rise of the army under the supreme reign of Lord Megatron."

Scout gritted his teeth at the emotionless response by the Decepticon.

"If I can't stop you, I know the Autobots will."

"It is too late. For that."

The large Decepticon raised it's massive gun in its arm, before firing a single shot.

But as it hit the ground. Scout was lucky to dodge the hit, but was still caught by the impact, sending him flying into a large debris. Where a painful, shard of metal stuck out of his chest, pierced through from his back.

Scout coughed with blood, but the pain isn't what bothered him... It was what the Decepticon said... Scout didn't knew after all who, and what can arrive on this earth from his reality just like the robots at Ontario...

But it just can't be possible if...

"SCOUT! SCOUT! OH, PRIMUS, SCOUT!"

Scout heard Arcee... Her panicked voice, along with the hurried steps from the other Autobots... Scout smiled weakly as he felt Arcee's servos on his cheeks.

"SCOUT!" SCOUT, LOOK AT ME! SCOUT, PLEASE!"

Scout took one last stare at Arcee. But kept his weak smile.

"I... Love you... 'Cee..."

"SCOUT! PLEASE DON'T! LOOK AT ME!"

As slow as everything seems to have turned. Scout felt Ratchet's servo gently, and carefully carrying him. Then... All that was there, was light. Bright light...

* * *

_-Prologue-_

_After the attack on Diego Garcia, and the successful defense in the base. The humans had to set a relocation site for future operations of Nest. _

_But during the weeks in Diego Garcia, we're the bitter times for Arcee, as more than the mourn if the Autobots and humans of Nest. She was the one to take it hard on Scout's tragedy. Ratchet's statement regarding Scout's condition only made it worse for Arcee, as the only thing that was keeping Scout alive unconsciously, was the Uber implant by from the Red team's Medic. But the heart, had already given up, leaving Scout's humanoid body in critical condition, save for the Ubercharge implant that was still keeping Scout barely alive, even critically. _

_Although, she wanted to be right next to Scout by his side. But was not allowed by Ratchet into the Medical bay for the long duration of months after the attack launched by Shockwave. Even limiting medical checkups on all Autobots to keep the medical bay closed and off limits. _

_Something that Arcee had mostly been bitter about..._

* * *

"Ratchet. How is Scout?"

Optimus asked by the time he was called into the medical bay.

"I fear to inform you Optimus... That Scout's body is becoming very unstable now overtime. You know what I mean Optimus..."

There was a long silence before Optimus responded.

"I know, old friend. As Scout may have chosen to stay with us... We are still not sure on how he would feel in..."

Ratchet frowned for a moment before venting shortly.

"I get what you mean Optimus... But if that Übercharge implant ceases to function... Scout will-"

"Please Ratchet... I do not want to hear further..."

Another silence...

"This is the only option we have... I know it would change things, for Scout mostly. But this is all that I could offer to guarantee that Scout would survive..."

Optimus looked down. But slowly looking back at Ratchet. Optimus slowly responded.

"Are there really no other other solutions?"

"No, Optimus... This is... The only way... Scout's body is too fragile to even be kept thus long unconscious. But his Übercharge implant proved to be capable to help him survive. But with his body in unstable condition... I'm afraid to say that... We would have to transfer Scout's consciousness to another body. Another form..."

Optimus stared at Ratchet with a pained expression.

"Ratchet... If that's the only solution to ensure that Scout will live... How else would you..."

"It's possible, Optimus. I've ran some studies on the Übercharge, and managing to replicate it to my best abilities... It's possible that we can use the replicated Übercharge -At the size of a cybertronian spark- to serve as Scout's artificial spark. An artificial cybernetic spark very similar to a spark ... And you know where I'm going with this, Optimus..."

There was a long silence from Optimus. But this was all about Scout now... And for him and Arcee to be together, he chose to stay with them. He chose them over the Red team. A painful choice that he made to be with them...

Now. Here comes the part where he, on behalf of the Autobots to make a painful choice. For the sake of Scout and Arcee... Optimus wanted to make it fair for, mostly for Scout...

"Ratchet... Do you already have a body provided?"

Optimus slowly asked.

"Yes, Optimus... I've sent a message to the Wreckers. These past few weeks, they've been working on a protorm, provided by the useful parts of the deceased Decepticons from the recent attack... The protoform was transported here three days ago.

And all that's needed now... Is to perform the operation."

Optimus looked at Ratchet. This was the only way. And for Scout... Optimus finally nodded slowly.

"Do everything you can to bring back Scout, old friend..."

Ratchet slowly nodded.

"I will, Optimus."

* * *

Four days passed, with bitterness.

Arcee sat on the sand while on her human avatar. The pain that she tried to deal with. It was too much. But she wanted to accept it now matter how painful it was. Scout, closing her and the Autobots over the Red team. And now... Scout, being isolated in the medical bay for weeks...

How could things gotten so worse, when all she and Scout ever wanted was to be with each other... It was all she ever wanted with Scout... But knowing now that she, and even the Autobots have a place in Scout's life. Arcee was happy. Even when she was still feeling regretful at the thought of the Red team being... Discarded. Replaced... Forgotten. For the Autobots.

For her...

"How are you doing, Arcee?"

Hearing the voice of Optimus. Arcee slowly turned her head over to her shoulder to see the Autobots leader slowly approaching before setting his optics into the setting sun above the vast ocean.

"Optimus... I'm fine."

Arcee forced herself to reply. But to see Optimus looking down at her softly. Optimus slowly responded.

"I do not wish to bother you, Arcee. But, Ratchet is calling for you to the medical bay."

Sighing. Arcee gave a forced nod before deactivating her avatar and transforming into her bipedal form.

"Good day, Arcee."

Optimus gently added as he watched the pink Autobot head back to the main building.

It didn't took long when she arrived at the hallway to the medical bay, she saw Ratchet standing outside the doorway.

Seeing his calm expression, Arcee began.

"Optimus said, you were calling for me. What is it?"

With Ratchet slowly venting, he slowly responded.

"Nothing at all Arcee... I just figured you see for yourself."

Ratchet replied softly before stepping aside from doorway.

Arcee frowned.

"I will leave you to it now. You deserve some space."

Ratchet added before making his leave.

But turning to the doors. Arcee slowly pressed her servos on the doors, and slowly opened it.

"Ugh! Crap! Why the hell is it so hard to stand when I'm only a robot!? Uh crap!"

Arcee saw a red mech, without any insignia. But with a very similarly frame closely resembling Dino -Even the head had a resemblance, but had a pair of black bladed horns on both sides of the face plates. Only that this one was alot slimmer, and taller. About Ironhide's height.

Her optics gleamed in shock. The voice was too familiar, despite robotic...

"Scout... Oh, Primus... Is it really... You?"

"Wha?"

The red mech immediately spun around, rather clumsily in surprise.

"Uh... Hey there... Good lookin'... You like my new look?"

Arcee felt coolant pouring out of her optics as she immediately went to the Red mech, who was the Scout that she loved dearly.

Being picked up by Scout carefully. Arcee snuggled into his frail arms, and staring into his blue optics... Arcee couldn't express the multiple about of emotions in her spark... This organic humanoid that he used to be is now, a cybertronian...

"Oh, Scout... You've risked too much... Now, you're..."

"'Cee, I did it mostly for you. For us. I want this to go on for the long run, with you."

Arcee gently smiled as her servos gently placed on Scout's chest plate.

"Ratchet said it's a long story. I asked him and... He was right. It is a long story, 'Cee... But that doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that we're together now. For good."

"Oh, Scout... The Red team... What about them? It was your only way back to them... Now you're stuck here... Permanently..."

Arcee looked down feeling guilty about but feeling Scout's helm gently leaning into hers.

"In stuck her permanently. With you, 'Cee. And that's a good thing..."

Looking back up to Scout, and staring into his optics lovingly.

"Oh, Scout... You're all, and everything I could ever ask for..."

Scout chuckled softly.

"And you're all that I want. If I know any better; I bet the Red team already thinks I'm in a better place now. And hell yeah I am."

Arcee smiled gently before kissing Scout's lips, who kissed her back. It was not a common thing for cybertronians to do human ways of physical contact for intimacy. But she was used to it now. And she felt loving this with Scout.

But as they slowly break apart from the kiss. Arcee slowly asked with a gentle, loving smile.

"What do you plan to do now, as a cybertronian, my sweetspark?"

Scout chuckled softly.

"I'm still getting used to on walking as a robot. But I'm getting the hang of it."

"Then perhaps we may as well find you a suitable altmode."

"Heh. That can wait, 'Cee. But I can't wait to spend all my life with you."

Arcee smiled gently, but then asked gently.

"Do you remember anything Scout? Regarding what happened during the attack here?"

There was a pause before Scout could even respond.

"That cyclops said something about... My world... He knew I was here the whole time. And that... He mentioned something about my reality going on this one..."

Arcee stared at him softly before placing a servo on his cheek plate.

"It's fine, 'Cee. I'm sure he didn't mean anything about it Other than saying Autobots won't be able to stop the rising army of their Lord Megatron guy he said."

"You think it won't be any..."

Scout smiled gently before kissing her helm gently.

"It's no big deal, 'Cee. And nothing those Decepticons can pull off can be as complicated as the Red team. And I'm just glad to be over with them. But it's fine. Let's all leave that behind as the past. All that matters now is, you and me. Here in the present."

"Of course, my Scout. Just us. Here in the present.

* * *

**And that's the conclusion right there. I know it's not perfect, but I'm just glad it's over with -Oh, thank god- but as a small story as this that took SO damn long to make, and to finish, I'm still glad it's over. **

**But I want to thank all the people who followed this story, and all of the people that read this imperfect remake of a crossover. It's still a long while for a journey for this story**

_**If you're interested, here's the a link to my own rendering of Scout's cybertronian form: **_ daftpunk627/art/Red-Scout-Cybertronian-form-854739723

** -BUT! Concerning Shockwave and Megatron! There's a sequel to be released in the future! Not guaranteed to be, but is still currently in the works! So if you by any chance in the future see a title of 'RED DAWN' as Team Fortress 2 and Transformers crossover, that would be it -But until then, this is the End of the Line for this story and thank you for reading. **

**ripntear **


End file.
